MKR-Sailor Moon Universe
by Rei III NGE
Summary: Continuación en crossover con Guerreras Mágicas. Tiempo después de lo sucedido en contra de Sailor Galaxia y Debonair, las Sailors y Guerreras Mágicas deberán enfrentarse a un enemigo con un poder sin igual. Para esto, Saturn, Moon y Venus en compañía de sus amigas y de las G. Mágicas, deberán superar muchas pruebas. No se pierdan esta continuación llamada MKR-Sailor Moon Universe.
1. La muerte, un paso a la vida

_**Disclaimer: Aclaro que todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, la editorial Kodansha y los que se me olviden xd jejeje.**_

 _ **Todo esto es sin lucro alguno solo lo hago por diversión y entretenimiento, no gano nada más que la satisfacción de hacer volar mi imaginación con mis personajes favoritos agradeciendo de antemano Naoko Takehuchi por tan extraordinarios personajes, sin más que decir demos paso al primer capítulo de mi fic esperando les agrade está un tanto loco jejeje pero así lo quise hacer para quien lo comprenda está escrito lo más fácil posible gracias.**_

 _ **Aclarado el punto démosle paso al fic**_

 **Autor:** Wolfgang Ayanami

 **Título:** Sailor Moon Universe

 **Protagonistas**

Usagi Tsukino, Hotaru Tomoe, Minako Aino, Makoto Kino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino.

 **Coprotagonistas**

Mamoru Chiba, Setsuna Meiou, Michiru Kaioh, Haruka Tenoh, Artemis, Luna, Diana, Chibiusa, Naru Osaka.

 **Actuaciones especiales**

Motoki Furuhata, Jedite, Kunzite, Neflyte y Zoisite.

 **Personajes Originales Coprotagonistas**

Svetlana, Ekaterina, Elena, Vladimir, Demian, Andrea, Alekséi y Alina.

 **Género:** Aventura/Fantasía

 **Advertencias:** Algunas escenas contienen diálogos en algunas ocasiones intensos, se recomienda amplio criterio y verlos como entretenimiento.

 **Aclaraciones:** Este fic., es una continuación principalmente de Sailor Moon Manga/Crystal, y una mezcla del anime de los 90s y del Live Action y obviamente una historia central de mi propia mano, por si ven algunos detalles, los tratare de dejar bien explicados.

 _SAILOR MOON UNIVERSE_

 _Capítulo 1_

 _La muerte un paso a la vida_

― ¿La vida es vida?, ¿realmente lo es? ¿O solo es una parte de mi propio yo?, pero. ¿Que soy yo? ¿Soy la nada o soy un todo?

Muchas veces me pregunte lo mismo sin saber siquiera de que hablaba. Mi vida fue tan perfecta o eso aparentaba ser. Siempre fui una niña testaruda; ¿sigo siéndolo acaso? Pero amo a mis amigas, amo a mis difuntos padres, amo a mi difunto hermano y sobre todo; amo y siempre amare a mi difunto y amado Mamoru. Amo a la hija que jamás llego. Que irónico, amar a alguien que no llegara. ¿Pero quién soy yo para decidir que es bueno y que no lo es?

Solo soy una niña torpe, que posiblemente perdía el tiempo en la nada, esperando ser salvada por un falso príncipe azul creado por mi mente ante la desesperación de saber muerto a mi amado. Tanto rencor, tanto odio de las personas hacia mí por el simple hecho de ser como soy. ¿Acaso era un pecado tener la vida que yo tuve?, si fue así les ruego me perdonen por haber sido de esa manera, por no haberme dado cuenta muchas veces que la gente a mi alrededor tenía problemas más difíciles que yo. Pero… ¿Realmente los tenían?

Ahora yo vivo (si es que así le puedo llamar a esto), sumida en la peor de las depresiones. Después de la batalla en contra de Sailor Galaxia ¡Ha, ha! Galaxia. Es sabido que ese ser tiene muchas caras y muchos nombres, nunca supimos de quien se trataba hasta que fue muy tarde para muchos de mis seres amados. ¡Maldición!, si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo y evitar esas tragedias. Pero eso no es posible, aquel tiempo en el que todos corrían en mi ayuda se acabo. Estoy sola, ese ser malévolo acabo con todo lo que yo amaba. **Mamoru, Chibiusa, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Makoto, Minako, Luna, Artemis, Diana, Ami, Naru y Rei. Todo se terminó, más yo no sé si vivo o muero.**

Ya han pasado cinco años desde que sucedió todo eso.

 **Cinco años atrás**

—Hoy es un día muy importante en mi vida —dijo Usagi—.Ya ha transcurrido algo de tiempo desde aquella horrible batalla que libramos en contra del Caos el cual que se apodero de Sailor Galaxia, mi vida es plena siendo la esposa de mi amado Mamoru, y ahora todo transcurre en paz y armonía en nuestra amada tierra. Mientras tanto aprovechare este tiempo para estar con mis amigas, continuar mis estudios y por fin prepararme para ser una buena reina a futuro. Tengo dieciocho años y quiero vivir feliz toda mi vida a lado de mis amigas, mi Mamoru y todos mis seres queridos. Ya no hay luchas, no hay maldad, esta época es la mejor de toda mi vida.

 **Café Crown**

—Hace ya tiempo desde que vivimos esa pesadilla, pero ahora estamos en tiempos de paz y siento mucha nostalgia cada vez que piso este café, tantas anécdotas desde hace años, cuando peleamos en contra de la reina Beryl, de Black Moon, Death Busters, Dead Moon y en contra de Galaxia. Esos años realmente fueron una pesadilla, pero por fin nuestros sueños se harán realidad —dijo Ami con mucha nostalgia—. Makoto es una gran cocinera y su meta es ser botánica, por algo le fascinan las plantas.

¡Minako, mí querida Minako! Ella por fin tuvo éxito en su sueño de ser una cantante, está estudiando música y en cuanto termine, seguirá su carrera de forma profesional.

Rei, ella sin duda será una gran sacerdotisa. Sin duda tiene el talento para lograr lo que se proponga, y Usagi por fin feliz a lado de Mamoru. Mientras tanto yo espero con ansias poder convertirme en una neuróloga lo antes posible. ¡Por dios, ya se me hizo tarde para el seminario de neurología !Sin duda el estar aquí en el café Crown hace que el tiempo se vaya muy rápido, debo darme prisa.

.

.

.

.

— **¡** Hola Motoki, que gusto me da verte! —dijo Makoto con mucha alegría.

—Lo mismo digo, es un placer volverte a ver después de casi un año en el cual tú y tus amigas ya no se paran por este lugar— respondió Motoki amable y sonriente.

—Es verdad, ya hace mucho que no hemos venido, y eso se debe a la carga de trabajo que tenemos en la escuela, pues ya el próximo año saldremos de la preparatoria.

—Tienes razón, sus deberes son más importantes que venir a jugar videojuegos—dijo Motoki—. Por cierto. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Nada en especial, únicamente quería pasar un momento para recordar viejas épocas— Al decir eso, Makoto cambio de semblante, pues era claro que sentía melancolía al recordar aquel pasado que jamás regresaría—. Mejor me voy, se me hará tarde para llegar a clases.

Ella tenía un rostro serio, todo indicaba que se había quedado con ganas de decir algo realmente importante.

—De acuerdo Mako, buena suerte, nos vemos otro día, salúdame a Usagi y a las chicas—dijo Motoki sonriente mientras con su mano le decía adiós a la joven que se retiraba presurosa.

— ¿Recordar viejos tiempos? ¿Realmente quiero recordar viejos tiempos? Es algo traumático el solo imaginarlo— pensó Makoto mientras se limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas—. Aún tengo pesadillas a causa de todos los momentos tan difíciles que vivimos. En fin… Hay cosas que jamás se olvidaran por más que lo deseemos.

Era evidente que ella aún tenía muy presente todo lo vivido en contra de Sailor Galaxia.

—Son las ocho y treinta de la mañana, ya falta media hora para el comienzo de clases.

Después de decir esas palabras Makoto Kino se apresuró para evitar un retardo en la escuela.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por otra parte, a Minako Aino, como era su costumbre, se le había hecho tarde para ir a clases.

— **¡** Vamos Minako- chan, date prisa ya se te hizo tarde de nuevo!— Le recrimino Artemis, quien siempre estaba a su lado para cuidar de ella.

— **¡** Si Artemis, lo sé, discúlpame!, pero esas pesadillas no me dejan en paz— respondió con un aire pensativo.

—¿Sigues soñando con Galaxia y el Caos? —Pregunto el gato bastante preocupado.

—Sí, es sólo eso amigo, hay cosas que todavía no puedo superar. Discúlpame Artemis, pero aun no sé lo que me pasa y no quiero alarmarte _—_ Pensó la joven sin decir más palabras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por otro lado, en el templo Hikawa, Rei se encontraba en el jardín de dicho lugar y un extraño presentimiento la tenía intranquila.

—El día está nublado, todo indica que lloverá más tarde. Eso es muy extraño, pues estamos en pleno verano. Es verdad, lo olvidaba, debo preparar todo para la fiesta que tendré con mis amigas. ¡Qué alegría! por fin volveré a ver a las chicas, ya tiene tiempo que no se de ellas, seis meses para ser exactos. Con la escuela y mis deberes de sacerdotisa y los suyos en la preparatoria, ya es muy difícil reunirnos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en las afueras de Tokio. Para ser precisos en la residencia de Haruka y Michiru.

—Hotaru, Hotaru, debes recordarme. Desolación, muerte, vacío — una extraña voz se escuchaba dentro de la mente de Hotaru—. Recuerda mi poder y tu realidad, más no la mentira en la que te han hecho vivir. Recuerda también que la mentira puede ser una verdad, y a su vez nada es verdad y tampoco mentira. Lo que tú crees poder, no es nada. Averigua que es la nada o mejor dicho qué es Inanna. Si encuentras la respuesta a eso me recordaras y sabrás a que me refiero.

—De nuevo ese sueño. ¿Qué está pasándome?, Inanna, la nada. ¿Qué es eso?

Hotaru no comprendía nada de lo que le ocurría pero la duda la acechaba.

— ¿Recordar su poder, la realidad? ¡Por dios, no entiendo nada!

En ese momento, tanto Haruka, Michiru, y Setsuna entraron en la habitación de Hotaru al oírla gritar.

— ¿Qué ocurre Hotaru?— Pregunto Haruka.

—Nada Haruka, solo tuve una pesadilla y nada más.

—Te comprendo, aunque ya haya pasado tiempo desde aquella batalla, yo al igual que tú, que Haruka y que la misma Setsuna, tengo pesadillas de vez en cuando, pero debes ser más fuerte y olvidar poco a poco todo ese infierno. ¿De acuerdo?— dijo Michiru.

―Sí, Michiru, ya no hare caso de mis pesadillas.

Debo vestirme para ir a la escuela.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dentro de la preparatoria de Juban**

—Hola chicas. ¿Cómo están?— Saludo Usagi con una gran sonrisa.

—Bien, listas para un día más de clases y para en la tarde por fin volver a reunirnos todas en el templo Hikawa —respondieron las tres chicas al unisonó.

—Es verdad. ¡Qué emoción! hoy es un día muy especial.

Era evidente la alegría de Usagi, quien con su forma de ser tan despistada y hasta cierto punto ingenua, hacía que las chicas le tomaran más aprecio.

—Así es Usagi y debes estar preparada para despedirte —dijo Minako.

—Tienen razón. ¡Ay qué tristeza! mi Mamoru se va de viaje debido a su trabajo.

El tiempo transcurrió rápido, al atardecer, las chicas se dirigieron al templo Hikawa, pero algo raro ocurría con Minako; algo que tanto Ami como Makoto notaron de inmediato y no dudaron en preguntarle, pero ella sólo dio evasivas, y en ese instante Minako decidió ir a su hogar, pues presintió que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo y decidió separarse de sus amigas para evitar una situación peor.

Ella les dijo que iría a su casa por un obsequio para Mamoru, el cual se le había olvidado en su habitación, y les pidió tanto a las chicas como a Artemis que se adelantaran, a lo cual accedieron un tanto preocupadas.

Ami le pregunto a Artemis si sabía que le pasaba a su amiga, el gato sólo se limitó a decir que estaba en las misma situación, pues él no sabía nada, lo único que sabía era que desde la mañana ella estaba muy extraña. En ese momento Usagi intervino y les dijo que la dejaran en paz, que le tuvieran confianza; que Minako sabía cuidarse muy bien y por algo ella era la líder de las Sailor.

Mako y Ami asintieron, sorprendidas por la elocuencia en las palabras de Usagi, y así se dirigieron al templo para encontrarse con Rei y Mamoru.

Eran las tres de la tarde, los antes mencionados ya las esperaban junto con Luna.

Mientras tanto las Outers observaban los acontecimientos desde una parte retirada del templo. Ellas siempre hacían eso sin que las Inners lo notaran; lo hacían para proteger a su princesa y a sus compañeras. Estaban únicamente Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, pues Hotaru aún no llegaba de la escuela y además no querían exponerla a nada malo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Residencia Aino**

Minako estaba en su habitación, recostada en su cama, sus padres no se encontraban como casi siempre, y en ese momento escucho una voz extraña en su mente la cual se burlaba de ella.

—¿Así que tú eres la reencarnación de la estúpida y malcriada princesa del planeta Venus?—Pregunto la voz burlonamente.

―¡Cállate ya es hora de que des la cara! —respondió Minako bastante enojada.

—No princesita, aun no es momento de que sepas quien soy, pero hay alguien que si desea que lo recuerdes.

—Hola Venus, hace milenios que no miraba tu hermoso rostro, engreído y vulgar.

Una segunda voz ataco la mente de Venus, confundiéndola aún más.

— ¿Qué pasa?, algo en mi cerebro me ínsita a recordar esas voces, pero, ¿de dónde lo recuerdo, de dónde? ¡Mi cabeza me duele, siento que voy a desmayarme!

 **Flash back**

Hace 2800 años, en el planeta Venus existía una civilización suprema; mucho más suprema que la civilización del milenio de plata. En esa civilización se encontraba una familia real, la cual se encargaba de gobernar sabiamente todo el planeta Venus. En dicho planeta estaba la soberana máxima de Venus y madre de la pequeña princesa del mismo nombre de su planeta.

La reina se llamaba Dione, el esposo de ésta, había muerto en una batalla en contra de un enemigo poderoso y desconocido, ya sólo vivían ella y su pequeña hija como únicas gobernantes de aquel lejano planeta. Fue entonces que el pueblo venusino comenzó a dudar de la capacidad de gobierno de Dione y le exigían un esposo para que tuvieran un rey, a lo que Dione se negó rotundamente al explicar que ella ya era vieja y que la única persona que los gobernaría seria su hija Venus. Todos estaban enfurecidos por alguna extraña razón, fue entonces que en un monte cercano al palacio de la reina, apareció un brillo descomunal. Todo el pueblo se dirigió hacia ese lugar exceptuando a la reina, su hija y su guardián principal llamado, Céfiro, quienes se quedaron dentro del castillo Magellan, hogar la familia real de Venus. Después de que las personas se dirigieron al monte luminoso, Dione, Venus y Céfiro estuvieron pensando en lo que la gente reclamaba y la reina decidió actuar. Ella opto por nombrar a Céfiro como prometido de su hija Venus, a lo cual su la princesa no objetó pues era notorio que ella, Venus y él, Céfiro sabían que era lo mejor para su planeta.

Ahora ambos tenían dieciocho años y Dione sabía que era el tiempo de asegurar su reino y la prosperidad del planeta, pues estaba consciente que ella ya era grande, no le quedaba mucho tiempo y con su marido el rey, muerto, eso sería un caos absoluto en Venus, y sería perjudicial para la luna y los otros planetas. Pues se sabía que Venus era el centro de equilibrio del sistema solar, y fue por ello que se decidió casar a Venus con Céfiro para continuar con el orden en la vía láctea. Pero cuando ella se disponía a dar el anuncio, todo el pueblo regreso del monte luminoso, enardecidos sin ninguna razón como si estuvieran poseídos por un demonio, y comenzaron a derribar las puertas del palacio.

Céfiro peleo valientemente junto a sus soldados y lograron sofocar a los enfurecidos. Ya cuando todo parecía volver a la calma, un extraño hombre apareció frente a todos los presentes; ese hombre era gigante: aproximadamente de dos metros de alto, un rostro horrible, como si se le hubiese quemado con aceite hirviendo, muy corpulento y con una energía malévola tremenda, contrario a Céfiro, que era un joven apuesto, gentil, de estatura aproximada al metro con ochenta y cinco centímetros, cabello rojizo y rizado, era un adonis.

El hombre horrendo se acercó a la reina y se inclinó haciendo una reverencia para pedir la mano de su hija Venus, a lo cual la reina inmediatamente se rehúso, pues ella sabía que ese hombre era maligno. Aquel hombre se presentó ante las majestades como Vulcano, señor del fuego, y exigió ser desposado con la princesa Venus. Pero éste al ver la negativa, tanto de la princesa como de la reina, se dispuso a ser una advertencia, les dijo que de rechazarlo, tanto él como otros de los servidores del que lo enviaba destruirían al planeta en su totalidad hasta dejarlo deshabitado. Fue entonces que Céfiro lo reto y mantuvieron una lucha a muerte en la cual por desgracia Céfiro salió perdedor ante el tremendo poder del señor del fuego y murió en sus manos de una manera brutal. Por esa causa, Venus, al ver la situación opto por acceder a la propuesta de Vulcano, pues ya no quería ver más muertos y mucho menos ver desaparecida la civilización de su amado planeta. Vulcano se sentía victorioso, pero la princesa le tenía preparada una sorpresa, pues el día que se llevaría a cabo la boda, Venus lo tomo entre sus brazos pegándolo a su cuerpo. En ese momento invoco a su fuerza interna, la cual se expandió increíblemente, desatando un destello de energía sobrenatural que provoco la destrucción de Vulcano, no sin antes decirle a éste que ella jamás aceptaría a un monstruo repugnante como él, que mil veces prefería morir a ser esposa de semejante aberración.

Vulcano sonrió sínicamente al tiempo que su cuerpo se evaporaba, y les dejo un mensaje a la princesa y a la reina. El mensaje era que alguien con mucho más poder estaba por llegar; alguien a quien el planeta Venus le debía la existencia; y ese alguien era invencible. Después de esas palabras, una ráfaga de luz, la cual provenía de aquel monte luminoso, se estrelló en el centro del planeta acabando poco a poco con todo lo existente en ese lugar. Ya casi cuando estaba por acabar con la reina Dione y con su hija; la reina uso lo poco que le quedaba de poder para enviar a la princesa al reino de la luna, con su tía Serenity, en donde Venus le explico todo a su tía la cual comprendió lo difícil de la situación y el problema que tenían, pues Venus había sido aniquilado, y ya sólo era un planeta muerto, desolado y sin vida. Y todo eso definitivamente era peligroso para la vía láctea. Tiempo después, la reina Serenity decidió borrar de la memoria de aquella joven princesa todo lo sucedido, y recibió entrenamiento como Sailor Senshi, guardiana de la luna, y la crio como a otra hija en memoria de su hermana Dione.

Tiempo después el milenio de plata también fue destruido por otros enemigos.

 **Fin del flash back**

— ¡Eres tú, maldito Vulcano! ¿Por qué renaciste en esta época?

— **¡** Me alegra que me recuerdas hermosa Venus, renací en esta época para vengarme de ti! Respondió aquel horrible monstruo.

— **¡** No permitiré que destruyas este planeta como lo hiciste con mi planeta de origen! ¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus!...

—No princesa, esta vez no dejare que me engañes, te matare antes de que intentes otra de tus artimañas.

Vulcano ataco a Minako impidiéndole transformarse en Sailor Venus, le dio tremendo golpe en el estómago,lo cual inmediatamente frustro su intento de transformarse.

— ¡Maldito! ¿Que deseas de mí? —pregunto Minako.

—Anteriormente habría deseado que fueras mía, pero ahora sólo deseo matarte lenta y dolorosamente para que sufras en carne propia lo que hace años tú me ocasionaste, prepárate. ¡Fuego infernal!

Vulcano lanzo una enorme ráfaga de fuego al cuerpo de Minako, derribándola de inmediato lo cual provoco serias heridas en todo el cuerpo de la Senshi, pues ella no estaba transformada y a causa de eso, ella no tenía la protección suficiente, lo cual le provoco mucho daño. Después de eso, Vulcano se aproximó a ella tomándola del cuello y golpeándola incontables veces en el rostro y estomago provocándole una hemorragia interna.

— **¡** A-mi-gas, ayuda!

— ¡Nadie te ayudara esta vez princesa, sufrirás todo lo que me hiciste pasar!

Vulcano continúo golpeándola en el suelo y culmino con su ataque fuego infernal, mientras él golpeaba a la Senshi; Minako suspiro y exhalo su último aliento llorando y despidiéndose de sus amigas y de su querido amigo Artemis.

Al terminar su acto vil, Vulcano se retiró de la residencia Aino, burlándose sin cesar.

—Adiós a todos —dijo Minako antes de morir.

—Ella fue la primera, vámonos.

Una voz se escuchó dentro de la habitación de la bella guerrera del amor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Templo Hikawa**

— ¿Qué fue eso?, ¿Minako, qué te está pasando?—pregunto Usagi de forma melancólica.

― **¡** Usagi, cálmate!–Respondió enérgica Ami.

En ese momento, Ami recibió una llamada a su celular, eran los padres de Minako, quienes estaban bastante alarmados. Todos en el templo Hikawa enmudecieron al ver la expresión de Ami al enterarse de lo que los padres de su amiga le informaron. Ella no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar.

— ¿Qué pasa Ami? ¿Qué tiene Minako? Habla. —Cuestiono Artemis.

— **¡** Por dios Ami, habla!¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntaron todos los presentes.

—No puedo decirles nada sin estar segura de lo que oí, mejor vamos todos a la casa de Minako, no me pregunten más y vámonos.

Todos asintieron y optaron por no preguntar más y de inmediato se dispusieron para ir a la casa de su amiga, mientras las Outers desde su escondite hacían lo propio dirigiéndose al mismo lugar que sus compañeras. No obstante se transformaron, pues notaron en la expresión de Ami que probablemente habría una nueva batalla. En su camino a la casa de Minako, cinco seres extraños los interceptaron y les impidieron el paso.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?—Pregunto Endimión a unos extraños que aparecieron ante ellos.

—Yo soy Enki, señor del agua dulce bajo la tierra.

—Mi nombre es Enlil, señor del viento y la tormenta.

—Yo soy Ereshkigal, señora de las tinieblas.

—Y yo soy el líder de los cinco señores sagrados, mi nombre es Marduk señor del universo.

—Yo soy Vulcano, señor del fuego, y soy la persona que acaba de matar a su querida princesa Venus.

— **¿** Entonces es verdad lo que los padres de Minako me dijeron? ¡Maldito! ¿Cómo pudiste? –Recrimino Mercury.

— **¡** No puedo creer que eso sea verdad! Minako es una de las más poderosas entre todas nosotras, no puedo creerlo. –dijo Júpiter enfurecida.

—Así es, ella era el equilibrio de todas ustedes, así como lo era su planeta en toda la vía láctea. Aquí pasaba lo mismo entre ustedes, y con esa estúpida princesa muerta, nuestro plan para conquistar el universo y destruir este mundo, será logrado. Más aun con la protección de nuestra reina suprema no podrán vencernos jamás. –dijo Vulcano burlonamente.

— **¡** No los perdonare!, yo vengare a mi amiga e impediré que ustedes destruyan al planeta que tanto amo y que tantas alegrías ha traído a mi vida!¡Jamás los perdonare! —exclamo Sailor Moon.

¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!

— ¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!

— ¡Saeta llameante de Marte!

— ¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!

— ¡Grito mortal!

— ¡Espada de Urano!

— ¡Reflejo submarino!

— **¡** Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, gracias por venir, con ustedes todo será más fácil! —Exclamo Sailor Moon.

— **¡** No te distraigas princesa! —Respondió Uranus.

Todas atacaron al mismo tiempo, pero se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa al ver que no habían logrado causarles el más mínimo daño. Por el contrario, los cinco guerreros parecían disfrutar del espectáculo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por otra parte, Hotaru aún se encontraba en el colegio Mugen inmediatamente presintió que algo malo ocurría.

En ese instante se preparaba para ir al templo Hikawa, cuando de pronto volvió a escuchar la misma voz que le había hablado en sueños, la cual le pidió no ir a ese sitio.

— Hotaru, no vayas al templo, por ningún motivo vayas a ese lugar.

— ¡Cállate! No sé qué quieres de mí, no sé quién eres, ¡muéstrate!—Grito molesta, Hotaru.

Los compañeros de Hotaru se asustaron al oírla hablar sola, ella ya tenía fama de ser una joven rara en la escuela, pero eso ya no le importaba, pues lo único que quería era ir a ver qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo con sus amigas y salió corriendo del salón de clases sin decir nada más. En su camino la voz seguía advirtiéndole que no fuera que ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¿Qué les hiciste a mis amigas?

—Yo no hice nada, ellas mismas con sus propias debilidades lo han hecho todo y eso provoco lo peor, pero te repito, descifra el Inanna, al descifrarlo y conocer la realidad oculta dentro de ti, despertaras, si no lo haces caerás igual que…

— **¡** Inanna, Inanna! sólo eso sabes decir. ¿De qué se trata?

Hotaru estaba por llegar al templo, cuando de pronto observo con horror en un parque deshabitado que estaba una cuadra antes del templo a varios cuerpos. Nueve para ser exactos. Eran Sailor Moon y sus amigas, tenían el rostro hecho pedazos y sus cuerpos estaban muy maltratados. La escena era horrible, Hotaru no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Sangre por todos lados, era un escenario digno de una historia de horror. Hotaru no pudo más y vomito ante semejante escena. Más aún al ver a sus amigas las Outers ya muertas, ante eso comenzó a llorar de rabia más que de tristeza, al no haber estado presente para ayudar a sus amigas. Más adelante observo el cuerpo inerte del príncipe Endimión con su espada clavada en su pecho, y se dijo a sí misma "¿Qué ser tan vil pudo hacer algo como esto?" Después de decir esas palabras escucho una voz muy débil que repetía: Inanna, Inanna. Esa voz era de Sailor Moon, quien estaba con el cuerpo tremendamente maltrecho.

Hotaru se le aproximo sin saber si era bueno que Sailor Moon estuviera viva o no, pues se notaba que su agonía era inmensa, la tomo entre sus brazos y le dijo que no hablara, que la llevaría a un hospital, pero Sailor Moon sólo repetía, Inanna y lloraba de dolor. En ese momento, Hotaru tuvo un trance en el cual veía nieve, un palacio enorme y tremendamente bello, ningún palacio lunar o de los otros planetas tenían semejante esplendor y majestuosidad. Dentro de este, había seis personas a las cuales no pudo distinguir. Después de ver ese palacio y caminar dentro de éste, la voz que siempre le hablaba era una voz distorsionada, pero ahora ya podía distinguirla, era una voz femenina, muy linda, aunque severa, la cual le dijo.

—Hotaru, debes saber quién es Inanna, busca dentro de tu corazón y estarás muy cerca de despertar en tu verdadera forma, sólo busca y, si no lo logras significara que no eres digna de tus ancestros.

Hotaru no cuestiono, y se dispuso a meditar, solamente a eso. Pasadas varias horas, en un momento en el cual ella estaba en un grado de espiritualidad tremendo, le llego la revelación y descubrió todo sobre Inanna y sobre sí misma.

—Ahora comprendo muchas cosas, gracias mi señora, en este momento he logrado recordar parte de mi verdadero destino, y comprendo todo lo que ocurrió; es una lástima que hayan muerto, pero no hay tiempo de mirar atrás, debemos detener a esa maldita reina y a alguien más, quien durante milenios trato de acabar con todas nosotras, y principalmente con su odiada y milenaria rival, la princesa Venus. Ahora que lo consiguió querrá destruir nuestra galaxia como lo hizo en el pasado milenario con Venus e indirectamente con el milenio de plata enviando a sus sirvientes Beryl y Metalia, y en la Tierra enviando al gran sabio, a Neherenia, Circonia y por último al Caos en el cuerpo de Sailor Galaxia. Pero ahora al ver que todos ellos fallaron ha venido ella directamente con sus cinco guerreros sagrados y por ello el poder de mis amigas y el mío fue insuficiente para derrotarla a ella y a sus guerreros. Sin duda se trata de Inanna, mejor conocida como Astarté, la esposa de Astaroth, el duque del infierno, quien es de los más altos soldados de Lucifer y siendo ésta su esposa, su poder en comparación nuestra es inmenso.

—Muy bien Hotaru, has entendido que ustedes en ese estado jamás podrán con ese ser infernal y con sus secuaces, ya recordaste quien es ella, y lo más importante, recordaste cuál es tu prioridad. Es por eso que ahora ya puedo mostrarme ante ti. Me siento muy feliz al saber que tú eres más poderosa y sabía que tu madre, la cual era guardiana de mi ancestro. Eres una digna protectora de la sabiduría universal. Yo soy Svetlana, guardiana de la sabiduría universal, y desde este momento la ley debe cumplirse, tú serás mi guerrera, ahora serás el Ángel de Saturno, la guerrera de las sombras y del silencio.

Continuará…

 **N/A. Bien, este es el primer capítulo de Sailor Moon Universe, es un fic., extraño lo sé, lo he reeditado, he ajustado muchas, muchas, pero muchas cosas que al leerlas de nuevo no terminaron por gustarme y por ello opte por reeditarlo. Como pueden ver he usado los nombres originales de los personajes por respeto a su autora y porque con la salida de Sailor Moon Crystal, ya todos nos hemos ido familiarizando con los nombres reales. Este fic., es continuación del manga y por ende de Crystal la cual es prácticamente 100% fiel al Manga, es por ello lo de Usagi y Mamoru casados, quienes ya hayan leído todo el manga sabrán de que hablo y si no lo han leído háganlo, es una obra de arte.**

 **Pronto sabrán que ocurrió con las demás Sailor y por qué Usagi dice esas palabras al principio. Todo eso y más dudas se revelaran en los próximos capítulos.**

 **PD:** **Habra varias historias personales de las senshis del sistema solar interior, es decir las principales, las he sacado del Live Action que se hizo hace años y que de verdad es muy bueno y profundo. Como dije al inicio del fic., me basare en Crystal, un tanto del anime de los 90s, obvio Manga y detalles sutiles del Live Action. Es una mezcla de un todo, pero con la base central de Sailor Moon Crystal, o mejor dicho del Manga, pues ya lo he leído desde hace muchos años y por ello he decidido crear este fic., de ese modo.**


	2. La llegada de Astarte

**Capítulo 2**

 **La llegada de Astarté, diosa de los infiernos**

Después de que Hotaru escucho esas palabras, su corazón se llenó de paz y armonía, pues se sentía privilegiada de que Svetlana la reconociera como su guerrera; aquella guerrera que desde tiempos inmemoriales había servido a la majestuosa guardiana de la sabiduría universal. Ahora era el turno de que Hotaru sirviera a Svetlana, descendiente directa de la antigua guardiana de la sabiduría universal. Ella era hermosa: con una larga cabellera en un tono dorado tirando a rojizo, un color similar a los rayos del sol. Ella era alta, con su piel en color blanco y sus ojos de color azul cielo, rostro angelical y una belleza incomparable. Esa mujer, la cual en un inicio no traía nada puesto, y de repente, un par de alas doradas cayeron del cielo para incrustarse sobre su espalda. Dichas alas cubrieron todo su cuerpo para más tarde transformarse en una especie de armadura que la cubría casi en su totalidad, sólo dejando al descubierto su espalada, de la cual salían unas alas platinadas de hermoso brillo. En la cabeza portaba una pequeña corona, justa a su medida con incrustaciones de diamantes, toda ella era esplendorosa. Hotaru jamás había visto semejante belleza en una mujer. La senshi del silencio se inclinó ante ella haciéndole reverencias, demostrándole obediencia.

En ese momento Svetlana hablo.

—De pie Sailor Ángel de Saturno, ya es hora de comenzar y cumplir con tu misión.

—Ordene mi señora. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

—Por el momento obtener una transformación más poderosa, después tomar una de las decisiones más importantes en tu misión. Así que primero transfórmate diciendo estas palabras ¡Poder angelical del planeta Saturno despierta!

Hotaru dijo esas palabras, y en ese instante el majestuoso palacio en el cual se encontraba comenzó a retumbar ante semejante poder; aquella joven comenzó a levitar con los ojos en blanco mientras un destello de luz intensa la cubrió. Tiempo después esa luz comenzó a desvanecerse dejando a Hotaru en su clásico traje de Sailor Saturn, pero con un brillo especial, agregándosele unas alas en color purpura que la identificaban como el ángel de Saturno.

—Mi señora, ¿esto significa que logre obtener mi evolución máxima?

—Aun no mi querida Saturno, pero estás muy cerca de lograrlo. Aun así, debes tener cuidado de cómo lo utilizas, pues aunque todavía te falte para llegar al límite de tu fuerza, con ese poder actual que tienes, puedes destruir todo a tu paso y eso se evitara hasta que se obtenga el equilibrio entre ustedes de nuevo, ya sabes de qué hablo.

—Si mi señora, lo entiendo, pero como lograr ese equilibrio nuevamente si ella ha…

—Si algo debes aprender con el paso de los años mi pequeña Saturno, es que jamás debes juzgar a primera vista, pues muchas veces nada es lo que aparenta ser, la vida es muy bella como tal, pero nosotros no somos nada en comparación del todo. Y en este instante seguramente estas pensado. ¿Qué es el todo?, yo te responderé fácilmente. Mira más allá de tus ojos y encontraras que tu planeta guardián es Saturno y éste se encuentra fuera de la Tierra. Nuevamente dirás, "Svetlana enloqueció, pues solo dice locuras". Pero yo te diré de qué hablo. Si hablo de tu planeta guardián es porque estoy enfocándome al espacio exterior, a la vía láctea, que es nuestra galaxia y, más aun te estoy hablando del universo entero. ¿Ya comprendiste? Lo que quiero decir es que cuando hablo del todo, me refiero al universo entero; y el mismo universo no tiene comparación con el que creo todo esto. ¿Tú debes saber de quién hablo? Entonces a eso me refiero pequeña, la mayoría de las veces nada es lo que parece ser, solo sigue los sentimientos de tu espíritu, ese don que sólo la humanidad tiene y más aún nosotros que fuimos dotados de poder celestial. Gracias a eso tenemos más agudo ese don, el maravilloso regalo a la humanidad; el regalo del espíritu que nos permite ser seres de gran poder. En base a eso tú te darás cuenta de muchas cosas con el paso del tiempo, pues todavía eres joven, más no es un pretexto para que desconozcas de lo que te hablo. Eso es el todo y nosotros en comparación de ese todo, somos nada. ¿Has comprendido?

—Si mi señora, me deja sorprendida, ¿cómo pudo lograr leer mi mente y saber lo que pensaba?, es usted increíble. Comprendo perfectamente lo que dice, nos han dado la gracia de tener este gran poder y nuestro deber es proteger todo lo que existe dentro y fuera de la Tierra, pues el mal tiene muchas caras y siempre tratara de destruir lo que es justo y bueno, y si nosotras tenemos ese don, debemos usarlo para el bien no solo del planeta en el cual habitamos, sino del universo entero, y lo más importante, nunca debemos olvidar que así como nacimos y fuimos creados podemos desaparecer, pues somos muy frágiles y no tenemos comparación al poder del Universo, eso lo he comprendido muy bien.

—En efecto Saturn, nunca olvides que en cualquier momento podemos desaparecer, no importa si tienes poderes sobrenaturales o si en un tiempo fuiste una princesa, o tienes una mente e inteligencia superior a la de tus amigos; o sientes que tu fuerza física es mayor a los demás, o simplemente por sentirte superior a todos. Eso ante el Universo es absolutamente nada, pues solo sería arrogancia oculta en el corazón humano. Es por ello que tus amigas debían ser purificadas, ya que sólo así valorarían de verdad el don que se les otorgo, dejando de lado su vanidad, sintiéndose y viéndose vulnerables a tal grado de morir de forma brutal sin siquiera poder hacer nada. Ese fue el mensaje para ellas, pues han sido débiles de espíritu en su interior y por ello perecieron. Fueron probadas y fracasaron por su exceso de confianza; de esa absurda confianza en su poder humano, y dejaron de lado el poder del espíritu universal y por eso fueron masacradas, no porque sus rivales fueran altamente superiores; perdieron por su propia vanidad y egoísmo.

Ahora que sabes esto, viene la decisión más importante para ti en este momento, pues tú debes decidir quiénes de tus compañeras han de regresar a la vida para ser tus aliadas en esta batalla que se librara tanto dentro como fuera de este plantea. Piensa muy bien tu decisión, pues de ello dependerá la supervivencia de todos a los que aman.

—Ya comprendo. ¿Así que por esa razón nada se pudo hacer por mis amigas? Pero mi señora, ¿acaso usted no peleará con nosotras para vencer a este rival? Ahora que recuerdo muchas cosas, sé que tanto usted como sus otros amigos y su gran guerrero podrían con un simple soplido de su aliento o con extender uno solo de sus dedos acabar con esos enemigos. ¿Paraqué dejar que todo esto ocurra?, tanta muerte y dolor en mis seres amados.

—Pequeña Saturno, no cabe duda que todavía eres una jovencita que debe aprender mucho, por esa razón es que no lo hacemos. Es cierto que para nosotros sería fácil vencer a Astarté y a sus guerreros, pero toma en cuenta que esa no es nuestra tarea, pues debes saber que todo ser viviente tiene una misión en la vida y que sólo ese ser elegido debe cumplir. En este caso a ustedes les corresponde luchar esta batalla, no a nosotros; pues nosotros hemos tenido una batalla crucial hace ya tiempo y cumplimos nuestra labor, por eso me ves aquí, viva, pero esa era nuestra misión y la cumplimos con obediencia.

Ahora ustedes deben cumplir la suya y nosotros únicamente serviremos como guía, pues debes recordar que Astarté es la esposa de Astaroth y ese demonio es muy peligroso. Nuestra misión ahora es procurar que ni él, ni ningún otro demonio de clase alta lleguen hasta aquí y es por eso que no podemos distraernos con Astarté, eso les corresponde a ustedes, y de la importancia de su misión también depende nuestra nueva tarea, pues si ustedes vencen a esa horrible bestia, le será más difícil a su señor llegar a la Tierra. ¿Ya comprendiste el porqué de todo eso y por qué no podemos pelear a su lado?

—Si mi señora, perdóneme por mi inmadurez y no le prometo a usted, sino al cosmos mismo que cumpliré con mi misión y jamás volveré a cuestionarla, ¡soy una estúpida e inmadura!, debo superar ese defecto, el defecto de la juventud

—No te preocupes Saturn, yo pase por tu etapa y se lo difícil de esta, ahora te daré un poco de mis recuerdos, recuerdos sobre la gran batalla librada por nosotros años atrás para que te des cuenta que no debes dudar ni cuestionar, y más aún para que madures. Esto será un tanto fuerte para ti, pero al verlo comprenderás, y te servirá para su batalla.

—No lo hagas Svetlana, esta pequeña no está lista para saber todo eso, son órdenes directas de Vladimir, él me ordeno impedir que vayas más allá de lo necesario con esta pequeña.

Otra bella mujer apareció ante Saturn.

—Hola Elena, ya comprendo, siendo ordenes de mi hermano no cuestionare.

— ¿Ella es otra guerrera? —Pensó Hotaru.

—Así es Saturn, yo soy Elena, guardiana de la paz y el amor universal.

Una nueva mujer de aspecto regio y extrema belleza había llegado al jardín del palacio, al cual habían llevado a Hotaru. Aquella mujer al igual que Svetlana, tenía un hermoso par de alas en color blanco muy brillantes, pero ella llevaba puesto un vestido blanco al estilo de las musas griegas, con sandalias de ese mismo estilo, una corona de brillantes similar a la de Svetlana, con pulseras de oro que le cubrían la mitad de los brazos. Su rostro era hermoso, con ojos enormes y redondos de color verde, su cabellera, la cual le llegaba un poco más abajo de la nuca con un peinado en capas, sostenido por la corona y unos prendedores plateados. Ella era rubia. Al verla aparecer, Hotaru repitió la misma escena que con Svetlana, se arrodillo ante Elena mostrando sus respetos.

—Levántate, no hagas eso —dijo la bella mujer—.A mi querida Svetlana le gusta observar el comportamiento de todas las personas, y por ello deja que actúen de cierto modo, pero yo no permito que nadie se postre ante mí, pues yo no soy más que tú, somos iguales, así que ponte de pie y jamás vuelvas a postrarte ante nadie que no sea el cosmos, sólo ante él debemos mostrar reverencia pues aquí todos nosotros somos iguales y no me gusta eso que haces. ¿De acuerdo, Hotaru?

Hotaru se puso en pie ante la reprimenda de Elena, la cual sonrió amorosamente tomándola entre sus brazos. Después de eso, aquella mujer le explico a Svetlana que no podía mostrarle a Hotaru nada de lo que ellos habían vivido, que era una carga muy fuerte para la Senshi y que mejor la preparara para enviarla de regreso al sitio en donde yacían muertas todas sus amigas. Svetlana asintió y le recordó a Hotaru que la decisión que estaba por tomar sería muy importante para su misión, y más aún, le dijo que pasarían varios años, cinco para ser exactos, pues ella debía cumplir dieciocho años para que su poder fuera aun mayor y poder así purificar a sus elegidas para la gran batalla. Que en ese tiempo, Astarté y sus guerreros dominarían todo Japón y acabarían con la vida de muchos humanos, pero que nada podrían hacer, pues era parte del todo, Hotaru sin replicar lo acepto. Después de eso, Svetlana tomo a Hotaru de la cabeza diciéndole que estaría siempre gustosa de recibirla en el palacio del Moscova, hogar de los guardianes y del príncipe de dicho lugar. Hotaru sonrió, cerro sus ojos soltando unas lágrimas, pues sintió una energía extraña al momento de que le tocaba la cabeza y al abrir los ojos ya estaba en el parque aledaño al templo Hikawa. Parecía como si ella jamás se hubiese movido de aquel lugar, pues abrió los ojos y seguía sujetando a Usagi, la cual estaba viva, pero a punto de morir, destrozada física y psicológicamente.

—Usagi, no hables más, te llevare a un hospital o mejor aún curare tus heridas con mi poder —expreso Hotaru.

Al momento de decir eso la voz de Svetlana le dijo que jamás volvería a utilizar su poder de curación, que ese don había desaparecido de ella por justicia con los demás seres vivos, pues era injusto curar mágicamente a unas pocas personas mientras otras morían y por esa razón, Hotaru al transformarse en el ángel de Saturno, había perdido ese don. Hotaru comprendió y lo acepto. Después de esas palabras la guerrera de Saturno dejo a una Usagi prácticamente muerta y cerró sus ojos para hablar con su corazón y esto aconteció.

—Debo tomar esta decisión o más bien mi corazón lo hará, y que sea lo que dicte el cosmos —pensó.

Al momento de que Hotaru cerró sus ojos, los cuerpos de Ami, Rei, Makoto y Usagi comenzaron a levitar en una esfera de luz. En ese momento desaparecieron sin que la propia Hotaru supiera que es lo que había ocurrido. Mientras tanto, en la casa de la familia Aino, los padres y familiares de Minako lloraban ante el cuerpo inerte y brutalmente castigado de ésta, sin dar crédito a semejante acto de violencia. En eso el padre de Minako se preparaba para hacer los trámites en la agencia funeraria, todos salieron de la recamara, pues en unos minutos los peritos y las autoridades comenzarían las investigaciones para tratar de averiguar quién había hecho algo tan vil con una jovencita inocente. Todos salieron dejando el cuerpo en su habitación, sólo esperando a las autoridades y a la agencia funeraria. En ese momento, la misma esfera extraña que se había llevado a las otras Inners, cubrió el cuerpo de Minako y desapareció con él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en el parque aledaño al templo Hikawa, Hotaru aún no salía de su asombro al ver como desaparecieron los cuerpos de sus amigas, quedando sólo los de Mamoru, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna; pues al parecer los cuerpos de Artemis y Luna habían desaparecido y no estaban ya en el sitio de la masacre.

—Ya comprendo. Mi corazón decidió darle una nueva oportunidad a Minako y a las demás, así que no hay duda, ellas son las elegidas una vez más para salvar nuestra tierra —expreso Hotaru—. Lo extraño de esto es que Usagi estaba viva y a ella se la llevaron, más allá de que yo lo hubiese deseado. Puede ser que ella reciba atención especial, eso no lo sé. Lo único importante es que deben estar listas, pues esto que les sucedió no tiene comparación con lo que nos viene más adelante, y si no nos preparamos adecuadamente, las cosas no saldrán nada bien. Todo está decidido, ahora debo darle la despedida a los cuerpos de mis queridas amigas Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna y a nuestro rey Endimión.

Todo estaba dicho, e increíblemente el corazón de Hotaru había escogido a las Inners en lugar de a sus amigas las Outers, por alguna razón que sólo ella conocía.

Hotaru se aproximó a los cuerpos muertos de Endimión y de las Outers, llena de tristeza, pero segura de lo que había decidido. Se aproximó ante Endimión y al tocarlo vino a su mente lo ocurrido con él y con todas las Sailor.

 **Flash back**

— ¿Así que tú eres el príncipe de la Tierra?, tu alma se siente igual a la del patético Céfiro, amante de la princesa Venus, y por esa razón te voy a matar. ¡No soporto a las persona como tú, con su aire de grandeza y falsa sabiduría, por eso te asesinare!—exclamo Vulcano.

Vulcano ataco a Endimión con su fuego infernal, rápidamente el príncipe intento esquivarlo pero fue inútil, pues Vulcano era más veloz que este y lo sometió de inmediato ante los ojos atónitos de todas las Sailor, en especial de Sailor Moon.

Ya con Endimión en el suelo, Vulcano saco una espada con cual atravesó el pecho de aquel hombre, dejándolo medio muerto. No conforme con eso, Vulcano lanzo una ráfaga de energía sobre el príncipe dando fin a su vida y dejando a una Sailor Moon enloquecida ante semejante suceso. Después de que Endimión murió, Vulcano soltó una horrible carcajada en tono de burla, dicho acto hizo estallar la ira de Sailor Moon, quien en su transformación de princesa lunar trato de atacar a Vulcano, pero antes de intentar hacerlo recibió un terrible impacto por la espalda de parte de Ereshkigal, señora de la gran tierra, guerrera del infierno. Su ataque consistía en lanzar un relámpago fulminante, que al tocar al oponente lo derribaba y le propiciaba un daño irreversible con la descarga que le imprimía. En el momento en el cual la princesa Serenity recibió el impacto, cayó semiinconsciente. En ese instante, Ereshkigal dio un gran salto cayendo sobre la espalda de Serenity, la cual evidentemente quedo destrozada. La princesa lanzo un grito desgarrador y después de eso, Ereshkigal la levanto tomándola del cuello y sin dudarlo lanzo de nuevo su gran poder dejando inconsciente y prácticamente muerta a la princesa de la luna.

Ante ese acto creyendo muerta a su amiga, tanto Mars, Mercury y Júpiter se lanzaron en un ataque desesperado intentando ejecutar el ataque de las Sailor, pero fue imposible, pues Marduk, Enki y Enlil lo impidieron lanzando cada uno un ataque sobre ellas; ataque que provoco la muerte inmediata de Mercury, quien al caer se rompió el cuello y su cabeza quedo completamente contraria a su eje natural muriendo inmediatamente.

Júpiter soporto más el ataque, pero Enki lanzo un poder acuático el cual provoco en la senshi una convulsión la cual no parecía haberle hecho ningún daño en el exterior, pero por dentro estaba hinchándose, como si se llenase de agua, a tal grado que le provocó una hemorragia, pues de su cuerpo salió mucha sangre y después cayó muerta.

Mars era la última de las Inners, ella peleo con gran valor, pero fue inútil, pues Enlil, señor de la tormenta la fue acabando poco a poco golpeándola de manera directa con sus puños y piernas para después lanzarle una técnica que consistía en una ráfaga de viento que le provoco serias heridas internas. Después de su ataque, Enlil la levanto y la lanzo en contra de una rama de un árbol; dicho árbol, con los impactos había quedado con una punta muy filosa y ahí termino Mars, empalada en esa especie de estaca. Y así fue como murieron las Inners, dejando sólo a las Outers; Uranus, Neptune y Pluto en contra de esas cinco bestias infernales.

En ese instante, cuando Marduk estaba por atacarlas apareció una mujer de aspecto hermoso pero con un aura maligna. Era de cabello negro, piel blanca, ojos de color rojo intenso con un vestuario lúgubre en color negro con vivos rojos, y muchas joyas, denotando opulencia. Las joyas cubrían sus brazos, manos y cuello. Llego del cielo cabalgando un caballo negro con los ojos de color rojo, era una bestia horrenda, daba pavor de solo verlo. La mujer descendió de su horrible caballo y le ordenó a sus guerreros retirarse, pues dijo que ella misma se encargaría de las Sailor Scouts más arrogantes de su orden. Sus súbditos obedecieron y se retiraron en cinco caballos distintos, desapareciendo en los cielos, quedando únicamente Astarté y las Outers. Uranus sonrió diciendo que no eran igual que sus compañeras muertas; que ellas no caerían tan fácilmente, pues no eran tan débiles.

Astarté como así misma se hizo llamar, sonrió diciendo: "A ti y a tu amada las estará esperando mi amado y terrible esposo, él estará ansioso en el infierno a la espera de que ustedes lleguen."

Uranus sonrió sin darle importancia a las palabras de la mujer y dijo:"Lo que tú digas no me importa en lo absoluto, mi deber es proteger esta tierra y eso hare así que prepárate."

Uranus lanzo su técnica pero fue inútil, Neptune y Pluto hicieron lo mismo, pero nada paso. Fue entonces que Astarté sonrió burlonamente y dijo: "¡No cabe duda que la arrogancia y la estupidez van de la mano en esta raza maldita e imperfecta, y por ello perecerán, mueran!"

Astarté soltó un suave soplido de su boca, del cual salió fuego y este a su vez cubrió a Uranus sin darle tiempo de defenderse matándola en un instante; después siguió Neptune, la cual intento defenderse, pero Astarté la embistió con su corcel al cual de su boca le salió un rayo de luz destrozando a la senshi sin mayor problema, dejándola muerta sin poder hacer más. Pluto se arrodillo esperando su deceso, lo cual fue instantáneo pues Astarté invoco a los infiernos y eso trajo ante sí muchas sombras las cuales cubrieron a la Sailor del tiempo completamente. Al desaparecer las sombras, dejaron a Pluto totalmente desfigurada, muerta, en un estado de descomposición notable. Fue así como todas las Sailor senshis perecieron o al menos eso creyó Astarté, pues Usagi había quedado con vida.

—Todas han perecido, ya no queda nadie más —profirió Astarté—. Este planeta será destruido, pero me tomare mi tiempo ya que es un planeta vasto y me divertiré un poco exterminándolo lentamente, pues ya no hay nadie que me preocupe, provocare los mayores desastres y el mayor de los odios entre las personas hasta que en el transcurso de los años perezcan por completo.

Y así Astarté monto su corcel, y éste a su vez comenzó a volar pues le salieron alas negras; era como un Pegaso, pero de color negro y diabólico. En ese instante emprendió el vuelo diciendo que ella y sus sirvientes residirían en el planeta Venus, planeta que según ella le pertenecía por milenios y, por esa razón dicho lugar jamás seria destruido. Tras decir eso, por fin desapareció en los cielos dejando muerte y desolación en las Sailor.

 **Fin del flashback**

– ¿Así que eso fue todo lo que ocurrió? Que terrible sufrimiento para todas ellas, pero Astarté cometió un error en su exceso de confianza, pues ella se olvidó de mí y eso, ¡juro por el amor a mis amigas que lo aprovechare para lograr acabar con el mal que nos acecha! Bien hecho Haruka y Michiru, su valentía las llevo a esto, pero yo luchare con honor para así algún día lograr que sus almas descansen en paz

Hotaru toco los cuerpos de Haruka y Michiru para incinerarlos con su poder hasta el grado de convertirlos en solo cenizas, las cuales guardo en un par de urnas que con su poder ella misma fabrico.

Después siguió Setsuna, a la cual sólo le dijo: "Querida amiga tú pagaste por el simple hecho de ser solidaria con nosotras, espero que algún día tu alma descanse en paz."

Y por último, tú, querido príncipe Endimión, realmente me apena tu muerte, pues al no estar tú, mi querida amiga Chibiusa no existirá nunca más, solo sé que tu amabas realmente, y ese amor te llevo a la muerte. Era un amor puro ciertamente, pero desde un principio condenado a un final trágico. Es verdad que Sailor Moon sufrirá por tu ausencia, pero nada se puede cambiar, esto ya está decidido. Sailor Moon deberá superar estas pérdidas, la tuya y la de Chibiusa, quien como ya lo dije antes, es obvio que a partir de hoy no existe, al menos eso es lo que la lógica indica, pues el futuro si es que alcanzamos uno, cambiara con tu muerte y ella ya no estará presente nunca más entre nosotros. Lo único que puedo hacer por ti querido Endimión, es reconstruir tu cuerpo y enviarte con mi poder a la luna para que desde ese sitio tu espíritu proteja por siempre a tu amada Sailor Moon.

Y así aconteció, Hotaru volvió a transformarse en el Ángel de Saturno y con su gran poder reconstruyo el cuerpo de Mamoru, haciendo un ritual antes de pedir a su señora Svetlana que le permitiera enviar el cuerpo muerto del príncipe a la luna, cosa a la cual Svetlana accedió, y así ocurrió. Él, desde ese momento reposaba en el palacio destruido del Milenio de Plata. Mientras que a Setsuna la envió a la puerta del tiempo para que allí reposaran sus restos para toda la eternidad, pues en ese lugar ya no había más nada que vigilar ya que todo había cambiado ante los sucesos acontecidos en ese lugar.

Por otro lado, las cenizas de las otras dos las llevo a la residencia de ellas para que así estuvieran en el lugar en donde habían sido muy felices, y después de haber hecho todo eso se dirigió a Hikawa para hacer una oración a las almas caídas y más aún para pedir por ella misma, y por las Inners, pues era muy probable que ellas tuvieran un final similar al de los ya fallecidos.

Pasaron varios meses y en ese tiempo Astarté desde el planeta Venus ordeno a Vulcano destruir toda cosa que tuviera vínculo con las Sailor Senshis y fue así que este demonio mato a toda la familia de Usagi, a toda la familia de Minako, a toda la familia de Ami y a toda la familia de Rei, que eran su padre y su abuelo.

En el caso de Makoto, Vulcano se encargó de acabar con Motoki al cual Makoto le guardaba un gran cariño. Fue así como sucedió, todos ellos murieron en aparente forma natural, pero todo había sido una orden de Astarté.

Hotaru tal y como se lo habían ordenado no hizo nada para impedir esas muertes, pues debía a toda costa permanecer oculta para no ser descubierta por Astarté y sus guerreros. Pasaron los cinco años y ella ya era una mujer de mayor edad, madura y sabia, viviendo en un planeta devastado por la lujuria, el libertinaje y los desastres naturales. Todo se estaba cumpliendo tal cual se le había dicho; todo eso había acontecido cinco años atrás.

Pero ahora que ocurrirá con la vida en la Tierra, en la galaxia o en el Universo mismo, todo es confusión y muerte, nada está claro y tal parece que la solución a todos los males está muy lejos de llegar.

Continuará…

 **Notas: Ya estoy de regreso amigos con mi segundo capítulo de Sailor Moon Universe, esperando la estén disfrutando tanto como yo. Esta vez es más claro lo que ocurrió con las Sailor y otros sucesos más.**

 **Mis personajes originales tales como Svetlana y Elena son algo muy especial para mí, demasiado, pues como pueden notar, los uso para muchos fics que tengo, pero en esta versión, si salen más de forma original como los he creado en mi historia original, la cual pronto subiré al wattpad, es muy larga, pero fue mi primera obra y por ello es que le tengo mucho cariño a esos personajes, además de estar basados en amigos míos, reales, jeje.**

 **Trate de explicar desde el capítulo pasado quien era quien y de donde provenían pero por cualquier duda pueden investigar en la mitología mesopotámica y saldrá algo jejeje xD.**

 **.**


	3. El despertar del Ángel de Júpiter

**Capítulo 3**

 **El despertar del ángel de Júpiter:**

 **Época actual**

Todo el planeta se encontraba sumido en una crisis ética, llena de absolutismo y desordenes psicológicos en la mayoría de las personas. Japón no era la excepción, pues desde la desaparición de Usagi y de sus amigas todo se había vuelto caos y desolación.

Hotaru nada había podido hacer, ella se limito a observar desde la residencia Tomoe y, ciertamente se le notaba triste por la muerte de su padre, la desaparición de sus amigas, y la devastación que en esos cinco años había caído sobre la Tierra. Ella recibió de Svetlana, la misión de proteger a Japón de las manos de Astarté y sus guerreros, los cuales estaban causando todo ese horror mientras su reina vigilaba todo desde el planeta Venus, sin notar que aún quedaba viva Hotaru Tomoe. Pero la misma Hotaru comenzó a cuestionarse nuevamente que motivo había para que su señora Svetlana y sus compañeros dejaran que todo aquello ocurriera. Y no sólo eso, pues con la desaparición de las demás Senshis y sin saber cómo encontrarlas todo era aun peor.

En ese lapso de tiempo, Hotaru decidió no presentarse a clases, pues estaba bastante confundida y dijo:

—No debo preocuparme, el cosmos sabe como arma todo, y confío en él, sé que mis amigas lograran regresar y venceremos al mal.

Después de decir esas palabras se recostó y se dispuso a dormir, no sin antes implorar al Universo que la ayudara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto, en una zona de espacio tiempo distinta a todo lo conocido, en la cual no había nada más que oscuridad. De pronto una voz se escucho a lo lejos gritando angustiada.

— **¡** Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme! ¿En dónde estoy? ¡Está muy oscuro! ¿Qué paso? ¿En dónde están mis amigas? ¿Qué les paso?

—Tranquilízate Makoto Kino, estás en la zona sagrada del palacio Moscova, es nuestro templo en el cual las almas se purifican, algo así como lo es para ustedes el Harae, dentro de su fe sintoísta. Debes purificarte y así podrás despertar en tu forma original y dejar de lado todo lo inmundo y ser libre de espíritu para poder cumplir con tu misión. Para que esto se pueda dar debes aceptar por tu propia voz, espíritu y con tu libre albedrio la ayuda del poder del Universo, del Cosmos, si lo aceptas, inmediatamente comenzaremos con tu purificación. Si dices que no, entonces se te regresara a donde eras destinada en el momento en el cual falleciste. Ese lugar será un lugar bello lleno de paz, tú ganaste el acceso a ese sitio por el amor que tuviste por tus semejantes y por tu servicio al bien. Ahí te irás, pero tú decides. ¿Te quedas aquí y te purificas para convertirte en la legendaria Ángel de Júpiter y luchar en contra del mal que les arrebato la vida de forma cruel y despiadada, y tratas; sólo tratas de vencerlos por el bien de la Tierra y de la galaxia? o ¿Te quedas en ese paraíso que te has ganado, viviendo eternamente con tus seres amados que ahí te esperan?, tú decides.

En ese momento, Makoto observo que su cuerpo estaba desnudo flotando en la nada, y miro como una luz se le habría poco a poco, observando a lo lejos como sus padres la llamaban, pues ese lugar era inmenso y hermoso y sobre todo lleno de paz y armonía. Ella sonrió y de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas de felicidad al ver a sus padres que la veían gustosos, pero que a la vez le indicaban que no fuese.

Sólo a ellos observo y se sintió muy feliz. En ese momento la visión cambio y se le mostro un lugar lleno de sombras e impureza, al cual ella conocía pero se le hacía increíble mirar que fuese así de horrible. Era Tokio, el cual parecía un infierno en la misma Tierra, la gente estaba desquiciada, todos en su mundo de placer, materialismo y depravación. Un mundo gobernado por el mal, todo era realmente malo, sucio, los templos de todo tipo estaban siendo abandonados por la gente, mientras el gobierno de Japón se encontraba influenciado por fuerzas que eran muy poderosas y vivían en base a lo material dejando lo bueno de lado y eso ocasionaba una muerte espiritual tremenda.

Makoto observo horrorizada toda esa situación, y sintió temor al ver en lo que se había convertido su querido Japón, en el cual había vivido muchas cosas bellas, además de haber conocido a sus amigas. En ese momento la visión se fue y la voz le volvió a decir: "Ya lo has visto Makoto Kino, un bello paraíso te espera con felicidad, pero si vuelves a la Tierra; te espera lo que has mirado, y si mueres de nuevo ya no habrá manera de resucitar; ya no, y podrías quedar condenada a un lugar no tan alentador como ese hermoso lugar que miraste."

Se abrió otra visión en su mente y observo un lugar siniestro en el cual se encontraban seres horrendos, demonios de todo tipo, y estaban cubiertos de llamas, mientras muchas personas gemían, sollozaban y gritaban de dolor en aquel lugar. Al ver Makoto esas cosas, sintió mucho temor de acabar de esa forma. Fue entonces que la voz volvió a hablarle y le dijo

—Tú decides, ¿te vas con tus padres a vivir feliz eternamente o regresas a la Tierra a combatir de nuevo sin saber que te depare el futuro? Sólo te puedo decir que tu corazón debe elegir y esa elección será la definitiva en toda tu existencia.

Makoto sonrió y dijo una sola cosa.

— ¿Como están mis amadas amigas? ¿Cómo está Motoki?

La voz respondió diciéndole que sus amigas estaban en otro espacio tiempo, que cada una elegiría que es lo que haría en su vida, y que Motoki muerto era y le mostro otra visión en el cual ella observo cómo murió aquel hombre al que le guardaba gran cariño. Él había muerto de forma repentina a causa de un infarto, desplomándose a las afueras del centro de juegos Crown. Más tarde observo el funeral de aquel hombre y sin poder soportar el llanto dijo.

— ¿Por qué a él no lo vi junto a mis padres? ¿Acaso él está condenado en otro lugar?

La voz le respondió lo siguiente.

—Las cosas son lo que son y ves lo que debes ver. Él, muerto es y no hay cambio, tú debes elegir tu camino, esta vez y sólo esta vez tendrás esa oportunidad de elección, después ya nunca mas podrás elegir tu camino.

Makoto volvió a ensimismarse y dijo

—No sé realmente de que se trate todo esto, yo únicamente recuerdo que fuimos asesinadas por unos miserables y malditos demonios, y si mi querido Motoki murió y nunca supo lo que sentía por él, eso es culpa mía y sólo mía porque nunca tuve el valor de decírselo. Pero eso ahora es inútil, lo amo y siempre lo amare aunque no haya habido tiempo de decirlo, pero lo que más me importa en este momento es evitar a toda costa que el planeta en el cual yo nací y crecí sea destruido y corrompido por esas bestias. ¡Yo quiero pelear, no me importa si muero un millón de veces; ese millón de veces volvería a luchar por la paz de este magnífico y místico planeta! ¡Si he de ganarme el infierno o como se llame, por querer proteger a este planeta que así sea! Amo a mis padres, amo a Motoki, amo a mis amigas, pues todas vivimos cosas buenas y malas en ese Mundo, y lo hicimos juntas porque somos las Sailor Scouts, que luchamos por el amor de esta galaxia y peleare siempre por la paz de todos en este Universo. No me importa morir en el intento, sólo deseo el amor y la paz en la Tierra, no hay más que decir, acepto lo que me ofrezcas, siento una paz y armonía al escucharte y sé que no eres mala persona; se que muchas veces el mal se disfraza de cordero, pero en este caso tu me inspiras confianza y por eso aceptare tu ofrecimiento; quiero luchar de nuevo y terminar con el mal que cubre a nuestro planeta.

La persona que le hablaba apareció ante ella y dijo.

—Yo sabía que tú, no me fallarías, eres una guerrera y tienes el alma tan cálida como un ángel; el Ángel de Júpiter. Y yo soy Ekaterina, guardiana de la divina naturaleza universal.

Makoto quedo enmudecida al ver la apariencia de esa mujer, la cual vestía una armadura bastante hermosa y estética en tono verde, la cual le cubría pecho y espalda. Portaba una falda mediana en el mismo color de su armadura, sus pies estaban cubiertos con unas botas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, eran muy estilizadas. En su cabeza llevaba puesta una corona de hojas de roble alrededor de esta; su cabello era castaño y corto a la nuca con muchas capas, sus ojos eran de color marrón, toda su vestimenta era de color verde, mejor dicho toda su armadura; la cual traía incrustaciones de fina plata que formaban raíces de árbol en su atuendo. Y en su espalda relucieron de la nada unas hermosas alas en color verde esmeralda que la hacían lucir hermosa. Después de presentarse, Ekaterina hablo.

— Ahora que has decidido luchar, deberás demostrar que eres digna de ser llamada Ángel de Júpiter y eso lo probaras luchando contra mí.

— ¡No me importa si para salvar a la Tierra primero debo luchar contigo―hablo Makoto―. Todo sea por el amor y la justicia ¡Y te advierto, no soy tan débil como piensas!, ¡prepárate! ¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!

Júpiter ataco a Ekaterina con su máximo poder, desatando una enorme descarga eléctrica que cubrió el cuerpo entero de la guerrera del Moskova, dejando una nube de humo sin poderse ver absolutamente nada, aunado a que se encontraban en una zona completamente obscura, la cual sólo con el resplandor del ataque y el brillo de la armadura de Ekaterina lograban alumbrar un poco aquel lugar. Júpiter sonrió y celebro ante la escena, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver a Ekaterina aun más sonriente y sin ninguna herida. La Senshi no lo podía creer, pues su rival había recibido el ataque directo sin siquiera intentar evitarlo y nada le había pasado, en ese momento Ekaterina hablo.

—Ya veo ¿Así que ese es todo el poder de la Sailor de la naturaleza? Sailor Júpiter, no eres digna de ser llamada Ángel de Júpiter; eres muy débil, siempre dudas al atacar y todo por tu profundo sentimiento de abandono. Esa fue la razón por la cual te mataron, siempre pensando en las situaciones más inútiles, tales como decir: ese se parece mucho al mi senpai y siempre volviendo a lo mismo, a ese sentimiento de abandono, no sólo de tus novios, sino por la muerte de tus padres. ¡Ellos ya murieron! ¿Y qué? Jamás regresaran. ¿Acaso el mundo se acabo por esa razón?... Motoki murió y jamás le dijiste que lo amabas, ¿y todo por qué? Por tu temor al rechazo, eso es terrible, y todos esos sentimientos fueron los que te llevaron a la muerte, pues nunca pudiste despertar tu poder; tu verdadero poder, y a causa de esas debilidades te ocultabas en esa falsa pose de fortaleza ficticia y errónea para hacerle creer a las personas que realmente eras fuerte cuando en realidad eras una de las personas más débiles tanto física como espiritualmente; la cual a fin de cuentas siempre tenía que ser salvada por su princesa.

Yo tenía la esperanza de que al ver a tus padres, comprendieras que ellos están bien y que realmente ya no te necesitan, pues ellos viven eternamente en ese lugar en donde no existe muerte, odio, temor ni sufrimiento y por eso ellos ya están en paz; mientras tu aquí seguías muriendo poco a poco por todos esos pensamientos de culpa y remordimientos sin sentido. ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué te tuvieran lastima? Ok., supongamos que ya lo lograste; lograste obtener la lastima de los demás. ¿Luego qué? ¿Acaso tus padres regresaron por eso? ¿Acaso Motoki está contigo? La vida no es asi Sailor Júpiter, todos esos sentimientos son validos, claro que sí, pero no siempre, pues hay tiempos para todo y el vivir sumida en esa melancolía y depresión oculta, te mata lentamente y a ti ya te mato. ¿Qué ganaste? Solo la muerte a causa de esa debilidad, eres una huérfana, ¿y qué quieres que te diga? ¡Ay pobrecilla! Pues no Makoto, eso ya se acabo, eres huérfana y ya. Tus padres no estarían felices de verte con esa actitud, pues solo te estás lastimando. Ellos sólo querían que tú fueras realmente feliz en lo que haces; ellos siempre te amaran, eso jamás cambiara, pero tú no quieres dejar esa vida de lástima porque tu tremenda inseguridad sigue siendo enorme y eso lo descubrí cuando me atacaste; ese ataque fue inútil, pues dudaste de tus capacidades y eso mismo fue lo que te llevo a la muerte ante esos malditos demonios, pues al ver que el poder de estos era aparentemente superior, te intimidaste y esa fue tu perdición.

Recuerda esto: No solo con ganas puedes vencer tus obstáculos, se necesitan hechos y valor no únicamente intenciones, y tú sólo alardeas de tu fortaleza física, la cual es nada en comparación del poder que posee el Universo. Si encuentras a Cosmos, al Universo dentro de tu corazón despertaras realmente, y si no lo haces estarás muerta en vida. El estar así es lo peor que a un ser humano le puede pasar. Preferible seria desaparecer a vivir como un muerto en vida, y tú estás a un paso de la nada, por ello te daré el descanso que tu alma necesita. Muere Makoto Kino, ex Sailor Júpiter; muere y descansa en paz… ¡Resplandor Universal!

Ekaterina dio un grito potente invocando a lo que ella llamo resplandor universal: dicha técnica consistía en reunir energía con las manos extendidas formando un circulo con una tremenda luz brillante, la cual en su interior mostraba parte del espacio exterior y hoyos negros para después expulsar dicha luz en contra de su rival. Al hacer eso, Makoto no pudo resistir ante semejante ataque y antes de recibir el impacto vinieron a su mente miles de recuerdos de su infancia, juventud y adolescencia, con las cuales ella reflexiono y acepto que todo lo que Ekaterina le había dicho era verdad; pero que se había negado a si misma aceptar esa realidad y al momento de recordar esas memorias lloro y pidió perdón por su ingenuidad y egoísmo. En ese momento, su corazón se limpió de todo acto vil y sucio. No solo eso, su alma se purifico al aceptar sus errores. Y en el instante en el cual ella estaba por recibir el impacto, Ekaterina sonrió y dijo para sí –Ha despertado, está lista para su verdadera batalla.

Después de que Ekaterina dijo esas palabras el ataque se detuvo, dejando a una Sailor Júpiter, llorando como un bebé, flotando en ese espacio tiempo, desnuda en posición fetal como si estuviese en el útero de su madre. Sus lágrimas eran tan sinceras que en ese momento un par de luces se aproximaron a ella, la cubrieron y después tomaron forma humana. Eran sus padres que la estaban abrazando y su madre la recostó sobre su regazo cantándole una dulce canción, como cuando ella era bebé, mientras su padre le decía que siempre estarían orgullosos de ella porque era muy valiente, bondadosa y que siempre estarían esperándola cuando su tiempo llegase. Por último le dijeron que esperaban ver a su hija cumplir con su deber, pues ya no era una niña.

Makoto se levantó, sus padres la abrazaron mientras su madre le decía —Hasta pronto querida hija, nosotros te amaremos siempre, se fuerte, feliz, cumple con tu misión y conviértete en ese ángel que sabemos que eres, pues tu eres y siempre serás nuestro ángel amado. Adiós hija y no dudes nunca más pues siempre estaremos a tu lado.

Júpiter observo a lo lejos como sus padres desaparecían, mientras Ekaterina miraba a la distancia.

Acabada la escena, Makoto se aproximó ante Ekaterina dándole un fuerte abrazo a la señora de la naturaleza, está a su vez le respondió dándole un beso en la cabeza y diciendo.

—Bien hecho Makoto, has despertado y tus demonios se han retirado, eres una digna guerrera de Júpiter, ahora debes cerrar tus ojos y cuando sientas que toco tu frente dirás: por el poder de la Sailor Ángel de Júpiter, transformación. Al hacer eso despertaras un gran poder, pero te en cuenta que eso no garantizara tu victoria sobre el mal, sólo te ayudara en tu misión, pero la victoria depende de la fuerza de tu corazón y del amor que le tienes a tus seres queridos, nunca lo olvides. Una última cosa, discúlpame por haber sido tan dura contigo, pero hay momentos en los cuales no debes dudar y sentimientos que para los humanos comunes son permitidos, deben dejarse de lado por tu bien y el bien de tu misión de guerrera. Es por eso que te trate de esa manera, pero debes saber que te admiro por la fuerza que llevas dentro de tu corazón, eres una alma pura mi querida guerrera de Júpiter, puedes invocar las palabras que te dije y convertirte en ese ángel que vive dentro de ti.

Makoto sonrío y dijo:

—Gracias por todo lo que me has enseñado; pues gracias a eso me di cuenta de mi egoísmo y de la falta de seguridad en mi misma, y gracias a lo que me dijiste e hiciste desperté y logre ver a mis padres de nuevo. Ahora voy a despertar; voy a ser una nueva yo y eso es lo mejor que pudo pasarme, gracias por todo. Por cierto, ese poder que sentí cuando me atacaste fue asombroso algo que en mi vida había visto y sentido y que ninguno de nuestros viejos rivales tenía, ni la misma Galaxia con su gran poder se comparaba a lo que sentí con esa energía que salió de tus manos. ¿Quién eres tú en realidad?

Ekaterina sonrío nuevamente y se limito a decir.

—Yo solo soy un objeto más de las manos del Universo, no soy más que nadie, ni menos que nadie, sólo un instrumento al igual que tú. Sólo llámame Ekaterina, guardiana de la divina naturaleza universal. Ahora ve y cumple con tu deber, más adelante vendrán cosas más complejas, pero tú estarás lista para todo eso, no lo olvides.

Makoto asintió y después de eso invoco las palabras que Ekaterina le había dicho, transformándose en una nueva guerrera. Su atuendo era similar al antiguo traje de súper Sailor Júpiter, pero con los listones de su falda más largos y delgados; y con unas líneas blancas en su falda, la cual era un poco más corta que antes y su tiara había desaparecido, ahora el símbolo de su planeta estaba en su frente. Como era de esperarse, su poder se incremento de una forma impresionante. Acabada la transformación, Ekaterina le dijo.

— Makoto Kino, desde hoy tu ya no eres Sailor Júpiter, ahora eres Sailor Ángel de Júpiter. Regresa a la Tierra y busca inmediatamente a Hotaru Tomoe, reúnete con ella y esperen el llamado.

Júpiter obedeció y cerro sus ojos, al abrirlos increíblemente ella ya se encontraba en su antiguo departamento en Tokio, como si nada le hubiese pasado; como si su muerte únicamente hubiese sido una pesadilla y nada más. Pero nada era mentira, realmente ella había vivido todo ese infierno en contra de Vulcano y los demás guerreros de Astarté e inmediatamente se dirigió a la residencia Tomoe.

En su camino a ese lugar, ella observo con desagrado que Tokio ya no era como antes, que ahora estaba corrompido, pues se sentía una atmosfera de maldad tremenda, aunque a la vista de todos fuera algo bueno y próspero, la realidad era otra y ella al igual que Hotaru lo sabía. Después de varios minutos por fin llego a casa de Hotaru la cual ya había despertado y se encontraba en la puerta de su residencia sonriendo y, esto fue lo que dijo.

—No cabe duda que el poder del Universo escucho mis plegarias, ya está por llegar la primera de ellas y eso me hace sentir feliz y en calma.

En ese momento Makoto llego y observo a Hotaru para instantáneamente darle un abrazo. Evidentemente en el pasado ellas dos no tenían una relación muy estrecha, pero como Sailors, lucharon juntas y se tenían esa estima de compañeras. Pero en ese momento Makoto comprendió que Hotaru era alguien especial, y no solo eso, sino que dentro de su ser sentía un deseo inmenso por abrazarla, como un impulso inevitable, pues había nacido en ellas un lazo que en el futuro sería difícil de romper. Y así regreso a la vida Makoto Kino, madura y con una expresión bastante diferente a la anterior, una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, fuerte en lo mental y en lo físico. Ella era la nueva Sailor Ángel de Júpiter.

Continuará…

 **Notas: Ya estoy de regreso con mi tercer capítulo de Sailor Moon Universe, esperando la estén disfrutando como yo, y espero también les gusten mis personajes propios como Svetlana Elena y ahora Ekaterina quienes son algo muy especial para mi demasiado jeje.**


	4. Rei Hino: La guerrera del sol

**Capítulo 4**

 **Rei Hino: La guerrera del sol, el ángel de Marte renace**

Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que Makoto había vuelto a la vida y, aun era muy difícil para ella asimilar lo sucedido; pues esta vez ella tenía conciencia de todo lo que les había acontecido y aun seguía preguntándose en donde se encontraban sus demás amigas. Ella no daba crédito a lo que había vivido en el palacio del Moscova y del tremendo poder que Ekaterina le había mostrado, aun en ocasiones creía que todo había sido un sueño, pero el estar al lado de Hotaru le hacía aceptar que todo era verdad; pues Hotaru le explico lo que ella a su vez vivió y de su misión como ángeles planetarios.

Si bien era verdad que sus vidas de Sailor Senshis fue una etapa importante en sus vidas, esta nueva etapa, era aún más importante, pues la galaxia entera y parte del universo dependía del éxito de su misión. Makoto comprendió todo lo dicho y aunque para ella fuese muy difícil asimilarlo, recordó lo terrible que fueron sus muertes y con base en esa experiencia se propuso no permitir que eso volviese a pasarle a ella y mucho menos a su amado planeta y a su amada galaxia.

Hotaru y Makoto comenzaron con su entrenamiento espiritual para controlar el gran poder que ahora poseían y que debían manejar a la perfección para su batalla futura. Y así comenzaron su entrenamiento basado en su mayoría en meditación y control de su energía interna, esperando la llegada de sus otras aliadas.

Mientras tanto en el palacio Moscova se encontraban Svetlana, Elena y Ekaterina quienes estaban reunidas en uno de los tantos majestuosos salones del palacio, cuyo interior era enorme, con piso de mármol del más fino existente, incrustaciones de oro en este mismo, en las paredes de aquella sala había esculturas de querubines creados a base de oro, plata y diamante. Los pilares eran de estilo barroco y clásico y del techo colgaban candelabros igualmente de oro. Cabe señalar que en esa sala había muchas pinturas de hombres y mujeres desconocidos, aparentemente eran los ancestros de los habitantes de ese palacio, pues tres de esas pinturas eran de tres mujeres muy parecidas a las ya mencionadas. Ellas estaban sentadas en una gran mesa heptagonal la cual estaba diseñada de una manera geométricamente perfecta, como si estuviese específicamente adaptada para ellas y otras cuatro personas más. Eso era evidente, pues aunque pudieron sentarse de forma aleatoria no lo hicieron así, ya que en la mesa; la cual era también de mármol muy fino había un icono en cada uno de los lados. En la silla central, la cual indicaba el grado de mayor jerarquía, había un icono de uno de los arcángeles, era nada menos que el de Mikhail (Miguel), jefe de más alto rango entre los arcángeles y ángeles; pues era sabido que este arcángel era el jefe del ejército celestial. En la siguiente silla en la cual estaba sentada Svetlana, que a su vez se encontraba de lado derecho de la silla en la que se encontraba el icono mencionado del arcángel Mikhail, denotaba ser la segunda en importancia dentro de esta mesa, pues en su lugar estaba el icono del arcángel Gabriel (el mensajero celestial), y ella tomo ese lugar. La siguiente en orden de importancia fue Elena, la cual se sentó de lado izquierdo de la silla principal y en esta había un icono del arcángel Israfil (Rafael, protector de los viajeros y de la salud).

En este orden estaban: de lado derecho de la silla principal estaba Svetlana, del lado izquierdo de la silla principal estaba Elena y la silla principal estaba vacía, pues su dueño era obvio que se encontraba ausente. Mientras tanto, Ekaterina tomo su lugar en un costado de la mesa en una silla la cual tenía grabada una imagen de unas alas y un árbol hermoso, dando a entender que era la silla de la guardiana de la divina naturaleza universal. Sentadas ya las tres, comenzaron a dialogar sobre los hechos acontecidos con las chicas que recibirían su segunda oportunidad para regresar a la vida y así cumplir su misión en contra de Astarté y sus guerreros; no sin antes felicitar a Ekaterina por el gran trabajo hecho con el Ángel de Júpiter, pues había conseguido despertarla y purificarla.

En ese momento Svetlana desde su asiento y con voz suave, llamo a una más de ellas diciendo

–Es tu turno, Andrea, guardiana de la divina nobleza universal, ven, preséntate y cumple con tu misión.

En ese momento se abrió una de seis puertas enormes que se encontraban en la gran sala; puertas de oro y diamante demasiado lujosos y hermosos. Cada una con el mismo icono de la mesa y del lugar el cual ocupaba cada guardián. Al abrirse, apareció una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño, ojos marrón piel blanca y rostro angelical. Su cabello le llegaba debajo de los hombros, era lacio y sus atuendos tenían muchas similitudes parecidas a los de Ekaterina y Svetlana, pues portaba igual una armadura en color plateado con vivos dorados en todo su contorno, dicha armadura cubría únicamente su pecho, pues tenía la espalda libre para dejar salir sus hermosas alas de color blanco brillante. De la cintura para abajo portaba una falda blanca con vivos dorados y unas sandalias de estilo griego clásico; era un atuendo al estilo de centurión romano pero en color blanco brillante, que junto con su altura aproximada al 1:70 y su figura estéticamente delgada la hacían ver hermosa. Ella tomo asiento en la mesa exactamente en frente de Ekaterina. En su lugar estaba un icono de una mujer portando un atuendo de musa griega, y en sus manos portaba manzanas, las cuales otorgaba a una mujer pobre que cargaba a un bebé. Demostrando así que ella era la guardiana de las causas nobles y justas en el universo. Al tomar asiento, Svetlana le explico todo lo sucedido y cuál sería su labor, ella comprendió todo y antes de partir a cumplir con su misión le informo a Svetlana que el gran príncipe le había pedido informarles que los sellos estaban resguardados y que fuese como fuese no fallaran en esta misión con los ángeles planetarios; que a como diera lugar lograran despertarlas y vencer a Astarté para impedir una catástrofe mayor. Svetlana comprendió y dijo

―Mi hermano no debe preocuparse, todo se cumplirá como está planeado, lo importante ahora es que tu cumplas con tu labor.

Andrea asintió y se retiro de la gran sala, pero no regreso por la puerta que había entrado, sino que tomo otra la cual era de aspecto normal, pero tenía una característica y esta era que; su color era negro, simplemente negro.

Al abrirse la puerta, Andrea ingreso al espacio tiempo en el cual anteriormente se encontraba Makoto, la misma oscuridad reinaba ahí dentro sólo el brillo de los atuendos de Andrea iluminaban ese sitio. La guardiana se acercó a una de cuatro esferas que se encontraban en ese lugar y en esa esfera estaba nada menos que el cuerpo inerte de Sailor Mars, la cual ya no tenía ni una sola herida, su cuerpo estaba totalmente intacto como si nada le hubiese ocurrido a este. Pero eso sí, ella estaba en una especie de coma sin poder si quiera abrir los ojos, aunque a diferencia de las otras Senshis que ahí se encontraban, Rei era la única que aun con su conciencia aniquilada, de su cuerpo salía un ligero destello de energía en color rojo. Andrea se aproximo a la esfera, la toco y esta se rompió. En ese momento la hermosa mujer toco la cabeza de Rei y ésta comenzó a levitar para después al fin abrir los ojos y despertar en ese lugar extraño y místico.

― ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?, ¿acaso estoy en el Yomi? ―Dijo Rei―. Sí, supongo que por mis crímenes por más justos que yo creyese que fueron, crímenes a fin de cuentas son y no merezco más que el Yomi. Aunque es extraño caer en el mismo lugar que Izanami e Izanagi, dioses del sintoísmo, en fin, si ese es mi destino final que así sea lo acepto.

Andrea se le aproximo, sonrió y le dijo.

―No es ni el **Yomi** , ni el **Takamagahara** , pero efectivamente se te tendrá que realizar un **Harae** (rito de purificación), para que así puedas cumplir con tu misión real y que despierte el ser superior que llevas dentro de ti, ese ser es Amaterasu, diosa del Sol. Tú eres la mujer elegida para resucitar como Amaterasu y pelear en contra de aquellos que los eliminaron y humillaron y que ahora mantienen en la tierra sólo promiscuidad y maldad. Quiero aclarar que, aunque tu resucites y, el espíritu de Amaterasu esté en ti, tú no dejaras de ser Rei Hino, pues sólo el poder y espíritu de ese ser supremo de aquella deidad está en ti, pero tú seguirás siendo el mismo ser individual como hasta ahora y no te afectara en nada. Ella como guerrera poderosa descendió por gracia de nuestro señor o Cosmos e introdujo su espíritu y poder dentro de ti desde la infancia y estaba esperando el momento indicado para expulsar todo su poder sobre ti y así tu pudieras despertar como la nueva Amaterasu, Ángel de Marte, guerrera del Sol. Pero te repito, sólo su poder e inteligencia tendrás, más no su personalidad, ni cambiaras tu esencia. Seguirás siendo Rei Hino, futura Ángel de Marte. Debes decidir si aceptas o no, de rechazarlo nada pasara, tú seguirás tu camino a donde debas ir y ya nada se te recriminaría, pues buena has sido y valiente, así que nada se te reprocharía si lo rechazas.

Rei observo con detenimiento y pregunto

― ¿Quién eres tú? Sé bien que Ekaterina dio su ayuda a mi amiga Makoto en su retorno a la vida, y no sólo eso, sé también que ella la ayudo a despertar a su verdadera capacidad como Ángel de Júpiter, pero me intrigan un par de cosas: La primera es saber, ¿quién eres tú? Y la segunda y más importante es saber, ¿qué es lo que esperan de nosotras realmente?

Andrea la observo y nuevamente sonrió diciendo.

―Como era de esperarse tu intuición y el espíritu que en ti reposa te da esa fuerza para que aun en la muerte puedas darte cuenta de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor. Es verdad que mi amiga Ekaterina ayudo en su evolución a tu amiga Makoto, pero tanto Katya, como yo, somos un simple objeto del todo poderoso Cosmos y como tal únicamente tratamos de proteger a este planeta, galaxia y universo mismo. Pero para ello debemos comenzar con nuestro planeta de origen que es la Tierra. Si bien ustedes son ángeles protectores de cada planeta al que fueron destinadas, originalmente son terrestres y por ello desde aquí deben comenzar su lucha. ¡Nosotras las guardianas del guerrero legendario, nuestro amado príncipe del Moscova! Hemos tenido batallas difíciles por la protección de este planeta, cosas que son poco imaginables y seguimos luchando para seguir protegiéndolo, pero esta vez la batalla que se avecina está dividida en varias partes y en una de ellas entran ustedes; dicha batalla les corresponde pelearla a ustedes a nadie más, pues de ella depende mucho el éxito de las otras y para eso, tú al igual que lo hizo Makoto Kino, debes aceptar recibir el espíritu de Amaterasu y convertirte en el Ángel de Marte y como respuesta a tu primera pregunta, yo soy Andrea, guardiana de la divina nobleza universal, ysoy la protectora de las causas nobles y justas, protejo a los corazones gentiles y amables de todo el planeta y como ya te había dicho sirvo al todo poderoso Cosmos o Universo mismo.

Rei se impacto al oír la explicación de Andrea y dijo para sí misma

― _Ya veo. ¿Así que ellos son los soldados de aquel poderoso Dios Omnipotente y Omnipresente? ¿Pero en verdad será eso? o ¿Será un engaño más de esos horribles seres que nos asesinaron?_

―No temas, no somos enemigos. Comprendo tu temor, pues lo que vivieron no fue cualquier cosa, pero te repito, somos amigos no enemigos y como todo ser humano nos necesitamos mutuamente. Tus amigas Makoto Kino y Hotaru Tomoe ya aceptaron su destino y ahora entrenan su espíritu para dominar su fuerza y poder.

Rei se asombro aun mas al descubrir que esa mujer podía leer su mente; y más se asombró al ver como Andrea le mostro una visión en la cual observo a sus dos compañeras, meditando para poder llegar al punto máximo de su poder. Al ver eso, Rei se estremeció y sintió tremenda alegría al ver a su amiga Makoto, y más aun se sorprendió al verla tan dedicada y entregada a su entrenamiento espiritual.

― ¡Es increíble el poder de ese Dios que pudo devolverle la vida a mi amiga!

Andrea le dijo que los poderes y el amor del Omnipotente Universo, era infinito y que él estaba para todo el que lo quisiese dentro de su corazón aceptar su magnánimo poder como tal, pero que ella, Rei, tenía la decisión de aceptar o no seguir en esa batalla que se avecinaba. Rei contesto inmediatamente.

―Sinceramente si deseo pelear a lado de mis amigas y por el bien del Universo mismo, pero en este momento me siento indigna e impura y no sé cómo sacar este rencor que tengo hacia mi padre por su abandono. Mi espiritualidad está desvaneciéndose y eso me está carcomiendo por dentro. ¿Qué lugar tendría yo en una batalla en la cual lo que más importa es el poder del espíritu?¿Yo qué lugar ocuparía en esa batalla?

―Sólo tu corazón tiene la respuesta a esa pregunta Rei Hino, busca dentro de ti y lo descubrirás. Es verdad que la muerte de tu madre fue un golpe duro para ti y más aun que tu padre te abandonara en un momento tan difícil de tu vida, pero debes preguntarte que fue lo que tu padre sintió al morir tu madre; no es excusa, pero los seres humanos somos tan ególatras que únicamente pensamos en lo que nos sucede o lo que deseamos sin pensar en lo que el otro quiere o siente. Piensa muy bien Rei Hino, y lo más importante es esto. El Universo no hace diferencia entre uno u otro, sólo desea el amor entre todo ser vivo. Tu busca en tu corazón pues ahí está la respuesta. Si bien tú, como todos los seres humanos, tienes defectos y ahora los has reconocido en verdad eso vale más que mil palabras. El reconocer tus fallas te hace mejor como persona y tú lo has reconocido, por ello fuiste elegida, porque eres una persona especial y amorosa y eso es lo que más cuenta en el ser humano, el amor y nada más. Busca en tu corazón y ahí encontraras las respuestas.

― ¿En mi corazón?, eso es algo que jamás intente, sólo trate de buscar en mis repetitivas oraciones sin indagar en mi alma y en mi corazón. Ahora lo intentare.

Rei cerró sus ojos pidiéndole al Universo del cual recibió respuesta instantánea, pues al momento de hacerlo una visión vino a ella; en esa visión estaban su mamá su papá y ella cuando era bebé. Rei observo el amor que su padre les tenia a ambas y fue pasando el tiempo hasta que la visión llego a la etapa en la cual su madre había muerto, en esta parte, Rei se encontraba en el hospital con su madre, mientras su padre estaba trabajando en sus oficinas gubernamentales llorando de dolor e impotencia por no poder hacer nada por su esposa. Ciertamente en ese momento se mostraba una actitud cobarde de parte de aquel hombre al dejar a una niña sola en esa situación, pero la escena mostraba que jamás lo hizo porque ya no la amara, sino que demostró ser un humano que también era débil y se equivocaba, pues si bien es cierto que no fue correcto huir, ¿qué ser humano no huye cuando siente tristeza y miedo?, y a ese hombre le toco ese momento para hacerlo, aunque sufría por el dolor, su mortalidad le hizo hacer lo equivocado. Ella continuaba observando y mientras más miraba las lágrimas salían más y más de sus ojos. Después de ello, Rei comprendió muchas cosas respecto a su padre y se sintió terrible al ver otra visión en la cual gente del gobierno le rendía honores funerarios a su padre pues había muerto de manera extraña, aunque era sabido quienes lo habían asesinado. Otra visión le mostro la tumba de su abuelo, quien también había muerto a causa de un "infarto". Rei no podía soportar el no haber podido defender a su padre y a su abuelo del ataque de los demonios que los habían asesinado y soltó un grito estremecedor llena de lagrimas se arrodillo con su cuerpo desnudo implorando al cosmos la ayudara.

― ¡Gran Universo, gran Amaterasu, imploro su misericordia y su perdón, pues he pecado de egoísmo! ¡Ruego a tu magnificencia me aceptes como soldado y me permitas pelear a lado de mis amadas amigas en contra del mal que acecha este mundo!

Andrea la abrazo y le dio un beso en su frente diciendo.

―No te preocupes Rei Hino, Amaterasu y el Universo mismo te han escuchado, pues como lo pensé, tu amor es más grande que tus defectos humanos y por eso has sido escuchada y por ello desde ahora en cuanto tu digas estas palabras: ¡Por el poder del Ángel de Marte despierta! Te convertirás en el ángel sagrado del planeta Marte y el poder tremendo del ser llamado Amaterasu, tus habilidades serán tremendas.

―Todo fue siempre parte de tu plan, ¿verdad? Pero gracias a eso descubrí la verdad sobre nuestra salvación y por fin quite de mis ojos las vendas que me tenían cegada con respecto a mi padre. Ahora puedo vivir con la tranquilidad de saber que él siempre nos amó. Pero tengo una duda, tú me has dado a entender que ustedes son guardianas y por ello han peleado. Si es así, quisiera que me demostraras tu poder para saber si es verdad lo que me has dicho.

―Pequeña Rei Hino, a pesar de ser ya adulta sigues siendo una niña en el fondo de tu ser y como tal tienes curiosidad de saber que es verdad y que no lo es, pero más aún; tu curiosidad es más grande por saber que tan fuertes somos nosotros. Sin embargo, yo no puedo ni tengo que demostrarte nada.

En ese momento Andrea escucho la voz de Yelena, otra de las guardianas, la cual le ordeno a ésta no mostrarle su poder directo a Rei, pero si enseñarle parte de una de sus batallas ante lo cual Andrea accedió.

―Bien… Rei, si deseas ver de lo que soy capaz te mostrare algo, cierra tus ojos y prepárate para lo que veras.

Rei obedeció y cerro sus ojos mientras Andrea posaba sus manos sobre la cabeza de ésta; al hacerlo Rei se transporto a un lugar en ruinas en el cual se encontraba una especie de casa o mejor dicho templo de donde provenian gritos y destellos de luz, y se oían golpes y retumbos en las paredes.

 **Viaje al pasado**

―Esto parece ser un vago recuerdo de Andrea, y en ese templo parece que se está llevando a cabo una batalla ―dijo Rei

La hermosa Senshi escucho como si alguien le hablara a su espíritu y esa voz era de Andrea, quien se estaba comunicando con ella por telepatía y ésta le ordeno que se asomara dentro del supuesto templo, pero Andrea le aclaro a Rei que no era eso, que tenía esa fachada, pero era una de las salas del palacio del Moscova y en ella se estaba librando una batalla. Andrea le pidió que observara muy bien, pues sería un breve episodio y nada más, a lo que Rei acepto y cuidadosamente se aproximo a un ventanal que estaba destruido y desde ahí quedo atónita al ver a Andrea con otro tipo de armadura más sencilla y en color azul. Pero su sorpresa no era ver la ropa, sino ver a Andrea más joven peleando. Literalmente había viajado en el tiempo al pasado para ver la batalla de aquella guardiana en contra de un hombre de aspecto atlético y presencia imponente, muy apuesto, pero con una mirada de maldad y una energía tremendamente poderosa, algo que Rei jamás había sentido y visto. Después de un lapso en el cual Andrea y su rival estaban tomando un respiro, comenzaron de nuevo su batalla la cual parecía ser la culminación de esta, pues la guardiana sonreía y decía estas palabras que parecían ser las ultimas de aquel duelo.

― ¡Ya te lo dije maldito!, ¡ningún ser tan despreciable como tu podrá con un guardián del Moscova, ya es hora de que perezcas y regresas a los abismos, que es de donde nunca debiste haber salido! ¡Muere! ¡Noble Resplandor del Universo!

La Andrea del pasado lanzo un resplandor, el cual salía de sus manos; dicho resplandor despedía un gran poder jamás visto por Rei, el cual al tocar el cuerpo de aquel hombre, lo destruyo por completo. Desdé ese momento se dio cuenta que nada de lo que Andrea le había dicho era mentira; que todo era cierto y más aun que el poder de esa mujer era inmenso. Fue así como comprendió que ellas, las Sailory futuras ángeles planetarias debían cumplir con su misión, pues descubrió que el mundoes enorme y en todas partes se libran batallas, las cuales los seres humanos desconocen; batallas por el bien de la humanidad y una de esas guerras tenían que librarla ellas de nuevo, así como Andrea y sus amigos libraron la suya. Rei, Makoto, Hotaru y sus demás amigas debían librar su propia pelea sin temor, duda ni complejos. Todo eso lo había aprendido al ver la batalla de su mentora, Andrea, la cual jamás dudo ni sintió lastima por su enemigo, pues comprendió que en las batallas no hay tiempo para dudas y sentimentalismos. Ella tomo su decisión final diciendo estas palabras.

― ¡Por el poder del Ángel de Marte, despierta!

Al decir eso se tele transporto a su época actual.

―Por fin despertaste hermoso Ángel de Marte, eres digna de ser la protectora de ese bello planeta rojo ―expreso Andrea―. El observar parte de mi batalla te despertó por completo, te felicito y bienvenida, Ángel de Marte.

Rei abrió sus ojos, los cuales eran hermosos, sus ropas al estilo de Sailor Mars igual que Makoto, en su frente se dibujó la símbolo de Marte en color rojo, con sus zapatillas clásicas en el mismo color y los listones de su falda eran largos y estéticos en tono gris oscuro con vivos rojos y lo mas importante en su cambio era que en su mano derecha portaba un enorme y hermoso báculo en color rojo. Cuando termino su transformación, Rei beso aquel báculo, dejando a Andrea, no sin antes agradecerle por todo. Después de eso ella desapareció dejando sola a su mentora la cual tenía una sonrisa de paz y satisfacción por haber cumplido su labor. Y así regreso Rei Hino, a Japón; ella había resurgido, la guerrera del Sol y la fuerza estaba de regreso.

 **Notas: Ya estoy de regreso amigos con mi cuarto capítulo de Sailor Moon Universe, esperando la estén disfrutando como yo.**

 **Mis personajes propios son Svetlana, Elena, Ekaterina y Andrea quienes son algo muy especial para mi demasiado jeje.**

 **Trate de explicar desde capítulos pasados quien era quien y de donde provenían pero por cualquier duda pueden enviarme privado para aclarar sus dudas.**

 **Y aclaro que no deseo poner ideas religiosas dentro de las y los lectores para nada, sólo que la historia me va pidiendo este tipo de diálogos y escenas por ello aclare que debe tener amplio criterio pues puede sonar ofensivo el manejo religioso en este fic mas no es una opinión general de mi parte solo es parte de la historia y como tal es ficción solo tómenlo como eso gracias por leerme.**


	5. El Ángel de Mercurio

En el planeta Venus, Astarté reposaba en el antiguo y milenario palacio Magellan, hogar de la antigua princesa de Venus y de la reina Dione. Aquel planeta estaba totalmente reconstruido, pero este lucia bastante tétrico y con una terrible desolación. Astarté disfrutaba de la vista que ese planeta le daba, ya que así podía observar la Tierra con mayor facilidad. En ese momento Marduk apareció para darle información a su reina; información que sería muy importante para sus planes.

–Mi reina, todo marcha según sus planes, pero Vulcano me ha informado que está sintiendo pequeñas señales de tres extraños poderes que se encuentran en Tokio, en Juban para ser precisos, y no ha podido descubrir de que se trata.

–Y a veo, ¿así que existe la posibilidad de que haya seres repugnantes que trataran de cruzarse en mi camino? Siendo así dirígete de inmediato a la Tierra y dile a Vulcano que envié a sus cíclopes para comenzar a causar estragos en esa ciudad y así provocar que salgan esas tres presencias si es que existen.

– Sí, mi señora, a la orden.

Marduk rápidamente se tele transportó a la Tierra para cumplir las órdenes de su reina. De inmediato se encontró con Vulcano, el cual se resguardaba en una residencia bastante lujosa dentro una de las zonas más prestigiosas de Tokio. Su apariencia seguía siendo la misma, un tanto aterradora y de aspecto facial horrible, como si su rostro se hubiese quemado con algún acido. Él se encargaba de vigilar la zona de Juban por si alguna de las Sailor quedaba con vida, y de ser el caso, matarla a ella o a cualquiera de sus seres amados o descendientes. Por tal razón fue que todos los parientes existentes de las Senshis murieron; pues ese ser horrible se había encargado de asesinarles. Pero Marduk le informo de las órdenes de Astarté y Vulcano como todo un sádico sonrió de placer al saber que por fin podría matar a mucha és de haberle avisado a Vulcano lo que su reina había dicho, Marduk se retiró de regreso al planeta Venus para resguardar a Astarte, pues era sabido que él era el guerrero más fiel y servil a su tanto, Vulcano hizo el llamado a cuatro de sus cíclopes más poderosos y estos a su vez comenzaron a atacar inmediatamente toda la ciudad de Juban y sus alrededores matando sin piedad a las personas que se le pusieran en frente mientras Vulcano se regocijaba de placer al mirar esas escenas, esperando ver la aparición de alguien para así matarlo.

En la residencia Tomoe. Makoto y Hotaru seguían meditando y sintiendo el dolor de la gente al ver dentro de sus espíritus el sufrimiento y dolor de las personas que una a una morían a manos de esos demonios. En ese momento Hotaru escucho una voz que le hablaba a su espíritu, alguien se estaba comunicando con ella vía telepatía y ese alguien era Rei Hino, la cual se encontraba en su casa del templo Hikawa, y fue así que se comunico con Hotaru y esto aconteció.

–Hotaru, sé que me escuchas ¡Gracias al poder del Universo he resucitado!, y estoy al igual que ustedes entrenando mi espíritu para controlar ese poder que ahora se nos ha otorgado, pero ese ser diabólico llamado Vulcano esta asesinando gente inocente sin razón alguna y realmente no sé qué es lo que debemos hacer. ¿Tú como la nueva líder de esta batalla dinos que debemos hacer? –pregunto Rei.

–Lo sé querida Rei, y créeme, no lo hace sin razón, es todo lo contrario. Al parecer se han dado cuenta de que sucede algo extraño en esta ciudad y están tratando de obligarnos a salir para descubrirnos y asesinarnos; para ello está sacrificando a tanta gente. Lo que debemos hacer es esperar,¡es una lástima que mueran muchas personas! Pero no mataran a todos, puesto que las personas son necesarias para ellos;únicamente asesinaran a las que crean necesarios y si no ven resultados cesaran su ataque hasta nuevo í que debemos esperar, ¡por más terrible que esto sea, esperaremos hasta que las demás estén con nosotras! Y principalmente nuestro equilibrio, sin ella todo sería inútil así que esperemos.

– **¡** Esperar!, eso es terrible, mi corazón ahora siente más el dolor de las personas a diferencia del pasado y me entristece saber que la gente muere y no hacer nada

– ¡Ya basta Rei, sólo obedece y deja de actuar de esa forma! –Exclamo Makoto–. Nosotras en este momento no tenemos permiso de sentir esas sensaciones ordinarias, y eso lo aprendí muy bien gracias a mi mentora Ekaterina, es por eso que yo no permitiré que esos sentimientos vuelvan a destruir todo lo que hemos recuperado. Así que entiende Rei, la gente muere y eso es terrible, yo al igual que tú y que Hotaru estoy sintiendo en carne propia ese dolor, pero,¿en este momento que podemos hacer?¿Salir y matar a esos demonios? Ok., lo podemos hacer, pero en ese momento aparecerá esa ¡maldita de Astarté!, y nos aplastara de nuevo, entonces todo se vendría abajo por un acto de heroísmo tonto. ¡Ya no, eso ya no lo permitiré!Así que,aunque todas esas muertes sean terribles, pensemos que sería más horrible perder al planeta entero y es por ello que debemos acatar lo que Hotaru ha dicho.

Rei quedo muda ante las palabras tan duras, pero elocuentes de Makoto y comprendió que su amiga ya había avanzado mucho más que ella en su espiritualidad y no era para menos, pues la prueba que Júpiter había recibido para su resurrección fue muy eso Rei no dijo más, se dedico a incrementar su poder y esperar.

Mientras tanto, Vulcano se regocijaba asesinando gente con sus cíclopes. En ese instante aquel guerrero dio la orden a sus cíclopes de parar los asesinatos y la destrucción, pues se había dado cuenta que sus sospechas eran erróneas y que no había ni una Sailor con vida, que por el momento ya no era necesario matar a más personas. Los cíclopes que estaban destruyendo todo a su paso inesperadamente desaparecieron dejando solo muerte, desolación y caos en Juban ante los gritos de asombro y espanto de los ciudadanos; quienes no se explicaban de donde habían salido esos seres horrendos de un solo ojo y con gran poder, que ni siquiera las fuerzas armadas habían podido con vencerlos, dejando a su paso a decenas de policías, militares y personas inocentes muertas además de una ciudad devastada por los ataques infernales de estos monstruos.

En el planeta Venus, Astarté observo todo con detenimiento y se dijo.

– ¡Sólo eran ideas de ese horrendo animal monstruoso llamado Vulcano! Pero él me es muy útil para mis planes, aunque no debo permitir que vuelva a matar a tanto humano, pues si los humanos mueren no habrá forma de que ellos vuelvan de nuevo a la Tierra y para eso necesito a los seres humanos, no muertos pero sí corrompidos, que sus almas se ensucien aun más de lo que ya están y alimenten los espíritus de ellos dos. Pero si los humanos mueren sería imposible de lograr nuestra misión principal, por ello los necesito vivos. Sin embargo,¡ese monstruo es tan imbécil que solo vive para matar y no tiene el menor gramo de inteligencia en su cerebro! Aunque su fuerza me es útil y por ello no lo he desaparecido, ya que su poder es muy alto y útil a nuestros fines, la resurrección de esos dos señores del infierno y el dominio total del Universo y la esclavitud de todo ser viviente en el mismo universo.

Era un hecho que Astarté no sentía ningún tipo de aprecio por Vulcano y sus intenciones estaban muy claras, el dominar el poder del Universo, del cosmos, de todo. Tras lo sucedido en Juuban pasaron dos semanas y tanto Makoto como Rei habían reingresado a la universidad, puesto que Hotaru había previsto todo desde hace tiempo y arreglo el papeleo necesario para que ellas dos ingresaran al grado apropiado,ya que a pesar de haber perdido cinco años de su vida, ellas eran demasiado inteligentes por su origen de ángeles y eso les daba la inteligencia suficiente para emparejarse en las actividades comunes de la sociedad y eso incluía la educación.

Y así regresaron a la Universidad.

Mientras tanto en Rusia,dentro del secreto, místico y majestuoso palacio del Moscova, Ekaterina y Andrea platicaban en los jardines sagrados de tan majestuoso lugar, sentadas en una banca bajo un árbol enorme y palacio Moscova parecía un espacio alterno e independiente de la Tierra, pues en ese lugar el tiempo tardaba más en cambiar y su clima era,en la mayor parte del año, invernal, pero no con tormentas de nieve, sino un invierno bello y agradable pues siempre nevaba pero en forma pacífica y el enorme jardín principal había un grande y bello lago congelado adornado con esculturas de hielo las cuales eran de ángeles y figuras griegas como musas y ninfas. Y en el jardín trasero se encontraba otro lago, pero este descongelado dentro del cual nadaban varios cisnes hermosos, blancos como la nieve y palomas volando en todo el lugar a la luz de la luna. Era un espectáculo sin igual que se complementaba con la hermosa postal de unas escaleras de mármol y diamante que poco apoco ascendían y dejaban ver al final el enorme palacio del Moscova. Todo eso parecía de otro planeta desconectado de la propia Tierra, era un paraíso oculto en la propia Rusia, y en ese lugar moraban los guardianes del guerrero legendario del Moscova.

Ekaterina le comento a Andrea que la guerra que librarían las Sailor Senshis sería muy dura para éstas y más aún si es que todas lograban regresar a la vida. Andrea asintió y solo dijo.

–Pues Júpiter, Marte y Saturno están prácticamente listas, su intelecto y espiritualidad han crecido enormemente y ya únicamente faltan tres y en una de esas tres está el equilibrio que ellas necesitan.

Al momento de decir eso, una voz se escucho a sus espaldas; era una voz fuerte y varonil.

Al escuchar esa voz tanto Andrea como Ekaterina comenzaron a vibrar y temblaron inconscientemente. Dicha voz les dijo.

–Amigas ya tenía mucho tiempo de no verlas.¿En dónde se encuentran Svetlana y Elena?

Andrea y Ekaterina voltearon al escuchar la voz, al hacerlo miraron a un hombre muy alto de aproximadamente 1: 90 de estatura y de complexión atlética, con un cuerpo fornido y bien formado. Éste vestía un traje de seda en color rojo del estilo del siglo XVIII con su gabardina en rojo y sus botas igualmente de esa é la cintura portada una hermosa espada de un material diferente a las clásicas espadas y brillaba como si una estrella la hubiese bañado con su luz. Era imponente, su cabello de color negro con un look alborotado en capas, pero con mucho estilo. Su cabello se mostraba corto pero abundante, su rostro era admirablemente fino y blanco y sus ojos grandes de un color miel brillante. En pocas palabras, tanto su ropa como él mismo, parecía un emperador del siglo XVIII y no sólo eso, sino que de su cuerpo emanaba un aura de energía dorada que poco a poco se volvió multicolor como la mismísima aurora boreal y a su lado derecho e izquierdo en ese orden le acompañaban dos hombres más, ambos de cabello a la espalda y de color rubio, ojos grandes y uno de color verde y otro azul los cuales vestían de manera similar al ya mencionado, pero se notaba una diferencia en las ropas de estos, pues si bien eran de igual forma de seda, las otras tenían menos adornos y arreglos que las ropas del anteriormente ía otra cosa, los dos hombres que le acompañaban vestían de color distinto, uno de blanco con vivos dorados y el otro en azul marino con vivos en plata. Ambos hombres de estatura aproximada al 1:85 y de igual forma su complexión era fornida y atlética, todos muy bien parecidos lo mismo que las mujeres,las cuales eran hermosas. Al verlos, Ekaterina y Andrea que vestían como princesas del siglo XVIII; con vestidos hermosamente largos, una de color verde esmeralda y la otra en amarillo claro con adornos de diamantes. Eran todas unas doncellas o princesas rusas.

–Mi señor Vladimir, por fin has llegado a tu palacio junto con nuestros queridos amigos Alekséi, Guardián de la Divina fuerza Universal y Yevgeny, Guardián de la Divina bondad Universal.

– **¡** Así es amigas mías, hemos llegado pues ya era hora de hacerlo! –Respondió Vladimir–. Tengo entendido que tres de las seis elegidas ya han sido restablecidas y purificadas para su misión, pero todavía hay trabajo que hacer y por ello pregunto por Elena, pues es su deber despertar al Ángel de Mercurio, y si no me equivoco ya se encuentra en la zona de purificación con esa jovencita llena de inteligencia, pero carente de autoestima y voluntad es la joven que siempre actúa conforme a los deseos de su madre, y la cual siente resentimiento hacia su padre ¿verdad?¿Es Ami Mizuno, la Senshi de Mercurio?, a la cual lo único que le hace falta es cortar ese yugo de sometimiento absurdo. Elena lo hará muy bien y con esta joven ya serán cuatro. ¡Eso es perfecto!Por último, Andrea, Ekaterina por favor dejen de llamarme señor, sea lo que sea yo soy su amigo y juntos hemos peleado una terrible batalla, no me vuelvan a decir señor, sólo soy Vladimir el guerrero del Moscova.

–Claro amigo, no lo haremos –respondió Andrea–.Pero aunque te sea difícil aceptarlo,eres y serás siempre Vladimir el guerrero y príncipe legendario del Moscova y eso jamás cambiara, pero aceptaremos lo que dices, no te volveremos a decir mi señor.

–Veo con gusto que día a día tú sigues creciendo querida Andrea, me alegro que tus conocimientos sigan así, recuerda que siempre los estaré observando.

– Lo sabemos amigo tú y tus juegos psicológicos que a diario nos evalúas para no perder el piso y por ello eres quien eres –agrego Ekaterina.

– Muy bien amigos, basta de plática, si me disculpan yo voy a patinar un poco en el lago del Moscova, pues no quisiera desaprovechar tan bello escenario –dijo Alekséi.

Tanto Yevgeny como Andrea y Ekaterina se miraron y sin más aceptaron la invitación de Alekséi disponiéndose a patinar sobre el lago congelado mientras Vladimir se retiraba a la sala principal del palacio Moscova dejando a las dos parejas a solas En dichas parejas Andrea, Alekséi y Ekaterina, Yevgeny se notaba una atracción que era inevitable no percibir, al ver sus miradas cruzarse una y otra vez al patinar y bailar juntos.

Mientras tanto, Vladimir ya había llegado a la sala principal en donde Svetlana lo estaba esperando.

–Qué alegría me da verte hermano, siempre encontrándonos en situaciones adversas.¡Creo que ya es nuestro destino! Pero eso es inevitable, pues es nuestro deber y misión eterna.

– Así es hermana,sin embargo, por el simple hecho de verte soy feliz sin importar la situación que sea, pues somos familia y siempre estaremos el uno al lado del otro.

–Así es hermanito, serás el guerrero legendario; pero para mí siempre serás mi hermanito cierto, Elena ya ingreso a la sala de purificación, presiento que la purificación de Mizuno va a comenzar, pues ya siento la energía de Elena crecer y eso indica que ella lo tomara en ser junto conmigo las más fuertes de los guardianes solo después de ti, espero que la jovencita soporte semejante presión en su espíritu, cuerpo y mente.

–Que así sea hermanita, que así sea, pues si bien Elena es la guardiana de la divina paz y amor universal, cuando despierta dentro de ella la justicia purificadora todo aquel que no sea digno de recibirla mejor será que esté preparado para morir.

Mientras tanto, Elena se aproximo a la esfera protectora de Ami Mizuno.

Ya frente a ella, la guardiana, con su vestimenta elegante que se basaba en un vestido largo de seda de las más finas existentes, en color plata, largo con dos aperturas en la zona de los muslos, los cuales lucían hermosos con su estatura de aproximadamente 1:75 cm y su físico hermoso con su cabello de color rubio el cual estaba sujeto con un listón de oro, una cola de caballo en su cabello, agregándole a todo ello sus ojos verde claro que la hacían lucir imponente.

– **¿** Así que tu eres la guerrera Mizuno? –Pregunto tajante y segura–. Abre los ojos, despierta y prepárate.

Al momento que Elena dijo eso, Ami despertó y asombrada dijo.

– ¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿Quién eres tú? Esto no es lógico, yo fallecí a manos de unos enemigos terribles ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué hago desnuda en un lugar tan oscuro?

Elena sonrió no sin antes decir.

–No cabe duda que tu actitud analítica te diferencia de las demás Senshis, pero para estas cosas no hay explicación lógica; sólo hay una respuesta y es que el poder universal no se compara con la lógica terrestre, ni se trata de una ecuación matemática y mucho menos física. Únicamente es lo que es y no se puede explicar mi estimada Ami; tú has basado toda tu vida a la secuencia lógica de los sucesos físicos de la Tierra, basada siempre en el poder de tu mente y tu tecnología. Pero ahora que estás en una situación, la cual es inexplicable para ti, comienzas a perder el control de tus actos. Mira, te propongo algo, toma mi mano y no te asustes de lo que pase en cuanto la tomes.

Ami, sin darse cuenta accedió y tomo la mano de Elena, al hacer eso la zona de purificación cambio de aquel espacio oscuro y se trasladaron a un lugar el cual Ami nunca había pisado, pero le traía recuerdos de un pasado que nunca vivió o tal vez sí, eso sólo ella debía descubrirlo.

– **¡** Por todos los cielos! ¿En dónde estamos?, ¿como ocurrió esto? ¡Te exijo que me digas quien eres!

–Como gustes te lo diré. Yo soy Elena, la guardiana y una de las guerreras más importantes de la leyenda del Moscova en Rusia. Soy la persona encargada de proteger la paz y el amor en el Universo entero, y así como tres de mis compañeras ya lograron despertar los espíritus angelicales que dormían en tres de tus amigas, me refiero a: Hotaru Tomoe, Makoto Kino y Rei Hino, es mí deber despertar el espíritu angelical que en ti reposa.

Elena le explico todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora en el mundo y con sus amigas. Ami, estaba sorprendida, no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, pero dentro de ella sintió que todo era verdad, pues la prueba era que ella misma había regresado de la muerte.

–Ya comprendo, pero mi lógica no logra asimilar todo eso que me has dicho. Aunque ahora que lo dices, siento como si algo dentro de mí me llamara y sobre todo, percibo la fuerte presencia espiritual de mis amigas, Rei, Mako y Hotaru, pero a Minako y Usagi no las siento, acaso ellas han...

–Por ellas no debes preocuparte, si son dignas de su fuerza volverán, por ahora la prioridad es que despiertes por completo ese ser angelical que en ti reposa.

– Está bien y que sea lo que deba ser. Pero antes que otra cosa, dime. ¿En dónde estamos? y ¿Por qué me siento tan en paz en este lugar?

–Te lo diré, este lugar rocoso y desolado alguna vez fue tu planeta madre; este sitio es el planeta Mercurio y si me sigues un poco mas notaras algo todavía más sorprendente.

Ami quedo impactada ante las palabras de Elena, pues para ella era increíble el creer siquiera en la posibilidad de pisar mas allá de la Tierra, pues el ser humano no tenia los medios suficientes para lograr llegar siquiera a la luna, y a ella le estaban diciendo que estaba en Mercurio. Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando camino junto a Elena y después de varios metros de andar, ella observo las ruinas de un palacio similar en forma al palacio del Milenio de plata, pero de un color azul marino. Era el mítico palacio Mariner de Mercurio. Ami no daba crédito a semejante suceso y no podía articular palabra.

–No te espantes Ami Mizuno, este era el palacio de tu ancestro la antigua Ángel de Mercurio y de toda tu descendencia real de hace milenios. Como ya ye dije este es el palacio Mariner de Mercurio. Es verdad que tú no eres cien por ciento de este planeta, pero tienes dentro de ti la sangre real de la familia de Mercurio y de tu principal predecesora la antigua Ángel de Mercurio. Es por ello que tú sientes nostalgia de estar en este sitio y en cuanto despiertes, si esa es tu decisión claro está, sabrás todos los secretos de tu antigua descendencia real. Quiero que observes algo.

Elena extendió sus manos y formo una energía poderosa de la cual salieron imágenes increíbles de la vía láctea y después en esa misma galaxia se adentraron a los planetas: Marte, Júpiter y Saturno, en los cuales ya estaban reconstruidos por completo los palacios y las ciudades de cada uno de esos planetas. Todo eso gracias a que tanto Hotaru, Makoto y Rei habían despertado como ángeles y reinas de sus planetas y por ello estos mismos recobraron su luz y brillo. Aunque era obvio que solo estaban reconstruidos, pero no habitados, pues eso era algo que aún no era posible.

Ami no pudo aguantar más y de tanta impresión vomito sobre el suelo de Mercurio. Elena la tomo del hombro y de una manera increíble extendió su mano para reconstruir el palacio de aquel planeta. Después de hecho esto, se dirigieron a una sala hermosa dentro. Dentro de aquella sala se encontraba una hermosa mesa sobre la cual se encontraba un tablero de ajedrez, pues era sabido que la sabiduría de Ami era tanta que el ajedrez era su especialidad y fue entonces que Elena la reto a un duelo.

–Ami Mizuno, como es sabido, tu inteligencia es tan grande que eres sin duda la mejor ajedrecista de tu nación y por ende igual que tu predecesora eres la mejor de Mercurio y del mismo planeta Tierra, es por eso que te reto a un duelo. Yo soy una jugadora regular en esto, pero si tú ganas, todas tus amigas y tú misma regresaran a la vida y no lucharan más. Y vivirán una vida de paz y felicidad, pero si yo gano, Hotaru, Makoto, Minako Usagi y tú misma, morirán siendo confinadas al abismo y a la desolación de la muerte eterna. Por la humanidad no te preocupes, pues alguien más puede llegar y salvarla de la destrucción. No quiero que pienses por lo que te conté, que ustedes sean indispensables; pues no lo son. Así que decide tú y sólo tú sin que nadie te obligue a hacerlo. ¿Aceptas jugar o no aceptas? En caso de no hacerlo todo se revierte y ustedes regresaran confinadas a su destino original como ya te lo he explicado, pero si decides jugar y ganas puedes tener la posibilidad de cambiar el destino de tus amigas y el tuyo mismo. Te lo vuelvo a preguntar. ¿Aceptas jugar o acaso no tienes confianza en tus conocimientos científicos, matemáticos e intelectuales? Sé muy bien que toda tu patética vida te has escudado en ellos, ¿no es así?, pues ahora úsalos para tu salvación y la de tus amigas.

– **¡** Eres una maldita, me has estado engañando todo este tiempo para al final ponerme una trampa sin salida y que yo no tenga otra opción más que jugar por la vida de mis amigas! Eso es muy ruin de tu parte al obligarme a hacer algo que no me agrada, y no lo digo por el ajedrez, sino por el hecho de competir por la vida de mis amigas, eso es horrible, me estas orillando a hacer algo que no me jamás he odiado a nadie, pero tú te estás ganando mi odio y como no me queda otra salida acepto jugar y te prometo que saldré victoriosa, no por mí, sino por mis amigas y por mi madre quien me espera en la Tierra.

–Tu madre está muerta al igual que los padres de Usagi, el abuelo de Rei y su padre; los padres de Minako y el padre de Hotaru, lo mismo que tu padre, así que no hay nada que te espere en la Tierra. Tus amigas Usagi y Minako prácticamente están muertas y las otras tres viven horas extra en su mundo. ¡Sólo te queda luchar por tu propia decisión si así lo deseas o huir y refugiarte en tu cobardía y en tu intelecto efímero y patético! Por cierto, eres una mentirosa, dices que jamás has hecho algo que no te gusta; que yo te estoy obligando a hacer algo en lo que no estás de acuerdo. Pero dime algo, ¿por qué te enojas? Sé muy bien que esa vida es la que tanto te gusta, puesto que siempre has hecho lo que tu madre te dice que hagas y, no quiero decir que eso sea malo, pues está bien que los hijos obedezcan a sus padres, sin embargo, de eso a hacer lo que ella te dice para que su sueño se cumpla y que tú te dejes llevar por eso. Me parece terrible todo eso, pues tu madre era medico, pero era su vida, no la tuya. ¿Por esa simple razón tú debes serlo? No lo creo mi querida Mizuno; no porque tu madre te haga sentir que debes ser excelente en todo lo referente a la escuela debes serlo, pues si tú no quieres algo, no lo haces y ya. Esa es la maravillosa libertad de elegir lo que nos gusta o no; y ten algo bien en mente, no siempre debemos darle gusto a la gente en lo que nos pide y tú has vivido gran parte de tu vida de ese modo, con tu madre o con tus maestros. Tú eres libre de elegir si algo es bueno o no y sólo así lograras ser libre de mente y espíritu y ayudarte realmente a decidir lo que en verdad deseas. Por otra parte, dices que nunca has odiado. No te mientas a ti misma. ¿Acaso ese rencor y resentimiento hacia tu padre por haberse divorciado de tu madre y haberse alejado de ti no te hizo sentir odio hacia él? No tienes por qué avergonzarte de eso, pues es normal que un ser humano sienta en ocasiones odio, rencor y enfado hacia alguien o hacia algo, esos sentimientos pueden ayudarte a superar muchos traumas y dolores del alma sabiéndolos utilizar para dicho fin. Entonces, ¿por qué te mientes diciendo que yo te obligo a hacer algo que no te gusta?, cuando toda tu vida ha sido de ese modo, pues prácticamente en toda esta has hecho lo que no te gusta, siempre complaciendo a todos antes que a ti misma. No es malo complacernos debes en cuando, eso no nos vuelve egoístas.

Ami no pudo más y se soltó en llanto como una chiquilla; ella no pudo soportar la idea de saber muerta a su madre y a su padre, y más por que como Elena había dicho, ella siempre guardo ese rencor hacia él por lo ya mencionado y enterarse que ahora estaban muertos la devasto por no haber podido convivir más tiempo con ellos y haberle ofrecido disculpas a su padre. Era impresionante ver como lloraba; como las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de los ojos de aquella mujer que en ese momento era tan solo una niña. Fue en ese momento que Elena le dijo lo siguiente.

–Ami, desahoga todo tu dolor y resentimiento, suéltalo una vez en tu vida, aleja de ti esos demonios que siempre te detuvieron para hacer lo correcto. Llora Ami, llora y grita con todas tus fuerzas para que saques de ti ese dolor.

Ami lloro y grito como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, fue estremecedora esa escena.

– ¡Mamá!, ¿por qué te fuiste y me dejaste sola? ¿Por qué has muerto si jamás pudimos convivir un solo día como madre e hija? ¡Se que tú me amabas, pero el demostrármelo siquiera una sola vez nada te quitaba! ¡Yo siempre añore que tu un solo día me dijeras! "Hija, juguemos a lo que más te agrade" ¡Nunca pude decirte que mi mayor deseo era pasar el tiempo contigo abrazándote y diciéndote te quiero; decírtelo en persona y no por vía de un pizarrón en blanco al cual odio con toda mi alma! ¡Como pudo ser posible que un pizarrón inerte y sin vida fuera mi madre! ¡Y no sólo eso, sino que siempre exigiste de mi más de lo que yo pude haber dado realmente y no me quedo de otra más que acatar tus ordenes, pues era la única forma de poder tener contacto contigo! Pensé que sólo asi, tú, me harías mas caso, pero estaba equivocada ¡Y ahora estás muerta y jamás podre decirte cara a cara cuanto te amo y te amare, porque nunca pudimos platicar como una familia real! No puedo olvidar que a causa de tu divorcio con papá, tú te enfocaste más a tu trabajo para olvidar un poco ese dolor y nunca pensaste en lo que yo sufría por su separación ¡Maldita sea!, estoy escuchándome tan infantil, pero no me importa. Ahora que sé lo de tu muerte y la de papá ya no tengo porque callar

¡Papá tu me amabas igual que mamá, lo sé, pero ustedes dos con su egoísmo propio nunca vieron que a la que estaban destruyendo era a mí, a su hija y ahora todo se derrumbo. Me siento muy mal, estoy devastada y mi alma no encuentra el consuelo para salir de este hoyo en el cual por años he ido hundiéndome más y más. Deseo de todo corazón que alguien me ayude a salir de esta depresión que por años llevo dentro de mí, ojala alguien escuche mis suplicas.

Elena se aproximo a ella y le dio un abrazo fuerte apoyándola en todo momento. Fue en ese momento que le dijo.

–Ami, es evidente tu dolor y por causa de eso el poder del Cosmos te ha escuchado y la apuesta ha cambiado. Si decides jugar esta partida y ganas, obtendrás lo que ya te he mencionado antes, pero ahora por el contrario si pierdes lo que pediré para ti se decidirá hasta ese momento. Ya únicamente queda escuchar tu decisión personal, tú tienes tu destino en tus propias manos por ahora, y debes elegir jugar o declinar. Has saber que tienes todas las ventajas, pues eres una magnifica ajedrecista, y estamos en el castillo Mariner en el cual tu intelecto crece demasiado. Ya es el momento de elegir.

– Acepto y lo hago porque deseo hacerlo; esta vez deseo jugar el deporte que realmente amo y quiero derrotarte, pues mi mayor anhelo ahora es que mis amigas y yo estemos nuevamente juntas y acabemos con esos malditos que por poco destruyen no sólo nuestros cuerpos, sino también nuestras almas; más aún porque no deseo ver al planeta Tierra, corrompido por esos demonios y esta vez lo hago porque lo deseo y no porque me obligues.

Elena sonrió y se dijo.

–Esta mujer está consiguiendo despertar poco a poco, eso es magnífico, pero todavía le falta mucho.

–Bien Mizuno, juguemos por el destino de tu alma.

Elena tomo asiento lo mismo que Ami. Ambas estaban en el centro del gran salón del **palacio Mariner** y comenzaron a jugar.

Ami comenzó la partida y al momento de hacer su primer movimiento tuvo una visión al tocar la primera de sus piezas; en esa visión observo a su madre amamantándola y cantándole una hermosa canción de cuna cuando ella era apenas un bebé. La escena fue tan emotiva que Ami no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar de nuevo al ver a su madre arrullarla. Después Elena hizo su movimiento y continuo Ami, que al tocar su segunda pieza tuvo otra visión, ahora de sus dos padres jugando con ella cuando era una niña de tres años, y así sucesivamente en cada movimiento Ami veía momentos felices y duros de su vida familiar mientras sin darse cuenta poco a poco comenzaba a emanar un aura azul de su cuerpo al tiempo que las escenas ya no le provocaban llanto, sino felicidad al darse cuenta que muchas veces se juzga a los padres sin razones reales. Aunque en varios casos si hay abandonos a propósito; en el caso de Ami no había sido así, pues sus padres la amaban y sufrían como ella al no poder estar más tiempo con ésta, pues las obligaciones dentro de la sociedad muchas veces son muy duras y con ellos no era la excepción.

Fue entonces que Ami comprendió realmente que ella no estaba jugando por la vida de sus amigas; estaba jugando por limpiar su alma de aquellos sentimientos absurdos y ordinarios que no la dejaban vivir en paz. Fue entonces que comenzó a jugar con más fuerza y tratando de presionar a Elena, quien se encontraba muy tranquila. Al tiempo que eso ocurría, las visiones dejaron de aparecer en la mente de la Senshi y únicamente estaba enfocada en vencer a su rival, quien ya había cambiado su mirada y comenzó a hacer movimientos ante los cuales Ami no comprendía, eran de un nivel muy avanzado hasta que por fin termino la partida con la victoria para Elena. Al término de la contienda, Ami extendió su mano en señal de aceptación y reconocimiento ante semejante jugadora. Elena le sonrió y dijo.

–Bienvenida Ángel de Mercurio, has renacido y no te has dado cuenta que tus suplicas fueron escuchadas.

Ami no comprendía lo que Elena decía, hasta que miro su reflejo en la mesa de mármol en donde había perdido su juego y observo que su cuerpo brillaba con una aura azul intensa; en ese momento ella ya no estaba desnuda, sino que ahora portaba un traje similar a su antiguo uniforme de senshi, pero con incrustaciones de hilo de plata en su contorno, en su pecho llevaba un broche en el cual tenía una insignia de una corona con el símbolo astronómico de Mercurio y en su cabeza ya no portaba su tiara clásica, sino una marca de color azul con el símbolo astronómico de Mercurio lo mismo que le había pasado a sus amigas y al igual que Hotaru, Rei y Makoto, su traje era más estético y elegante. El de ella era blanco con color azul y contornos bordados con hilos de plata. Fue así que renació el Ángel de Mercurio quedando ésta asombrada por no haberse dado cuenta que Elena había purificado su alma y la había librado de sus demonios con aquellas palabras tan directas y certeras y además utilizando el juego que ella tanto amaba como herramienta de purificación. Al terminar de transformarse Ami dijo.

–Gracias Elena, gracias por haberme hecho entender que todo lo que sentía no era bueno dejarlo dentro de mí, pues esos sentimientos sólo te matan, y por haberme hecho ver que no es malo decir y hacer lo que pensamos y queremos aunque algunos no les agrade o no los tengas complacidos, así sean tus propios padres. Y lo más importante, gracias por hacerme ver que a pesar de todo, mis padres siempre me amaron y murieron amándome. Estoy segura que algún día volveré a verlos y les diré lo mucho que los quiero.

Elena la miro a los ojos y le dijo.

– Recuerda que yo gane la partida y mas que pagarme hice una petición al que me envía y esa petición es esta, disfrútala aunque sea un momento.

Elena le pidió a Ami que cerrara sus ojos, al hacerlo dos luces bajaron al salón en donde estaban ella y la guardiana del Moscova, y después estas luces tomaron forma humana. Eran las almas de los padres de Ami quienes habían recibió un breve permiso para ir a lado de su hija y decirle cuanto la amaban y que se sentían orgullosos de lo que ella era y en lo que se había convertido. Ami se estremeció y por fin pudo decirles todo lo que deseaba y cuanto los amaba. Ella se aproximo a ellos y los abrazo a ambos, en ese momento las almas desaparecieron, fue un acto similar al ocurrido con Makoto, pero con una situación un tanto distinta. Después de todo ese suceso, Ami le agradeció a Elena el que a pesar de haber perdido el juego le haya permitido ver a sus padres y despedirse de ellos.

Minutos más tarde La Senshi le pregunto a Elena la razón del porque la había engañado diciéndole que no sabía jugar muy bien al ajedrez siendo que realmente era toda una artista de ese deporte, a lo que Elena respondió.

–Soy rusa no lo olvides, mi país es de lo mejor en ese deporte y yo soy una especialista, sólo quería analizarte y demostrarte que no todo en la vida es la lógica, pues bajo tu lógica creíste que me vencerías por el hecho tan simple de que te dije que yo no era muy buena. Tú sacaste tus lógicas y por eso perdiste, nunca debes fiarte de las apariencias, jamás lo hagas.

Después de todo ese acontecimiento, Elena llevo de regreso a Ami al palacio del Moscova en la zona de purificación y más tarde Elena desapareció sin dejar rastro para que minutos después, Mercury hiciese lo mismo y regresara a Juban a la residencia Mizuno. Fue así que ella logro resucitar gracias a su fuerza de espíritu y al amor inmenso por sus seres queridos, alejando a todos sus demonios y convirtiéndose en el Ángel de Mercurio.

 _ **Notas: Ya estoy de regreso amigos con mi quinto capítulo de Sailor Moon Universe, esperando la estén disfrutando como yo.**_

 _ **Mis personajes propios son Svetlana, Elena Ekaterina Andrea Vladimir, Alekséi y Yevgeny quienes son algo muy especial para mi demasiado jeje.**_

 _ **Trate de explicar desde capítulos pasados quien era quien y de donde provenían pero por cualquier duda pueden enviarme privado para aclarar sus dudas.**_

 _ **Las historias personales de las senshis del sistema solar interior, es decir las principales, las he sacado del Live Action que se hizo hace años y que de verdad es muy bueno y profundo. Como dije al inicio del fic., me basare en Crystal, anime de los 90s, obvio Manga y detalles sutiles del Live Action. Es una mezcla de un todo, pero con la base central de Sailor Moon Crystal, o mejor dicho del Manga, pues ya lo he leído desde hace muchos años y por ello he decidido crear este fic., de ese modo.**_

 _._


	6. Minako Aino la Emperatriz de Venus

**Capítulo 6**

 **Minako Aino, la emperatriz de Venus**

Ami, estaba ansiosa por volver a ver a sus queridas amigas, principalmente a Rei y Makoto. Ella despertó en su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue ir al cementerio a visitar las tumbas de su padre y madre. Al llegar a este, ella se arrodillo y dejo unas flores en memoria de sus finados padres. Tras ese acto, ella, sin soltar una sola lágrima dijo.

– ¡El momento esta pronto a llegar y juro por mi vida que sus muertes serán saldadas.

Ella se retiro del cementerio e inmediatamente se dirigió a la universidad en la cual también estaban sus amigas, y al llegar arreglo todos los requisitos para su admisión. Evidentemente ella a pesar de haber estado cinco años inactiva en el aspecto del estudio no se le dificulto el ingreso, pues su intelecto era en extremo mayor que el de todas sus compañeras hasta ese momento y con su evolución en ángel más aun. Fue así que de inmediato la aceptaron en dicho colegio. Dadas las tres de la tarde, ella se dirigió al templo Hikawa. Al llegar dijo.

–El tiempo pasa y todo debe evolucionar para un fin mejor y me alegro que lo mismo este pasando en este lugar el cual me atrae muchos bellos y tristes recuerdos al mismo tiempo. Ahora sin duda el poder del Universo se siente en este lugar. ¿Solo quisiera saber en dónde está Rei?

Ami se adentro en el templo y observo a una visitante a la que de inmediato le pregunto si no había visto a Rei Hino, la sacerdotisa de aquel templo. La mujer le dijo que Rei se encontraba en su cuarto de meditación. Mizuno se dirigió a ese lugar, al llegar llamo a la puerta y al ver que nadie contestaba se adentro y vio como esa habitación de oración se sentía una atmosfera diferente. Si bien Ami sabía que eso estaba muy bien por lo que ella misma había vivido, no dejo de extrañarse pues en ese instante comprendió definitivamente que lo que había pasado no era un sueño y el ver el cambio absoluto de Rei le hizo darse cuenta definitivamente que su destino ya estaba marcado para algo que no sería igual que en años pasados. La Senshi del agua se disponía a retirarse al no encontrar a Rei, pues pensó que no se encontraba, cuando de repente escucho que alguien estaba orando con fervor, y noto que las oraciones provenían del otro lado de un enorme cuadro el cual era hermoso y tenía el tamaño de una puerta. En ese momento Ami supo que ese no era solo un cuadro común y corriente; que era algo más y no estaba equivocada. Ella toco con la palma de su mano el cuadro y este repentinamente se abrió como una especie de puerta secreta. Al abrirse Ami entro en el lugar el cual estaba acondicionado específicamente para que Rei orara. Era la otra parte del antiguo cuarto de Rei y este era su lugar de oración.

Mercury observo algo sobrecogedor, pues Rei estaba arrodillada con su manto en la cabeza el cual era de color rojo, su inseparable báculo en su mano derecha y un vestido blanco y largo que utilizaba para orar. Al verla Ami noto como de todo el cuerpo de Rei emanaba esa energía en color rojo la cual para todos pasaría desapercibida, pero Mizuno si la notaba, esa energía seguía creciendo y creciendo más y más conforme terminaba sus oraciones.

– ¡Rei eres increíble–pensó Ami–. Como lo dije en el pasado lo repito ahora, tu siempre fuiste, eres y serás de las más fuertes y ahora que siento tu poder lo constato, eres impresionante, pues has crecido en todos los aspectos posibles, tanto en tu espíritu, fuerza como en tu mente.

En ese momento, Rei culmino sus oraciones y se puso de pie dándose cuenta que su amiga estaba detrás suyo, volteo y sin decir más le dio un tremendo abrazo a Ami la cual correspondió de la misma manera, pues era sabido que éstas dos habían sido de las primeras Sailor en encontrarse junto con Usagi y por ende su laso de amistad era muy grande.

Después de tan efusivo abrazo, Ami se dispuso a platicar largo rato con su amiga; en ese momento, Rei le explico a Mizuno que todo había cambiado para bien suyo. Ami comprendió y felicito a Rei por lo logrado, aun cuando ella, Rei, sabía que probablemente volvería a morir en esta batalla no le importaba, pues su deseo era proteger al mundo y a la galaxia misma a lado de sus inseparables amigas.

Después de platicar por largo rato de todo lo acontecido en estos últimos días respecto a ellas y a su nueva misión; sus nuevos enemigos y de aquellos que las habían ayudado a despertar de nuevo, Ami se despidió no sin antes preguntar por Makoto y Hotaru. Rei le respondió que ellas estaban muy bien en casa de Hotaru entrenando, y que si ella había cambiado; el cambio de Makoto y sobre todo de Hotaru era algo impresionante. Ami sólo sonrío y se despidió de su amiga para dirigirse a su residencia y comenzar la fase de su entrenamiento táctico, mental e intelectual más que espiritual, pues era sabido que ella no se caracterizaba por ser espiritual como Rei. Y así se retiro dejando el hogar de su amiga.

Mientras tanto en al palacio sagrado del Moscova, Vladimir divagaba con sus seis guardianes sagrados sentados en la gran mesa heptagonal ahora si cada uno en su sitio indicado, estaban acomodados de esta forma.

 **Elena** de lado izquierdo de Vladimir en la silla de la divina paz y amor universal.

De lado derecho de **Vladimir** estaba sentada en la silla de la divina sabiduría universal, Svetlana la hermana de éste.

Más debajo de lado izquierdo de **Svetlana** , se encontraba **Ekaterina** en la silla de la divina naturaleza universal.

Al lado de esta se encontraba **Andrea** en la silla de la divina nobleza universal.

Del otro lado de la mesa a mano izquierda de Andrea, se encontraba **Yevgeny** en la silla de la divina bondad universal.

A lado de éste a su izquierda se encontraba el último de los seis guardianes sagrados de Vladimir, **Alekséi** en la silla de la divina fuerza universal.

Todos ellos comandados por Vladimir quien se encontraba sentado en la silla principal la gran silla de la espada divinidad universal del guerrero legendario del Moscova. En ese momento fue que después de tanto divagar, Vladimir tomo la decisión de encargarse de la guerrera de Venus personalmente.

En ese instante Andrea se asombro y le dijo.

– ¿En verdad esa mujer es tan importante como para que tú mismo vayas a despertar su espíritu?

Éste le respondió que en efecto ella era una parte fundamental junto con la joven Hotaru para conseguir el éxito en su misión y que ésta por el simple hecho de haber sido en el pasado, la líder de las Senshis del sistema solar interior, debía ser despertada por él, pues en verdad quería él mismo comprobar si era digna de ser un ángel o no estaba preparada para serlo. Y desde ya les dijo a sus amigos que si no era digna de serlo moriría bajo sus propias manos. Todos se levantaron sin decir más para esperar a que Vladimir se retirara.

Mientras tanto en la zona de purificación, Vladimir se encontraba frente al cuerpo de Minako, el cual a diferencia del de todas sus amigas aun seguía desecho y calcinado por los ataques de Vulcano. En ese momento Vladimir se aproximo al cuerpo de Minako, el cual estaba en completa descomposición y lo tomo entre sus brazos. Al momento de hacerlo, el cuerpo de Aino comenzó a reconstruirse y recuperar su forma original, sólo con tocarla su cuerpo se restauro y después pidió a las alturas le concedieran a la criatura despertar de su pesadilla e inmediatamente después de esas palabras ella abrió sus ojos. Vladimir la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente para después soltarla y decirle.

– Minako Aino, ya es hora, tu eres la princesa del planeta Venus, y una de las más poderosas entre todas las senshis del sistema solar interior. Además de eso, eres el equilibrio de todo el sistema solar de la vía láctea y por tu debilidad asesinaron a tus amigas, sus padres y tus padres además de la vida de las otras tres senshis, del príncipe Endimión, la gata Luna y de tu amigo Artemis.

Minako le respondió.

– ¡Cállate! ¿Tu quien eres? ¿Y qué hago aquí?

–Mi nombre es Vladimir, guerrero del Moscova.

– ¡Por dios! ¿Tú eres el legendario guerrero del Moscova, del cual desde tiempos milenarios hablaban hasta en mi planeta de origen? No te creo, se dice que el guerrero legendario estará rodeado de ocho guardianes sagrados los cuales serán sus seguidores eternos y que reposara en un legendario castillo secreto y sagrado dentro de la misma Rusia. Y tú no pareces ser nada de eso, pues estás solo y este no es un castillo que digamos.

–Me alegra saber que estás enterada ciertas cosas, denota tu poder y más aun que comiences a recordar cosas de tu vida pasada, pero en verdad es muy notorio que te has vuelto una idiota. Mira a tu alrededor y descubre en donde estas.

Vladimir chasqueo sus dedos y la zona oscura se alumbro, Minako no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban. Ellos estaban en una gigantesca zona llena de jardines hermosos, fuentes, animales, ríos caudalosos y a las espaldas de ella se encontraba un enorme y hermoso castillo completamente construido con oro, diamante puro y de otro material que para ella era muy extraño. Ante semejante imagen, Minako se quedo perpleja por lo que veían sus ojos. En ese momento Vladimir hablo.

– ¿Contenta? Has visto el verdadero palacio del Moscova, hogar de mis guardianes y el mío propio, pero si no te es suficiente, mira a tu alrededor.

En ese momento Minako giro su cabeza y no podía creer que a su alrededor estaban seis personas en atuendos muy vistosos y hermosos, todos ellos con auras tremendas y una presencia pulcra.

Ellos eran **Svetlana** , **Elena** , **Ekaterina** , **Andrea** , **Yevgeny** y **Alekséi** quienes junto a **Vladimir** habían rodeado a Minako y fue en ese momento que ella comprendió que lo que Vladimir decía era verdad, pues él era el guerrero legendario del Moscova y ellos sus guardianes sagrados.

–Bien Minako, ya nos tienes aquí y ahora debes despertar y cumplir con tu misión –hablo Vladimir–. Tus amigas fueron despertadas de distinto modo pues ellas tenían situaciones inconclusas en sus vidas que debían ser arregladas por sus propios espíritus, pero tú no tienes esos problemas ya que tu vida siempre ha sido plena. Por esa vida más sencilla no sólo en este planeta, sino en el tuyo fue que te convertiste en una servidora mas del Milenio de Plata y no es algo malo, pero en lugar eso tu debías cumplir con tu misión que era la de ser la protectora de todo el sistema solar como un equilibrio y base fundamental, pero, ¿qué hiciste? Preferiste cederle la batuta a la princesa lunar en lugar de trabajar ambas como guerreras súper poderosas. Que acto tan irresponsable al hacer eso. Ya viste lo que paso, todas tus amigas y tú misma ya estaban muertas y todo porque fuiste cobarde por un acto de egoísmo en tu pasado. Y cuando tratabas de actuar como líder todo parecía tan falso y te resguardabas en Rei por tu temor a probablemente morir, eso hacías siempre queriendo darle tus obligaciones a la guerrera de Marte quien sólo trataba de complacerte y protegerte cuando pensaba que eras su princesa y tú con tu te acobardabas y le dabas responsabilidades absolutas a ella.

–Lo sé pero en ese tiempo yo no estaba lista para ser líder, pues tenía confusión en mi mente, y no estaba lista para asumir una responsabilidad de esa magnitud. Ahora tengo una duda muy grande. Tú me has dicho que eres el Guerrero del Moskova, pero las cuentas no cuadran, pues en la leyenda se habla de ocho guardianes y aquí sólo…

En ese momento Minako dejo de hablar, como si se le hubiese olvidado lo que iba a decir o algo parecido. Fue entonces que Vladimir volvió a tomar la palabra.

–Vaya que te gusta salirte por la tangente y evades mi cuestionamiento. Dices que no estabas lista, pero, ¿acaso Rei lo estaba? ¿Usagi lo estaba? ¿O tus otras compañeras? ¡Claro que no! Y no justifico en absoluto sus actos pero al menos ellas de una forma u otra aceptaron su misión y a pesar de todo hicieron lo posible por pelear. No te excuses Minako Aino o mejor dicho, emperatriz Venus. Ahora no solo es eso, pues han llegado enemigos nuevos y estos realmente son muy poderosos, ya no es un juego de niños como lo fue con Beryl, Black moon, Death Busters, Death Moon o Galaxia y sus animamates. Ahora es algo mucho más serio y tú debes dejar de lado tus pensamientos y luchar. Pero como era de esperarse, ¿qué ocurrió ahora que apareció Astarté y sus guerreros? todas ustedes fueron brutalmente destrozadas por ellos, y no solo, eso los padres de todas ustedes murieron, sus familiares y seres más cercanos murieron también. Además de Endimión y las tres Senshis del sistema solar externo que también murieron y jamás regresaran y eso sólo en la Tierra, pero en la galaxia, las Sailor Stars y su princesa igualmente fueron asesinadas. ¿Ahora comprendes la magnitud de tu acto, Minako? Si tú en tu pasado y tú mismo presente no te hubieras hecho a un lado habrías despertado realmente y nada de esto habría ocurrido, pero en fin, ya es demasiado tarde para esos comentarios, únicamente quería que supieras el daño que se causo por tu deserción cuasi absoluta. Ahora observa como tus amigas Rei, Ami, Makoto y Hotaru se esfuerzan por prepararse más y estar listas para su última batalla en contra de esos demonios que desean despertar al mal y apoderarse del universo entero convirtiendo a todo ser viviente en sus esclavos o matar a quien no les obedezca. Esto ya no es un juego y por ello has regresado igual que tus amigas, pues ahora si debes despertar y aceptar tu misión como la líder de las cinco Sailor Senshis del sistema solar interno y esta vez ser ese equilibrio que eras en el pasado así como lo era tu planeta de origen, el cual regia a todo nuestro sistema solar y lo mantenía en equilibrio.

–En verdad que tú eres el guerrero legendario del cual en toda la galaxia se hablaba por milenios, pero yo… ¡Yo no quiero, no quiero pelear más, no soy digna de ser la emperatriz del planeta Venus y de ser la líder de una guerra universal; yo no deseo mas batallas! ¡No deseo mas batallas, únicamente quiero ser cantante, vivir en paz sin la responsabilidad de cargar con una guerra de la cual no sé si saldré viva, ya no!

Minako se puso a llorar ante la desesperación y Vladimir comprendió todo sonrió y tras hacerlo esto aconteció.

– **¡** Ya la oyeron Senshis! ¡Esta mujer ya no desea pelear más y sólo desea vivir alejada de su destino y su ego la ha vencido! Vengan y miren ustedes mismas como su amiga se ha convertido en una patética cobarde a la cual ustedes no le importan en lo más mínimo.

En ese instante aparecieron vía tele transportación gracias a Elena las cuatro Senshis que estaban en la Tierra y observaron como Minako estaba tumbada en el pasto del jardín sagrado del Moscova y sin más se aproximaron hacia ella para levantarla; solo Hotaru ya en su transformación del Ángel de Saturno se mantuvo apartada de la escena pues inmediatamente se dirigió a un lado de Svetlana a la cual ella llamaba su maestra.

–Ya lo ves Minako, a tus amigas no les importa lo que decidas, ellas te aman seas como seas lo mismo que hacían con Usagi, pero, ¿tú que has hecho? Sólo defraudarlas.

– ¡Ya basta! –Exclamo Rei–. ¿Supongo que tú eres el líder de aquellos que nos han otorgado estos dones? Y como tal te guardo gratitud, pero no permitiré que sigas insultando y lastimando a nuestra amiga, eso jamás lo permitiré y que el poder del Universo me perdone si estoy cometiendo un acto vil al ofender a uno de sus siervos, pero no soporto la injusticia y menos con nuestra amiga.

–Yo pienso lo mismo que Rei –Agrego Ami–. Por más grandes que ustedes sean y por más que nos hayan ayudado, es mayor el amor por nuestras amigas que otra cosa.

–Así es, no dejaremos que sigan humillando a nuestra amiga –agrego Makoto.

Vladimir soltó una sonrisa y dijo. –Ya veo, es muy emotivo que los ángeles planetarios estén aquí y que sean tan unidos, pero eso no será suficiente para derrotar a esos demonios y aunque tengan ese nuevo poder hay algo que les falta y aun desconocen.

– **¡** Es suficiente de tanto discurso! dijo Mercury–. ¡Ustedes solo alardean! ¡Hablan y hablan y no actúan! ¡Si realmente fueran tan poderosos ya habrían vencido a esos malditos! ¡Pero en realidad ustedes son únicamente una sarta de farsantes con sus trucos de magia barata!

– **¿** Mi señora Svetlana, quiere que acabe con esas malagradecidas? –Hablo Saturn–. Ellas no son dignas de llevar el titulo de ángeles planetarios, además usted no debe ensuciar sus manos sagradas con semejantes traidoras.

–Eres fiel a tu maestra mi querida Saturno, pero esta vez se han revelado no contra nosotros, sino contra alguien más poderoso que mis amigos y yo juntos; se revelaron en contra de mi hermano y por más que lo deseen ya no habrá perdón para ellas, es una lástima.

– **¿** Nos han llamado farsantes? –Pregunto Vladimir–. Perfecto, pues entonces probaran el poder de un farsante niñas inmaduras e insolentes, sientan el poder del guerrero de todas las Rusias.

Vladimir comenzó a elevar su energía y la tierra comenzó a temblar mientras de él comenzaba a emanar una luz plateada la cual provocaba un tremendo poder en el jardín sagrado. Los rostros de las tres Senshis estaban con una expresión de horror y sorpresa al ver y sentir el tremendo poder de ese hombre gallardo que ahora tenía una expresión segura y definida, decidido a matar a sus rivales, pero en ese instante algo ocurrió.

– **¡** Detente te lo ruego y perdónalas gran Moscova! –una voz interrumpió.

– Ya es hora de aparecer –dijo Vladimir.

Increíblemente Minako comenzó a levitar y con los ojos completamente en blanco inicio una transformación increíble en la cual una luz intensa en color dorado comenzó a emanar de ella al tiempo que unas ropas de guerrera al estilo de la anterior Sailor Venus, pero con una tela muy fina, estética, hermosa, más vistosa y elegante y con sus colores ahora en un tono rosa claro con incrustaciones de hilo dorado en la falda, las cuales hacían lucir sus piernas largas y hermosas, su listón rojo había desaparecido y en lugar de tiara portaba una corona de laurel hecha de oro como los antiguos dioses griegos. Su poder creció enormidades y en su frente el símbolo del planeta Venus apareció. Todos los presentes sentían esa presión. Al término de su transformación ella dejo de levitar y al bajar, sus amigas no daban crédito a lo que ocurría con Venus y se impactaron aun más al ver que ésta se arrodillo frente a Vladimir.

– **¿** Así que por fin despertaste mi querida Venus?, eres el hermoso ángel del planeta Venus que a su vez es el equilibrio de sus guerreras, la bella Mina de Venus, el ángel principal de la orden venusina, se bienvenida.

–Así es gran señor, el guerrero más grande entre los grandes.

– ¿Quién es este hombre que hasta la misma Minako respeta y teme tanto? –dijo Rei.

–Querida Venus, me alegra verte despierta y decidida pero aun así tus guerreras cometieron una falta para conmigo y mis guardianes y por ello deben ser castigadas. Aunque tú me lo pidas no detendré mi ira en contra de ellas.

–Comprendo Vladimir, pero si así ha de ser no me quedara más que pelear a lado de mis guerreras, pues ahora es más importante acabar con Astarté y sus demonios, aunque antes debamos pelear con ustedes.

–Que así sea, los destinos vuelven a cruzarse. Guardianes sagrados ya oyeron, ha llegado la hora de pelear después de tanto tiempo, no duden ni un momento y destruyan al enemigo.

– Guerreras del sistema solar interior ya es hora de que se unan a mí como originalmente debió ser y peleemos con todo nuestro poder para salvar a nuestro universo, y si hemos de comenzar en contra de ellos que así sea –ordeno Venus.

–Claro, peleemos juntas hasta la muerte –dijeron las Senshis.

Y así dio inicio una cruenta batalla en la cual todos estaban peleando sin piedad y las senshis estaban dando batalla a sus contrincantes, cada una con su respectivo guardián.

Júpiter en contra de Ekaterina, Mars en contra de Andrea, Mercury en contra de Elena y Venus estaba lista para enfrentarse en contra de Vladimir cuando…

–Satunr, ahora demuestra tu lealtad y acaba con Venus –ordeno Svetlana.

–Si mi señora, lo hare.

–No interfieras hermana si envías a tu súbdita la acabare junto a todas las demás, esto se acabara ahora mismo. Elena detén esta farsa y acaba con todo esto.

Elena acato la orden de Vladimir y ordeno a los otros guardianes acabar lo más rápido posible con sus rivales.

– Espero que con esto despierten sus poderes ocultos amigas mías y perdónenme por hacerles esto. –pensó Venus.

–Muy bien Júpiter, si no eres capaz de completar tu transformación y expulsar al máximo todo tu poder deberás prepararte para tu muerte. ¡Resplandor universal! –grito Ekaterina.

– **¡** Dios mío este ataque de nuevo, pero esta vez viene con más poder que antes! ¡No… este será mi fin y presiento que esta vez no lo detendrá!

Júpiter tuvo razón y Ekaterina descargo su ataque completo sobre ella dejándola tumbada en el piso casi inconsciente, aunque gracias a los nuevos poderes de Júpiter soporto y no murió, aunque quedo muy lastimada.

– **¡** Júpiter, por Dios no! – Grito Mars–. ¡Cómo pudiste hacerle eso, me la pagaras!

–No te preocupes Mars tú serás la próxima. ¡Explosión celestial! –dijo Andrea.

Andrea ataco a Rei con una enorme energía que salió de sus manos era una especie de destello de luz el cual al tocar el cuerpo del enemigo, la luz se introducía dentro del cuerpo y después salía provocando una gran explosión en el enemigo pero sin dejarlo desecho todo era interno. Y Rei recibió el impacto quedando derrotada inmediatamente agonizando. Mientras Mercury aun no comenzaba su pelea.

–¡Amigas, no por dios! –Hablo Mercury–. ¿Para qué nos hicieron regresar si de nuevo nos matarían? ¿Para qué tanto sufrimiento?, ¿para qué? Y no sólo eso, sino que Hotaru nos dio la espalda y Minako no ha hecho nada más que quedarse parada.

–Tú debes saberlo perfectamente Sailor Mercury –respondió Elena–. Nada es lo que aparenta ser, pero hasta que no despierten sus poderes máximos, seguirán siendo las mismas niñas de hace cinco años. El hábito no hace al monje y no porque ustedes tengan nuevas apariencias serán invencibles. De hecho te digo que mis amigas no están usando siquiera el dos por ciento de su verdadero poder, óyelo bien, ni al dos por ciento llegamos y mira como han quedado tus amigas. Y más aun, nosotros somos sus aliados en esta guerra y como aliados los hemos castigado de esta forma, imagínate los que no son sus aliados no les tendrán ninguna piedad, pues ellos tampoco demostraron su máximo poder en el pasado, por ello las hicimos venir de nuevo a este lugar fingiendo que su princesa Venus era una cobarde y tonta para que ustedes accedieran a pelear con nosotros, pues desde un principio cuando Venus hace cinco años recibió la visita de Vulcano esto fue lo que en realidad paso.

 **Flash back:**

Cinco años atrás.

– ¿Así que tu eres la reencarnación de la estúpida y malcriada princesa del planeta Venus?

– ¡Cállate, ya es hora de que des la cara!

– No princesita, aun no es momento de que sepas quien soy, pero hay alguien que si desea que lo recuerdes.

–Hola Venus, hace milenios que no miraba tu hermoso, engreído y vulgar rostro.

– ¿Qué pasa? Algo en mi cerebro me ínsita a recordar esa voz, pero. ¿De dónde lo recuerdo, de dónde? ¡Mi cabeza me duele mucho y siento que voy a desmayarme!

 **Recuerdos remotos del pasado**

Hace 2800 años en el planeta Venus, existía una civilización suprema; mucho más suprema que la civilización del Milenio de Plata. En esa civilización existía una familia real, los cuales se encargaban de gobernar sabiamente aquel planeta; en dicho sistema se encontraba la soberana máxima de Venus y madre de la pequeña princesa del mismo nombre que su planeta. La reina se llamaba Dione. Su esposo había muerto en una batalla en contra de un enemigo poderoso y desconocido y únicamente vivían ella y su pequeña hija como únicas gobernantes de aquel planeta. Fue entonces que el pueblo venusino comenzó a dudar de la capacidad de gobierno de Dione y le exigían un esposo para que tuvieran un rey, a lo que Dione se negaba rotundamente al explicar que ella ya era vieja y que la única persona que los gobernaría seria su hija Venus. Todos estaban enfurecidos por alguna extraña razón, y fue entonces que en un monte cercano al palacio de la reina, apareció un brillo descomunal, todo el pueblo se dirigió hacia ese lugar, excepto la reina, su hija y su guardián principal, Céfiro, quienes se quedaron dentro del palacio venusino. Después de que las personas se dirigieron al monte luminoso, Dione, Venus y Céfiro estuvieron pensando en lo que la gente reclamaba y Dione decidió actuar. Ella opto por nombrar a Céfiro como prometido de su hija Venus, a lo cual su hija no objeto. Ambos tenían 18 años y Dione sabía que era el tiempo de asegurar su reino y la prosperidad del planeta; pues estaba consciente que ella ya era grande y no le quedaba mucho tiempo y ya con el rey muerto, eso sería un caos absoluto en Venus y evidentemente sería perjudicial para la luna y los otros planetas; pues era sabido que Venus fungía la labor de equilibrio dentro del sistema solar y al haber desorden en aquel lugar, Dione no deseaba que la guardiana más poderosa de todas las Sailor, hablando específicamente de Sailor Saturn, despertara y con su juicio de muerte y renacimiento acabara con toda la civilización existente en el sistema solar, tanto interior como exterior. Fue por ello que se decidió casar a Venus y Céfiro para continuar con el orden en la vía láctea. Pero cuando ella se disponía a dar el anuncio, todo el pueblo regreso del monte luminoso, enardecidos sin ninguna razón, como si estuvieran poseídos por un demonio, y comenzaron a derribar las puertas del palacio.

Céfiro peleo valientemente junto a sus soldados y lograron sofocar a los enfurecidos, pero cuando todo parecía volver a la calma, un hombre extraño apareció frente a todos los presentes; ese hombre era un gigante, bastante alto, rostro horrible como si se le hubiese quemado con aceite hirviendo, bastante corpulento y con una energía malévola, contrario a Céfiro, que era un joven apuesto, gentil, de estatura aproximada al metro con ochenta y cinco centímetros, cabello rojizo y rizado. Él era un adonis.

El hombre horrendo se acerco a la reina y se inclino haciendo una reverencia para pedir la mano de su hija Venus; petición que la reina inmediatamente rechazo, pues ella sabía que ese hombre era maligno. Aquel ser se presento ante las majestades como Vulcano, señor del fuego, y exigió ser desposado con la princesa Venus. Pero éste, al ver la negativa tanto de la princesa como de la propia reina, se dispuso a hacer una advertencia: les dijo que de rechazarlo, tanto él como otros de los servidores del que lo enviaba, destruirían al planeta en su totalidad hasta dejarlo deshabitado. Fue entonces que Céfiro lo reto y mantuvieron una lucha a muerte en la cual por desgracia Céfiro salió perdedor ante el tremendo poder del señor del fuego y murió en sus manos de una manera brutal. Por esa causa, Venus al ver la situación opto por acceder a la propuesta de Vulcano, pues ya no quería ver más muertos y mucho menos ver desaparecida la civilización de su amado planeta. Vulcano se sentía victorioso, pero la princesa le tenía preparada una sorpresa, dado que el día en el cual se llevaría a cabo la boda, Venus lo tomo entre sus brazos abrazándolo fuertemente, pegándolo a su cuerpo para después invocar a su fuerza interna; fuerza tal que se desprendió increíblemente desatando un destello de energía sobrenatural que provoco la destrucción de Vulcano, pero al mismo tiempo provoco un grande daño en la princesa, quien de forma tajante le dijo a éste que ella jamás aceptaría a un monstruo repugnante como él. Que mil veces prefería morir a ser esposa de semejante monstruo. Vulcano sonrió sínicamente al tiempo que su cuerpo se evaporaba, no sin antes decirle a la princesa y a la reina que alguien con mucho mas poder estaba por llegar; alguien a quien el planeta Venus le debía la existencia y ese alguien era invencible. Después de esas palabras una ráfaga de luz la cual provenía de aquel monte luminoso se estrello en el centro del planeta acabando poco a poco con todo lo existente. Ya casi cuando estaba por acabar con la reina Dione y con su hija, la reina uso lo poco que le quedaba de poder para enviar a Venus rumbo a la luna, con su tía Serenity, en donde Venus le explico todo a la reina del Milenio de Plata, la cual comprendió lo difícil de la situación y el problema que tenían, pues Venus había sido aniquilado y ya sólo era un planeta muerto, desolado y sin vida y eso era peligroso para toda la vía láctea, pues al igual que su hermana, temió que Saturn despertara y con su despertar destruyera todo a su paso. Después de eso la reina Serenity decidió borrar de la memoria de Venus todo lo sucedido y recibió entrenamiento como Sailor Senshi, como una guardiana de la luna y la crio como a otra hija en memoria de su hermana Dione.

Tiempo después, fue imposible evitar el despertar de Saturn y toda civilización existente en el sistema solar, fue hecha polvo.

 **Fin del recuerdo remoto**

– ¡Eres tú, maldito Vulcano! ¿Has renacido en esta época?

– ¡Me alegra que me recuerdas hermosa Venus, esta será mi venganza!

– ¡No permitiré que destruyas este planeta como lo hiciste con mi hogar de origen! ¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus!

– No princesa, esta vez no dejare que me engañes, ¡muere!

Vulcano ataco a Minako impidiéndole transformarse en Sailor Venus, le dio tremendo golpe en el estomago que inmediatamente frustro su intento de transformarse.

– ¡Maldito! ¿Que deseas de mi?

– Anteriormente habría deseado hacerte mía, pero ahora solo deseo matarte lenta y dolorosamente para que sientas en carne propia lo que hace años tú me ocasionaste, prepárate. ¡Fuego infernal!

Vulcano lanzo una ráfaga de fuego al cuerpo de Minako, derribándola de inmediato y provocándole serias heridas a la Sailor; pues ella no estaba transformada y por ello no tenía la protección suficiente lo que le provoco mucho daño. Después de eso, Vulcano se aproximo a ella tomándola del cuello y golpeándola incontables veces en el rostro y estomago provocándole una hemorragia interna.

– A-mi-gas ayuda.

\- ¡No, nadie te ayudara esta vez princesa, sufre!

Vulcano continúo golpeándola en el suelo dándole patadas al rostro una y otra vez. Este ya estaba desfigurado, la nariz desviada y los ojos fuera de su órbita sangrando sin parar tanto de la cabeza como de todo el rostro, además de su hemorragia interna. Aquel engendro volvió a tomarla del cuello y de su espalda saco una hoz bastante afilada, con la cual castigo a Minako. Ella sólo gritaba pidiendo ayuda a todo el mundo, pero nadie la escuchaba y jamás la escucharían. Vulcano reía a carcajadas como un sádico. El cuerpo de la Sailor estaba muy maltrecho lo cual ya estaba de más mencionarlo. Después de todo ese martirio, Vulcano dio el golpe de gracia con su fuego infernal, el cual quemo el cuerpo de Minako dejándola irreconocible.

 **Fin del flash back)**

– Todo eso pareció tan ruin, pero esto fue lo que ocurrió en ese momento. Pon mucha atención a lo que tus ojos miraran Mercury –comento Elena.

La guardiana del Moskova volvió a hacer lo mismo que en aquella ocasión cuando Mercury observo una energía que su mentora creo para poder ver los otros planetas, y ahora volvía a hacerlo, pero esta vez mostrándole el pasado en el momento preciso en donde Venus iba a transformarse para atacar a Vulcano.

 **Flash back:**

–No permitiré que destruyas este planeta como lo hiciste con el mío. Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus.

En ese momento Minako recibió un llamado telepático de Vladimir, el cual decía lo siguiente:

–Minako Aino, emperatriz de Venus, mi nombre es Vladimir, el guerrero legendario de las Rusias y soldado del creador, del Universo mismo. ¿Supongo que al haber recordado tu pasado sabes quién soy yo puesto que mi leyenda está conectada en todo el universo?

–Sí, ya lo recuerdo todo, tu eres ese magnífico héroe legendario. Que honor el que tú me estés hablando. ¿Pero a que debo semejante honor?

–Como bien recordaste, esa maldita de Astarté a regresado y tratara por todos los medios de apoderarse del poder del Universo, y como ella bien sabe que si sale de tu planeta, no tendrá tanto poder. Si ustedes despiertan al máximo como originalmente debe ser, ella no podrá hacerles nada si sale de tu planeta gracias a la barrera que 2800 años atrás pusiste al sacrificar tu poder ante Vulcano y gracias a ese muro ni ella ni sus guerreros tienen tanto poder fuera del planeta Venus; pero sí tienen el poder suficiente para matar humanos, cosa que no harán más allá de sus necesidades, pues los necesitan. Sin embargo, su poder este limitado en este momento, tus amigas y tú misma son vulnerables, pues aun no han despertado como ángeles planetarios. Sé que me entiendes. Lo que quiero pedirte es algo muy duro para ti y para tus amigas, pero únicamente así ustedes podrán evolucionar al máximo. Digamos que como las mariposas, ustedes primero deben ser unas horribles larvas para después convertirse en mariposas celestes. ¿Me has comprendido?

– Si te entiendo eso es algo muy fuerte pero comprendo que debe hacerse para nuestro bien. ¿Con eso quieres decir que me deje asesinar por este maldito monstruo y que me castigue al máximo sin yo oponer resistencia real y dejar que mis amigas mueran también brutalmente sin poder hacer nada para que nuestros cuerpos destruidos puedan ser purificados en el sagrado castillo Moscova y después resucitar dentro de la fe del Dios omnipotente y despertar como ángeles planetarios verdad?

–Así es Venus, sólo así, con sufrimiento podrán despertar y con eso ustedes tomaran su verdadera forma. Es cierto que el dolor será inmenso, pero si ustedes no lo hacen, toda la parte que les corresponde proteger se destruirá, más tú, como emperatriz de toda la vía láctea y equilibrio máximo del sistema solar, tienes la decisión en tus manos. Tú sabrás que elegir.

–Que así sea gran Vladimir, no te conozco y jamás te he visto, pero tu voz y tu espíritu me inspiran confianza, que así sea. Moriremos para vivir.

–Gran decisión valiente Venus, y es lo mejor, pues tu escudo no durara mucho tiempo, cuando mucho un lustro y algunos meses más, pero después este se romperá y tanto Astarté como sus demonios podrán andar libres no sólo en Venus, sino en todo el universo destruyendo y esclavizando todo lo que se les cruce. Así que démonos prisa con la misión querida Venus.

 **Fin del flash back)**

– Lo demás ya lo saben senshis –dijo Elena–. Esa fue la realidad, su emperatriz Venus desde un principio acepto valientemente su misión y, aunque pareció un acto vil fue lo mejor, ya que ahora mírense, con una vida nueva y con el alma limpia por completo. Como las mariposas, ustedes evolucionaron de la misma manera hermosa y ahora están a punto de despertar por completo. Así que no te preocupes Mercury, yo como mi sello guardián lo dice, soy la protectora de la paz y el amor en el universo y jamás te habría hecho daño, pues si así lo hubiese decidido ni tú, ni Mars, ni Júpiter, ni Venus habrían sobrevivido a uno de mis ataques. Sin embargo, esa no era la intención y por ello Hotaru jamás se movió del lugar que le corresponde a lado de su maestra Svetlana, a la cual le guarda fidelidad eterna desde tiempos remotos. Ella está despierta por completo; y si ella lo decidiera acabaría con todas ustedes incluida la reina Venus, pues su poder es aun más grande que cualquiera de ustedes juntas ya que por su cuerpo corre una mínima porción de la sangre de Svetlana, la cual al nacer Hotaru y a sabiendas de que sería poseída por ese demonio llamado Mistress 9, Svetlana un día decidió visitar el lugar de reposo de Saturn y la cubrió con un poco de su sangre para protegerla del mal y así controlar a ese demonio que en ella vivía. Aunado a eso su poder por milenios siempre ha sido descomunal, por encima de cualquier Senshi, sólo a la par de Sailor Cosmos, y aún asi no se sabría, pero ese es otro tema. Esa fue la causa real de su cansancio, pues únicamente así, Svetlana mantuvo controlado a ese demonio. Ahora que ya saben toda la verdad, levántense y escuchen lo que su reina les va a decir.

En ese momento Venus se aproximo a Mercury, Mars y Júpiter, estas dos últimas se reincorporaron con dificultades y comprendiendo todo lo que habían escuchado, sentido y visto se postraron ante Venus en agradecimiento por su sacrificio el cual había sido el peor de todos y le juraron lealtad. Venus las levanto y les dio un abrazo enternecedor al momento que a cada una les otorgo un objeto especial. A Mercury le dio una arpa hermosa la cual al poner sus manos en ella se transformo en una espada de un material extraño el cual se supo que era agua de los lagos sagrados del planeta Mercurio, ésta al tomarla cambio su expresión y eso indicaba que definitivamente había despertado. Después siguió Júpiter, la cual recibió un bonsái, que al tocarlo se convirtió en una espada en tono verde y estaba hecha de esmeraldas del planeta Júpiter. Lo mismo aconteció con Makoto, pues su expresión cambio lo mismo que Mercury. Por último Rei recibió un Báculo de madera mucho más sencillo que el anterior y que al juntarlo con su otro Báculo se fusionaron y se convirtió en una espada de color rojo, cubierta de una leve aura rojiza como una pequeña flama. Después de ese acontecimiento, Venus les explico que ellas deberían ir a sus planetas de origen y esperar su llamado para la guerra en contra de Astarté y sus ejércitos demoniacos, que esa batalla se libraría en el planeta Venus, pero que era cuestión de tiempo para eso y ellas debían resguardar sus planetas para evitar un mal mayor a todos estos, pues con la gracia y poder del Universo, esos planetas ya estaban nuevamente restaurados y más aun poblados. Por tanto, ellas como princesas de esos planetas debían ir personalmente a protegerlos hasta su llamado para la guerra contra Astarté.

Las senshis comprendieron todo a la perfección, pues ahora estaban totalmente despiertas y recordaban todo respecto a sus orígenes y sin pensarlo dos veces se prepararon para partir a sus destinos.

En ese momento Vladimir las detuvo para informarles un detalle muy importante.

–Antes de partir les pido esperen un momento, ustedes no irán solas pues es obvio que todo reino tiene su ejército y como tal sus generales máximos de cada uno de ellos. Éstos son los encargados de resguardar la seguridad de sus planetas junto a ustedes y es una ley antigua; por ello ustedes llevaran consigo a sus respectivos planetas a estos seres.

Bóreas, aparece y cumple tu misión como general del ejército del planeta de la princesa de Mercurio.

Austro, general de las tierras del viento del sur, ven y protege los ejércitos del planeta de la princesa de Marte.

Ven aquí Motoki Furuhata, general de las tierras naturales del planeta de la princesa de Júpiter, ya es la hora de tu regreso, despierta de ese sueño efímero y únete a tu princesa de Júpiter con la cual llevas un lazo espiritual desde tiempos milenarios, ven y cumple tu misión.

En ese instante el que hasta este momento parecía estar muerto para Makoto, apareció.

Motoki Furuhata era en realidad el general de los ejércitos de Júpiter y por esa razón él guardo el secreto de las senshis cuando supo que ellas eran las Sailor senshis en el pasado, pues ahora era comprensible el porqué juro guardar el secreto. Él, era un guerrero del planeta Júpiter así como Mamoru lo era de la Tierra.

Makoto no pudo ocultar la alegría al ver que Motoki estaba con vida y más aun que éste fuera su general supremo.

–Por último, ven aquí Céfiro, que has renacido en esta era para nuevamente resguardar a tu apreciada Venus; ven aquí y cumple tu deber.

Fue así que aparecieron los generales de dichos planetas, los cuales traían una vestimenta similar a la de el príncipe Endimión, pero del color de cada una de las senshis.

Austros era general del ejército de Marte, el cual tenía cabello rojo y su vestimenta tenía ese mismo color. Él era muy apuesto y atlético lo mismo que los otros tres.

Después le seguía Bóreas, el general de los ejércitos de Mercurio, quien era de cabello azul claro a la nuca y lacio.

Motoki, a él ya todos lo conocían, lo único que cambio fue su ropaje el cual era como el de Endimión, pero en color verde oscuro.

Y por ultimo Céfiro, del cual ya se había relatado anteriormente su fisonomía, lo único diferente era que su cabello había cambiado a rubio alborotado y sus ropas eran igualmente idénticas a las de Endimión, pero en color blanco y dorado.

Fue así que se reunieron todos y se prepararon para viajar al espacio exterior, todos juntos excepto Venus y Céfiro, pues Astarté gobernaba desde Venus. Y así renació la leyenda de la emperatriz de Venus, esperando lograr derrotar el mal que les vendría más adelante.

Continuará…

 _ **Notas: Ya estoy de regreso amigas con mi sexto capítulo de Sailor Moon Universe, esperando la estén disfrutando.**_

 _ **Mis personajes propios son Svetlana, Elena, Ekaterina, Andrea, Vladimir, Aleksei y Yevgeny, a los cuales ya conocen de algún otro fic, jejejej y quienes son algo muy especial para mí demasiado jeje.**_

 _ **Bien los últimos personajes son Bóreas tomado de la mitología griega de Bóreas Dios del viento del norte.**_

 _ **Austros o Noto, Dios del viento del sur.**_

 _ **Céfiro, Dios del viento del oeste.**_

 _ **En estos dioses mitológicos griegos me base para los nuevos personajes, aunque solo son los nombres pues no serán dioses, únicamente los nombres y algunas características fueron agregadas.**_

 _ **Aclarado el punto espero no haya duda y si las hay envíenme privado y se las aclarare.**_


	7. El despertar de Eternal Angel Moon

**Capítulo 7**

 **El despertar de Eternal Ángel Moon**

Las senshis ángeles planetarios se tele transportaron a sus respectivos planetas dejando a su emperatriz en manos de su guardián Céfiro, quienes se quedaron en la Tierra pues debían arreglar algunas cuentas con cierto demonio que estaba causando estragos en Japón. Mientras tanto y antes de partir todas las senshis, excepto Minako y Hotaru, preguntaron por su amiga Usagi, ante lo cual Svetlana sólo dijo que eso era algo que no les confería saber por ahora. Al escuchar esas palabras todas comprendieron y se retiraron cada una a su respectivo planeta.

Ami se fue primero junto a su guardia Bóreas, seguida de ella se retiro Rei con su guardia Austros y por último Makoto, a quien se le notaba satisfecha al saber que Motoki sería su comandante. Después de eso, ellos desaparecieron e inmediatamente cada una de las senshis apareció en su planeta guardián quedando éstas asombradas al descubrir que esos planetas anteriormente muertos ahora tenían vida y toda una nueva civilización.

Mientras tanto en la Tierra específicamente en el jardín sagrado del palacio Moscova, Venus recibía indicaciones de Vladimir, mientras que Céfiro únicamente se limitaba a mantenerse al margen resguardando a emperatriz. Después de eso, Venus tomo su forma de Minako Aino y Céfiro vistió ropas adecuadas al entorno al cual se adentrarían y sin decir otra palabra se retiraron. Antes de irse, Minako volteo a ver a Vladimir con un rostro desencajado y extraño lo cual provoco la sonrisa en Svetlana y Elena. Y así se retiraron dejando únicamente a Hotaru con Vladimir y sus guardianes sagrados. Vladimir se acerco a Svetlana y le indico se dirigiera hacia el palacio sagrado para completar la fase final, esta obedeció y se fue caminando hacia mientras Hotaru la acompañaba.

–Hotaru, deja de ir a mis espaldas, quiero que camines a mi lado.

– Si Svetlana como gustes.

–Lo que ahora me toca hacer será una prueba muy grande para ella y no deseo que por ningún motivo alguien me interrumpa; así que si tu oyes llanto o gritos de dolor no entres, sólo cuida las puertas del camino hacia el infierno y protégelas con todas tus fuerzas.

Hotaru asintió y le prometió a Svetlana resguardar esas puertas las cuales eran un acceso a una zona realmente horrenda; zona que los guardianes y su guerrero legendario protegían celosamente y que a su vez podían utilizar para beneficio propio. Era la entrada a los infiernos y ellos se encargaban de vigilar que nada ocurriera en ese sitio. Increíblemente ese lugar estaba en el palacio.

Svetlana y Hotaru llegaron a una puerta enorme de color rojo como la sangre. la guardiana de la sabiduría abrió las puertas con sus manos y se introdujo en estas mientras Hotaru permanecía afuera vigilando el recinto; al atravesar las puertas, Svetlana comenzó a caminar en ese horrendo lugar que indudablemente era una vil y escalofriante caverna llena de antorchas en los lados y estatuas de demonios horribles. Hacía un calor increíble y mientras más se adentraba, mas aumentaba ese calor. En ese momento demonios aparecieron alrededor de Svetlana, la cual sólo extendió su mano y los evaporo a todos con su magnífico poder. Poco a poco fue acercándose a otra puerta de madera cuyo color era negro, la abrió y al entrar vaya sorpresa la que había.

– **¡** Abre los ojos neo reina del Milenio del Plata, abre tus ojos y despierta que ya llego tu hora!

Vaya sorpresa, ese cuarto era hermoso, decorado al estilo barroco, con una cama verdaderamente bella; con sabanas de seda y un hermoso candelabro de oro puro. Sus muebles eran de la madera más fina existente; y en esa cama estaba recostada Usagi Tsukino, quien años atrás estaba mutilada y destrozada en vida. Ahora no tenía ni una sola herida, se encontraba completa y sana. Ella portaba un vestido largo en color rojo, con su peinado típico. En ese momento ésta comenzó a recordar lo que les había ocurrido en el pasado; recordó como había muerto Mamoru, sus amigas; y supo como habían muerto sus padres y hermano y comenzó a llorar nuevamente al recordar todo eso.

 **-** ¡No puedo creer que mi querido Mamoru, mi hermano y mis padres estén muertos, lo mismo que mis amigas y todo por mi debilidad al no poder combatir al cien por ciento dentro del caldero de la vida!

– **¡** Ya cállate niña! –Recrimino Svetlana–. ¿Realmente crees que ellos murieron así? Mejor abre bien los ojos y observa esto que te voy a mostrar.

Svetlana empleo el mismo método de Elena para crear un campo de energía, y por este mostrarle a Usagi lo que pasaba en la Tierra.

–Mira bien esto niña, ahí está tu amado Mamoru, él ahora cree que tú estás muerta y mira lo que está haciendo.

Svetlana le mostro a Sailor Moon lo que Mamoru estaba haciendo en su departamento, increíblemente al parecer todo lo que había pasado era un sueño de Usagi y sus amigas nunca murieron, Mamoru y sus demás seres amados continuaban vivos y todo había sido un sueño. Ella descubrió que su amado la había engañado y más tarde golpeado hasta el cansancio para después destrozarle las piernas y mutilarle un brazo y después matarla, pues éste había sacado un seguro de vida para ella y así con su muerte lo cobraría. Todo eso se lo mostro Svetlana y Usagi a su vez comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que su amado Mamoru había hecho en su contra. Las imágenes eran muy claras; eran evidencia irrefutable y Sailor Moon no pudo soportar la realidad de ese engaño tan vil por parte del hombre que ella más amaba.

Después de eso Svetlana la observo a la cara y le dijo

– Eso no es todo, niña, observa, aún hay más.

Usagi siguió mirando y observo cómo sus padres y hermano estaban tan tranquilos en su hogar, dejando a la Senshi, atónita ante las palabras de estos.

–Mamá Ikuko, es agradable saber que esa inútil de Usagi por fin murió y que Mamoru consiguiera su cometido de matarla, así cobrara su seguro y nos dará una parte del dinero de esa estúpida niña que ni nuestra hija era en realidad, pues la habíamos recogido por lastima cuando la encontramos tirada en ese baldío, abandonada por sus verdaderos padres. Esta niña fue siempre tan tonta que jamás supo la verdad, pues siempre la odiamos por ser lo que era, pero ahora ya está muerta y eso es un alivio.

Usagi no lo podía creer, pero lo estaba viendo por ella misma y tanto fue su shock que no podía articular palabra. Después de eso, Svetlana le mostro otra imagen en la cual estaban sus amigas felices diciendo que por fin se habían desecho de la inútil y estúpida Usagi. En ese momento nuevamente cambio la escena y se observo una nueva en donde Mamoru estaba en su departamento con una mujer, ésta era nada menos que Ami Mizuno. En la escena se veía claramente como Mamoru y Ami estaban muy cercanos. Usagi observo todo y por más que deseaba no podía dejar de mirar.

En ese momento Ami le dijo a Mamoru.

– Por fin podemos estar junto sin tener que fingir ante esa estúpida e inútil de Usagi, ella era un estorbo innecesario para todos nosotros, pero por fin te deshiciste de ella querido Mamoru. Eres el mejor. Desde que te conocí me atrajiste por tu inteligencia, tú hermoso rostro y tu gran cuerpo, pero esa inútil de Usagi se interpuso y solo hasta que supe tus verdaderas intenciones comprendí que únicamente fingías con ella y por eso me anime a proponerte esta relación.

La visión termino y Sailor Moon se soltó en llanto; un llanto que era realmente sincero y dijo.

– ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué me hicieron eso? ¡Yo siempre los ame y ellos se burlaron de mí! ¡Es increíble que Mamoru me haya querido matar y que me haya traicionado con la que creía mi Amiga! Y lo que más me duele es saber que a los que creía que eran mis padres realmente no lo son y sobre todo que estuvieran felices de mi muerte. ¡Todos me traicionaron!, ¡todos estaban en mi contra!

– ¿En verdad crees que todos te traicionaron? ¿Es posible que tu ignorancia y estupidez sea tan grande que creas todo sólo porque tus ojos lo ven? Mira entonces.

Svetlana le mostro una escena terrible en la cual sus padres eran asesinados de manera brutal por unos horrendos seres con un solo ojo y lo mismo con su hermano, los cuales únicamente decían que esperaban que a Usagi nada le ocurriera y que ojala pudiese ser feliz con el hombre que amaba. Después paso a la escena de nuevo donde Mamoru era brutalmente asesinado por los guerreros de Astarté y en ese momento observo también como asesinaban a sus amigas y a tres de las Outers. Su shock fue aun más grande lo que le provoco desmayarse al instante.

–Lo sabía, su fuerza es nula y su espíritu esta muerto por completo. Eso me indica que así no servirá de nada, pues cada que vea algo así no sabrá que es la realidad ya que su mente esta confusa y no distingue entre lo falso y lo real. Un humano así de frágil es y será siempre presa fácil de cualquier persona que le diga algo, ya sea verdad o mentira. Ella por su fragilidad e ignorancia no distinguirá entre el bien y el mal y eso le provocara la muerte –dijo Svetlana–. Lo mejor es enseñarle a crecer realmente y cambiar esa actitud errónea y estúpida que por años la han marcado como una inútil. Sera muy fuerte para ella y si no es capaz de superarlo es mejor que Usagi Tsukino muera. ¡Juicio divino de la condenación eterna!

 **Jardines sagrados del Moscova:**

–¡Por Dios, no puedo creer que haya usado esa técnica! Esa niña acabara totalmente trastornada –dijo un tanto contrariada Andrea.

–Es cierto, pero si todo sale como Svetlana lo creé, será lo mejor para esa chiquilla, que a pesar de los suplicios vividos aún no madura por completo y no sabe distinguir las cosas. Ella es una mujer frágil –respondió Vladimir.

–Pero esa técnica empleada es muy dura y esa mujer sufrirá eternamente de no soportar la presión dada por Svetlana –concluyó Andrea.

 **De regreso con Svetlana y Usagi.**

–Que tu fe si es que la tienes te guie al camino correcto niña.

En ese momento el cuerpo de Usagi desapareció al recibir el destello de la técnica que Svetlana le lanzo. Svetlana se quedo esperando hasta saber lo que pasaría después, mientras el cuerpo de la Senshi vagaba por un espacio tiempo lleno de oscuridad sin rumbo fijo hasta que por fin cayó en un sitio lúgubre, cavernoso y muy desagradable.

En ese momento Usagi abrió los ojos y se impacto al ver que el cuarto elegante en el cual se encontraba anteriormente ya no estaba y que en su lugar se encontraba ese horrendo sitio. En ese mismo instante una sombra rodeo a Usagi, la cual temblaba de miedo. En ese instante aquella sombra tomo forma, era un horrible demonio con rostro de gárgola y unas alas horribles en color gris oscuro que le acariciaba el rostro a Usagi quien se soltó a llorar del miedo.

–Así que caíste en el peor lugar– dijo Sveta–. Lo esperaba de ese modo. Bien, ya tiene tiempo que no visito ese sitio tan caluroso, esto será divertido.

Svetlana se tele transporto al sitio en donde Usagi se encontraba; al llegar ahí, el demonio la miro y se echo hacia atrás con un aspecto de evidente temor hacia la guardiana, la cual extendió su mano y con un soplo de esta lo evaporo de inmediato.

– **¿** Así que llegaste a este sitio? Muy mal, eso indica que tu corazón está sufriendo por dentro y tu espíritu aún más.

– **¡** Ya basta! ¿Quién eres tú y que deseas de mí?

– Así que la llorona tiene agallas, me sorprendes niña. Muy bien, te diré quién soy: mi nombre es Svetlana, guardiana de la divina sabiduría universal, y te he traído a las puertas del infierno, pues aquí es a donde perteneces por el simple hecho de ser una tonta y débil te ganaste tu lugar en los calderos hirvientes del infierno.

– ¿Eso significa que estoy muerta? –Pregunto Usagi.

– No, de hecho lo estabas cuando andabas en la Tierra, ahí eras una muerta viviente y no sólo eso, pues tu siempre te comportabas como si el mundo girara solo a tu alrededor y la vida no es así Usagi. A pesar de en ocasiones comportarte maduramente muchas veces fue lo opuesto y gracias a ese comportamiento jamás supiste diferenciar entre la realidad y la fantasía. Todo eso fue más evidente cuando te mostré esas dos visiones en la cual tu mirabas que todos te odiaban y te engañaban y la otra en donde tu observaste la muerte de todos tus seres queridos y no supiste que era verdad y que no lo era, y eso denota una gran inmadurez de tu parte a pesar de todos los suplicios que en años anteriores viviste junto a tus amigas no pudiste madurar por completo. Y, ¿qué paso con tus seres queridos? Ahora están muertos, y todo porque siempre te amaron tanto que preferían verte feliz a ti con tu príncipe que ser felices ellas mismas, eso demuestra en ellas un verdadero sentimiento de amor y amistad, pero tal parece que tú nunca notaste eso y preferías vivir en un mundo erróneo importándote nada en absoluto más que tú y tu amor por tu príncipe.

Pero dime. ¿Ahora que murió que vas a hacer?, él ya no regresara. ¿Eso quiere decir que para ti la vida ya no tendrá sentido? Pues muchas felicidades Usagi Tsukino, gracias a todo eso, tus amigas murieron, Mamoru murió, tus padres murieron y tú estás en los infiernos; así que disfruta tu estancia en este paradisiaco lugar, pues aquí estarás el resto de tu existencia.

– ¡Ya basta por favor! ¡No soporto más esas palabras que retumban en mi mente y mi alma como alfileres que me pican en todo el cuerpo!, ¡es muy doloroso, no lo soporto! ¡Es verdad, lo acepto, no supe como explotar mi poder al máximo en el pasado y por ello padecimos más de lo que deberíamos! Sin embargo, siempre he tratado de hacer lo mejor a pesar de mis limitaciones. ¿Pero ahora que puedo hacer? Yo no supe controlar del todo al caldero, pude obtener el poder de Cosmos, pero por falta de entrenamiento y aprendizaje se fue de mi, y no solo eso, pues mi coeficiente nunca estuvo al nivel del de mis amiga, sobre todo de Ami; y ahora que no las tengo a ellas ni a Mamoru o a mis queridos padres y hermano; ahora que estoy realmente sola no se qué hacer. Como quisiera regresar el tiempo y cambiar todo eso en verdad me gustaría hacerlo.

–Demasiado tarde para comprender todo eso, niña, ya no tienes a nadie y desaprovechaste la posibilidad de convertirte en una con Cosmos. Lo mejor para ti seria desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno.

– Ya entiendo –sonrió Usagi–. Demasiado tarde comprendí que mis acciones en su mayoría estaban erradas y me arrepiento sinceramente de todo ello, pero ya no hay marcha atrás y si he de quedarme aquí por mis actos que así sea, yo no opondré resistencia.

–Es triste ver que no desees luchar, dando por perdido todo antes de tiempo. Recuerdo tus acciones en el pasado, a pesar de tus limitaciones no escapabas y afrontabas lo que venía aun a pesar de lo difícil que fuera, y ahora huyes. Realmente te desconozco, Sailor Moon. ¿No has comprendido nada verdad? ¿No te has puesto a pensar que el huir o vivir cobardemente por el simple hecho de estar solos es lo peor que podemos hacer? ¡Piensa y analiza lo que estoy haciendo contigo!, reacciona y date cuenta que es lo que realmente desea tu corazón y comprende. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo que trato de decirte?

– **¡** No te entiendo!, ¡maldición!; no te entiendo, ¡soy una imbécil! ya en este momento tras saber lo que ha pasado con mis seres queridos, sólo quiero morir; quiero dejar de existir, que Usagi Tsukino desaparezca de la Tierra, pues sin ellos no soy nada ¡Sólo permíteme morir eternamente, te lo repito, si mis amigas, mis padres, Mamoru y mi querida Chibiusa murieron, únicamente me queda la muerte, y nada más!

–Solo eso te queda, es verdad, fue inútil hablar de manera civilizada contigo. En fin, tu deseo se te concederá, Usagi Tsukino morirá, dejara de existir en este mundo, sólo quería oírlo de tu propia voz. Es momento de dejar que el efecto de mi técnica Juicio Divino de la Condenación Eterna, surta efecto. Únicamente lo estaba deteniendo para oír tus respuestas. Por misericordia hacia ti te concederé tu deseo, muere Usagi Tsukino; muere y descansa en paz, que la fuerza suprema de mi gran técnica surta su máximo efecto ahora.

La gran técnica de Svetlana comenzó a actuar sobre Usagi, la cual de inmediato fue derribada y su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse de una manera horrible como si estuviera siendo destrozada por dentro, y no sólo su cuerpo, sino principalmente su alma. Sus gritos de dolor eran inmensos, y aunque estuvieran en una zona millones de kilómetros alejados del planeta Tierra y del palacio Moscova, se escuchaban hasta ese lugar, por lo que Hotaru los percibió y sintió miedo; realmente miedo del poder descomunal de Svetlana, la cual había enviado a Usagi hasta ese lugar para que sus gritos agonizantes no fueran percibidos al cien por ciento por todas ellas, sus amigas, pues sabía que aunque ellas ya habían evolucionado y despertado a una gran capacidad, el dolor de saber que su amiga estaba siendo cruelmente castigada sería inaceptable, y por ello Svetlana opto por llevarla muy lejos para evitar una tragedia aun mayor.

 **-** ¡Ayúdenme por favor! –Exclamo agonizante Usagi–. ¡Duele mucho, me estoy quemando, mi cuerpo duele demasiado y siento como mi energía o algo dentro de mi me golpea, me lastima, me duele no lo soporto, que alguien me auxilie, por piedad!

–Es sólo el comienzo Sailor Moon, esa fue tu petición y se te concedió, pero debes sufrir aun más por tus errores. Que aumente el poder de mi técnica y que el dolor sea aun más grande de lo que ahora es.

– ¡Ya por favor!, ¡no lo soporto mas, mi cabeza está a punto de explotar a causa del dolor! ¡Algo me está matando por dentro, detenlo por favor te lo imploro! ¡Ya no por, piedad, ya no!

Hotaru escuchaba con más desesperación y agonía los gritos de Usagi y no soporto más.

–No puedo dejar que esto continúe, iré de inmediato a donde quiera que se encuentren para ayudarla.

– Tus no iras a ninguna parte.

¡Muro Divino!

– ¿Qué me pasa?, no tengo movilidad en mi cuerpo, estoy paralizada sin siquiera poder mover uno solo de mis músculos.

Elena, ¿por qué me haces esto?, quiero ir en ayuda de mi amiga, aunque con esto me vaya la vida por desobedecer a Svetlana, pero Usagi es mi amiga y mi reina desde tiempos remotos. Ella está siendo brutalmente destruida.

–Razona Hotaru, razona y recuerda estas palabras. Usagi pidió a toda costa morir, que ella, Usagi Tsukino dejara de existir y Svetlana se lo concedió ¿Ya comprendes la situación? Usagi Tsukino debe morir y la Neo Reina estaba consciente de lo que hacía, pues ella descubrió que esa era la única forma de renacer en su verdadera y absoluta forma. Ella no es estúpida, al igual que Venus, Moon lo tenía todo calculado, ¿Comprendes?

– ¡Por dios! Ya lo he comprendido, entonces ella…

Elena le permitió nuevamente a Hotaru moverse libremente dejándola decidir el ir o quedarse y resguardar la puerta que Svetlana le había pedido que cuidara. Elena le dijo como llegar al lugar en donde Usagi se encontraba, pero le advirtió que de llegar a ese sitio la misma Svetlana la mataría, pues ese lugar es prohibido para todos, excepto para los que ella quisiese llevar. Hotaru comprendió y decidió quedarse y vigilar las puertas sagradas.

Mientras tanto en Tokio-Japón, Minako logro escuchar a la distancia un leve sollozo proveniente de su amiga Usagi y quiso regresar de inmediato al Moscova, pero su fiel acompañante Céfiro le rogo no hacerlo, pues era claro que sin el consentimiento de Vladimir o de alguno de sus guardianes el acceso a esa lugar era prácticamente imposible, aunque ella fuera una emperatriz y guerrera legendaria no tenia comparación a Vladimir y compañía. Cefiro temió por la vida de Venus, pues sabía que si intentaba buscar ese lugar el campo de energía protector de ese sitio podría matarla. Tras meditarlo, Minako comprendió las razones de Svetlana y más aun las de la neo reina Serenity, y por ello, aunque le doliera en el alma desistió de su intento y se dirigió a su residencia para descansar y planear su estrategia con su fiel general.

En ese mismo instante sus otras amigas, Rei, Ami y Makoto se comunicaron con ella para saber que hacer respecto a Usagi, a lo cual Minako les explico todo. Ellas comprendieron y a pesar del gran dolor que sentían ante el sufrimiento de su amiga optaron por mantenerse al margen de todo.

Mientras tanto de regreso con Svetlana y Usagi, todo continuaba de mal en peor, pues Svetlana con su energía comenzó a elevar el cuerpo agónico de Sailor Moon, la cual a su vez ya había perdido la conciencia y estaba en una especie de coma profundo. En ese momento la guardiana del Moscova se dirigió a una puerta enorme y tétrica hecha de madera; abrió dicha puerta y entro en ese sitio llevando el cuerpo de Usagi. En ese lugar estaban las almas miserables de Beryl, Metalia, el gran Sabio, Circonia, Neherenia, Dama 9 y Faraón 90.

Todos ellos ansiosos de venganza, odio, rencor y desprecio hacia Sailor Moon, los cuales al ver que Svetlana entro al sitio de condenación en donde todos pagaban por sus pecados y crímenes, rápidamente retrocedieron con gran temor hacía Svetlana, pero todo cambio cuando vieron a quien llevaba consigo. Sus rostros se tornaron de miedo a odio al ver a Sailor Moon en ese lugar. En ese momento el Gran Sabio trato de atacar a Sailor Moon, pero Svetlana lo detuvo rápidamente diciéndole que esa presa debían aprovecharla lentamente y no de manera rápida.

Los ahí presentes accedieron y agradecieron a Svetlana, a la cual se dirigían como ama, todos sin excepción.

Fue ahí que Svetlana les dijo.

–Les dejare a su odiada Sailor Moon para que hagan de ella lo que les plazca, pues como demonios asquerosos del infierno que son, sólo pueden pensar en cosas tan viles como la maldad, y ya que esta mujer por si misma decidió morir, que mejor que sea a manos de los que ella misma junto a sus amigas, asesino. Pero antes de eso debo llevarla a la zona de tortura eterna para darle un castigo más, así que esperen un poco mis queridos demonios, que pronto su odiada Sailor Moon será toda suya.

Todos los enemigos de Sailor Moon sonrieron y agradecieron el gesto de Svetlana.

En ese momento Svetlana se llevo a Usagi a otra habitación en la cual había una cama de piedra; la habitación estaba completamente vacía, únicamente esa cama de piedra existía en ese cuarto. Inmediatamente Svetlana recostó a Sailor Moon en esa cama y en ese momento se comunico con Elena, telepáticamente.

– Elena, ya es hora, necesito que vengas, ahora es tu turno.

–Lo sé Svetlana, ahora mismo parto para ese lugar.

En ese mismo instante Elena se tele transporto a ese sitio y ya ahí Svetlana le pidió culminar con la petición de Usagi.

– es una lástima que hayas pasado por tanto dolor, pero así debía ser. Que el poder del omnipotente y omnipresente Universo te ayude en tu camino. Adiós Usagi Tsukino, que tu alma descanse en paz. ¡Expiación de las almas del infierno! –Exclamo Elena.

Elena lanzo una técnica impresionante, era un rayo de energía el cual cubrió el cuerpo inconsciente de Usagi y muchas almas se aproximaban al cuerpo de ésta; eran almas penantes gritando de sufrimiento. Una a una fueron adentrándose en el cuerpo de Usagi, la cual comenzaba a levitar sola y a nuevamente a gritar de dolor el cual era evidente por la expresión del rostro de ésta y más aún porque parecía que su cuerpo había sido succionado, pues estaba cada vez mas y mas delgada y ya no podía articular palabra. Ella ya no tenía fuerzas para siquiera gritar, únicamente se limito a cerrar sus ojos y recordar toda su vida mientras las animas continuaban apoderándose de su cuerpo y acabándola por dentro. Después de tanto sufrimiento físico, mental, y espiritual se desvaneció acabando completamente succionada y en los huesos por tanta anima que entro en su cuerpo acabando con sus energías y vitalidad. Literalmente era una momia viviente. Su cuerpo no pudo resistir más y se desvaneció quedando aun con vida, pero no parecía que fuera a vivir por mucho tiempo. Elena ordeno a las ánimas regresar a sus condenas mientras ella y Svetlana levantaban el deplorable cuerpo de Sailor Moon.

–En verdad sufriste mucho mujer, que tu alma por fin descanse tranquilamente y logres cumplir tu deseo, eso ya es decisión tuya, nosotras ya cumplimos nuestra parte, eres fuerte en verdad y por eso soportaste más de lo esperado. –Dijo Svetlana–. Salgamos Elena, dejemos el cuerpo aquí pues en cualquier momento esos malditos demonios que antiguamente eran sus enemigos vendrán a tomar venganza contra esta guerrera y eso realmente no deseo verlo.

Elena y Svetlana salieron de la habitación. Al salir, Svetlana dio el permiso a los enemigos de Sailor Moon para que tomaran el cuerpo de Usagi y hacerle lo que quisiesen, sin embargo, no antes de una hora, pues aun habían rastros enormes del poder de Elena y Svetlana y si en ese momento la atacaban todos los que tocasen su cuerpo desaparecerían definitivamente por el gran poder que habían despedido ambas guardianas. Los enemigos de Usagi obedecieron argumentando que si ya habían esperado tantos años una hora no sería mucho tiempo en comparación, y así lo hicieron. Mientras tanto Sailor Moon aun con vida, pero agonizante, cerro nuevamente sus ojos recordando todos los momentos vividos por ella junto a sus padres, hermano, amigas, Mamoru y Chibiusa, observo todo lo que había vivido y descubrió por fin lo que Svetlana había querido decirle hacia apenas unas horas. Descubrió que las palabras de Svetlana decían más cosas de lo que realmente parecía. Ella supo que Svetlana siempre quiso decirle que la única manera de estar vivos realmente, era siendo honestos, buenos, nunca tratar de salir por la puerta más fácil como muchos lo hacen cuando lo creen todo perdido, pues al salir por la puerta fácil en lugar de quitarte una pena de encima te llena de mas dolor y sufrimiento y sólo los cobardes hacen ese tipo de actos. También comprendió que al decidir morir estaba siendo una cobarde por querer escapar de la realidad y estaba siendo egoísta con todos, pues ella mejor que nadie sabía que sus amigas habían vuelto a la vida y se encontraban listas para pelear de nuevo. Sailor Moon acepto que le había dado miedo por el simple hecho de que Mamoru estaba muerto y no quería estar sin él. Todo eso le había dicho Svetlana, la quería hacer entrar en razón de esos errores y por fin había comprendido que era mejor vivir con dignidad y valentía que morir como un cobarde e inútil intento de ser humano. En ese momento Usagi Tsukino cerró sus ojos por última vez y se ilumino su mente pensando para sí misma.

– ¿La vida es vida?, ¿realmente lo es? ¿O solo es una parte de mi propio yo?, pero. ¿Que soy yo? ¿Soy la nada o soy un todo?

Muchas veces me pregunte lo mismo sin saber siquiera de que hablaba. Mi vida fue tan perfecta o eso aparentaba ser. Siempre fui una niña testaruda; ¿sigo siéndolo acaso? Pero amo a mis amigas, amo a mis difuntos padres, amo a mi difunto hermano y sobre todo; amo y siempre amare a mi difunto y amado Mamoru. Amo a la hija que jamás llego… Que irónico, amar a alguien que no llegara. ¿Pero quién soy yo para decidir que es bueno y que no lo es?

Sólo soy una niña torpe, que posiblemente perdía el tiempo en la nada, esperando ser salvada por un falso príncipe azul creado por mi mente ante la desesperación de saber muerto a mi amado. Tanto rencor, tanto odio de las personas hacia mí por el simple hecho de ser como soy. ¿Acaso era un pecado tener la vida que yo tuve?, si fue así les ruego me perdonen por haber sido de esa manera, por no haberme dado cuenta muchas veces que la gente a mi alrededor tenía problemas más difíciles que yo. Pero… ¿Realmente los tenían?

Ahora yo vivo (si es que así le puedo llamar a esto), sumida en la peor de las depresiones. Después de la batalla en contra de Sailor Galaxia ¡Ha, ha! Galaxia. Es sabido que ese ser tiene muchas caras y muchos nombres, nunca supimos de quien se trataba hasta que fue muy tarde para muchos de mis seres amados. ¡Maldición!, si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo y evitar esas tragedias. Pero eso no es posible, aquel tiempo en el que todos corrían en mi ayuda se acabo. Estoy sola, ese ser malévolo acabo con todo lo que yo amaba. Mamoru, Chibiusa, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Makoto, Minako, Luna, Artemis, Diana, Ami, Naru y Rei. Todo se terminó, más yo no sé si vivo o muero. Mentira, ahora ya lo sé; ahora lo sé, estoy viva, sí, por fin te he conocido gran Universo, por fin te he encontrado, tú le has dado luz a mi existencia para salir de este tormento. Ahora se porque estoy viva por fin lo descubrí, estoy aquí al igual que mis amigas para pelear en tu nombre, para levantarme un millón de veces si caigo una y otra vez; para ser feliz y vivir en plena armonía con el todo, para disfrutar el día a día los momentos en nuestras vidas y lo más importante, vivo para servir al Universo entero al igual que mis amigas y los hombres y mujeres que enviaste para despertarnos de ese sueño llamado muerte. Ahora lo comprendo y agradezco a tu bondad el que me hayas puesto frente a esa mujer que hizo que yo abriera los ojos y razonara, y gracias a ese sufrimiento intenso que viví, descubrí que hay cosas realmente más difíciles que lo que yo padecía y que hay personas, las cuales realmente sufren más que yo día a día. Eso lo comprendí gracias al inmenso dolor que padecí a manos de Svetlana y gracias a Elena supe que hay muchas almas en pena purgando por cosas terribles y ese dolor es aun más grande que cualquier otra cosa.

En cuanto Usagi dentro de sí, iba reflexionando; su cuerpo se iba regenerando y recuperando su poder más y más en cada palabra, mientras sus enemigos estaban por entrar a la habitación. Usagi se repuso por completo se puso en pie transformándose en la legendaria Eternal Ángel Moon, guardiana de la Luna y el Sol. En ese momento ella por fin había dominado el poder oculto que poseía; y el poder como Sailor Cosmos ahora había evolucionado notablemente. Ella se transformo y al tomar su transformación de Eternal Ángel Moon, sus ropajes se tornaron blancos, su traje de marinero era en color totalmente blanco con vivos de hilo dorado en todo su contorno, en su mano derecha apareció una espada dorada la cual se le incrusto a la cintura en donde traía su vaina, en su espalda nacieron unas hermosas alas blancas de ángel, nada que ver con las alas que tenia cuando se transformaba solamente en Eternal Sailor Moon. En su cabeza portaba una corona de diamantes, pues como todos sabían ella era la neo reina de la luna del Milenio de Plata. Su cambio más radical fue en su cabello, el cual se volvió corto a la nuca del mismo tamaño que el de Ami Mizuno, pero en color rubio alborotado con un peinado en varias capas y en las puntas tenía un color plateado como el cabello de la otrora reina Serenity. Era una combinación de color pues era rubio en su mayoría con las puntas plateadas alborotadas, con un gran estilo y capas a la nuca. Su corona en lugar de tiara la hacían lucir más radiante y lo más importante su personalidad era tremenda, literalmente como ella lo había pedido, Svetlana y Elena habían matado a Usagi Tsukino y ahora era literalmente otra, aunque se trataba del mismo rostro y físico bien formado y bello, su personalidad era realmente distinta.

En ese momento entraron al lugar todos los enemigos de ésta para vengarse, pero al verla quedaron impactados y le preguntaron qué en donde estaba Sailor Moon.

–Yo soy, perdón yo era Sailor Moon; ahora soy Eternal Ángel Moon, anteriormente llamada Usagi Tsukino, pero ahora ya no soy Usagi ni Serenity; únicamente soy Selene, reina del renovado Milenio de Plata y servidora del Universo y de sus guardianes sagrados del Moscova. Y ustedes deben desaparecer definitivamente para que así dejen en paz a esta Tierra, mueran ¡Redención solar del milenio de plata!

La ahora llamada reina Selene, desprendió un tremendo campo de energía el cual ilumino toda la habitación dejando a todos sus antiguos enemigos atónitos e incrédulos de ver como la princesita de la Luna ahora era diferente y no tenia piedad de sus enemigos.

Beryl Metalia fue la primera en desaparecer al recibir la luz, después le siguieron, Circonia, el Gran Sabio, Neherenia, Dama 9 y Faraón 90. Todos ellos murieron definitivamente no sin antes decir que era increíble que la chiquilla que antes no podía o que con problemas podía contra ellos, ahora ella sola los hubiera aniquilado a todos juntos.

Después de eso desaparecieron todos dejando a una Selene sonriente y segura de sí misma. En ese momento aparecieron Svetlana y Elena, de inmediato Eternal Ángel Moon se arrodillo ante ellas mostrando respeto y gratitud hacia ellas por la ayuda que le habían dado y por haber confiado siempre en ella, acto al que ambas respondieron que nada habría sido posible si no fuese por el poder del Universo, pero que eso sólo había sido una prueba, que pronto se preparara porque el haberle ganado a todos esos viejos enemigos ella sola no significaba nada en comparación con la guerra que se desataría en Venus contra Astarté y sus guerreros.

Y así se retiraron rumbo al palacio Moscova, Elena, Svetlana y la renacida y purificada Selene la Eternal Ángel Moon.

 _ **Notas: Ya estoy de regreso amigos con mi séptimo capítulo de Sailor Moon Universe, esperando la estén disfrutando como yo.**_

 _ **A mis personajes propios ya los conocen quienes son algo muy especial para mi demasiado jeje.**_

 _ **Trate de explicar desde capítulos pasados quien era quien y de donde provenían pero por cualquier duda pueden enviarme privado para aclarar sus dudas.**_


	8. Las Senshis se reunen

**Capítulo 8**

 **Las Senshis se reúnen**

Svetlana levanto a Selene **y** le dijo que había llegado la hora de reunirse con sus amigas nuevamente, que ya era tiempo de comenzar con la misión que les correspondía. Selene asintió y comprendió que el momento estaba cerca y esta vez sería algo incomparable a sus antiguas guerras, pero sabía que ahora estaba lista. En ese instante se tele trasportaron al castillo Moscova a la entrada de las puertas de los infiernos en donde ya Saturn las esperaba. En ese momento, Hotaru sintió tres presciencias muy poderosas que estaban bastante cerca de las puertas que ella vigilaba. Al abrirse estas puertas, ella quedo sorprendida al ver la tremenda apariencia de Usagi, ahora llamada Selene, como la antigua diosa griega hija del dios Hiperión y a su vez hermana del sol y de Eos, la aurora. Todo conectaba perfectamente con la historia del por qué Endimión ahora muerto era su amado desde épocas milenarias. Por esa razón, Usagi se autoproclamo Selene, guardiana del sol y la luna.

Toda su historia ya tenía milenios y esta nueva apariencia de Usagi, en realidad era su forma original del pasado; lo mismo que la apariencia de Venus. Fue ahí que Selene en su transformación de Eternal Ángel Moon, hablo.

– No te sorprendas amiga Hotaru, soy yo en mi forma original como la reina de la luna. Al igual que mi amada prima Venus e renacido por completo dejando atrás a la vieja Usagi. Pero ahora esa Usagi Tsukino murió y junto con ella todos esos demonios que vivían en mí dejando atrás a todo lo pasado.

–Comprendo y me alegro mucho por ti reina Selene –dijo Saturn–. Ahora ha llegado el momento de reunirnos todas las senshis que quedamos con vida y prepararnos para la gran batalla por el universo.

–Que así sea mi querida amiga, ángel de Saturno.

Tanto Hotaru como Selene se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban Vladimir y los demás guardianes, quienes ya se encontraban dentro del palacio Moscova. Al entrar al recinto, tanto Selene como Hotaru no pudieron dejar de sorprenderse ante tan imponente lugar, era un palacio de corte barroco muy adornado y con muchas pinturas de los que se cree eran los ancestros de los guardianes actuales y de Vladimir el guerrero legendario; de igual forma había pinturas de los guardianes y guerrero actuales. Y no sólo eso, sino que estaba completamente construido por oro puro, diamante del más fino y un material con el cual estaban construidos los cimientos el cual parecía no ser de esta tierra, pues era muy brillante, parecía ser polvo de estrellas convertido a solido para formar los cimientos del palacio. Realmente era muy sólido gracias a los cimientos de ese material espacial. Al fondo del gran salón se encontraba una mesa heptagonal idéntica a la del palacio ficticio que conocimos primero, y en ella ya se encontraban sentados todos los guardianes mas Vladimir su guerrero legendario, quien estaba sentado en el centro de la mesa bajo la protección del arcángel Mikhail (Miguel) el cual era su estrella protectora. Ya únicamente estaban esperando a Svetlana y a Elena las cuales al llegar inmediatamente mostraron respeto ante un icono que tenían en la pared que se encontraba detrás de Vladimir, después de inclinarse, mostraron respeto a Vladimir como su general supremo y tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares.

Selene y Hotaru se impactaron de sobremanera al ver como al estar los seis guardianes y su guerrero legendario juntos no solo la sala principal sino todo el castillo y la zona misma del Moscova temblaron y un estruendo tremendo se sintió en ese lugar. Las auras de estos siete increíbles guerreros comenzaron a elevarse y con ello su gran energía y poder, todos portando ya sus atuendos civiles dejando atrás sus ropas de guerreros; tales atuendos contrastaban radicalmente con sus ropas de guerreros, pues los trajes de los seis guardianes eran de militares del ejército ruso y Vladimir vestía un traje de vestir muy fino, pero de esta época, con corbata y todo lo referente a un traje de diplomático o político, su cabellera se torno en un corte normal a la nuca en color negro era un hombre aparentemente ordinario. Lo mismo sus guardianes quienes portaban sus vestimentas militares cada uno con un rango enorme y la de más alto rango era Svetlana, quien portaba infinidad de medallas y una condecoración que la señalaba como la general máxima de sus ejércitos.

Elena era la segunda al mando seguida de Ekaterina, Alekséi, Yevgeny y por ultimo Andrea, todos en ese orden y sus aspectos aunque facialmente y físicamente eran los mismos sus cabelleras cambiaron en demasía pues todos tenían cabello corto de acuerdo con sus obligaciones, y era de esperarse no iban a caminar por las calles con sus formas originales de batalla.

Selene y Hotaru comprendieron que eso que ellas sintieron al verlos juntos, sin embargo ambas cambiaron de semblante al notar algo más, pero decidieron no decir nada al respecto. Después de que los guardianes mostraran un poco de su energía, volvieron a tomar sus formas civiles pues ellos ya habían cumplido con su obligación, la de despertar a los ángeles planetarios ahora era el turno de éstas; turno de encargarse de sus asuntos correspondientes.

En ese momento Vladimir se levanto de su silla.

–Jóvenes ángeles planetarias, ha sido un gran honor y placer conocerlas y saber que al menos Japón está en buenos manos, las suyas, y aunque la guerra venidera será aun más terrible, tendrán tiempo de disfrutar si es que pueden disfrutar de la vida que se les dio hasta que el momento de la guerra universal llegue. Mientras eso no ocurra ustedes deberán continuar con sus vidas, sus nuevas vidas viviendo con una apariencia sencilla y normal para no enaltecerse como superiores, pues esa no es su misión. Todas deben ser humildes, y ayudar a su semejante en lo mayor posible, recibir su educación que es algo muy importante dentro de nuestro hermoso planeta, el recibir el conocimiento y saberlo usar para beneficio de los que lo necesiten sin pedir nada a cambio, deben vivir en igualdad con las demás personas aunque muchas veces estas se comporten como unos miserables, ustedes no deben caer en el juego que ese ser maligno querrá imponerles. No duden jamás de lo que ustedes son y estén alertas pues este demonio no asesinara a la humanidad porque los necesita corrompidos para su beneficio; no lo hará por ahora, pero ya pasaron los cinco años prometidos y en exactamente un año más, sólo un año más se romperá el escudo que Venus coloco para proteger al sistema solar de ese demonio. Sin embargo, sus secuaces están a punto de despertar por completo al igual que ustedes. Ellos si podrán atacarlas y para eso únicamente restan seis meses, en ese tiempo ustedes deberán organizarse y estimular lo más posible sus mentes para poder pelear en igualdad de condiciones, pues si bien ustedes son muy poderosas ahora, sus oponentes también lo son y no deben confiarse. Es momento de que entre ustedes, las seis elegidas escojan a su líder suprema, no porque esta tenga más poder que las demás, sino porque alguien debe comandar esta guerra. Como todo ejercito siempre debe haber un general máximo como en el caso de mis amigos que es Svetlana, no por ser superior a los otros, pero si por ser la más indicada por muchas causas y eso ustedes al momento de volverse a reunir lo descubrirán y deberán ponerse de acuerdo en unanimidad porque esto ya no será un juego de amores y romances de niños, esto ya es una batalla que decidirá el destino del universo mismo. Es por ello que se les dará un año más para elegir esa líder y para educarse más y descubrir las intenciones reales del enemigo.

Muy bien queridas Senshis, desde este momento nosotros las dejaremos, ya hemos cumplido nuestra misión con ustedes por ahora. Ya es cuestión de que ustedes cumplan este mandato; ustedes son fuertes y lograran frustrar los planes de ese demonio. No se preocupen por sus amigas, ellas están en sus respectivos planetas, exceptuando Venus por las razones que ustedes ya conocen, pero las civilizaciones tanto de la luna como de Saturno, Marte, Mercurio y Júpiter se han restaurado. Nuevamente hay vida en esos lugares y sus amigas son las reinas de cada planeta, pero su presencia es necesaria en la Tierra y por ello volverán a esta para cumplir lo que a ustedes les he contado. Ellas ya lo saben y por ello se les otorgo un general a cada una para que estos en su ausencia se encarguen de gobernar cada planeta y protegerlo hasta que ustedes regresen ahí; si es que regresan, pues es un hecho que la victoria no es segura y sólo su corazón decidirá qué rumbo toma esta batalla.

–En el caso del Milenio de Plata, ¿quién protegerá ese lugar mientras yo estoy en la Tierra?

–Helios se encargara de proteger tanto la luna como al sol, el que antiguamente fuera tu hermano en el Milenio de Plata, desterrado y asesinado por Metalia en esos tiempos, ahora regresa para unirse a ti en esta batalla, él resguardara tanto a la luna como al sol y al cuerpo yaciente en la luna de tu amado príncipe Endimión.

Un hombre de complexión atlética, atractivo, de cabello alborotado en color rubio, pero corto, rostro hermoso y fino, piel blanca, con ojos color grisáceo de estatura alrededor del 1:85 vestido como un general al estilo de el viejo guerrero de Endimión, es decir como su general máximo Kunzite. De ese tipo de vestimenta portaba Helios, pero en color plata. Él se aproximo al lugar acompañado de otro hombre al cual Helios llamo Cronos.

El hombre era de estatura media, cabello color purpura oscuro a la nuca y alborotado, ojos en color igualmente purpura oscuro y sus ropajes eran del estilo centurión romano, pero negro con purpura en sus contornos. Éste se presento como el general de las tropas del planeta Saturno, hogar original de Hotaru y fue en ese momento que ambos guerreros se aproximaron ante Selene y Hotaru e inmediatamente después de ello juraron lealtad a las ángeles planetarias y prometieron gobernar y proteger con justicia tanto a la luna, al sol como también a Saturno. Después de esas palabras, los dos hombres fueron transportados por fuerza de Selene y Hotaru a Saturno y a la luna. Fue así que todas tenían a sus generales. En ese momento, tanto Vladimir, Svetlana, Elena y los demás guardianes se despidieron de Selene y Hotaru, ésta última fue llevada por Sveta a un lugar apartado dentro de una enorme sala, la cual era por voz de la misma Svetlana; la sala de la sabiduría, pues la guardiana del Moscova se encargaba de proteger ese recinto. Estando las dos solas, esto ocurrió.

–Muy bien querida Hotaru, el momento de separarnos ha llegado, las cosas son de ese modo y debemos respetar los designios del destino –profirió Svetlana–. Siempre serás la magnífica guerrera que servirá a la sabiduría, pero desde otro sitio, pues tu lugar ya no es aquí conmigo como lo fue en el pasado con nuestros ancestros. Ahora tú tienes amigas nuevas y una vida propia por delante si es que sobreviven, es por ello que te libero de tu antigua misión y te dejo ir libre para que seas un ser totalmente independiente lejos de aquella obligación milenaria siendo mi guerrera. Eres libre Hotaru Tomoe, mi amado Ángel de Saturno.

–Te agradezco tan noble acto, pero preferiría mil veces caer a los infiernos antes de alejarme de tu tutela. Ahora que recordé lo que en verdad eres, no sería capaz de despreciar a un milagro del Universo y para mí siempre será un honor servirte hasta la muerte si es necesario. Aunque yo esté muy lejos de tu presencia, desde ese sitio haría lo que fuera por ayudarte a ti y a aquel que los mando con nosotras. Así que mi querida Svetlana, no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente; yo me voy de tu lado, pero ruego al Universo algún día poder regresar contigo y si no lo logro habrá sido un honor para mí el haberlo intentado.

–Esas palabras vienen de tu corazón Hotaru, no de tu pensamiento y por ello te has ganado mi respeto, pues eres obediente y comprendiste realmente quienes somos nosotros. Eso no te fue revelado solo porque sí, sino porque tú eres alguien especial y por ello recibirás el último de los dones, el don más importante que la guardiana de la divina sabiduría universal puede otorgar; ese don es este, tómalo, pues te pertenece. Únicamente esperaba que tú dijeras lo anterior y que demostraras esa absoluta lealtad y amor por tus semejantes. Ahora ya eres digna de recibirla, esta es la poderosa Universal Glaive, ( **Alabarda Universal) la** cual te reconoce como su portadora y única dueña. Tu antigua, Glaive, ya es inútil y obsoleta ante la majestuosa y divina, Universal Glaive, que esta bañada con mi sangre y construida con el mismo material cósmico estelar que refuerzan los cimientos de este palacio. Di estas palabras y en cuanto lo hagas, esa poderosa arma te convertirá en su única dueña y no sólo eso, también te transformaras en la última faceta del Ángel Universal de Saturno. ¡Óyelo muy bien Hotaru! No serás como lo son Ami, Mako y Rei, que son ángeles protectores de sus planetas y la Tierra misma. Tú ocuparas un lugar como lo tienen Selene y Venus, tú serás ese magnífico ángel del silencio y tu poder será todavía más grande de lo que era en el pasado. Sólo tú podrás ponerte un límite en lo que a tu poder respecta, así pues di estas palabras: "Ven a mi divina y celestial alabarda universal".

–Lo hare y muchas gracias por todo lo que me enseñaste en este tiempo, nunca me olvidare de ti y tu gran amor por nuestro Universo –después de dichas esas palabras, Hotaru invoco a su nueva alabarda−. ¡Ven a mí divina y celestial alabarda universal!

Ante Hotaru apareció una hermosa alabarda similar a su antigua arma, pero en color dorado y cubierta de diamantes en todo su mango. La cuchilla misma era de oro solido y denotaba demasiado filo, una característica nueva era que tenía una punta muy solida en la parte baja del mango y esta brillaba como pocas veces se había visto brillar algo. Era como dijo Svetlana, del mismo material del que tenían los cimientos de su palacio. Al tocarla, Hotaru se elevó dentro de la gran sala de la sabiduría y sus ropas cambiaron de su color tradicional a un color oro con tonos purpuras. Era el mismo traje de scout, pero en color oro y purpura, pues la parte superior era en ese tradicional color purpura oscuro, pero tanto su falda y cuello eran de color oro brillante luciendo más imponente y sus moños y listones eran de igual forma purpuras. Lucia como una diosa mítica. Sus botas eran un poco más cortas que las anteriores, en color dorado y su tiara se hizo aun más hermosa con el símbolo del signo astrológico del planeta Saturno en el centro de la tiara, el cual estaba hecho de diamante extremadamente fino. Al momento de terminar su transformación Svetlana de igual forma se transformo con sus ropas de pelea nuevamente y al hacer esto lanzo un ataque sorpresa a Saturn.

− ¡Death Reborn Revolution!

− ¡Silence Wall! –grito Saturn.

El poder que lanzo Svetlana era una de las técnicas más poderosas de Saturn. Increíblemente la guardiana lo podía ejecutar a la perfección sin temor a ser autodestruida, y no sólo eso, sino que al enviarlo hacia Hotaru, le imprimió un poco más de su propia fuerza dejando a Saturn imposibilitada para defenderse a pesar de su gran defensa. Pero como era de esperarse, Svetlana lanzo su ataque sabiendo cómo hacerlo para no lastimar de gravedad a su alumna. En ese momento Sveta regreso a su forma civil y levanto a Hotaru, quien estaba tendida en el piso. Saturn se impresiono al ver como Svetlana había conseguido sin ningún problema ejecutar esa técnica. Fue ahí que ésta comprendió que Svetlana era un ser superior en todos los aspectos. Se puso en pie y después mostro respetos a la guardiana postrándose ante ella.

Fue así que Svetlana le dio la última lección a su alumna.

–Muy bien hecho Hotaru, es cierto que te he vencido, pero me has dejado tranquila al ver que soportaste tu propio ataque, el más potente hasta ahora y no falleciste, eso me deja claro que eres más resistente y has crecido como guerrera. En verdad te digo que tú ya no deberás temer por autodestruirte, pues después de un tiempo te darás cuenta que en ti renacerá una técnica descomunal y tu antiguo poder será únicamente un recuerdo fugaz de lo que eras en el pasado. No temas en usar todo tu poder cuando sea necesario, pues ya no morirás por ello. Pero una cosa si te digo, si mueres en batalla te aseguro que ya no volverás a renacer como lo hacías en el pasado, esta será tu última vida lo mismo para todas tus amigas.

Y así ocurrió, después de que Svetlana y Hotaru regresaron con los demás, Selene al verla sonrió de alegría y le dijo.

–Así está mucho mejor mi querido Ángel Universal de Saturno. Ya es hora de regresar a nuestro país y reunirnos con nuestras queridas amigas.

Y así aconteció, los guardianes y Vladimir se retiraron uno a uno convirtiendo el majestuoso palacio Moscova en el lugar oscuro y deshabitado que era antes. De ese modo, Vladimir y sus amigos partieron. Al hacer eso, tanto Hotaru como Selene aparecieron en las orillas del hermoso rio Moscova. Ellas aun iban en su transformación de senshis. Ambas se tele transportaron rumbo a Tokio dejando esa tierra mística que tantas enseñanzas les habían dejado. Al llegar a Tokio, Selene sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta al caminar por aquellas calles en las cuales varios años atrás había andado a lado de sus amigas cuando apenas eran unas niñas de secundaria, y aunque ahora era muy fuerte mentalmente, fue imposible para ella no sentir nostalgia, lo mismo le ocurrió a Hotaru la cual recordó todo su suplicio vivido al recordar cuando estaba poseída por la Dama 9. Selene le dijo a Hotaru que cada una fuese a sus hogares para mudarse de ropa y así lo hicieron.

Ya en la casa de la familia Tsukino, Selene observo todo con detenimiento y vino a su memoria un breve recuerdo de sus padres, hermano y de Chibiusa en el pasado cuando todo era color de rosa en su vida y, sin poderlo evitar por sus mejillas rodaron un par de lagrimas las cuales ella inmediatamente limpio con la palma de su mano. En ese mismo instante ella subió a su habitación y por fin dejo su transformación de Eternal Ángel Moon, quedando con el vestido que Svetlana le había colocado en el palacio, el cual era inadecuado para andar caminando. Ya vestida con su ropa antigua, ropa que aún le quedaba a la perfección por su magnífica figura que aún conservaba. Ella volteo hacia su cómoda y observo una foto en la cual se encontraban Chibiusa, Mamoru y ella.

–Tanto tiempo ha pasado querido mío, tiempo desde que te fuiste para nunca volver y parece que fue ayer, como si sólo hubiese cerrado los ojos un minuto y ya son cinco años los que han transcurrido. Es algo extraño amado mío, pero mi corazón ya no sufre, no es que no te ame y no me duela tu ausencia, pues a qué ser humano que ame a alguien y este se le va, ya sea muerto o por una triste separación no le duele esa ausencia. Sería una mentira si dijeran que no les duele esa perdida. Ese es mi caso, a mi me duele hasta lo más profundo de mi ser el no tenerlos conmigo a ti, a Chibiusa a mis padres y hermano. ¡Qué irónico! ¡Siempre pasa la misma idiotez! Cuando tienes todo a la mano lo desprecias y no lo sabes valorar y cuando todo ello se va para siempre, realmente te das cuenta que todo tu ego, vanidad, soberbia y arrogancia son nada, pues descubres que a los que creías no necesitar por el simple hecho de sentirse bien con uno mismo son los que realmente te amaban y a los que necesitas ahora más que nunca. La vida es así querido Mamoru y debemos continuar aunque en ocasiones el dolor por la ausencia de los seres o ser amado nos coman por dentro; la vida ya no puede cambiar, los juegos terminaron y la realidad pesa, pero es lo que tenemos y así debemos aceptarlo porque nuestros errores siempre nos alcanzan y a mí ya me sobrepasaron. Ahora comprendo el dolor verdadero y es una gran lástima que ustedes hayan tenido que perecer para que yo despertara a mi realidad y nuevamente vuelvo a lo irónico, pues gracias a ese dolor tan grande que siento me estoy liberando mas y mas de muchos demonios de mi pasado y este es uno de ellos, la aceptación que para mi antes era imposible de asimilar, ahora ha llegado. ¡Y sólo puedo decirte esto querido Mamoru, adiós para siempre!

Selene tomo todas las fotos de ella con Mamoru y con Chibiusa e igualmente las de sus padres y hermano quemándolas por completo sin dejar absolutamente ningún rastro de ellas. Borrando con ello todos los recuerdos de esa vida que jamás regresaría y la forma más útil de lograr esa superación era aceptar el hecho de que ellos ya jamás volverían y que ella en su posición no podía darse el lujo de tener esos sentimentalismo que para un humano común son válidos, pero para alguien que se encargaría de proteger la Tierra y al mismo universo no le era permitido eso, no al menos por ahora. Después de limpiar completamente su hogar, saco toda su documentación y espero a que Hotaru llegara con ella. Minutos más tarde Hotaru regreso y Selene le pidió dirigirse al registro civil para reorganizar sus documentos. Ya en este, Selene pidió cambiar su nombre de Usagi Tsukino por el de Selene Tsukino, el juez sin mucho dilema acepto y así por fin Usagi Tsukino había desaparecido por completo y ahora era Selene Tsukino.

Dos horas más tarde, Selene visito únicamente las tumbas de sus papás y de su hermano, pues Mamoru se encontraba en el Milenio de Plata reposando eternamente. Tras eso, Hotaru y ella se dirigieron al café Crown y al llegar ahí algo sucedió.

–Hotaru, esto es tan reconfortante, el estar aquí sentada me trae recuerdos tan hermosos de mi infancia –hablo Selene.

–Lo sé amiga, de antemano estoy consciente que yo no viví junto a ustedes esa magnífica época referente a su amistad, pero comprendo a lo que te refieres pues yo viví algo similar con mis queridas y difuntas amigas Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru, y por ello te entiendo.

–Se que te dolió la muerte de tus amigas, pero nuestras vidas deben continuar, no hay tiempo para mirar atrás. Es verdad que los humanos somos bastante testarudos y principalmente yo, pero todos tenemos la ventaja de poder cambiar en nuestras vidas y si es para bien mucho mejor. Nuestros seres queridos parten, ten por seguro que algún día nosotras los alcanzaremos, pero antes que eso pase debemos cumplir con nuestras obligaciones en este mundo para así irnos tranquilos y felices de haber hecho todo lo humanamente posible por la justicia y por vivir lo mejor posible, ¿no lo crees?

– No lo puedo creer, Usagi pensando claramente eso es una bendición que jamás imagine ver. –dijo una voz conocida para Selene.

 **-** ¡Increíble! ¡Es un sueño!, Rei, amiga mía, has vuelto a la Tierra.

–Y no ha venido sola, nosotras también hemos regresado.

– **¡** Chicas ustedes también!

Las cinco Sailor Senshis se habían reencontrado después de cinco años de no verse y de estar muertas literalmente. Ellas se habían vuelto a reunir en su viejo lugar de encuentros.

Las cinco se fundieron en un tremendo y emotivo abrazo. Todas se soltaron a llorar de alegría por largos minutos; en uno de esos minutos, Hotaru se levanto de la mesa y se alejo saliendo por la puerta del café Crown dejando solas a las cinco guerreras del sistema solar interior. Ellas al fin estaban reunidas: Sailor Mars, el Ángel de Marte, Sailor Mercury, el Ángel de Mercurio, Sailor Júpiter, el Ángel de Júpiter, Sailor Venus, el Ángel de Venus y Sailor Moon, la Eternal Ángel Moon.

En ese momento Hotaru comprendió que su presencia estaba de más en esa reunión y se retiro sin que sus compañeras notaran su ausencia contenta pero a la vez analítica por lo que vendría después de los momentos de calma y felicidad.

 **N/A: Saludos y muchas gracias por seguirme, comentar y votar.** **.**


	9. Los recuerdos de Minako

**Capítulo 9**

 **Los recuerdos de Minako**

Selene y sus amigas tomaron asiento en la mesa que siempre ocupaban años atrás. De repente la neo reina de la Luna notó que Hotaru estaba a las afueras de la cafetería e inmediatamente comprendió lo que ocurría. En ese momento les pidió a sus amigas la esperaran un momento en lo que ella salía con Hotaru.

–Hotaru discúlpanos por haberte dejado a un lado, se perfectamente que tú estás muy dolida por la ausencia de tus amigas y más aun por estar lejos de tu querida señora Svetlana, con la cual te gustaría estar en estos momentos, y nosotras aquí haciéndote sentir menos con nuestra actitud tan pésima. Ven y únetenos, pues tú eres parte de nosotras y más aún; nosotras mismas debemos agradecerte por habernos tenido la confianza suficiente para escogernos en lugar de escoger a Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna. Es claro que gracias a ti nosotras tenemos esta segunda oportunidad, discúlpanos amiga.

–No te preocupes Selene, no te he de mentir, realmente en un principio si sentí tristeza por lo que comentaste al verlas tan felices y unidas desde hace muchos años; y es verdad que me sentí mal por no tener a mis amigas Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna. Pero pensémoslo bien Selene, ¿ellas realmente eran amigas? Yo tuve mis dudas mucho antes de escoger quienes merecían resucitar, pues una amiga nunca tratara de matarte siendo una niña enferma sin siquiera buscar otra opción posible para ello. Y después de que todo se tranquilizo después de que ustedes me ayudaron en esa época tratando por todos los modos el no matarme si no salvarme. Ellas llegaron y me llevaron consigo ya cuando todo estaba en orden; pero de haber sido por ellas yo ya estaría muerta. Fue eso lo que me hizo pensar que tan inteligentes eran realmente esas tres mujeres si solamente se dejaban llevar por su deber. Estoy de acuerdo que en momentos debe actuarse así, pues yo misma lo he hecho, como contra Faraón 90, pero su actitud siempre fue así, aun fuera de combate. Mi decisión hacia ustedes fue porque ustedes como ahora me lo demostraron siempre han tenido una gran amistad y un valor inmenso de ese sentimiento; ustedes siempre se apoyaron todas por igual. Esa fue una de las causas por las cuales tome mi decisión. Y el punto más fuerte para decidirme fue que ustedes las cinco Senshis del sistema solar interno a pesar de ser aparentemente más débiles, siempre fueron más unidas y realmente eran y son las más poderosas dentro del orden de las Senshis; mucho más poderosas que Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, y en esta batalla se necesita todo eso: amistad, unión, fortaleza y ustedes lo tienen todo, más ahora que los sagrados guardianes del guerrero legendario del Moscova nos ayudaron. Sin lugar a dudas me siento tranquila por la decisión que tome, así que no te preocupes, sólo las deje porque necesitaba asimilar todo esto y organizarlo en mi mente y ciertamente sabía que ustedes necesitaban ese pequeño lapso para disfrutar su reunión, una reunión sincera.

–Gracias amiga no cabe duda que eres digna alumna de la magnífica Svetlana, pues dentro de tu ser hay demasiada sabiduría además de educación.

– Así es –interrumpió Ami–. Tienes toda la razón Usagi, Hotaru es una gran mujer y digna Senshi.

– **¡** Exacto a diferencia de ti Usagi, que siempre serás una inútil! –agrego sonriente Rei.

 **\- ¡** Rei por favor deja en paz a Usagi! –refunfuñaron tanto Makoto como Minako.

–Soy Selene Tsukino, no lo olviden. Y en efecto Rei, tienes toda la razón, mi actitud era tan patética que de solo recordarlo me hace sentir vergüenza, pero eso se acabo.

– **¡** Por Dios!, ¿quién es esta mujer que no solo cambio su aspecto físico desde su cabellera hasta su cuerpo, sino que hasta su intelecto esta elevadísimo? No es la misma de hace años. Realmente su despertar a manos de la poderosa Svetlana en conjunto con Elena hizo literalmente un milagro –pensó Rei–. Ahora comprendo el porqué de los gritos desgarradores de dolor y angustia que escuche hasta el planeta Marte. Pobre de mi amada amiga Usag… no ya no es Usagi, ella es Selene, Usagi en verdad murió en los abismo.

–Yo también te quiero como a una hermana, querida Rei, y sí, en efecto se logro un milagro.

–Este eh, sí, pero. ¿Cómo supiste lo que estaba pensando? ¡Es increíble! ¡Puedes leer la mente de los demás eso es algo prodigioso!

–Digamos que tanto Hotaru, Venus y yo tenemos esa virtud amigas. Pero basta de platicas y entremos a comer unos pastelillos de chocolate, pues ustedes pasaron dormidas cinco años, pero yo estaba despierta y en recuperación de todas mis heridas mientras Vladimir el gran medico y guerrero me curaba de mis lesiones, y no pude disfrutar por cinco largos años de la delicia de la comida japonesa que tanto me gusta, digamos que ciertos habitos nunca cambian.

–Vladimir, Vladimir –pensó Minako.

–Minako, entremos y ya no pienses en eso –dijo Hotaru.

– ¡Tonta de mí, ando distraída y Selene es una suertuda cinco años siendo tratada por él!

Las seis chicas entraron al Crown café y siguieron recordando sus memorias del pasado.

En ese momento Unaziki Furuhata la hermana de Andrew, se aproximo a ellas sin poder reconocer principalmente a Selene y a Minako pues como ya sabíamos el look de Selene era muy distinto principalmente por su cabellera y Minako ya no portaba su eterno listón rojo, el cual en su vida de adolecente, mucho antes de conocer a sus amigas portaba porque un hombre al cual ella quería le dijo que se vería mejor con un listón rojo en la cabeza, y como ahora ya no sentía más nada por él decidió deshacerse de ese recuerdo.

En su lugar se coloco una diadema en color naranja la cual sujetaba su cabello; cabello que traía recogido con un peinado de cola de caballo. Fue por ello que Unazuki no logro reconocerlas.

Las chicas la saludaron, ella parecía no saber nada de lo ocurrido, como si su mente hubiese sido bloqueada por alguien más para evitarle un sufrimiento severo por la inesperada desaparición de su hermano.

Hotaru sonrío y pensó.

–Esto sin duda es trabajo de Elena, ella al igual que Svetlana y Vladimir tienen la capacidad de remover recuerdos para evitarles más sufrimientos a la gente que no lo necesita y sin duda lo hizo con Unazuki. Eso es lo mejor que pudo pasarle en este momento a ella pues si supiese la verdad sería un golpe muy duro perder a su hermano dos veces.

Unazuki se retiro y las chicas continuaron con su plática. En ese momento Ami hablo diciendo que lo mejor para ellas sería hacer lo que Vladimir les menciono, estudiar arduamente y entrenar lo más posible para afrontar la batalla venidera dentro de unos cuantos meses; todas estuvieron de acuerdo en emplearse a fondo para los estudios e ingresar juntas a la universidad.

En ese mismo momento Makoto hablo y dijo que tampoco debían olvidarse de elegir a la líder que las comandaría en esta batalla, todas se miraron fijamente pensando seriamente que debían escoger a una de las seis para comandarlas en su ardua misión.

Más tarde después de decir esas palabras, optaron por esperar más tiempo para elegir de la mejor forma posible. Y así transcurrió toda la tarde, ellas se dirigieron al templo Hikawa como por vieja costumbre, y se sentaron en los jardines de éste a recordar y a desahogar sus sentimientos encontrados. Ya en dicho sitio, Rei les informo que en la parte trasera del templo, había adaptado un enorme salón para que pudiesen entrenar sin ser molestadas o descubiertas. En ese momento ya eran las siete, los visitantes que diariamente acudían al templo, por mera costumbre, se habían retirado y únicamente estaban ellas, y esto aconteció.

– **¡** Selene, querida amiga! –Dijo Rei–. A todo esto y con la euforia de nuestro reencuentro no nos hemos dado a la tarea de pensar en cómo te sientes ante la desdicha de la perdida de toda tu familia, de Mamoru y Chibiusa.

– **¡** Rei, mí querida Rei! No te preocupes y eso se los digo a todas, el tiempo en que la llorona de Usagi se mortificaba por todo, se acabó. Es verdad que esa pérdida acabo con una gran parte de mi alma, lo acepto y es lógico, aquel que venga y me diga que no le dolió la muerte de un ser amado, de ante mano les aseguro que estaría mintiendo. Yo estoy en ese lapso de dolor inmenso y de asimilación, pues al igual que a ustedes se nos han ido seres muy queridos para todas, y es realmente injusto amigas que en este momento se preocupen por cómo me siento. Se los agradezco, en verdad créanme que me siento dichosa de que sean mis amigas, pero lo mismo puedo decir yo querida Rei. ¿Cómo te sientes con las pérdidas sufridas de tu lado? Minako. ¿Y tú con tus padres? Ami. ¿Y tú con tus padres también? ¿Y tú Makoto? Lo digo en serio amigas, no por burlarme, sino porque ahora comprendo que ustedes también sufren y mucho por sus pérdidas y por más cosas de las que yo he sufrido. Todas por igual hemos ya pasado cosas terribles, a todas se nos fueron nuestros familiares; todas sufrimos terribles martirios a lo largo de nuestras batallas, de hecho mas ustedes que yo y eso por mi propia culpa. No es algo que me enorgullezca, pero es, y debo disculparme ante todas por esos errores de mi pasado. Así que desde hoy amigas, preocupémonos ya no únicamente por mi causa ni por lo que me afecta solo a mí. Desde hoy nos preocuparemos por el bienestar de todas y por el bienestar de nuestros planetas y de la misma Tierra que nos adoptó. Les pido que dejemos ese pasado atrás en el cual sólo vivían para resolver mis problemas mayormente insignificantes y ahora vivamos lo poco que nos quede entregadas a la defensa de todo el universo y apoyándonos como equipo, pues desde hoy les digo, ya no soy una egoísta, ya no tienen que pelear para protegerme a mí, pues yo ya no soy su líder o algo parecido. Ahora soy solamente Selene Tsukino, una mujer que ama a sus amigas como a ella misma y yo desde este momento me deslindo de la elección de ser la líder en la batalla no por cobardía, sino porque ya tengo mi decisión de quien debe ser la elegida y que realmente lo merece, pero no diré nada hasta que a todas les llegue esa iluminación para elegirla. Sin embargo, reitero, yo desde ya me hago a un lado, pues no soy tan digna como la verdadera líder de todas nosotras. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, querida Rei, si estoy triste como todas ustedes por esas pérdidas, pero nuestra vida debe continuar y no podemos darnos el lujo de llorar toda la vida por eso. Ya sufrimos lo suficiente, pero es hora de salir de ese mundo oscuro llamado muerte, pues nosotras recibimos una nueva oportunidad y eso no todos lo consiguen y por ello debemos aprovecharla y usarla lo mejor posible –concluyo Selene.

Tanto Rei, Ami, Mako y Minako quedaron perplejas con tan semejante elocuencia de Selene, se dijeron para sí mismas que realmente era otra, en todos los aspectos, no sólo en lo físico y aceptaron la petición de su amiga, exceptuando a Hotaru, pues ella tomo con demasiada calma toda esa platica, inclusive no le prestó mucha atención pues estaba observando el atardecer tranquilamente respirando el aire fresco que solo la hermosa tierra puede tener. Fue por ello que no le tomo atención a la plática de las Inners, cuestión aparte porque ella de antemano sabía lo que Selene era ahora y no tenía porque sorprenderse.

Entre tanto platicar y visitar el salón de entrenamiento el tiempo paso volando, ya eran las nueve de la noche y era hora de regresar a sus hogares pues al día siguiente no solo tendrían entrenamiento, sino que también seria inicio de un nuevo semestre en la universidad y para Selene seria su examen de admisión a esta, pues cuando fue a cambiar sus documentos también paso a inscribirse a la universidad y no sólo eso, sino que gracias a la ayuda de Hotaru logro mover influencias para permitirle hacer el examen del mismo semestre que sus demás amigas y así estar todas juntas, algo a lo que accedieron los directivos pues Hotaru tenía influencias por su difunto padre y porque ella era una benefactora de la universidad en donde anualmente aportaba una fuerte suma de dinero para apoyar a los chicos y chicas que por alguna razón hubiesen dejado los estudios. Fue por ello que los directivos de dicha universidad aceptaron, mas aun porque esta, Hotaru, les dijo que Selene era una magnifica estudiante y aunque hubiese irregularidades en sus documentos ella tenía buen nivel. Estos le creyeron y por ello aceptaron sus peticiones y al siguiente día ella haría su examen de admisión. Pero el mentir de ese modo no era el estilo de Hotaru, todos sabían de antemano que la otrora Usagi o al menos la que conocíamos era bastante mala en la escuela y no sería posible un cambio de esa magnitud al menos no en el aspecto escolar.

En ese momento las chicas se separaron cada una con rumbo distinto mientras Rei se adentraba en su templo el cual también era su hogar.

Minutos más tarde Minako ya había llegado a su hogar en este su fiel guardián ya la esperaba en la sala de estar.

Al llegar ahí éste se le aproximo y sin más le dijo. –Princesa Venus aun después de milenios yo te sigo amando y…-

Esta le respondió –No Céfiro, no hagas esto, tu bien sabes que mis sentimientos por ti desde aquellas épocas siempre fueron claros. Si bien mi madre Dione por el bien de Venus quería unirnos en matrimonio, yo nunca te pude ver como pareja, pues toda mi vida te vi como un hermano ya que fuimos criados juntos por mis padres por la terrible muerte de los tuyos a manos de Beryl. Pero por más que intente jamás pude mirarte como pareja. Mi alma y mi ser pertenecen a un imposible, pero así son las cosas amigo, mis pensamientos ahora están destinados a otro fin; un fin muy alejado de las relaciones de pareja. Te lo digo de nuevo Céfiro, estás en tu derecho de partir si gustas, yo no deseo obligarte a vivir un pasado del cual realmente no dejo nada bueno.

Céfiro sonrió alegremente diciendo. –¡Mi princesa! Yo sé sobre tus sentimientos y por ello trate de persuadirte para que alejaras de tu mente ese amor que podía dejarte secuelas tremendas por su situación, pero es muy cierto que ante el amor nada se puede, tú lo amas y él no lo sabe, pero esos son tus sentimientos y no hay forma de cambiarlos.

Yo realmente te amo Venus, pero al igual que tú, sólo como hermana, mas lo que dije lo hice únicamente para cerciorarme si es que estaba en un error ante ese presentimiento que sentía al mirar cómo te doblabas tan solo de verlo. Y ahora ante tu respuesta descubro que estaba en lo cierto. Lo amas desde aquella vez que viste su magnífico poder por estar de curiosa y por ello casi mueres cuando conociste a ese hombre que te robo el corazón.

Minako no comprendía por qué Céfiro hacia todo ese juego psicológico que la envolvía es sus recuerdos hasta el grado que no pudo más y le pregunto.

-¿Por qué haces esto Céfiro? No tengo tiempo que perder en mí y mis recuerdos del pasado, ya sé que él jamás me aceptara, pues su grandeza es tal que ante él soy menos que la nada y no puedo distraerlo de sus obligaciones tan verdaderamente importantes.

Que graciosa me escuche, de antemano sé que él no se distrae con nada, es un hombre muy poderoso e inteligente sólo que mi subconsciente quiso creer que yo lograría un poco de su atención, que tonta e infantil me he visto. Bien Céfiro, no hablemos más de ese hombre pues eso es solamente una fantasía absurda dentro de mi mente querido hermano.

Céfiro sonrió aun más y sólo le dijo que se fuera a dormir pues mañana le esperaba un largo día. Ésta asintió y se retiro a su habitación la cual se encontraba en la parte superior, mientras Céfiro se quedo reposando en la sala sonriendo como si él supiera algo que Minako no y esto aconteció al momento que ella llego a su recamara.

– **¡¿** Como puedes ser tan estúpida de creer que él se fijaría en ti si antes no lo hizo por respeto a mi familia y a mí misma?! ¡Hoy no será la excepción, él es tan importante que yo sería…!-

– **¡** Basta hermosa reina de Venus, mi amada Venus!

 **-** ¡Vla…Vladimir! ¿Tu aquí? ¿Pero cómo?

Vladimir el gran guerrero estaba dentro de la habitación de Minako, quien no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Éste estaba transformado en su forma original de guerrero y Minako no podía ocultar el gusto de ver a ese hombre nuevamente.

En ese momento el se aproximo a ella.

–Querida Minako, veo con gusto que tanto tú como tus amigas están de nuevo juntas, y eso es muy bueno para ustedes.

–Así es Vladimir, pero aun no comprendo. ¿Qué es lo que tú haces aquí? No quiero decir que no me dé gusto verte solo que…

Vladimir tomo a Minako entre sus brazos y antes de permitirle seguir hablando le dio un beso profundo mientras acariciaba su hermosa cabellera hasta llegar a su cintura, esta no pudo contenerse y respondió al beso de la misma manera efusiva y ardiente con la cual Vladimir la había tomado.

Mientras tanto en la sala de estar, Céfiro dejo de escuchar ruido alguno y eso le hizo pensar que Minako se había encontrado ya con el hombre que ella amaba. Y supuso lo que podía ocurrir en ese lugar por lo tanto opto por salir de la casa a dar una vuelta muy larga al centro de Tokio, aunque fuese ya noche aun había ciertos lugares turísticos que podía visitar.

Mientras tanto arriba, Mina comenzó a llorar de alegría sin separarse ni un momento de Vladimir. En ese instante a la mente de Minako llegaron viejos recuerdos.

 **Flash back**

Seis años atrás.

Minako se encontraba de viaje por Rusia, en ese tiempo ella tenía quince años de edad y la batalla en contra del Negaverso había terminado, por esa razón ella decidió tomarse unas vacaciones por ese país para así olvidar todo lo terrible que les había ocurrido. En ese lapso ella junto a sus padres paseaban por la Plaza Roja dirigiéndose a visitar a un amigo entrañable del padre de Minako, cuyo nombre era Demian Aleksandrovich Sájarov. Minako, si bien iba tranquila no podía dejar de pensar en lo que habían pasado ella y sus amigas un año atrás.

Minutos más tarde llegaron a la residencia de los Sájarov, todo fue muy cordial por parte de los anfitriones, en ese momento el padre de Minako le pregunto a su amigo por su joven hijo Vladimir Demianovich Sájarov a lo que el padre solo respondió que estaba visitando a su hermana de la cual por azares del destino lo habían separado desde niños sin siquiera saber que existían el uno y la otra. También les explicaron a los Aino que Vladimir en realidad no era hijo suyo si no que por razones complicadas ellos tuvieron que adoptarlo, pero que ahora ya tenía veinte años y quiso reencontrarse con su hermana, además de que la vida que éste llevaba era muy extraña, siempre saliendo de noche o a horas inesperadas y todo el tiempo lo pasaba con un grupo de amigos igualmente extraños, pero que estos a su vez estaban siendo protegidos por el gobierno ruso. En pocas palabras, que su hijo tenía una vida muy extraña y fuera de lo común. El señor y la señora Aino no quisieron ahondar más en el tema por respeto y pensando que el joven Vladimir fuera un agente secreto de la policía rusa.

Minako quedo intrigada al oír todo eso y al igual que sus padres ella pensó que ese chico trabajaba como agente secreto, así como ella lo hizo por un tiempo en Londres.

Más tarde llego Vladimir, al cual todos ya conocemos, era idéntico a como lo era en la actualidad sólo que un poco más bajo de estatura y más joven; pero todas sus facciones eran las mismas. Él saludo a todos los presentes, pero Minako al verlo se impacto pues era muy apuesto y varonil, éste la observo detenidamente, se aproximo a ella le extendió la mano e instantáneamente se la beso en un gran acto de caballerosidad que dejo impactados tanto a Minako como a sus padres. Después de eso, Vladimir se dirigió hacia sus padres para decirles que ese día el partiría y realmente no sabría si volverían a verlo, fue una especie de despedida algo que Minako comprendió al instante y recordó lo que ella había vivido cuando peleo contra Beryl.

Los padres de Vladimir no comprendieron que sucedía y no hicieron más que aceptar lo que su hijo decía, su impacto fue mayor cuando Vladimir les dijo que vieran lo que vieran, así el cielo se cayera a pedazos no salieran de su casa.

Los Aino creyeron que ese joven estaba loco de remate y los padres de Vladimir estaban muy confundidos, pero aceptaron lo que su hijo les pidió.

Antes de irse, Vladimir se despidió de Minako diciéndole que hubiera sido un placer conocerla en otras condiciones, pues ella mejor que nadie podía comprenderlo.

La senshi se confundió y sonrojo. Después de eso Vladimir salió de la casa no sin antes decir que si todo empeoraba en el ambiente se refugiaran en la catedral de San Basilio, después de eso él salió. Todo quedo en una confusión absoluta y Minako pregunto a los padres de Vladimir en donde se encontraba el baño, pues necesitaba usarlo, los anfitriones le informaron por donde se encontraba. Ella se dirigió a ese lugar, la casa era bastante grande y espaciosa y por ello no se podía percibir si alguien entraba a otras habitaciones. Fue entonces que Minako busco por todas partes hasta que por fin encontró la habitación de Vladimir, supuso que era de él pues al abrirla se encontró con muchos libros, demasiados, y más aún porque observo una fotografía en la cual se encontraban él y otros ocho jóvenes, eran nada más y nada menos que Svetlana, Elena. Ekaterina, Andrea, Alekséi Yevgeny y dos más un hombre y otra mujer, ambos igualmente de aspecto hermoso. Obviamente Minako en esa época no sabía nada de ellos, pero se asombró al ver esa foto y notar que todos tenían un rostro muy maduro para su edad no queriendo decir que se vieran viejos, sino que se les notaba muy seguros de sí mismos. En ese momento ella observo un libro del cual había oído hablar en todo el mundo, aunque ella por su forma de ser, jamás lo había leído, de hecho ningún otro libro, pues era sabido que Minako al igual que Usagi no eran muy brillante. Al lado de ese libro había un escrito, una especie de diario perteneciente a Vladimir; ella no leyó más de la cuenta, sólo un párrafo que decía: " _La hora ha llegado, el tiempo de la destrucción de este planeta está cerca, únicamente espero que Ekaterina resista lo suficiente para rescatarla y más aún; espero que la guerra en el castillo Moscova no sea el fin de todo lo conocido, los guardianes y el gran príncipe legendario pelearemos hasta la muerte si es necesario por la protección de este planeta así nos cueste la vida._

 _¡Gloria eterna a nuestro señor, que nos proteja en esta tarea!_

Minako no comprendía en sí de que se trataba todo eso, pero supuso que algo malo pasaría en esos momentos y evidentemente ella como toda una guerrera no dejaría que nada malo ocurriese. Después de unos minutos regreso a la sala con todos los presentes y pregunto a los padres de Vladimir que si sabían algo de un lugar llamado Moscova, ellos solo le dijeron que seguramente se refería a la leyenda del guerrero legendario del Moscova y sus guardianes.

Minako no se refería a eso exactamente, pero decidió seguir la corriente para averiguar más del asunto.

Los señores Sájarov le contaron a la familia Aino que hacía ya varios siglos hubo una confrontación entre unos demonios y siete guerreros rusos comandados por su héroe legendario que era príncipe de un castillo secreto y fantástico al cual se podía ingresar por medio de su bello rio Moscova, pero que únicamente los elegidos lo podrían hacer y nadie más, pues a la vista de la gente, seria un simple rio. En esa batalla se contaba que todos los guerreros perecieron al dar su vida por la salvación de su tierra, enviando a esos demonios de regreso a la oscuridad, y se decía que después de varios siglos, cuando la Tierra se sintiera amenazada por el mal; los descendientes de esos guerreros tomarían el lugar de sus ancestros y pelearían por el bien de la humanidad.

Los Sájarov explicaron que sólo era una leyenda y nada más, cuestionando a Minako el porqué de su interés en esa historia. La senshi sólo respondió que había oído de esa leyenda tiempo atrás cosa que obviamente era mentira, pues ella no sabía nada de eso y fue tanta su curiosidad que pregunto a sus anfitriones en donde quedaba el rio Moscova, estos le dieron las señas precisas para que llegara.

Los padres de Minako le dijeron que no saliera, que recordara lo que Vladimir había dicho a lo que los progenitores de éste les dijeron que no hicieran caso de su hijo, que él era muy bromista y le gustaba asustar a la gente.

Minako no dijo mas y salió llevando consigo una bolsa en la cual portaba su pluma mágica y su comunicador, pero prefirió no alarmar a sus amigas y enfrentarse sola a lo que fuese, pensando que sería de ayuda si algo malo pasara. Sin mirar atrás camino muchos metros preguntándole a la gente por ese rio. En ese momento observo a lo lejos la silueta de Vladimir, el cual iba acompañado por siete personas más, ésta no logro identificarlos bien, pero dedujo que eran los amigos de la foto de Vladimir y los siguió a escondidas usando sus conocimientos en espionaje pensando que no sería descubierta. Por fin Vladimir y sus amigos llegaron a una zona muy deshabitada en donde ya casi no había rio, en ese momento otro de los sujetos parecía estar diciendo unas palabras frente a una placa que apareció repentinamente ante él, Minako no podía creerlo y no sabía si eran villanos o sólo unos locos o la loca era ella.

En ese momento Vladimir volteo a verla a pesar de que estaba a varios metros de ellos y le sonrió dándole a entender que siempre supo que los estaba siguiendo.

El otro sujeto toco con la palma de su mano la placa, Minako se transformó en Sailor Venus y corrió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban Vladimir y sus amigos, pero no pudo alcanzarlos e intento tocar el campo de energía que todavia estaba ahí para poder ingresar con ellos, pero sólo logro quedar en una especie de trance al tocarla. En ese trance la voz de Vladimir le hablo y le dijo. –Minako Aino, aún no es tu tiempo y tu curiosidad puede terminar por destruirte, pero te daré lo que quieres Sailor Venus, no pelearas porque no es tu batalla y sería muy triste ver morir a una niña tan linda como tú, pero te permitiré observar solo un poco de lo que ocurrirá, pues así lo has pedido.

Minako se quedó asombrada al oír en su mente esa voz y más aun que éste sabía quién era ella. Una hora más tarde el cielo comenzó a nublarse y todo estaba temblando, ella no sabía que pasaba y nada podía hacer pues estaba inmóvil por haber tocado el campo de energía y sólo observaba como todo se oscurecía, y así pasaban las horas; ya eran quince horas de estar ahí sin hacer nada y su expresión era horrible, parecía que estaba observando algo horrendo. Lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos a tal grado que comenzó a sudar más y más. Ya habían transcurrido veinte horas desde que Vladimir y sus amigos había ingresado a ese lugar y Minako se limitaba a cerrar sus ojos deseando no ver nada más. En ese instante el piso o terracería en donde se encontraba se abrió por la mitad, se alcanzaba a escuchar a lo lejos sonidos de sirenas de las ambulancias, y un llamado del presidente a guardar la calma.

Minako de la desesperación alcanzo a soltar un grito desgarrador. -¡No lo hagas, por tu Dios detente, detengan esta locura! ¿Qué son ustedes? ¡Por favor deténganse ya!

Venus dijo todo eso ya desesperada y llorando por lo que fuese que estuviera observando. En ese momento ella dijo. – ¡O no! ¡Esa mujer no pudo!, ¡esto es el fin!

Ya habían pasado veintitrés horas de todo eso y ella no pudo darse siquiera el tiempo de pensar en sus padres y cuando estaba por hacerlo algo ocurrió.

-¡Esto se acabó! ¡Es el fin!

¡Que! ¡Aún está vivo! Y no sólo eso, su poder es inmenso. ¡Él es, él es! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Increíble! esa técnica fue…

Un enorme destello de luz se dejo ver en todo el planeta Tierra, parecía un enorme choque en toda la galaxia, como si millones y millones de bombas atómicas y de hidrogeno colisionaran al mismo tiempo en el cielo. De verdad era un escenario dantesco. En ese momento ya habían transcurrido veinticuatro horas y Minako cayó desmallada, desconectándose por fin de ese mundo alterno. Cuando abrió sus ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en la casa de Vladimir, ahí se encontraban sus padres y los Sájarov. Al instante ella pregunto qué es lo que había ocurrido y que en donde se encontraba Vladimir. Los padres de ésta y de éste le dijeron que él había tenido un accidente en la calle, y que estaba hospitalizado pero nada de gravedad sólo unas contusiones leves. Minako pregunto qué había ocurrido con la ciudad y el planeta, sus papás le dijeron que se tranquilizara, que había sufrido un resbalón en el baño de los Sájarov y que se había golpeado la cabeza y posiblemente pudo sufrir alucinaciones. Minako pensó para sí que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla. En ese momento el padre de Vladimir le dijo que su hijo quería verla un momento para disculparse por la actitud que tomo un día antes con ella.

Venus pregunto que si había estado inconsciente por todo un día, estos le dijeron que efectivamente eso había ocurrido.

Ya en el transcurso al hospital, Minako se percato que en la ciudad había escombros y que todos estaban ayudando a su reacomodo, fue entonces que comenzó a dudar de todo lo dicho por sus padres y por sus anfitriones. Al llegar al hospital en este se encontraban ya únicamente seis jóvenes, cuatro mujeres y dos hombres todos amigos de Vladimir. Al verlos, Minako se confundió aún más pues ella los había reconocido, pero no dijo nada para no alarmar a nadie, fue entonces que de una de las habitaciones del hospital salió la madre de Vladimir diciendo que su hijo quería disculparse con ella por su actitud anterior, que pasará a verlo. Ella entro junto a dos de las amigas de Vladimir, éstas eran Svetlana y Ekaterina.

Ya adentro, Minako observo a Vladimir golpeado, maltrecho y esto aconteció.

\- ¿Qué es toda esta farsa? Yo sé lo que viví y ahora resulta que todo fue una mentira.

–Mi querida Sailor Venus, tú observaste cosas que no debiste ver, al menos no era tu tiempo. Pero ahora que sabes lo que somos, tu vida cambiara radicalmente. Tú viste a detalle nuestro poder y la fuerza que poseemos. Mas por esa causa pudiste haber muerto, pues no era tu lugar y tu fuerza era inútil en esa batalla, viste con qué clase de enemigos peleamos y no se compara con nada que hayas visto antes. Minako, tu destino es muy grande al igual que el de todas tus amigas, pero para eso faltan muchos años y deberán vivir momentos terribles, pero en este momento es injusto que tu vivas con todo eso en tu mente así que mi hermana Svetlana borrara de tu mente todo lo que viviste y nada recordaras de todo esto hasta el momento en que debas recordarlo de nuevo.

–Está bien, como ordenes, ante semejante guerrero no hay más que hacer, pues tú eres el salvador de este planeta y tu gran poder es inimaginable. Sólo te pido me permitas recordarte a ti como persona normal, sólo eso te pido.

–Jamás permitiría que tu o cualquier persona me dijera mi señor eso no lo permito yo solo soy Vladimir Sájarov, y no fui yo el que venció solo a esos seres, nunca lo olvides. Y no te preocupes, en su tiempo recordaras todo, por ahora a ti te pasara como a toda la gente del planeta, no sabrán que fue lo que ocurrió sólo pensaran que fue un desastre natural y nada más. Sus vidas seguirán en paz sin saber la verdad absoluta de lo que ocurrió así como a mis padres y tus padres que no recuerdan nada, tú estarás igual pero te concederé tu petición, me recordaras como la persona común que muestro en la vida ordinaria hasta que sea el momento de mostrarme ante ti tal cual soy. Ahora hazlo Svetlana y por favor Ekaterina tú serás la testigo de todo esto, que quede escrito.

Ekaterina fungía también como escriba dentro de su grupo, ella se encargaba de escribir todos los acontecimientos dentro de la vida de todos ellos.

Y así aconteció, Svetlana toco la cabeza de Minako haciendo que olvidara todo lo sucedido, pero permitiéndole recordar a Vladimir como una persona común y corriente.

Días después los Aino siguieron de visita en la residencia Sájarov y lo más extraño de todo eso era que en todos esos días Minako no se separaba de Vladimir, él era unos cuantos años mayor que ella y ésta le había tomado un gran cariño, a tal grado que un día frente a los padres de ambos ella le propuso a Vladimir ser pareja, pues realmente se había enamorado de él por su manera de ser tan caballeroso, elegante y educado.

Los Aino y los Sájarov quedaron asombrados por la actitud de la jovencita, pero Vladimir le dijo que eso no era posible por respeto a los padres de ésta y por su corta edad. Pero el padre de Minako le dijo que no se preocupara que si su hija lo amaba como ella decía él estaría feliz de que su pequeña fuera novia de un hombre tan correcto como Vladimir, que si la edad era el problema ella esperaría unos años a cumplir su mayoría de edad para formalizar el noviazgo.

Vladimir sonrió y dijo que no podría ser posible eso por otras razones y que la época de decidir los matrimonios había terminado, pero que si su destino era estar juntos nada podría impedirlo pues él también sentía algo por tan hermosa mujer, aunque no eran los tiempos propicios para eso.

Minako sintió un golpe duro a su corazón pues algo dentro de ella le decía que eso sería imposible y así pasaron dos meses más. Minako tomo cursos de ruso y su relación de amistad con Vladimir crecía más y más y no sólo eso, también sus sentimientos hacia él.

A la mañana siguiente los Aino se despidieron de los Sájarov, pero Vladimir no se encontraba presente, pues había salido con sus amigos. Minako sintió tristeza al sentir que jamás volvería a verlo y al llegar al aeropuerto observo a lo lejos la silueta de Vladimir abrazando a Elena despidiéndola pues ella también viajaría y en ese momento Ella supo que sus sentimientos jamás serian igualmente correspondidos o al menos eso aparento en ese tiempo. Y así fue como Sailor Venus conoció a todos esos guerreros en el pasado y supo de su gran poder y que gracias a ellos el mundo seguía a salvo y también por qué Minako sentía ese amor por Vladimir.

 **Fin del flashback**

Minako abrió los ojos y le platicó el recuerdo que había tenido, Vladimir le dijo que mientras estuvieran con vida siempre seria así, pues él la amaba desde la primera vez, pero que ese momento debía ser inolvidable porque no sabían que podría venir en el futuro con su próxima batalla.

.  
.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Selene, una visita inesperada la aguardaba.

 **N/A: Aclaración, la leyenda del guerrero legendario del Moscova y sus guardianes jamás ha existido en Rusia, no es ni un mito ni folclor de ese país; es solo fruto de mi mente, no existe como mito para que no haya confusión y malos entendidos.**

 **Saludos a las lectoras bye.**


	10. Una nueva revelación

**Capítulo 10**

 **Una nueva revelación**

Ya era la una de la madrugada y Selene apenas había regresado a su casa desde que se despido de sus amigas en Hikawa, su tardanza fue tal porque pasó un largo tiempo dándole vueltas a Juban visitando viejos sitios como su antigua secundaria, el Crown Center y los parques de su ciudad además de haber pasado al cementerio a visitar las tumbas de sus padres y de su hermano. Fue por ello que el tiempo se le fue muy rápido, y al llegar a su hogar solo deseaba descansar y soportar la soledad de ese lugar que antes estaba lleno de amor y alegría; sin embargo, jamás espero recibir esa visita que la esperaba sentada en la sala de su hogar.

–Na… ¡Naru! ¿Tu aquí? ¿Cómo entraste a la casa?

¡Era increíble! Naru Osaka, la amiga entrañable de Selene estaba frente a ella, después de que desapareciera de la ciudad durante la batalla en contra de Sailor Galaxia sin saberse nada de ella. Ahora Selene la tenía frente a frente y no pudo ocultar la enorme alegría que le daba el volver a mirar a su querida amiga. Tanta fue su alegría que soltó varias lágrimas de felicidad y se abalanzó para abrazar a su amiga. Naru respondió de la misma manera abrazando a su amiga para después alejarse y decir lo siguiente.

– **¡** Amiga mía!, me alegra mucho volver a verte, pero aún hay algo que no puedo perdonarte Selene o como gustes llamarte. Lo que no puedo perdonarte es que no me hayas tenido la confianza suficiente hace años para contarme la verdad y decirme que tú eras Sailor Moon. Si bien yo no era de mucha ayuda; era tu amiga y pensé que confiabas en mí, pero descubrí que no era así desde aquella vez que te encontré en las afueras del templo Hikawa, cuando fuimos atacados por esos seres de la luna negra, y te pregunte si tu tenias algo que ver con todo eso y no me tuviste confianza dándome una evasiva. Eso es algo que todavía me lastima–dijo Naru.

–Ya veo., ¿así que guardas ese resentimiento hacia mí por esa razón? Pues lo siento mucho Naru, pero así debí actuar en ese momento porque no quería involucrarte y que por eso te provocara un daño mayor.

Eso habría dicho la vieja Usagi Tsukino, pero ahora sólo te puedo decir esto. Lo siento, actué erróneamente contigo, únicamente eso puedo decir amiga y si aún así tú sigues guardándome ese resentimiento te comprenderé, pero todos tenemos cosas que guardar por mas ruin que esto parezca; aún así lo siento mucho y perdóname, pero aún no me has respondido. ¿Cómo entraste a mi hogar?

–Cuando llegue a tu casa hace horas, la puerta de tu hogar estaba abierta, es probable que la hayas dejado así sin darte cuenta. Podrás ser todo lo poderosa que quieras, pero aún sigues siendo despistada en unas cosas amiga, y yo mejor que nadie te conozco. Por cierto, lamento mucho la perdida de tus padres, de tu hermano lo mismo que la muerte de End… Mamoru.

– **¿** Ahora tu eres la que me guardas secretos? –Pregunto Selene–. Sabes más de lo que deberías, pero por respeto a nuestra amistad no te preguntare nada más y no tratare de…

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el planeta Venus, Astarté estaba observando las estrellas y en ese momento sintió una presencia extraña, rápidamente llamo a Marduk para que enviara de inmediato algunos de sus guerreros a la Tierra para que investigaran que era esa presencia que se sentía en la residencia de los Tsukino, pues era algo muy extraño.

Marduk le dijo que por qué razón no enviaba a Vulcano y sus ciclopes a investigar, a lo que su reina le dijo que no confiaba en ese horrible monstruo. Marduk asintió y dijo que él de igual forma no sentía confianza en esa bestia que ni siquiera era de su clase por tal motivo obedeció a su reina enviando a tres de sus guerreros los cuales eran de aspecto fuerte y agresivo. Estos fueron enviados a la Tierra, exactamente a la casa de los Tsukino.

.

.

.

.

–No te preocupes amiga, no hace falta que leas mi mente yo misma te… ¡Vámonos Selene, vámonos!

– ¡No es posible! ¡Parece que han descubierto que estamos aquí! –Dijo Selene–. Es extraño, tengo todo mi poder apagado por completo. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?

– ¿Así que estas viva princesa de la luna? Pues siendo así debemos acabarte, somos soldados de nuestro señor Marduk y tenemos el suficiente poder para matar a una niña llorona y débil como tú, ¡muere!

Los hombres de Marduk lanzaron un ataque explosivo sobre Naru y Selene, pero ésta última logro cubrir a Naru con su cuerpo recibiendo el impacto sobre su espalda y quedando tendida en el suelo cubriendo a su amiga por sobre todas las cosas.

En ese momento los tres sujetos estaban por atacarlas de nueva cuenta cuando…

– **¡** Hazlo Naru, tienes mi consentimiento! No temas y hazlo –dijo una extraña voz.

– **¿¡** Tu quien eres maldita perra!? –preguntaron los invasores.

–Esa voz es de… ¡No puedo creerlo! Si ella está aquí eso quiere decir que Naru es.

En ese momento tanto Ami, Rei, Hotaru y Makoto aparecieron en la casa de Selene, pues habían sentido esa fuerza maligna acechando. Al verlas, los hombres de Marduk se impactaron pues todos ellos pensaban que ellas ya estaban muertas y verlas ahí vivas y además con una evidente fuerza renovada se asombraron por todo eso; en ese momento algo aun más increíble sucedió.

– **¡** Hazlo ya Molly!

–Si. ¡Por el poder de la luz angelical del planeta Tierra, transformación!

 **En** ese momento Naru, la pequeña e introvertida chica de años atrás comenzó a transformarse en una senshi, con un traje de scout igual al de las demás, pero este era blanco con café claro y su tiara igual de color dorado con una insignia en el centro la cual era del planeta Tierra, su cabello rizado y pelirrojo se tornó en un rojo intenso y brillante, con unas botas medianas en color café. Al término de su transformación esto paso.

 **-** ¿Así que este era tu secreto amiga? Ahora comprendo porque está aquí Elena, la gran guardiana de la paz y el amor universal –dijo Selene–. Eres su discípula, y es por ello que desapareciste por mucho tiempo, después de esas batallas, me alegro mucho amiga, mucho en verdad.

–Así es Selene yo recibí por gracia de mi señora Elena, la oportunidad de convertirme en Sailor Earth; no, ya no soy Sailor Earth, ahora soy el ángel redentor de la Tierra. Todo esto fue previsto por mi señora Elena al intuir que Endimión moriría, lo mismo que las otras tres senshis del sistema solar externo. Fue por eso que yo me convertí en lo que soy ahora y por ello luchare a su lado para acabar con estos engendros y su maldita reina que acabo con todo lo que yo más amaba: mi madre. Eso ya no volverá a pasar ya no lo permitiré ¡Mueran malditos a…!

–No lo hagas mi querida Sailor ángel de la Tierra, si tú los atacas todo se adelantara y aún no es tiempo –intervino Elena–. Sólo quería que te transformaras para que tus compañeras te reconocieran como una más de ellas, pero no los ataques yo me encargare de ellos, en mi caso si los mato mi poder no se expulsara y nada pasara, sólo observen jovencitas.

 **\- ¡** No puedo creer que ella, la dama de la paz y el amor vaya a pelear! ¡Eso es imposible!–Dijeron las senshis.

– **¡** Una mosca más por aplastar!, eso será perfecto para nuestros planes.

–Para ustedes será mejor pedir por sus almas porque ahora ya no tendrán salvación –sugirió Makoto.

– **¡** Demonios! ¿Acaso ustedes conocen la sabiduría del amor? ¡No lo creo! –Habló Elena –.Es sabido que espectros horrendos como ustedes fueron desterrados de la gracia del cielo, su arrogancia e ignorancia los llevo a perder la vida eterna y la paz por un infierno y muerte eternos. Serán patéticos por siempre ante la gracia del Universo, sólo puedo decirles que desde este momento ya están muertos, prepárense almas desgraciadas del infierno.

– **¡** Esa mujer está loca! ¡Habla mucho y actúa poco, sólo alardea!

– **¡** Siento miedo! –Dijo Rei–. ¿Que está pasando? ¿Qué es eso que se siente en la atmosfera? Tengo frio y mucho miedo, ¡por dios, el rostro de ella ha cambiado de expresión! La mujer con rostro de amabilidad y nobleza es ahora un rostro de dureza y solemnidad; es distinta y su energía es muy pesada y poderosa. Y no sólo eso, al momento en el cual decía esas palabras encerró en un campo de poder a esos tres, ya están muertos y no lo han notado.

Elena hizo la señal de la cruz en el rostro de los soldados y se aproximo a ellos.

– **¡** Pregúntense por última vez bestias! ¿Que es para ustedes la existencia? ¿Realmente tiene sentido su existencia? Son parte de la nada y la nada es el infierno, ustedes son su propio infierno y como tal ya están de más en este hermoso planeta. ¡Sufran eternamente engendros! ¡Sufran y mueran!

Elena se acercó a dos de ellos mientras ella se aproximaba, una sombra cubrió la casa de Selene. Rei estaba sudando por todo lo que estaba sintiendo pues al ser una persona espiritual le llegaba mucho todo lo que ocurría y las demás senshis incluida Sailor Earth aguardaban expectantes. A Elena llegaron querubines a rodearla, sus ropas se tornaron brillantemente blancas y su rostro se tornó muy distinto, ya no era amable, ahora tenía rostro de justicia y de dureza. En ese momento toco a dos de ellos con sus manos e inmediatamente comenzaron a incinerarse brutalmente mientras el último estaba aterrado. La guardiana comenzó a cantar una oda fúnebre la cual si bien era bella también poseía ese aire lúgubre. El último de estos comenzó a arrodillarse y llorar como un cobarde, pidiendo misericordia mientras Elena se aproximaba a él. Ella le dijo lo siguiente. –No hay misericordia para los traidores, morirás y dejaras de estorbar en este universo.

El hombre ya estaba resignado y Elena le tomo por los hombros cubriéndolo con una luz la cual lo convirtió en cenizas.

Así dejo de existir este ultimo dejando impactadas a las senshis ante semejante poder.

En ese instante Elena regreso a su forma normal y la casa de Selene volvió a la normalidad, las sombras y los querubines habían desaparecido, lo mismo que los restos de sus enemigos.

–Mi señora Elena, es usted grandiosa y ni siquiera uso un uno por ciento de su fuerza. Ni yo misma que estuve bajo su tutela por cinco años he visto su verdadero poder y aun así las veces que la vi pelear en batallas distintas durante estos años ha sido increíble, no deja de sorprenderme.

– ¿Así que ese no fue ni el uno por ciento de su poder? –Pensó Ami–. Si eso es verdad no quisiera averiguar su verdadero potencial.

–Es mejor así Ami, si tu vieras a cualquiera de ellos a su máxima capacidad tu intelecto no alcanzaría a comprender ese poder.

En ese instante llego Minako con una expresión de felicidad, tranquilidad y armonía muy notables; ella llego sola y saludo a Elena haciendo una reverencia y dirigiéndose hacia Naru para darle la bienvenida al grupo. Elena dijo que el tiempo se agotaba y ya que ahora estaban todas las elegidas, Tierra, Marte, Mercurio, Júpiter, Venus, Saturno y Luna, sería imposible detener tal poder y Astarté notaria su presencia y por esa causa era que esos hombres que las atacaron estaban ahí, pues Astarté ya comenzaba a percibir el poder de sus enemigas. Así pues debían elegir lo antes posible a su líder pues los guerreros de aquella reina ya estaban prácticamente libres de usar su poder al máximo y todos los planetas estarían en riesgo inminente. Después de eso, Elena llamó a Céfiro el cual llego y se dirigió ante Minako para ofrecerle de nueva cuenta fidelidad como su guerrero, general y amigo.

Todas se alegraron, en eso Elena le dijo a Selene que su amiga Luna se encontraba en el Milenio de Plata resguardando el cuerpo muerto del príncipe Endimión junto a Helios su guerrero y general.

Selene sintió nostalgia y agradecimiento por su amiga.

Después de todo lo sucedido, Elena se despidió y les dijo que ya era la hora de elegir a su líder suprema, que dejaran que sus corazones decidieran y con eso sería más fácil la elección. Y así Elena se despidió no sin antes abrazar a Minako y decirle que era un honor ser amiga de la portadora de la luz de Vladimir, después de esas palabras ella desapareció dejando a Minako pensativa. Las demás, exceptuando Hotaru, también quedaron pensativas ante esas palabras.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Todas las chicas, incluida Naru, se dirigieron a la universidad de su ciudad. Tanto Minako, Makoto, Ami, Rei así como Hotaru iban a clases normalmente, pero Naru y Selene presentarían su examen de admisión a dicha universidad.

Pasada una hora Selene y Naru terminaron su examen, los resultados serian entregados normalmente una semana después de ya, pero por petición de Hotaru llamaron al más prestigiado profesor de esa universidad para que evaluara los exámenes y así decir ese mismo día los resultados.

Tanto Minako como las otras chicas estaban en su receso y esperaban ansiosas los resultados individuales de sus amigas temiendo por Selene ya que sabían que si bien era una elegida y una gran guerrera, su intelecto escolar era pésimo. Hotaru sonreía como siempre mirando hacia los cielos dando a entender que le tenía mucha confianza a Selene.

En ese momento salieron a poner los resultados en la pizarra de calificaciones, inmediatamente todos se aglomeraron y comenzaron a decirse entre ellos que como era posible que alguien hubiese sacado semejantes resultados.

Minako y sus amigas de inmediato sospecharon que se trataba de Selene y que había sacado pésimos números por ello la reacción de los alumnos. Inmediatamente fueron a observar la pizarra y quedaron asombradas pues Naru había tenido un noventa y ocho por ciento en sus aciertos, era lógico, ella era inteligente desde la secundaria, si bien no al nivel de Ami, si tenía un nivel aceptable y ahora lo demostraba con ese noventa y ocho por ciento en sus aciertos era casi perfecta, sólo Ami había roto el sistema de porcentajes obteniendo un inexistente hasta ese momento ciento cincuenta por ciento más allá de la perfección académica, pero era lógico, pues era sabido el nivel de esa mujer, las demás eran del promedio de Naru entre noventa y cinco y noventa y ocho por ciento de efectividad hablando de las Inners, pues el promedio de Hotaru se mantenía en secreto por petición suya a la mesa directiva y al rector de la universidad. Pero ocurrió lo inesperado, las calificaciones o porcentaje de Selene era increíble pues su porcentaje era del cien por ciento de efectividad, sólo por debajo de Ami Mizuno (se aclara que sólo por Ami se había instalado ese método de porcentaje manejado mas allá del cien por ciento), porque obvio eso era y es inexistente en todo el mundo, pero por ella se había hecho la excepción por su ciento cincuenta por ciento de efectividad y ahora Selene se había puesto en el cien por ciento, algo verdaderamente inverosímil, pero era verdad. Todas las Inners se quedaron asombradas incluso Ami no lo podía creer, Selene la tonta, la bruta escolarmente hablando era ahora intelectualmente demasiado buena. Rei dijo en tono de broma que esperaba que la Tierra no explotara antes de tiempo por culpa de Selene a causa de ese comentario todas rieron mucho y estaban contentas de estar de nuevo todas juntas en la escuela aunque fuese sólo un breve momento.

El rector de la universidad salió inmediatamente para felicitar a Naru Osaka, pero principalmente a Selene Tsukino. Todas las presentes aplaudieron y felicitaron a su amiga. En ese momento el rector interrumpió para aclarar un punto y les dijo que aunque él tenía prometido no hacer público el nivel académico de la máxima superdotada de todo Japón, rompería esa promesa por justicia con esa mujer. En ese momento de su portafolios saco una boleta la cual pego en la pizarra.

El porcentaje de esa alumna rebasaba cualquier estándar era exageradamente superior al mil por ciento, parecía absurdo y de hecho lo era, pues en toda la historia del Japón jamás había existido dicho genio y ese tipo de porcentajes sólo podían manejarse en una crisis económica cuando la inflación superaba esos estándares, pero nunca en la vida académica. Esta era la primera vez en la historia del planeta al menos para la vida común que había alguien con ese nivel prodigioso y el nombre de esa alumna era evidentemente el de Hotaru Tomoe.

Sus compañeras se quedaron simplemente atónitas y no solo ellas, prácticamente todo el plantel universitario desde alumnos hasta profesores y directivos dijeron que eso era imposible; pero que era un realidad existente, incluso se escucho en el lugar que decían Hotaru es la persona más inteligente de todo el planeta, es la mejor, es un prodigio.

Fue ahí que Hotaru los interrumpió.

– **¡** Eso no es más que una patraña! ¡Son simplemente estadísticas y números sin verdadera importancia! Yo no soy el ser más inteligente del planeta, por esa razón no quería que ese promedio se supiese, pues esto pasaría y yo no puedo dejar que la gente crea que yo soy la mejor en el mundo cuando en comparación de alguien a quien conozco soy menos que una mosca, pues el intelecto de esta persona no tiene porcentajes sólo podría decir que su inteligencia y sabiduría es tan grande como el mismo universo.

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante esa declaración, pues que persona podría tener un intelecto tan grande como el mismo universo. Después de eso Hotaru tomo su boleta la cual era una copia pues la original debía permanecer con los directivos y al tomarla la rompió despreciando la adulación de todos y dándole su lugar a esa persona infinitamente superior. Todas las senshis sabían perfectamente de quien hablaba y por ello se quedaron calladas, pues ellas comprendían el porqué de la molestia de Hotaru, ya que ella no permitiría sentirse por encima de su señora por el respeto que le tenía.

La algarabía ceso y todas retomaron sus clases, aunque aun así las senshis seguían sorprendidas por la gran mejoría de Selene y más aun por el nivel virtuoso de Hotaru, sin duda ésta era una digna guerrera de Svetlana la guardiana de la divina sabiduría universal.

Así termino el horario de clases y todas las senshis se dirigieron al templo Hikawa para entrenar en el gran salón acondicionado para esto. Ya en ese lugar todas en sus formas normales practicaban arduamente lo espiritual y meditando. Más tarde hicieron pequeñas batallas uno contra uno entre ellas. Primero fueron Makoto en contra de Rei las cuales se transformaron en Sailor ángeles planetarios y aunque fue pareja la contienda, Mars termino venciendo a Júpiter, esta ultima aceptando la superioridad de Mars. Después les siguieron Mercury en contra de Venus, evidentemente saliendo esta última vencedora, realmente con mucha facilidad pues Venus era la emperatriz de todas ellas y su poder a pesar de que no lo usaba en su totalidad, aun así estaba por encima de Mercury. Después Naru, Sailor ángel Earth, pidió pelear en contra de Hotaru, pero Selene le dijo que ella sería su rival y así fue, Sailor Angel Earth peleo contra Eternal Angel Moon y el resultado fue el mismo que el de Venus, pues Selene la derroto en cuestión de segundos dejando boquiabiertas tanto a Mercury, Mars como a Júpiter.

Pero aún faltaba Hotaru y ya no había nadie más con quien pelear fue aquí que Selene dijo. –Si eres lo que pienso las cinco pelearemos en tu contra y si es que me equivoco ciertamente perecerás.

Venus y Earth comprendieron lo que estaba haciendo Eternal Angel Moon y aceptaron, después Mars, Júpiter y Mercury hicieron lo mismo.

En ese momento Hotaru se hinco y se puso en pose de meditación, después les dijo a sus amigas que la atacaran al mismo tiempo con sus ataques más poderosos. Todas se quedaron asombradas al ver que pelearía de rodillas y con sus manos sin una pose de batalla, pero Moon y compañía no vacilaron y prepararon su ataque.

 **-** ¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!

 **-** ¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!

– **¡** Saeta llameante de Marte!

 **-¡** Resplandor terrestre!

–Yo no te atacare con algo tan simple ¡Revolución galáctica de Venus!

Venus utilizo un ataque impresionante el cual de sus manos salía una enorme bola de energía que simulaba ser el planeta Venus pero con una gran fuerza explosiva y eléctrica. Y el ataque de Earth era un rayo azul que deslumbraba toda la habitación con aparentemente un poder devastador.

Saturn seguía en su misma posición mientras esperaba el ataque. En ese instante Moon se preparaba para atacar.

– **¡** Poder cósmico solar ataca!

El ataque de Eternal Angel Moon consistía en lanzar de sus manos un enorme campo de energía el cual era impresionante; pues era literalmente una galaxia saliendo de las manos de Moon. Era impresionante ese poder y las demás senshis jamás creyeron que Selene atacara con semejante fuerza a Saturn pero así había sido. En ese momento los seis ataques se impactaron sobre al cuerpo de Saturn provocando una gran nube de humo ante el impacto de los poderes. Al limpiarse esta nube, Saturn seguía hincada como si nada la hubiese atacado, en ese instante se puso de pie.

–Sin duda tanto Eternal Angel Moon como Venus utilizaron una gran técnica lo mismo Earth, aunque esta última no la lanzo con todo su poder –dijo Saturn–. Pero tanto Mercury, Júpiter y Mars aun no han desarrollado sus máximas técnicas y para eso deben saber utilizar sus armas; deben darse prisa pues ya no queda mucho tiempo. Ahora les demostrare que en la batalla así sean sus propios amigos no deben mostrar compasión porque puede ser su fin, así es la guerra por cruel que parezca.

¡Sombras Universales de Saturno!

Saturn lanzo un ataque espectacular el cual cubrió todo el salón de oscuridad y unos ángeles con ropas purpuras rodearon a las senshis para después descargar sobre ellas una enorme ráfaga de energía. Luz y sombras que al tocar a las senshis las hizo gritar de dolor arrojándoles al piso con una gran fuerza provocando en ellas contusiones fuertes. En ese momento todas las senshis atacadas regresaron a su forma normal, Saturn se aproximo a Selene y a Minako, y sobre su cuello y pecho coloco su magnífica alabarda universal insinuando que a una la degollaría y a la otra le atravesaría el corazón con la punta de esta misma arma.

Las demás senshis no podían creer que Saturn hubiese elevado su ya de por sí poder descomunal y mucho menos creían que estuviera decidida a destruir a sus amigas. En ese momento Selene y Minako comenzaron a reír, Saturn sonrió para después levantar a sus amigas, al hacer eso tanto Selene como Venus se arrodillaron ante Saturn, en ese mismo instante Minako ordeno a Makoto, Rei y Ami hicieran lo mismo, y Selene le ordeno a Naru lo propio. Las chicas comprendieron el mensaje y se postraron ante Saturn a la cual Selene y Venus le dijeron que no había duda alguna, pues su poder, inteligencia y sabiduría era suprema en comparación de todas ellas y que ella era la justa para ser la líder y comandante en esta batalla. Que desde un principio ellas lo sabían, pero con esto había quedado muy claro.

Las otras senshis dijeron lo mismo ya que su poder era demasiado para ellas y era justo que Hotaru fuese la líder.

Saturn regreso a su formal normal y levanto a sus amigas para recordarles que ellas tres; Makoto, Rei y Ami debían evolucionar sus poderes con la ayuda de sus armas, éstas asintieron. En ese momento Selene le dijo Naru que en batalla si debería mostrar toda su capacidad; esa capacidad que la gran guardiana Elena le había enseñado ante lo cual Naru asintió.

Después de eso Hotaru se aproximó Minako.

–Gracias por todo, pues con tu ser llevaras la luz de Vladimir y eso es un privilegio que nadie más que tú recibió es un honor para mí estar junto a ti por esa causa.

Sólo Selene y Naru comprendieron lo que Hotaru dijo y que Elena ya había mencionado un día antes, mas Minako esta vez no sabía de que le hablaban, lo mismo las otras tres senshis y así quedaron intrigadas pero felices de saber quién sería su líder y no solo eso púes su felicidad era aun mayor al estar todas juntas y dispuestas a morir si era necesario por el bien del universo.

 **N/A: Locuras, locuras y más locuras he escrito, espero les esté gustando el fic., nos leemos pronto bye.**


	11. El ataque a las Sailor Scouts

**Capítulo 11**

 **El ataque a las Sailor Scouts**

Ya habían transcurrido tres semanas desde que se supo que Naru era la Sailor Angel de la Tierra; de la decisión de nombrar a Hotaru como la líder del grupo y de la aparición de esos tres guerreros de Marduk que fueron destrozados por Elena. Sus días de escuela eran tranquilos, llevaban una vida rutinaria sin mayor desgaste puesto que el grupo de las senshis se había vuelto muy popular dentro de la universidad puesto que era obvio que eran muy bellas además de agradables y por esa razón la mayoría de estudiantes y personal del instituto las estimaban.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y las chicas se encontraban entrenando dentro del templo Hikawa. Todo parecía estar bien, pero en ese instante una terrible explosión se escucho en la zona donde se encontraba la torre de Tokio. Sin pensarlo ni un momento las chicas salieron en sus formas civiles para averiguar qué había ocurrido.

-¿Qué pudo ser eso? -dijo Makoto, preocupada por la situación.

-Es muy probable que todo se adelante más de la cuenta, pues desde hace ya cuatro días estuve sintiendo una mala vibra en mi espíritu y sospecho que algo malo ocurrirá.

Rei estaba bastante nerviosa y sus palabras pusieron a pensar a sus amigas.

-Concuerdo contigo Rei, yo igual que tú he sentido una energía muy pesada que va incrementándose a cada segundo -Dijo Naru un tanto desconcertada.

En ese instante todas miraron a Hotaru esperando ésta como su líder les diera alguna orden o alguna palabra al respecto, y eso hizo.

-Ya se llego la hora de nuestra posible muerte amigas, Astarté descubrió que estamos vivas y en vista de que Minako mantuvo su poder oculto por mucho tiempo eso provoco que la barrera protectora de su planeta puesta por ella misma se debilitara, y por esa razón los ejércitos de Astarté pudieron liberarse y ahora tienen su poder al máximo.

Las senshis no esperaban que la respuesta de Hotaru fuera tan franca, pero sabían que decía la verdad pues el poder que sentían era demasiado. En ese momento Minako se sintió culpable por haber descuidado tanto su deber.

-¡No puedo creer que por mi causa todo esto se haya adelantado! -la joven y hermosa emperatriz de Venus hablo entristecida.

Todas sin excepción la hicieron comprender al decirle que era imposible detenerlos por más tiempo, aunque hubiese estado al cien por ciento ella no habría evitado que eso pasara. Más aun sus amigas le dijeron que era mejor así pues mas valía terminar con todo eso lo antes posible.

La joven emperatriz se tranquilizo al escuchar las palabras de aliento de sus amigas, pero su sentimiento de culpa la seguía atormentando y fue ahí que Hotaru hablo.

-¡Ya es suficiente de lloriquear Minako! ¡Tú no debes tener esas actitudes pues eres una emperatriz y el equilibrio de nuestro sistema solar!, ¡te necesitamos bien al cien por ciento y si no te sientes capaz de hacer tu trabajo será mejor que te vayas! -la joven líder de las senshis tenía una mirada firme y segura, algo que inconscientemente sometió a Venus.

-Ahora bien Minako, ¡es cierto que por el afán de ocultarte de esa maldita bruja disminuiste tu fuerza!, estoy de acuerdo, pero eso es natural pues tu nivel todavía está por debajo de lo que realmente eres y poco a poco te darás cuenta de que tan lejos puedes llegar y cuando ese momento llegue lograras tu revancha. Por ahora sólo libera tu mente y aleja esos malos pensamientos de culpa pues de nada nos sirve una guerrera con tan patética actitud. Tú eres fuerte y muy inteligente, no por nada eres nuestro equilibrio, Astarté lo sabe y por esa razón tratara de atacarnos por ese lado, así que te necesitamos fuerte y segura, no débil y llorona eso ya se acabo y no es válido en esta batalla.

Todas las senshis, incluida Venus, se sintieron intimidadas ante el poder verbal de Hotaru y después de decirle esas palabras a Minako ésta se levanto con un semblante más seguro que antes.

-No por nada eres nuestra líder querida Hotaru -profirió Minako.

Todas se sintieron seguras con semejante discurso y a la vez también fueron advertidas de que no se permitiría una sola insubordinación o cobardía, pues esto ya no era un juego de niñas de catorce años, ya que de estas batallas dependían muchas vidas en el universo entero. Después de terminar su discurso, Hotaru envió a Selene con rumbo a la torre de Tokio para averiguar qué había ocurrido mientras ella, Hotaru, se dirigiría en dirección a su planeta natal Saturno para preparar el camino de su pueblo y de su general Cronos, para librar la batalla venidera. Antes de partir les ordeno tanto a Makoto, Rei como a Ami hacer lo mismo para preparar el camino de sus planetas y ejércitos ya que no pasaría mucho tiempo en que la batalla comenzara. Todas obedecieron sin dudarlo. Selene se transformo lo mismo que Naru y Minako, pues éstas dos últimas se ofrecieron para acompañar en su diligencia a la neo reina de la luna. Todas se dirigieron a sus respectivos destinos.

Al llegar a la torre de Tokio, Selene y sus amigas observaron que efectivamente la torre estaba derribada, y no sólo eso, sino que varios ciclopes estaban atacando nuevamente a las personas.

En ese momento Venus supo que había llegado la hora de la confrontación final en contra de ese horrendo monstruo.

-¡Ya llego el tiempo de nuestra última batalla, maldito Vulcano! –pensó Venus.

Sailor Earth y Moon observaron la mirada de Venus, la cual era muy profunda y llena de justicia más que de venganza

– ¿Acaso quieres pelear tu mí querida Venus? –Pregunto Selene con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

La joven emperatriz de Venus fijo su mirada en dirección a la destruida torre de Tokio y de los escombros observo como alrededor de cien ciclopes se aproximaban a ellas, y quien los dirigía era nada menos que Vulcano, el cual ahora tenía una apariencia más temible y su poder en efecto había aumentado enormidades.

-Chicas, ya es hora, prepárense pues estos ciclopes son cien veces más poderosos que antes y su amo lo es todavía mas –replico Venus de una manera que provoco un cambio de semblante en sus amigas.

En ese momento iniciaba todo, los ciclopes comenzaron a dispersarse para matar humanos y destruirlo todo mientras algunos mas se aproximaban a Earth y Moon para atacarlas – ¡Earth prepárate!, ¡aunque seas muy poderosa esta será tu primer batalla verdadera y eso te hace una presa más fácil para ellos!, ¡así que como te lo dije antes no dudes en atacar y acabar con tu enemigo! –Naru quedo impresionada al saber que por primera vez miraría a su amiga pelear en una de sus batallas y no sólo eso, su impacto fue al darse cuenta que Moon había notado su miedo, el cual quería esconder a como diera lugar.

-¡No temas ni dudes Earth! –la reina de la luna apoyaba a cada momento a su amiga, pero esta última estaba paralizada por el miedo y era natural, pues no estaba acostumbrada a diferencia de sus amigas, que ya tenían vasta experiencia tras tantos años luchando juntas.

El ataque comenzó y tanto Moon como Venus estaba matando ciclopes por todas partes, pero Sailor Earth no se movía, y lloraba inconscientemente por el miedo que le provocaba estar dentro de una batalla real – ¡Despierta Earth! ¿Ahora comprendes porque antes prefería no decirte nada? –Moon le gritaba a Naru, pero ésta no reaccionaba y en ese instante un ciclope se aproximo a Earth para darle un golpe. Sin embargo, Selene corrió rápidamente para recibir el impacto directamente en su rostro arrojándola a una barda la cual se cuarteo por la tremenda fuerza con la que Moon había chocado.

-¡Moon, perdóname por ser tan estúpida y cobarde! –la jovencita corrió rumbo a Selene, al hacer eso un ciclope intento golpearlas pero Earth se enfureció de sobremanera soltando un grito ensordecedor para después golpear al monstruo y derrotarlo.

En ese instante Eternal Angel Moon sonrió y se puso en pie –Por fin has despertado amiga –dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Resplandor terrestre! –Earth comenzó a atacar con ese ataque descomunal a varios ciclopes destruyéndolos uno a uno mientras Moon hacia lo mismo.

Venus por su parte se quedó de pie respirando el humo de las explosiones esperando a una sola persona. En ese instante se escucho una voz a la distancia. –Por fin te presentas, ¡estúpida princesita!, pero esta vez no tendré piedad de ti y te destrozare.

Venus continuaba parada y no se inmutaba ante la voz de Vulcano quien ya estaba frente a ella.

-¡Llego la hora de tu muerte maldita Venus! –Vulcano sonrió maliciosamente dispuesto a atacar a la hermosa Venus.

Sin pensarlo dos veces le soltó tremendo golpe a Minako, la cual no se movía de su lugar. En ese preciso momento una sombra extraña salió para proteger a Venus, era nada menos que Céfiro el cual bloqueo el golpe de Vulcano protegiendo así a su emperatriz -¡Maldito! ¿Acaso quieres morir como en la época pasada? –exclamo Vulcano.

Pero éste solamente sonreía burlándose de las palabras de Vulcano. Para esto en el lugar de batalla tanto Sailor Earth como Sailor Moon ya estaban terminando con todos los ciclopes dejando en este el líder de los monstruos una expresión de confianza extrema.

– ¡No crean que esto ya termino perros! –exclamo Vulcano con una voz gruesa y altisonante.

En ese instante aparecieron tres hombres más que protegieron al que llamaron, su señor.

Estos se hacían llamar los guerreros vulcanios y sus nombres eran Tereo, Tántalo y Epimeteo.

Vulcano los presento como sus tres generales supremos y detrás de estos aparecieron del cielo cientos de miles de soldados a caballo, era todo un ejército y parecían invencibles, fue entonces que Venus ordeno a Céfiro resucitar las almas con todo y cuerpos de sus ejércitos venusinos, éste obedeció e hizo un conjuro o más bien una invocación con todo su poder para así lograr que los miles de soldados venusinos resucitaran.

Por otra parte en el planeta Venus, Astarté sabedora que la batalla había comenzado, observaba como miles y miles de almas salía de dicho planeta en dirección a la Tierra, Marduk trato de impedir que eso sucediera pero su reina se lo prohibió

–Deja que vayan a la Tierra, Marduk, esas almas volverán a desaparecer, pues aunque Vulcano sea una bestia sin cerebro, tanto él como sus tres generales son tremendamente poderosos y estas almas infelices jamás podrán con ellos y sus ejércitos, lo mismo esas estúpidas senshis; pues sus poderes aún son muy limitados. De nada les sirvió haber renacido otra vez –Marduk obedeció y dejo que las almas de los guerreros venusinos se fueran.

Ya de regreso en la Tierra, de una manera increíble las cientos de miles de almas cayeron y de una forma aun más asombrosas tomaron forma humana, muchos montados en caballos y otros a pie en batallones; era una imagen bastante impactante, las cientos de personas comunes que ahí se encontraban no daban crédito a lo que miraban sus ojos, ni el mismo ejército japonés lo creía y no sabían que pensar al respecto quedando paralizados.

 **En el planeta Venus**

 _ **-**_ Ereshkigal, dirígete de inmediato al Milenio de Plata con tus batallones y destruye la luna de inmediato ahora que su reina está en la Tierra –Marduk le ordeno a su compañera y esta de inmediato obedeció dirigiéndose a dicho satélite.

Sin dudarlo ni un momento Selene le dijo a Naru que apoyara a Venus en esta batalla la cual también era obligación suya por ser la protectora de la Tierra.

Earth comprendió que Selene tenía que ir con destino a la luna pues su reino estaba en peligro.

Minako la observo de reojo y en un mensaje de telepatía le dijo que no se preocupara y que atendiera sus deberes, que tanto ella como sus ejércitos así como Sailor Earth protegerían su tan amado planeta Tierra. Después de escuchar las palabras de Venus, Selene se tele transporto rumbo a la luna dejando a sus amigas en medio de una batalla.

-¿Así que la cobarde de tu amiga se va de la batalla? ¡No esperaba menos de esa inútil!–dijo burlonamente Vulcano al mismo tiempo que daba la orden a sus generales de atacar sin piedad a todo ser viviente de la Tierra y de los venusinos.

Céfiro recibió órdenes de Venus para atacar y proteger el planeta Tierra. Y así daba inicio tan cruenta batalla.

Los civiles no sabían que pasaba, la milicia japonesa observo que el ejército de Venus era aliado y comenzaron a contraatacar a los vulcanios, a su ejército de ciclopes y de seres superdotados, incluidos varios gigantes. Los humanos nada podían hacer con sus armas convencionales siendo cruelmente masacrados por los ejércitos de Vulcano, la sangre corría por todas partes, los guerreros de los tres generales de Vulcano tenían una fuerza sobrenatural y mística lo cual provocaba que los humanos perecieran por centenares volando cuerpos por doquier, era una escena trágica y muy traumática para todo ser viviente. En ese instante el batallón terrestres del ejercito venusino comenzó el ataque con un poder mágico tremendo defendiendo valerosamente a su emperatriz, todos comandados por Céfiro mientras Minako en su traje antiguo de Sailor Venus parecía tener una estrategia para la batalla.

-¡Cadena de amor de Venus! –Minako comenzó su ataque, era relativamente básico y el más débil de todos dejando un tanto extrañada a Earth, pues sabía que Venus ni siquiera se había transformado en su forma original - _¿Qué estas pensado Mina?_ –Dijo para sí la joven y novata Sailor de la Tierra.

Minako seguía atacando a sus enemigos junto con su ejército dejando muertos por todas las calles de Tokio y mostrando una firmeza y fortaleza nunca antes vista en esa mujer. Todo eso provocaba en sus soldados mucha confianza al ver que su emperatriz estaba con ellos peleando sin descanso.

Vulcano comenzó a irritarse al darse cuenta que estaban siendo vencidos por esa jovencita y ordeno a sus generales mostrar todo el poder de los vulcanios. Fue entonces que Tereo, Tántalo y Epimeteo montaron sus caballos y comenzaron el ataque directamente.

-¡Golpe ardiente! –exclamo Tereo soltando una ráfaga de fuego de sus puños para así asesinar a cientos de humanos y venusinos de un disparo dejando aterrados a los civiles que continuaban evacuando ese lugar.

-¡Terremoto de Tántalo! –éste último coloco sus manos en el suelo provocando un fuerte terremoto el cual causo que la tierra se abriera tragándose a muchos más hombres y mujeres que ahí se encontraban.

– ¡Ilusión infernal! –Epimeteo lanzo de sus manos un destello purpura el cual cubrió toda la zona provocando caos y terror entre todos los humanos y soldados venusinos presentes, pues de la tierra aparecían demonios horribles los cuales parecían ser ilusiones, y de hecho lo eran, pero con la gran diferencia que estas si podían atacarlos pero ellos no a ellas y fue así que esta técnica junto con las otras dos estaban emparejando la contienda causando en Naru una ira increíble mientras Venus continuaba muy tranquila peleando.

-¡Ya llego tu hora maldita Venus! –grito Vulcano con odio ordenando a sus generales continuaran con las destrucción y el derramamiento de sangre en ese lugar. Les gritaba que deseaba con ansia ver correr mucha sangre.

Y por fin se acerco a Venus dando la orden de no ser interrumpido pues esta batalla era únicamente suya y él quería tener el privilegio de asesinar a la mocosa, como él mismo la llamaba. Lo mismo ordeno Venus a Céfiro y Earth; éstos así lo hicieron dando inicio la batalla bien llamada, de la revancha.

Vulcano volvió a tomar a Minako del cu **e** llo golpeándola en innumerables ocasiones en el vientre y cara para después atacar con su fuego infernal dejando tumbada, mal herida y brutalmente desfigurada del rostro a la hermosa joven de Venus.

Céfiro no daba crédito de lo que sus ojos miraban, jamás pensó que ese monstruo fuera tan poderoso y estaba listo para atacarle cuando de la nada Venus se puso en pie.

– ¡La historia ya no será igual que antes maldito engendro del demonio! –dijo Venus con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me alegra mirar que al transformarte en Sailor Venus tu resistencia sea más que antes, pero eso únicamente te llevara a un sufrimiento mayor –Vulcano extendió sus brazos gritando con gran potencia para después transformarse en un hombre muy atractivo y atlético, pero no sólo su físico había cambiado, su poder crecido brutalmente algo que dejo impactada a Venus.

Mientras tanto sus ejércitos mas Earth y Céfiro continuaban su batalla en contra de los vulcanios quienes sonrieron al ver que su amo había decidido pelear en serio.

-¡Muere estúpida Venus! ¡Tormenta cósmica! –El nuevo Vulcano soltó lo que el menciono su más grande técnica, la cual consistía en una enorme y luminosa tormenta de polvo cósmico que causaba una gran devastación en todo lo que tocaba y Venus la recibió directo causándole un daño severo al cortarle sus manos por el impacto; ella gritaba de dolor de forma desgarradora.

En ese mismo instante los Vulcanios comenzaron a tomar la delantera con sus grandes ataques ante la distracción de Céfiro y Earth al ver a Venus mutilada y agonizante, lo mismo los venusinos y los pocos humanos y militares que quedaban vivos en ese lugar destrozado. Fue ahí que todos comenzaron a perder las esperanzas aunque Earth… – _¿Acaso quieres hacer eso? –_ Pensó para sí la Sailor de la Tierra.

Vulcano estaba pisando la cabeza de Venus al tiempo que Naru y Céfiro estaban tumbados y mal heridos.

-¿¡Eso es todo lo que pudiste dar inútil niña venusina!? –Exclamo Vulcano, quien ahora tenía un rostro perfecto, cabello rojo, piel blanca y con sus ojos del mismo color de su cabello.

Vulcano retaba a Venus diciéndole que su vida habría sido diferente de haberse casado con él, pero que ahora ya era muy tarde y si antes habían esperado tanto para matar a los humanos era porque aún no encontraban la forma de restablecer todos sus poderes, pero ya que ahora los tenían, su orden era masacrar y aniquilar a toda la humanidad para por fin resucitar a su gran maestro, como él le llamó. Y la única forma hacerlo era con la sangre de los seres vivientes y con sus almas agonizantes, pues ya no era suficiente el egoísmo y los pecados ahora la forma más útil era matando a los seres vivos de todo el universo, comenzando por el planeta místico llamado Tierra.

Cuando aquel villano se preparaba para degollar a Venus, ésta comenzó a reír sin parar dejando a Vulcano confundido. Lo mismo hizo Céfiro junto a Earth, burlándose de todos los presentes.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Ya se volvieron locos por el miedo? –pregunto Vulcano para después dar la orden a sus hombres de matar a todo ser vivo.

Minako se levantó y de manera sorpresiva sus manos y toda ella estaban intactas lo mismo que los humanos y militares que aparentemente habían sido cruelmente asesinados.

-¡Eres tan imbécil que no importa el que hayas cambiado tu horrendo rostro por un rostro hermoso, pues tu ignorancia y estupidez jamás cambiara! –dijo burlonamente Venus a su enemigo. –Tú y tus hombres jamás se percataron que puse una barrera extremadamente poderosa para proteger este lugar de sus ataques y lo que ustedes creyeron haber visto como muertes solamente fue una ilusión creada por el magnífico poder del Sailor Ángel Earth, todo esto se hizo para saber cuáles eran sus planes verdaderos y como todo un imbécil caíste Vulcano, tú y tus hombres no son nada en contra de nosotros los ángeles planetarios –Vulcano comenzó a temblar ante las palabras de Venus, pero después pensó que todo era una mentira por parte de esta e intento atacarla.

-Demostrémosles mi querida Earth, que no es ninguna mentira –Dijo la hermosa joven venusina a Naru y en ese instante invocaron sus verdearas formas.

-¡Por el poder de la luz angelical del planeta Tierra, transformación! –Naru comenzó su verdadera transformación la cual era muy linda con su mismo traje de senshi, pero agregándole una pequeña pechera de diamantes y una espada de oro muy fina, a su espalda unas hermosas alas en color azul celeste muy vistosas le salieron, era una senshi bastante linda y su poder había crecido enormidades.

-¡Por el poder universal del ángel protector de Venus, transformación! –Minako se transformó en la guerrera legendaria del planeta Venus, la cual ya había mostrado su identidad real en el castillo Moscova con su hermoso vestido rosa transparente y debajo llevaba su traje de batalla con una hermosa armadura con la forma de su marinero pero en color rosa y su corona de laurel bañada en oro, en su espalda le nacieron alas de color rosa muy hermosas y su poder era aún más impactante que el de la misma Sailor Earth.

Vulcano y sus ejércitos no daban crédito a lo que estaban presenciando e intentaron huir pero Venus y Earth los detuvieron con una gran fuerza magnética la cual los paralizo por completo mientras observaban como el ejército venusino los destrozaba a todos para así al fin quedar únicamente Vulcano y sus tres generales,

-¡Resplandor terrestre! –Sailor Earth destrozo con su ataque a los tres generales de Vulcano quedando éste último solo y observando los cuerpos destrozados de todo su ejército. Fue entonces que Venus extendió su mano en la cual le apareció una espada hermosa y aparentemente muy poderosa. – ¡Llego tu hora maldito! Sufre todo el dolor que le provocaste a mucha gente en mi ausencia –Vulcano pedía clemencia pero Venus tomó con fuerza su espada atravesando su pierna izquierda cortándola por la mitad para después mutilarle la otra pierna y ambos brazos dejándolo gritando de horror mientras los militares japoneses observaban atónitos.

Earth y Céfiro junto al ejército venusino evacuaban a los civiles que estaban en ese lugar procurando no observar tan cruel escena. Todos se retiraron dejando solos a Venus y Vulcano. – ¿Que siente un horrible engendro como tú al ser castigado por sus males? –La emperatriz de Venus cuestionaba a Vulcano mientras este se desangraba gritando de dolor.

-¡Llora cuanto quieras perro infeliz, nada te salvara! Tu destino es sufrir eternamente en los infiernos –Venus atravesó con su puño el estomago de Vulcano con un gran poder provocando un penúltimo grito agónico al guerrero -¡Revolución galáctica de Venus! –Ese fue el golpe final de la guerrera del planeta Venus provocando una explosión tremenda y desapareciendo el cuerpo de Vulcano de la faz de la tierra.

Fue entonces que en el planeta Venus Astarté reía a carcajadas burlándose del que ella llamaba el más inútil de sus guerreros.

-¡Vaya!, es increíble el poder que ha adquirido esa princesita, cuando llegue el día de nuestro combate, sabré como defenderme de tus insignificantes ataques pequeña y valiente princesa de Venus –Astarté sonrió después de decir esas palabras, no había duda alguna que esa mujer (si así se le podía llamar) tenía todo bajo control pues utilizo a Vulcano y todo su ejército para observar un poco del poder tanto de Venus como de Earth a quien no tenía en su lista y era evidente que lo mismo intentaría hacer con las otras senshis para así calcular el nivel de sus enemigas.

-Mi señora, me pareció muy inteligente de su parte deshacerse de Vulcano de esa manera y así observar la capacidad de Venus y Earth –Marduk, quien era literalmente su perro fiel, dijo esas palabras provocando un esbozo de burla en el rostro de Astarté.

Después de eso la reina entro en el palacio de Venus riendo sin parar dejando arrodillado, serio y pensativo a Marduk.

En el planeta Tierra, Minako ya en su forma normal pidió a sus ejércitos refugiarse en los distintos planetas de sus amigas y así se repartieron: Unos se dirigirían al planeta Marte, otros rumbo al planeta Mercurio, otros en dirección a Júpiter y los últimos que eran el batallón aéreo, los cuales montaban caballos y eran las fuerzas más poderosas de Venus se dirigieron al planeta Saturno dejando a su general en la Tierra, siempre protegiendo las espaldas de Venus. Mientras tanto, su emperatriz les hacia el juramento que algún día todos ellos volverían a vivir en ese hermoso planeta llamado Venus, cuando juntos todos derrotaran a Astarté.

Una imagen extremadamente conmovedora fue mirar a todos los guerreros venusinos gritar al unisonó: "¡Larga vida y gloria eterna a nuestra señora, la gran emperatriz de Venus! ¡Honor y gloria a nuestra reina, siempre estaremos dispuestos a dar la vida por tan honorable guerrera, nuestra gran señora!"

Después de esas palabras todos comenzaron a entonar un cantico en honor a Venus mientras el comandante general y sacerdote supremo de su planeta natal se encargaba de llamar a un hermoso caballo plateado el cual se supo era el caballo de batalla de su madre la reyna de Dione. El hermoso caballo **Arvak,** imponente corcel que de inmediato apareció dejando en total asombro a todos los humanos que estaban presenciando tan emotiva escena. El sumo sacerdote y comandante general de los ejércitos aéreos de Venus llamado **Bragi,** monto a su bella reina en el hermoso corcel para después colocarle una corona que la proclamaba por fin como la emperatriz de todos los venusinos. Todos sus soldados cantaron de gozo y gritaban a grandes voces "¡Viva Venus, muera la maldita de Astarté!"

Minako quedo impresionada ante el amor y respeto que sus hombres le mostraban y no comprendía el porqué hasta que Céfiro le explico que por la simple razón de haber combatido hombro con hombro a su lado peleando como una igual y además del haber derrotado a Vulcano; quien era el jefe supremo de sus enemigos había hecho que los guerreros venusinos vieran en ella la fuerza de su valerosa y antigua gobernante o sea la madre de Venus en la época antigua. La emperatriz soltó unas lágrimas ante la emoción y después de semejante acto los guerreros venusinos se retiraron a los planetas ya mencionados puesto que ya las senshis y también reinas de esos planetas habían dado su aprobación para que los guerreros fueran recibidos. Y así aconteció, todo el campo de batalla quedo libre de ejércitos y los venusinos llegaron con bien a los planetas que los alojarían.

El ejército y gobierno japonés trataron de acoger a Minako como una gran personalidad, pero ella lo que hizo fue pedirle a lo lejos dentro de su mente a Svetlana o Vladimir que borrara de las memorias de los humanos todo lo que habían presenciado para evitar un alboroto innecesario – _Así será Minako, todos ellos no recordaran nada y simplemente sabrán que un terremoto destruyo parte de Tokio –_ Svetlana inmediatamente borro el recuerdo de todo lo que habían visto.

Una hora más tarde todo se había olvidado y las autoridades japonesas enviaron a su ejército para restaurar todo lo destruido mientras Minako, Naru y Céfiro regresaban al templo Hikawa para reposar y meditar después de tanta violencia acontecida.

Y así por fin Venus había derrotado a uno de los cinco guerreros de Astarté y enemigo suyo por varios milenios.

Mientras tanto en el Milenio de Plata, Selene ya había llegado y reencontrado con su general Helios. Éste le explico que todo estaba en orden y en cuanto se dirigía a la cripta real para visitar a su amado Endimión, un rayo de luz ataco a Selene por la espalda.

 **N/A: Un capítulo más y comienzan las batallas, espero siga siendo de su agrado esta historia, saludos cordiales.**


	12. La despedida y una guerra inminente

**Capítulo 12**

 **La despedida y una guerra inminente**

Selene fue atacada por la espalda recibiendo un fuerte rayo que llego desde un lugar lejano; este no era un ataque tan poderoso puesto que ella no recibió ningún daño grave. Más bien parecía ser una especie de bienvenida para la reina del Milenio de Plata.

– ¿Mi señora, se encuentra bien? –Pregunto Helios bastante nervioso.

–No te preocupes Helios, ese ataque no fue con la intención de matarme –respondió Selene sacudiéndose el polvo de sus vestiduras–. Más bien parece ser un saludo de bienvenida.

Helios volteo a todas partes tratando de buscar vestigios del atacante pero nada podía ver. Selene sonrió y ordeno a su general no intentar buscar nada pues no lo encontraría, ya que su atacante era extremadamente poderosa y no sería posible observarla a simple vista.

–Que inteligente resulto ser la Neo reina Selenita –exclamo una voz que parecía venir de la cripta real.

– ¿Así que tú fuiste la bastarda que Astarté decidió enviar para matarme? –Exclamo Selene–. ¡Sal de tu escondite y muéstrate Ereshkigal!

De la cripta real salió una mujer de aspecto hermoso con un atuendo muy fino en color rojinegro; portaba un vestido pegado al cuerpo el cual hacia denotar su hermosa figura, con sus hermosos cabellos negros los cuales le llegaban hasta los hombros, eran lacios y su rostro era bellísimo en test morena clara con los ojos color marrón, una mujer hermosa con rasgos persas.

Esta salió dejando impacto a Helios por tan inmensa belleza pero con un aura horrible y maligna. Selene observo como la mujer traía entre sus brazos el cuerpo muerto de Endimión para después tirarlo al suelo.

– ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres con ese cuerpo, maldita!? –Pregunto Selene un tanto molesta.

–Me habría gustado ser poseída por este gallardo varón, pero pensándolo bien fue mejor así ya que es muy notorio que este tipo eran tan repulsivo y sin sentido que habría sido aburrido y una pérdida de tiempo el gastar mis energías en tan patético "hombre" –respondió la mujer burlonamente.

Selene se enfado aun más por el comentario de la perversa mujer pero optó por controlar su ira para después preguntarle qué es lo que estaba haciendo en el Milenio de Plata.

Ésta le respondió que en un principio la orden era matarla, pero después se le comunico que sólo debía informarle a Selene que tanto ella como los otros tres guerreros supremos de Astarté las estarían esperando en el planeta Venus para culminar con esta batalla. Sólo ellas, las senshis, y ellos, los guerreros supremos y su amada reina pelearían y no habría lugar a negarse pues de ellos dependía que los otros planetas guardianes no fuesen destruidos por los ejércitos de Astarté y sus cuatro generales.

Selene se mantuvo en silencio y no intento nada, notando que la imagen de esa mujer era solamente una ilusión óptica, dejando que esta terminara de hablar.

–Así pues, mi despreciable Neo reina, si ustedes se niegan a ir a combatir con nosotros al planeta Venus, todo el universo terminara hecho polvo y ustedes serian las únicas culpables –concluyo la mujer.

Después de esas palabras, la dama de las tinieblas desapareció dejando solo a Helios y a Selene la cual de inmediato corrió con dirección en donde se encontraba el cuerpo muerto de su amado Endimión.

Selene lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo devolvió a la tumba real soportando con gran valor el no llorar al ver el cuerpo muerto de su amado con el cual soñaba en el pasado unirse para toda la vida. _–Se bien que podría regresarte a la vida amado Mamoru, pero sería un pecado el atentar contra le ley divina –_ pensó para sí Selene–. Helios salgamos de la tumba, ya es hora de que nuestro antiguo y glorioso Milenio de Plata resurja.

Selene se tomo las manos arrodillándose para orar y suplico al universo le diera la venia para poder hacer lo que Venus y despertar a todas las almas de los ejércitos del Milenio de Plata. Después de implorar, Selene se cubrió de luz transformándose así en Eternal Angel Moon y poco a poco de la superficie lunar comenzaron a salir las almas de los antiguos guerreros del Milenio de Plata; saliendo por millares, más su petición fue que todo su ejército resurgiese, pero que Endimión siguiera muerto puesto que no quería sentirse egoísta al pedir que su amado también renaciera como si se tratara de un intercambio.

–A causa de tu gran honestidad y tu despojo propio dejando tu egoísmo de lado y superando tus grandes pruebas eres digna reina de la luna –una voz exclamo dentro del corazón de Selene.

Después de que aquella extraña voz le hablo a su corazón, ella cayó desmayada después de haber logrado despertar al majestuoso ejército lunar. Minutos más tarde todos sus guerreros ya la esperaban en línea y orgullosos, todos regresaron menos su madre Serenity y su antigua familia milenaria. Fue entonces que de la cripta real salió un resplandor inmenso para después ver emerger la silueta de un hombre en armadura negra con vivos grises y capa blanca empuñando una espada; era nada menos que el rey Endimión resucitado por gracia del Universo a causa de la gran honestidad y desinterés de Selene en ella misma.

Ciertamente ella no pudo ocultar la alegría de volver a ver a su amado vivo y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a su lado para abrazarlo.

Endimión por su parte al ver a su eterna Selene, se arrodillo para mostrar respetos y marcar la superioridad de ella sobre él para después darle un beso en la mano el cual a la postre se convertiría en un beso intenso y lleno de amor más que de pasión. Los ejércitos coreaban a grito abierto: "¡Gloria a la reina Selene y a nuestro rey y comandante supremo Endimión! ¡Que el poder lunar los proteja eternamente!"

A Endimión le fue entregado un hermoso corcel de color negro el cual monto para unirse a su ejército. Helios comprendió que ya era hora de llamar a los suyos para unirse en batalla junto al ejército de la luna y fue así que este invoco con un gran poder a los ejércitos del sol, y en ese momento miles de guerreros comenzaron a salir del astro rey para unirse a los del Milenio de Plata estando por fin juntos el Sol y la Luna para librar esta batalla la cual decidiría el destino de todo el universo. Endimión pidió a su reina le concediera una última gracia y esta era que le permitiera a sus cuatro **"Shitennou" Jadeite** **,** **Nephrite** **,** **Zoycite y Kunzite volver a la vida como los antiguos príncipes de los cuatro cielos.** Selene accedió comprendiendo que con la fuerza de su amado Endimión y de sus cuatro Shitennou sería más fácil resistir la guerra de la luna y fue así que Selene volvió a pedir al poder del Universo le permitiese regresar a la vida a esos cuatro, cosa que le fue concedida.

En ese mismo instante aparecieron los cuatro generales de Endimión con sus antiguos atuendos del **Dark Kingdom** y aún sin comprender que ocurría, fue entonces que Endimión comenzó a explicarles en resumen todo lo que acontecía y estos sin pensarlo aceptaron la misión de pelear a lado de su rey por el bien no sólo de la Luna, sino de todo el universo. Y así se pusieron al frente cada uno para comandar a los ejércitos de la aquel hermoso reino.

Jadeite se puso al frente del ejército del este de la Luna.

Nephrite tomo a los ejércitos del norte, Zoycite los del sur y Kunzite los del oeste, todos comandados por Endimión. Y así se retiraron los cuatro en las direcciones ya mencionadas quedando solo Endimión qué resguardaría el centro de la luna en el palacio real.

En ese momento Selene se aproximo a su amado y le dijo que su misión era en este momento proteger la Tierra y que ella se dirigiría a ese lugar junto a Helios y las tropas solares quienes fungirían como protectores de aquel planeta mientras Motoki protegería Júpiter, Cronos a Saturno, Bóreas en Mercurio y Austros se encargaría de proteger el planeta Marte con sus dos comandantes Phobos y Deimos.

–Endimión, ahora te encargaras de proteger el Milenio de Plata en la Luna y dar todo de ti mientras nosotras nos dirigimos al planeta Venus para nuestra batalla final –dijo Selene con voz firme y segura.

–Así será mi amada reina, tu ve y dirígete a tu destino que aquí mis cuatro Shitennou y yo protegeremos la luna hasta la muerte.

Después de pronunciar esas palabras, Selene se despidió de su amado y de sus tropas para regresar a la tierra, no sin antes ver como se aproximaba de entre las sombras su querida amiga Luna acompañada de Artemis. Selene sonrió y agradeció a su amiga el haber resguardado el cuerpo de su amado mientras él estaba inerte. Tras decir eso ella partió con dirección a la Tierra.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el planeta Júpiter, Makoto se encontraba entronizada en su palacio real llamado: **Palacio del roble** , por obvias razones. Dicho palacio era hermoso en color verde esmeralda y de hecho sus cimientos era de dicho material.

Makoto se encontraba sentada en su trono vestida con ropas reales y una linda corona cubierta de esmeraldas, algo que la hacía sentir intranquila pues ella estaba acostumbrada a las batallas y el estar esperando sentada no era su estilo, más aún en su corazón comenzó a sentir algo más y era inexplicable para ella, pero seguramente tenía que ver con la resurrección de los "Shitennou". Motoki su aproximo a ella, la tomo del brazo y dijo.

–Mi reina, no te preocupes, pronto saldremos a batalla, es cuestión de recibir órdenes superiores de Hotaru –dijo éste para tranquilizar a Mako–. Por ahora recuerda que tu nuevo ejército te necesita y no deben mirar que su reina esta incomoda estando en su pueblo natal.

Makoto se tranquilizo al escuchar las palabras de su comandante para después ponerse en pie y ordenarle a éste que reuniera a todas sus tropas, pues tenía algo que decirles. Después de varios minutos las tropas se reunieron, hombres y mujeres por igual formaron filas y líneas para escuchar aténtenos el discurso de su reina.

–¡Ejércitos de Júpiter!, ¡nos acercamos a la que podía ser la última batalla de nuestras vidas, pues es muy probable que todos o la mayoría de nosotros muramos en el intento de proteger no sólo a nuestro planeta, si no al universo entero! ¡Es por ello que quiero agradecerle el estar dispuestos a luchar a mi lado a pesar de ser únicamente una jovencita, pues si bien es cierto que mis antepasados gobernaron con justicia este planeta yo fui educada en la tierra y solo hasta hoy supe que mi destino era reinar algún día este hermoso planeta! Sin embargo, ahora que los conozco y que descubrí la tremenda lealtad que tienen por la familia real de Júpiter y por ende en mí, me han impulsado a entregarme en cuerpo y alma por protegerlos especialmente a ustedes mi amado ejército y pueblo. ¡Les aseguro que esta será una batalla horrible, con miles de muertes, pero hagamos que valga la pena por el simple hecho de mandar de regreso al infierno a esa maldita mujer y su ejército! Yo estaré siempre con ustedes, si bien no físicamente, pues se me ha informado que por órdenes de la comandante suprema de todas nosotras, es decir, Hotaru el ángel de Saturno, debo partir a la Tierra para después encaminarme a la batalla final en el planeta Venus junto a mis amigas y compañeras. Ruego al poder universal y de Júpiter que me de la fuerza necesaria para poder regresar con ustedes y vivir una nueva era de paz y armonía en este hermoso planeta. Mientras tanto ustedes deberán luchar lado a lado y obedecer en todo al general Motoki, quien será el comandante supremo en mi ausencia, pues en verdad les digo que en el momento en el cual mis amigas y yo entremos en el planeta Venus todos los ejércitos de Astarté vendrán a invadir no sólo a Júpiter, sino a la Luna, Mercurio, Marte, Saturno y a la Tierra; es por ello que deben estar preparados para esa guerra y esta vez no hay elección amigos, es pelear o morir y si alguno de ustedes piensan en desertar o traicionar he dado la orden de matar a cualquier traidor. Estamos aquí para pelear por un universo sano y lejos de las manos de seres repugnantes como Astarté así que no hay tiempo de dudar, sepan que yo los admiro, los respeto y mi espíritu siempre estará con ustedes –después de citar esas palabras, Makoto entono lo que serie una especie de himno para su planeta, una canción inédita que nació del corazón de Júpiter.

Los ejércitos de Júpiter aclamaron a su reina y la vitorearon por tan enorme valor mostrado y por tanta sinceridad de su parte. Todos gritaban jubilosos alzando sus espadas, haciendo relinchar a sus caballos y exclamando el nombre de Makoto, reina de Júpiter, nuestra señora.

Después de dar su discurso, Makoto se retiró a sus aposentos junto a su general Motoki con el cual dialogo largo tiempo para dejar bien claro todo lo que debía hacerse en Júpiter. Después de organizar todo ella regreso a la Tierra así como lo hizo Selene momentos antes.

.

.

.

.

En ese mismo tiempo en el palacio Mariner de Mercurio, Ami reposa un momento jugando ajedrez con su general Bóreas para el cual era prácticamente imposible vencerla en ese juego, pero el simple hecho de ser elegido por su reina para jugar con ella lo hacía sentirse feliz y complacido aunque perdiera un millón de veces frente a ella.

– ¿Mi señora, es prudente estar tan calmados en un momento de tanta tensión? –Pregunto Bóreas preocupado.

–No te preocupes amigo, todo está bajo control pues Selene y Makoto están en camino a la Tierra y en cualquier momento yo deberé unírmeles pues se acerca el momento más desagradable de todo este asunto y tu mi querido Bóreas estarás al mando de todo el ejército de Mercurio, así como lo están Motoki en Júpiter, Endimión en la luna y Helios en la Tierra. Tu deber será salvaguardar la paz en Mercurio y proteger a nuestro nuevos habitantes, puesto que nuestro planeta al ser una civilización más avanzada tecnológicamente lo mismo avanzamos en la procreación y somos el primer planeta en procrear nuevos seres vivos además de mis ejércitos.

El semblante de Bóreas era fijo y seguro, pues tenía frente a si a una de las más inteligentes mentes de la galaxia y fue entonces que se puso en pie para despedir a su reina la cual ya había decidido que era tiempo de volver a la Tierra. Ami igual que Makoto, sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho, la cual no comprendió en ese momento.

–Adiós querido Bóreas, que sea lo que deba ser –con esas palabras Ami se despidió de su general y amigo y se desvaneció dejando solo al joven guerrero al mando de todo el planeta Mercurio.

En ese instante en el sagrado palacio de fuego en Marte, Rei estaba terminando de meditar. En el suelo yacía Austros su máximo general dando a comprender con la imagen que éste había sido derrotado por Rei en una batalla de entrenamiento. Ella se acercó a él y le ofreció su mano para levantarlo en seña de aceptación.

–Muy bien amigo mío, digno eres de proteger mi amado planeta de fuego –exclamo Rei.

–Gracias mi reina, para mí será un honor proteger y dar mi vida por el planeta que vio nacer a sus ancestros.

Rei tomo asiento en una de las sillas de aquel salón el cual estaba cubierto por un aura rojiza y una energía tremenda. En ese instante le ordeno a Austros comandar a su ejército lo mismo que hicieron las demás senshis en sus planetas y satélite respectivamente.

Inmediatamente llegaron a Rei dos cuervos los cuales tomaron la forma humana de dos varones de apariencia poderosa y atractiva y se presentaron como Phobos y Deimos guardianes y comandantes de los ejércitos del planeta Marte. Ellos se pusieron al servicio de Austros como máximo general de todas las tropas marcianas. Rei abrazo a sus tres fieles guerreros ordenándoles que si llegaban a necesitar apoyo no dudaran en pedírselo a los otros generales de los otros planetas, estos asintieron y después de esa petición Rei se marcho con destino a la tierra no sin antes tener una visión en donde miraba a Jedite.

–Hermano, prepárate y alista a nuestro ejército ya es hora de mi partida y el momento de la batalla final llego. Que Saturno emerja de las sombras y destruya sin piedad a los impíos y demonios junto con todo aquel que se atreva a seguirlos u ose estar en contra de la gracia universal. Esta es mi única orden para ti y nuestro ejército, pues es sabido que el planeta de la destrucción no debe tener más habitantes que su reina, su hermano y sus ejércitos. Soy el ángel de las tinieblas o mejor dicho el ángel de la muerte el cual esta creado únicamente para hacer que la justicia del cosmos se cumpla y eso es lo que debemos hacer mi querido hermano Cronos, no lo dudes ni tengas piedad de nadie ni de nada en tu misión; sean fuertes y crueles si es necesario pues el enemigo no se tentara el corazón para destruirlos. Si has de llevarte a gente de tu propia alianza hazlo, acaba con quien se interponga, incluso si soy yo misma. No dudes si un compañero o aliado tuyo esta frente a ti; no dudes y acaba con tu enemigo aunque con ello también acabes con tu aliado pues la misión es demasiado compleja y no hay tiempo de sentimientos. No debemos dudar ni un segundo, protejamos esta galaxia y seamos dignos de pertenecer a la familia saturnina y más aún seamos dignos discípulos de nuestra señora Svetlana, quien nunca ha dudado ni un solo instante.

–Así lo hare hermana, no te preocupes, se de antemano que esos malditos jamás atacaran Saturno pues es un planeta deshabitado y negro y a ellos no les importa nuestro hogar, pues es un sitio sin vida, pero nosotros los saturninos somos el ejército más grande y de mayor número de soldados, nos dispersaremos a los otros planetas para ayudarles y acabar con los invasores. Esta escrito que somos una raza solitaria que así sea y cumplamos nuestro destino hermana.

El ejército saturnino no dejaba de gritar y alabar a su reina la cual monto un hermoso Pegaso negro con alas y pelo purpura y en ese instante se marcho con destino a la Tierra.

Mientras tanto en la Tierra, Minako y Naru aguardaban en la residencia Aino. Céfiro se encontraba en las calles observando cómo después de un muchas semanas, Tokio ya había sido restaurado mientras tanto las dos mujeres estaban esperando la llegada de las otras senshis cuya distancia era lejana y tardarían un poco más en llegar.

– ¡Por dios!, mi estomago me incomoda y tengo mucha nausea, ese maldito de vulcano me causo todo este malestar –exclamo Minako.

– ¿Ya tuviste tu siclo menstrual? –Pregunto Naru.

–Si ya lo tuve fue menos que otros meses pero ya lo tuve –replico Mina a su amiga.

Después de eso todo siguió en calma y cuatro horas más tarde llego Selene al templo Hikawa.

 **Notas: Saludos a todos los que me siguen capítulo a capítulo a pesar de lo extraño que es mi fic je.**

 **Espero sea de su agrado.**


	13. El ejército de Enki

**Capítulo 13**

 **El ejército de Enki la guerra en Mercurio**

En el planeta Mercurio, Bóreas estaba por despedirse de su querida reina Ami. En el momento en el cual ésta se preparaba para partir con destino a la Tierra un sonido ensordecedor se comenzó a escuchar a la distancia. Ami observo con sus binoculares de alto alcance y descubrió que un gran grupo de seres se acercaban a Mercurio; poco a poco fueron acercándose hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino final el cual era invadir al planeta Mercurio. Ami observó que eran seres muy extraños montados en unas bestias con apariencia de toro o al menos eso semejaba y a la cabeza de este ejército se encontraba un ser de aspecto juvenil y bien parecido, con el cabello de color negro alborotado y los ojos color gris y estatura media. Este sujeto se hizo llamar Enki, señor del agua dulce bajo la tierra y dijo que su misión era sin duda destruir a la reina de Mercurio.

Ami se tomó el cabello y dijo.

– ¿Quieres matarme, cierto? –Pregunto la peli azul.

–No quiero, voy a matarte –respondió el jinete.

–Queridas amigas, creo que mi vida culminara en mi amado Mercurio. ¡Perdónenme por no haberme reunido con ustedes!, esta es mi prioridad ahora –pensó para sí la hermosa reina de Mercurio.

Bóreas ordeno a sus capitanes llevar a la mayor parte de los habitantes de Mercurio a los bunkers que estaban ya listos para su protección (efectivamente y como se había mencionado en capítulos anteriores, en Mercurio ya había una mayor civilización y seres vivos, pues el tiempo transcurría de forma diferente en cada planeta, no era la misma medida que en la Tierra y por ende en los otros planetas, como el caso de Mercurio, habían poblado más rápidamente aquel lugar). Estos obedecieron al instante, pero Enki envió a unos cuantos de su ejército para comenzar el ataque a Mercurio. En ese momento inicio la terrible batalla, pues el ejército de Enki comenzó a atacar sin piedad a los mercurianos, quienes caían por decenas siendo imposible proteger a todos al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Bóreas, comienza con la defensa de nuestro planeta! –ordeno Ami.

Bóreas hizo caso a su reina y comenzó a replegar a sus tropas para después contrarrestar el ataque enemigo. Era una batalla horrenda pues miles de guerreros mercurianos caían muertos mientras el ejército de Enki parecía invencible; fue entonces que éste último decidió ir directamente en contra de Ami, lanzándole un poder el cual consistía en un ataque acuático. Dicho ataque fue recibido por Bóreas para proteger a su reina.

– ¡Maldito Bóreas, no debiste interponerte en mi camino! –Exclamo Enki–.

Después de ese ataque fallido, Ami comenzó a tomar tiempo para así poder transformarse.

– ¡Por el poder del ángel sagrado de Mercurio, transformación!

Enki no podía creer lo que estaba mirando, pues la frágil e indefensa Sailor Mercury era otra; desde su ropaje, apariencia hasta su energía eran muy distintas a cuando él y sus compañeros la habían masacrado años atrás.

Al término de su transformación, Mercury observo con ojos de odio a su enemigo y rápidamente lanzo su clásico ataque de la rapsodia acuática de Mercurio. Dicho poder ciertamente destruyo a centenas de guerreros de Enki, pero no le causo el menor daño al jefe de estos. Fue así que el guerrero de las aguas dulces descubrió que si bien Ami tenía más fortaleza física, su poder era nulo y anticuado y se dispuso a contraatacar con uno de sus ataques más terribles.

– ¡Estúpida! Sólo tienes más resistencia, pero tu poder es igual de insignificante que antes –Enki se burlo de la senshi–. Yo te mostrare lo que es un ataque de verdad –profirió el guerrero–. ¡Olas infernales!

Enki lanzo un tremendo ataque sobre Mercury y gran parte de su ejército quienes fueron derribados y muchos de ellos muertos dejando en muy mal estado a Bóreas y a su reina. Enki comenzó a reír sin parar observando la imagen de los dos máximos protectores de Mercurio burlándose de su nulo poder y resistencia.

– ¡¿Así que este es el nivel de los guerreros de Mercurio?!, que vergüenza me dan –hablo Enki.

– ¡Cállate maldito engendro! –Replico Bóreas, enfurecido.

Mercury se puso en pie para continuar su batalla y seguir protegiendo su nuevo hogar; ella se encontraba en un estado bastante deplorable, pues el ataque de Enki la había dejado mal herida, pero eso no impidió que continuara su lucha. Sin embargo, Enki y sus hombres estaban logrando derrotar a los mercurianos quienes no oponían mucha resistencia ya que a pesar de ser un ejército intelectual, en las batallas no eran tan diestros como los ejércitos de los planetas de sus amigas.

Bóreas estaba peleando valientemente comandando sus ejércitos, mientras Mercury por su parte comandaba otro escuadrón, pero los resultados eran los mismos no había resistencia, y fue en ese momento que Enki estaba a punto de atacar por la espalda a Mercury cuando algo increíble ocurrió.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién nos ataco? –Replico un general de Enki llamado Enkimdu, quien era el último en jerarquía de los cuatro generales de aquel guerrero–.

Mercury se sorprendió al observar como cientos de jinetes llegaban a Mercurio para ayudarles en su batalla; era nada menos que una parte del ejército aéreo de Venus, los cuales eran muy capaces y enseguida comenzaron a contraatacar a los invasores. Enki no esperaba este acontecimiento por lo que se enfureció y arremetió contra todo el pueblo de Mercurio, quienes estaban cansados y angustiados por tan cruel ataque. Anquises, uno de los capitanes del ejército de Venus, convoco a los guerreros tanto venusinos como mercurianos, quienes reunidos formaron una línea ofensiva muy potente la cual logro detener momentáneamente al batallón de Enkimdu, para instantáneamente contraatacar provocando la ira de Enki, quien de inmediato llamo a sus tres generales más poderosos. Ellos eran: Damkina, Ea y Erra, en ese orden respectivamente, siendo Damkina el general supremo de Enki seguido por Ea y por último Erra.

– ¡Ya es hora de entrar en acción y matar a todos esos perros que tratan de interferir en los planes de nuestro señor! –Dijo Damkina.

Los tres generales se alinearon en tres filas dejando a un lado a Enkimdu, siendo éste el más débil de los cuatro y así comenzaron su ataque dejando muchos muertos de lado mercuriano. La batalla se prolongo por largas horas en las cuales Mercury no dejaba de pelear mientras Enki al observar la debilidad de su rival decidió dejar todo en manos de sus cuatro generales mientras él se convertía en un observador más de esa batalla.

Ami se sentía frustrada al darse cuenta que Enki se estaba burlando de ella y de su pueblo al no tomarla en serio dando a entender que era una débil e insignificante mujer. En ese momento Damkina se dirigió directamente en contra de Bóreas al cual le atravesó un muslo con su espada, dejándolo desangrándose y maltratado por el poder que esa guerrera poseía. Mercury corrió de inmediato a resguardar a su amigo y general. Al mirar que la pierna de éste estaba casi destruida, el ejército de Enki y sus cuatro generales comenzó a destruir poco a poco todas sus defensas, incluidas las de los pocos guerreros de Venus que estaban tratando de ayudarles. En ese instante Mercury, quien no podía más, ordeno la retirada a su ejército dejando incrédulos a los venusinos y más aun a su propio ejército, que sin más preguntas obedecieron y de inmediato comenzaron a retroceder protegiendo a su reina quien ya estaba en su forma de civil y poco a poco fueron escapando del ataque de Enki y de sus tremendos generales, provocando con esto que Enki se burlara en las propias narices de la reina, quien sólo soltó unas lágrimas de rabia e impotencia al saberse perdedora de su primer batalla.

Enki ordeno a sus ejércitos y a sus generales no atacar más, y hacer un campamento en el campo de batalla mientras él y sus generales se apoderaban del castillo Mariner, el cual era una belleza arquitectónica y así lo hicieron, se introdujeron en este y tumbaron la bandera y el escudo de la reina Ami colocando una insignia que decía: "Astarté, reina gloriosa de todos los infiernos" y de inmediato se adueñaron del palacio sentándose Enki en el trono que pertenecía a Ami Mizuno, la reina de Mercurio.

Por otra parte en uno de los bunkers preparados para la reina y el pueblo, se encontraban Bóreas, Mercury, gran parte del pueblo mercuriano y los ejércitos venusinos y mercurianos escondidos resguardándose de sus agresores.

–Reina de Mercurio, ¿se encuentra usted bien? –Pregunto solemnemente Anquises, soldado de Venus.

–Yo estoy bien, pero me preocupa Bóreas –respondió Ami.

Los pobladores de Mercurio comenzaron a murmurar a espaldas de la reina dudando de su capacidad de gobernar e incluso su propio ejército ante esa vergonzosa derrota comenzó a dudar de la capacidad de Ami para dirigirlos. Bóreas, quien estaba tendido en una cama para ser atendido, alcanzo a escuchar cómo parte de sus soldados hablaban y rumoraban sobre las capacidades de la reina, provocando en éste una ira increíble la cual tuvo que contener para poder recuperarse más pronto.

En el palacio Mariner, Enki se comunico vía telepática con Marduk, quien era el que le informaba todo a su reina. Éste lo felicito por su tan rápida conquista y le ordeno no dejar nada con vida en ese lugar, comenzando por la reina, pues mientras siguiese viva habría muchos problemas. Enki comprendió y le dijo que no se preocupase pues era cuestión de tiempo para que todo el Planeta Mercurio terminara completamente destruido, incluyendo a su reina, después de decir eso, Marduk le informo que Astarté le enviaba sus felicitaciones por lograr derrotar rápidamente a Mercury y a sus ratas.

De vuelta en el bunker, Ami, se aproximo a Bóreas para preguntarle cómo se sentía, éste le respondió que los médicos habían hecho un buen trabajo, después tanto él, Anquises y Ami, se dirigieron a una habitación privada para preparar un contraataque y una defensa más solida. Pero Anquises hizo reclamos justificados a la reina, pues con su forma de pelear y de no combatir seriamente ocasiono que muchos inocentes perecieran, recordándole que a pesar de tener un planeta poblado, al igual que las otras reinas, sus pobladores no eran tan cuantiosos como los de la Tierra y arriesgarlos de esa forma había sido realmente absurdo. Bóreas se molesto con su aliado pues éste no toleraba que alguien hablase mal de su reina.

Mercury los dejo discutir, dichos gritos se oían hasta las afueras de la habitación provocando así que todo mundo escuchara esa riña, fue ahí que Ami hablo.

– ¡Ya basta amigos! ¡Estas disputas estúpidas no nos llevaran a nada bueno!, debemos estar más unidos que nunca pues la intención del enemigo es dividirnos así que no debemos darle el gusto de lograrlo. ¿Acaso creen que no me he dado cuenta de que mi pueblo y ejército dudan de mí? Los escucho a todos y los comprendo, pero no debo ponerme como ellos; pues ellos son mi pueblo y no tienen culpa de nada de lo que ha ocurrido. Yo no voy a terminar por hundirlos más al enfadarme con ellos, eso no pues yo deseo estar más unidos que nunca porque amo a mi pueblo y estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida por ellos. Así que no se preocupen amigos, yo sé mejor que nadie lo que estoy haciendo y sabré como actuar para con mí querido pueblo.

–Como usted ordene reina Ami –respondió Anquises.

Tanto la reina como los dos militares salieron de la habitación en la cual habían dialogado minutos antes, el pueblo mercuriano y sus ejércitos no pudieron evitar escuchar la conversación ya que usaron voz fuerte y todo mundo pudo oír cada detalle, y fue entonces que tanto los civiles como los soldados se inclinaron y ofrecieron disculpas a su reina por su desconfianza, ésta a su vez les indico que se pusieran en pie pues no eran tiempos de debilitarse y de dividirse ya que la guerra estaba en su punto clave y cualquier error costaría la vida de muchas seres vivos. Ami proclamo ese día como el día de la derrota a causa de la soberbia, pues tanto ella como sus súbditos se jactaban de ser el planeta más civilizado de todos y esa arrogancia los llevo a ser humillados por su enemigo, pero les recordó que sólo habían perdido una batalla mas no la guerra y que su próximo enfrentamiento seria el decisivo para ambas partes.

–¡Ciudadanos del planeta Mercurio, les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por haber fallado y sucumbido ante los invasores! –Exclamo Ami–. Pero desde este momento les digo que no volverá a ocurrir, pues he decidido si es necesario sacrificar mi vida con tal de salvar nuestro planeta y protegerlos a todos ustedes. ¡Les juro que no claudicare ni yo ni todo nuestro ejército ante esos malditos invasores! ¡Ellos han destrozado nuestra confianza y masacrado a nuestros hermanos, así que no habrá excusa alguna! ¡Todos debemos pelear juntos y unidos sin divisiones ya que eso es lo que el enemigo desea, que estemos divididos y confrontarnos unos en contra de otros! ¡No lo olviden amigos míos, somos un pueblo de paz pero si hemos de morir por nuestro planeta no lo duden ni un momento! ¡Lo único que debe importarnos es sacar a esos perros desgraciados de nuestro hermoso y maravilloso planeta Mercurio! ¡A luchar sin tregua y sin piedad con los invasores hasta la muerte, no lo olviden!

Con esas palabras concluyo Ami, dejando un fuerte mensaje de confianza y seguridad en sus gobernados lo cual causo gran algarabía puesto que el pueblo entero se motivó al escucharla. Sin duda Mercury era una gran gobernante, aunque su rostro decía otra cosa, ante su pueblo se mostro segura y confiada para así lograr darle esperanza a sus súbditos. Después de su discurso la reina de Mercurio se retiró a una habitación acondicionada exclusivamente para ella, en la cual se encontraba una cama, un estante amplio con varios libros, una sofisticada computadora y lo más importante para Ami, una foto con sus seis amigas. Ésta tomo asiento en un pequeño escritorio situado al lado de su cama e inmediatamente ya en la soledad de su habitación comenzó a llorar desahogando su rabia y tristeza al estar sola sin sus amigas en esa batalla en la cual habían perecido muchos civiles y soldados de su pueblo.

– ¡Selene, Rei, Mako, Minako! ¿Por qué no están conmigo como en el pasado? ¡Así sería más fácil ganarles a estos malditos! –Dijo sollozando la joven reina de Mercurio.

– _¿Por qué crees que atacaron Mercurio directamente? –_ Una voz la cual Ami reconoció le hablo dentro de su mente.

– ¿Elena, en donde estás? –Pregunto la peli azul.

– _Estoy en el planeta Tierra, en mi ciudad natal Moscú, pero tengo la facilidad de comunicarme con mis discípulos y con cualquier persona en donde quiera que se encuentren así sea a trillones de kilómetros de distancia, y me avergüenza rotundamente darme cuenta que tu actitud sigue igual que antes. Pues a pesar de ser ya un ángel, sigues escondiendo tus sentimientos y te rehúsas a explotar tu poder al máximo por temor a perder tu humanidad por completo. Pero déjame decirte una cosa Mizuno, que más pierdes engañando a tu pueblo con frases de falsa confianza y además te haces más daño a ti misma. Aquí no sólo se debe hablar, también se debe actuar, pues un montón de palabras son nada en comparación de un sólo hecho y tu engañaste a tu pueblo quienes tienen ahora una fiesta allá afuera sin saber que su reina les mintió para no deprimirlos, pues ellos desconocen que su reina, a la que tanto están aclamando, es una cobarde que rehúye a su destino y es la que más miedo tiene al pensar que van a ser derrotados._ _Eres una niña infantil Mizuno, siempre haciéndote menos, sintiéndote la más débil de todas tus amigas y por ello las buscas para que te ayuden y esa fue la razón por la cual te atacaron directamente a ti, pues piensan que no eres capaz de enfrentarlos tu sola puesto que siempre estás tratando de pedir siempre la ayuda de todas ellas, que si bien pueden hacerlo no deben pues es tu obligación ya que ellas están listas para aceptar morir realmente usando toda su capacidad y tú únicamente te escondes en el pasado. ¡Así que ya basta Mizuno! ¡Deja de ser tan patética y conviértete en lo que realmente eres! No huyas de eso, pues no por nada te escogí como mi discípula, no lo olvides, busca dentro de tu ser y si es necesario que quieras ayuda, esta llegara Mizuno, pero será algo desagradable ya que esa ayuda es…_

Elena interrumpió la comunicación con su alumna dejando a la frágil Ami pensativa y meditando mientras a las afueras de la habitación Bóreas no dejaba de vigilar ni un segundo a su reina.

Y así pasaron varias noches y varios días en los cuales Ami no durmió ni un sólo instante lo mismo que Bóreas, quien la protegía afuera de su habitación. Tras varios días, Ami salió para inmediatamente tomar un baño, al término de este, ella se dirigió al salón principal del bunker llamando a Bóreas para después dirigirse de nueva cuenta a la habitación en donde habían tenido pláticas las noches anteriores. Ya dentro de esta.

–Bóreas, debo decirte algo –profirió Ami–. He tomado una decisión, voy a aceptar mi destino y me convertiré en lo que realmente soy y en caso de no sobrevivir a mi destino te ruego, no, mejor dicho, te suplico gobiernes con justicia y sabiduría nuestro amado Mercurio. Incluso aunque sobreviva, te pido lo mismo pues tú sabes mejor que nadie que si yo hago lo que tengo pensado no podré seguir aquí así que amigo mío cumple con lo que te he pedido.

– ¡Mi señora no lo haga, se que podremos vencerlos así, por favor no lo haga si no lo desea! –exclamo el guerrero de cabello azul y ojos grises.

–Esta decidió amigo, todos estos días y noches después de esa humillante derrota me hizo analizarlo bien y decidí hacerlo; quiero hacerlo, de lo contrario estaría escapando de mi realidad una vez más y eso no debe ocurrir de nuevo –concluyo Amy.

–Que así sea mi reina –dijo Bóreas–. _Sabía que jamás podría usted corresponder a mi amor –_ pensó para sí el guerrero–.

Después de pedirle ese favor a su máximo general, Amy se dirigió a vestirse acorde a su estado de guerra pues se transformo en Sailor Mercury, la antigua senshi, con su uniforme de juventud dejando intrigados a todos sus soldados y pueblo exceptuando Bóreas y Anquises quienes imaginaban que algo más tenía en mente la reina de Mercurio.

– ¡Soldados, vámonos es hora de comenzar la lucha definitiva! ¡Es ganar o morir y como lo dije hace varios días, lo mantengo ahora! ¡Moriré si es necesario, pero ustedes saldrán adelante en un futuro nuevo y resplandeciente!

Después de esas palabras, Mercury monto su corcel azul celeste y se puso al frente de su ejército junto a Bóreas; quien en su rostro tenía una apariencia de tristeza y a la vez de respeto por su reina y por otra parte se encontraba Anquises en las alturas con sus caballos voladores dirigiendo a sus tropas aéreas.

 **En el planeta Tierra**

– ¡Selene, algo terrible ocurre en Mercurio! –dijo Naru, con rostro desencajado.

–Así es amiga, pero no debemos interferir nosotras pase lo que pase hasta que sea necesario, aunque sospecho que la ayuda para ellos ya va en camino y será un escenario terrible –dijo Selene.

–Por fin llegue amigas –Sailor Mars había aparecido por fin, sólo faltaban Makoto y Hotaru quienes aún no llegaban.

–Una lucha horrible se desatara en Mercurio y espero que nuestra amiga logre su objetivo final –dijo Minako.

 **De regreso en el planeta Mercurio**

–Señor Enki a lo lejos se observa un gran número de personas acercándose, sospecho que es la reina Ami y su ejército –dijo Enkimdu.

–Se acerca la batalla final, muy bien. Enkimdu, Ea, Erra y Damkina, preparen los ejércitos vamos a terminar con esto de una vez por todas para regresar lo antes posible con nuestra señora Astarté.

Los cuatro generales salieron cada uno con sus regimientos, era una cantidad impresionante de guerreros de Enki, alrededor de un millón de soldados los cuales habían llegado la noche anterior por órdenes del propio Enki, mientras que por el lado de Ami eran apenas unos doscientos mil elementos ya incluidos los guerreros de Venus. Al llegar al campo de batalla, los soldados mercurianos no pudieron evitar intimidarse ante semejante número de soldados por parte de Enki, quien se encontraba dentro del palacio M,ariner esperando que sus hombres acabaran con los mercurianos rápidamente.

Mercury dio el primer paso, pues ordeno a el primer batallón terrestre comenzar el ataque, alrededor de diez mil efectivos se abalanzaron en contra de los hombres de Enkimdu. Valientemente los hombres de Mercurio se defendían y derrotaron a ese primer contingente, la general suprema de Enki, llamada Damkina, ordenó un ataque absoluto de todo su ejército y fue ahí que los cuatro generales de Enki se dispersaron y comenzaron la masacre. Las fuerzas aéreas lanzaban poderes increíbles tales como rayos, explosiones, ráfagas de luz extremadamente destructiva y sus bestias, las cuales montaban, lanzaban lumbre por su hocico, calcinando y descuartizando a los mercurianos.

El ejercito aéreo de Venus contraataco, emparejando un poco la contienda, pero poco duro el gusto ya que los enemigos atacaron con más fuerza por la vía terrestre con todo tipo de poderes mágicos los cuales destrozaban a cada uno de los mercurianos y venusinos juntos. Mercury aguardaba en su corcel mirando lo que ocurría. En ese instante Mercury ordeno a Bóreas atacar con el ejército más poderoso de Mercurio, los cuales eran los últimos cien mil soldados.

– ¡Ataquemos con fuerza y coraje amados soldados, hasta la muerte! –Grito Mercury.

Ami junto a Bóreas y Anquises se lanzaron valientemente al ataque para atacar al tremendo y numeroso ejército de Enki; quienes no podían creer tanto valor de los pocos mercurianos restantes y aunque estaban siendo aplastados brutalmente, los generales de Enki inconscientemente comenzaron a respetar al ejército de Mercurio, pero instantáneamente decidieron aplastarlos para así terminar rápido con su sufrimiento.

– ¡Qué valor y coraje han demostrado estos débiles mercurianos! –Exclamo Damkina–. Pero ya es hora de terminar con ellos y con su débil y mediocre reina.

Ami grito con gran fuerza retando a Enki a salir y dar la cara y no esconderse como un cobarde, éste salió con rostro de burla y cinismo insoportable observando cómo estaban los cuerpos de miles de soldados mercurianos y observando cómo los últimos de éstos estaban siendo exterminados restando únicamente un batallón de mil hombres, incluidos ochocientos guerreros de Venus y solo doscientos de Mercurio.

– ¿Con esto osas retarme estúpida reina? ¡No me hagas reír! –Dijo burlonamente el jefe máximo de esa invasión–. Mátenlos a todos, menos a la reina, de ella me encargo yo.

Enki miro a su alrededor observando la devastación de los mercurianos de sus aliados de Venus y soltó una carcajada que se escucho por todo el campo de batalla, pero jamás espero que a la lejanía se observaran miles de personas los cuales eran los habitantes de Mercurio, quienes con armas sofisticadas, como pistolas laser, cañones de alta potencia y demás, venían dispuestos a proteger a su reina y a su planeta. Eran civiles que preferían morir a vivir gobernados por Astarté y sus secuaces. Todos desorganizados al no ser gente de guerra comenzaron a atacar a los ejércitos de Enki, pero nada pudieron hacer pues a pesar de tener armas sofisticadas y poderosas, el poder de los invasores sólo se podía atacar con una fuerza distinta a la habitual o con poderes sobrenaturales. Y tras su inútil intento ocurrió lo mismo que con el ejército de Vulcano cuando los humanos trataron de atacarlo con sus armas normales, nada pudieron hacer. Aquí comenzó otra masacre, pues Erra lanzo un fuerte ataque sobre los civiles matando a cientos, fue ahí que Ami decidió hacer lo que tenía planeado.

–Llego la hora, perdónenme pueblo de Mercurio, tuve que dejar morir a gran parte de mis ejércitos pues sólo así tendría el tiempo suficiente para concentrar mi energía al máximo y explotarla para intentar derrotar a estos demonios malditos. En caso de obtener la victoria ustedes serán los verdaderos héroes pues su resistencia y valor fue lo que me permitió acumular la energía necesaria para lograr mi última transformación; ustedes son los verdaderos salvadores de Mercurio.

Sailor Mercury cerró sus ojos y de la vaina de su cintura saco la espada que le había otorgado Minako, en ese momento cerro sus ojos y dijo.

–Gran poder del universo, ofrezco mi alma a tu servicio y ruego puedas darme un poco de tu luz para proteger a mi pueblo y a todos los que aquí moramos. Siendo yo una mujer con defectos sé que no merezco tu poder, pero en este momento no hay tiempo de dudas ya que estos seres infernales quieren acabar con todo y deseo servir a tu poder cósmico por y para siempre y evitar que criaturas como estas osen volver a intentar destruir la gran creación universal.

Bóreas comenzó a llorar al saber lo que podría ocurrir y se inclino agachando la mirada para no observare lo que más adelante vendría. Él ordeno a todos los sobrevivientes hicieran lo mismo y así aconteció, todos los mercurianos se recostaron boca abajo con el rostro en el suelo lo mismo que los pocos soldados venusinos restantes y tras eso aconteció algo verdaderamente extraordinario, pues una luz intensa cubrió el cuerpo de Mercury mientras los invasores estaban paralizados sin poder moverse, observando todo lo que ocurría en ese lugar. Fue entonces que Mercury estaba levitando con el cuerpo desnudo mientras la luz la cubría; cuando la luz desapareció, una silueta angelical se desvaneció y se introdujo en el cuerpo de Ami para después dejarle abrir los ojos a la reina de Mercurio. Al abrirlos su expresión era distinta su cabello se torno azul intenso y brillante, y su mirada era tan penetrante y justiciera que era imposible no intimidarse ante ella. Bóreas y los mercurianos se levantaron y observaron el cuerpo desnudo y flotante de su reina, quedando sorprendidos por semejante escena.

–Gracias cosmos, por permitirme esta gracia, y gracias mi señora custodia del amor, la paz y las almas por nacer. Le agradezco todas sus palabras usted mi protectora, la cual está regida por uno de los tres arcángeles más poderosos y por consecuencia es usted misma en la Tierra. Y ahora que se me rebelo su verdad, es para mí un honor haber sido escogida por usted. Hoy sé que palabras debo decir. ¡Por el poder del arcángel Рафаэль, transformación!

Tanto los invasores así como los mercurianos y venusinos restantes se quedaron impresionados ante las palabras de la reina de Mercurio, quien al momento de pronunciar dichas palabras se elevo hasta el cielo mercuriano desapareciendo en éste para minutos después regresar con una apariencia completamente distinta e impresionante, pues portaba unas alas las cuales parecían hechas de agua cristalina en color azul, su uniforme era hermoso en un tono azul transparente, con su falda blanca lo mismo que la parte superior de su traje de scout, ahora era al revés; todo su uniforme era azul mas las botas, falda y parte superior eran de color blanco brillante y sin tiara la cual había desaparecido para ser sustituida por el símbolo de Mercurio. Después de regresar a suelo firme, Ami tomo su espada en mano y se dispuso a invocar la ayuda que Elena le había mencionado.

– ¡Vengan aquí ejército del planeta del ángel de la muerte y el silencio, preséntense y ayúdenos a exterminar a estos malditos!

– ¡No puede ser que ese ejército haya renacido! ¡No es posible, huyamos de aquí! –Grito un horrorizado Enki–.

En las alturas un gran número de sombras se veían a lo lejos sin saber a bien de quien se trataba, pero por el rostro del mismo Enki parecía ser que él los conocía muy bien.

 **Notas: Saludos a todos y todas las lectoras que son la mayoría jajaja.**

 **Quiero dar una explicación o aclaración a partir de este capítulo, esperando la lean y comprendan, si no, pues me pueden preguntar y con gusto tratare de explicárselo personalmente.**

 **Bien, aquí comenzó algo muy fuerte y el tema en si es complicado pues lo referente a la guerra y un poco de los mitos entre religiones como lo hice en la mención del arcángel Rafael (** Рафаэль) en ruso,) **así sea en un punto ficticio, siempre será algo complicado, pero trate de llevarlo lo más comprensible posible y lo más agradable. Como dije antes, no se trata de infundir creencias religiosas, como pueden notarlo yo hago una mezcla de varios mitos, como el griego, sumerio, en su momento el romano y en este caso lo referente a los credos judeo-cristianos, no mucho, pero se entiende la referencia y en esta ocasión dándole un punto de importancia a ese credo o mito (como gusten verlo) referente a lo judeo-cristiano para que también tenga su momento en un fic, ajajja. Aparte en este capítulo comenzará el universo compartido entre otras dos historias de animes, de los cuales ya tengo la trama hecha e irán de la mano con este de Sailor Moon. Dichos animes serán estos: uno de Magic Knight Rayearth (Guerreras Mágicas) y el otro de Saint Seiya. Estos tres animes serán un universo compartido, y al final hare otra historia en crossover con esos tres animes juntos ya abiertamente, pero todos compartiendo el mismo universo. Es decir, para más fácil, si alguna o alguno de ustedes está familiarizado con el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, o lo que hace CLAMP., con sus mangas y sus animes, pues será algo así. Por tal razón notaran que entran varios mitos como el sumerio, griego, cristiano, romano etc. Pues así ayudará en mucho a encajar las historias con Saint Seiya y con Magic Knight Rayearth (Guerreras Mágicas). Todo tiene una razón de ser y por ello recalque desde el inicio que sería una historia bastante rara y loca, esperando siga siendo de su agrado.**

 **Datos adicionales:**

 **Se volvió a retomar mucho de la mitología sumeria o mesopotámica pues con Enki al cual ustedes ya conocían de capítulos atrás el cual en esa mitología era un dios el de la tierra y las aguas dulces. Y sus generales Damkina diosa de la madre tierra, Erra dios de la guerra y los disturbios, Ea dios de la sabiduría y Enkimdu dios de los ríos y canales. Enkimdu, fue un dios secundario. Todos estos dentro de la mitología sumeria mesopotámica.**

 **Anquises era un enamorado de afrodita,** Afrodita (Venus para los romanos) se enamoró de Anquises con quien tuvo a Eneas, el fundador de Roma. Uno de los escasos ejemplos en que una diosa se unió a un mortal y tuvo un hijo con él. Pero la diosa le había prohibido que lo divulgara. Anquises, sin embargo, se vanaglorió de ello ante sus amigos, por lo que fue castigado con la ceguera. Viejo y ciego, es rescatado de la humeante ciudad de Troya por su hijo Eneas, quien lo traslada en sus espaldas hasta las costas itálicas.

Y bueno como ya he mencionado en el pasado, yo soy un admirador de todas las mitologías y por ello aquí mezcle un poco de todas como con Bóreas de quien ya di definición en capítulos pasados obvio solo use sus nombres pues en este fic no son los mismos personajes que en la mitología pues no los pongo como dioses solo Astarté es lo que su origen mitológico dice que fue.

 **Obvio los nombres de esos personajes no son míos son de la mitología o mitologías y quienes fueron sus creadores es difícil saberlo digamos que los propios reyes y pobladores de esos tiempos jajaja. Vuelvo a repetir todo es sin lucro sólo diversión.**

 **Y un saludo muy grande a todos los lectores cuídense nos vemos pronto.**


	14. Incógnitas

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takehuchi y los que se me olviden, lo mismo que los personajes de las Magic Knigth Rayearth (Guerreras Mágicas) aquí citados en breves lapsos son de la autoría del gran grupo CLAMP. Los personajes de mi autoría originales son Demian y Alina, agregándose a mis otros personajes los cuales ya conocen como lo son Elena, Andrea, Ekaterina, Alekséi, Yevgeny, Svetlana y Vladimir. Todos ellos de mí creación._

 _Todo lo hago sin lucro alguno sólo por el afán de hacer volar mi imaginación y divertirme. Sin más que decir démosle paso al capítulo._

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Incógnitas**

En la torre de Tokio, Selene, Minako, Naru y Rei observaban el cielo presintiendo que algo muy grave pasaba en el planeta Mercurio. Rei sintió que estaban siendo observadas por alguien más dentro de la misma torre, situación que la hizo voltear observando a dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, quienes las estaban mirando a escasos diez metros de distancia.

Rei se aproximó a ellos – ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué nos observan? –Pregunto.

El hombre y la mujer se presentaron como Demian Demianovich y Alina Ivanova. Minako y Selene se miraron impactadas y comenzaron a sudar frio al escuchar sus nombres sin atreverse a voltear para mirarlos. Naru no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a saludarlos de mano, pero se notaba que sus intenciones eran las de saludarlos de una manera distinta aunque se auto controló para evitar una escena bochornosa.

– ¡Pues no me importa quienes sean! –Dijo molesta Rei–. No me gusta que nos estén siguiendo y observando.

–Detente Rei –ordeno Minako–. Discúlpala Demian, ella es de carácter fuerte y siempre está alerta aunque en ocasiones se confunda.

–No te preocupes Minako, yo sé cómo es esta mujer y es bueno que tenga esa desconfianza pues en tiempos de crisis debemos estar siempre alertas.

–Por cierto. ¿Cómo van las cosas en el mundo mágico de Céfiro? –Pregunto Selene preocupada.

Alina respondió que hasta el momento todo estaba bajo control gracias a la gran fortaleza de una de las tres valientes chicas que habían ido a ese sitio.

Selene sonrió para después acercarse a Demian y hablarle al oído sin que las demás chicas, hablando de Rei y Naru, supieran de qué se trataba. Demian sonrió y asintió mientras Alina aguardaba a espaldas de aquel hombre, sin apartarse de él, como si se tratara de una guarda espaldas. Después de que Selene culmino su dialogo con Demian; se separó de él y fue entonces que Minako se aproximó a éste y simplemente le dio un beso en ambas mejillas lo mismo en los labios y esta misma acción la repitió con Alina. Después de todo ese emotivo momento, las senshis se retiraron despidiéndose tanto de aquellos extraños individuos.

–El momento se acerca Alina, las dimensiones colisionaran y si no se hace algo a tiempo todo lo conocido será exterminado –concluyó Demian.

Rei aún no comprendía cómo era posible que tanto Selene como Minako y aparentemente Naru, conocieran a esos dos. Sin embargo, prefirió evitar cuestionar a sus amigas.

Mientras tanto, el planeta Mercurio, Enki ordeno a sus ejércitos huir lo antes posible. Sus subordinados no comprendían el porqué de la reacción de su amo.

– ¡No cuestionen maldita sea y vámonos! –Dijo un enfurecido Enki.

– ¡¿Tratas de huir maldito!? –Dijo Mercury–. Ya es muy tarde para ti, pues yo soy una buena persona, sin embargo, en los cielos viene alguien que jamás se tienta el corazón con sus enemigos.

Enki y todo su ejército emprendion la retirada pero fue inútil, pues un Pegaso negro con alas y pelaje purpura lo intercepto.

– ¡No te iras de este lugar maldito! No hasta que pagues uno a uno los crímenes que has cometido.

Enki se arrodillo y suplico clemencia ante su enemiga quien era nada menos que Saturn, el ángel de la muerte.

– ¡Suplicas perdón! ¡Que patético eres! Desde ya te digo que no lo tendrás, pues aquí morirás tú y todo tu ejército.

Saturn llamo a Mercury y le ordeno destrozar a Enki hasta desaparecerlo por completo de la faz del universo; Mercury obedeció mientras Saturn se retiraba para como ella misma dijo, encargarse del ejército de Enki con sus propias manos.

– ¡Cronos, encárguense de esa partida de inútiles! yo mientras tanto acabare con esos cuatro generales –ordeno Saturn.

Fue ahí que la matanza comenzó, pues el ejército de Saturn comenzó a atacar a los hombres de Enki sin que estos pudieran oponer resistencia, pues a pesar de ser un ejército numeroso no tenían la fuerza suficiente para acabar con los saturninos. En ese instante, Saturn tomo fuertemente su alabarda celestial.

– ¡Sorpresa de la alabarda del silencio!

En el momento que Saturn estaba diciendo esas palabras tanto Enki como la misma Mercury se miraron y su semblante cambio a uno de horror y espanto, presintiendo que algo pasaría pues esa técnica era verdaderamente destructiva. Y así aconteció, pues de la alabarda de Saturn un tremendo resplandor salió disparado en dirección de los cuatro generales de Enki y de alrededor al menos de unos trescientos mil soldados de los cuales unos diez mil eran del propio ejército de Saturn.

Mercury inmediatamente se apartó de ese lugar para ayudar a sus habitantes quienes estaban impactados ante semejante escena y gracias a la rápida acción de Ami, así como de Bóreas y Anquises, lograron evacuar a todos los mercurianos presentes. Al término de la explosión, la nube de humo se fue desvaneciendo dejando en ese lugar un horrible escenario lleno de muerte y destrucción, pues muchos de los cuerpos no se desintegraron más bien quedaron destrozados tirados en el suelo incluidos los cuatro generales de Enki. Éste último al notar que gran parte de su ejército había muerto, incluidos sus generales, trato de escapar nuevamente, pues observo como lo que quedaba de los suyos estaba siendo literalmente aplastados sin siquiera poder meter las manos. Fue así que de una manera cobarde intento escapar siendo interceptado por Mercury, quien le atravesó una pierna con su espada para detenerlo.

– ¡Ya es hora de que pagues por tus crímenes, maldito engendro! –Dijo Ami enfurecida.

Ésta tomo su espada y comenzó a concentrar toda su energía dentro de sí misma para después expandir su poder por todo su planeta y así provocar en su enemigo un miedo increíble al ver la apariencia de su rival; la cual con su espada le corto una de sus piernas para después tomarlo por la garganta y estrellarlo en el piso.

– ¡Perdóneme reina Ami!, ¡le juro que me iré de aquí y jamás sabrá de mí, déjeme vivir!

Ami reflexiono y le dijo que tanto él como todo lo que quedaba de su ejército podían marchase y jamás volver a cometer crimen alguno.

Enki se puso en pie mientras Saturn observaba todo. Los soldados de Enki fueron reuniéndose con su amo pues Hotaru ordeno a su general dejarlos libres.

En ese momento todos comenzaron a retirarse, cuando…

– ¡Enki! ¡Jamás alguien como tu saldrá vivo de mi planeta!

El aludido y sus hombres corrían a prisa, pero fue inútil.

– ¡Tormenta acuática de Mercurio!

Mercury ataco a sus enemigos con una técnica nueva y en extremo poderosa, pues con su espada impulso toda su energía, la cual cubrió todo el planeta Mercurio convirtiéndose en una enorme tormenta acuática devastadora de todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino. Pero gracias a que Saturn utilizo su campo de fuerza, protegió a todos los presentes exceptuando a Enki y sus súbditos siendo estos destruidos de manera brutal por el ataque de la Sailor del agua. Al término de la batalla, los mercurianos quedaron impactados por el poder de su reina, quien jamás antes había mostrado semejante temple y fortaleza al destruir a un enemigo. Fue en ese momento que ésta regreso a su forma normal de reina y se aproximó a sus súbditos.

–¡Querido pueblo de Mercurio! desde este momento debo decirles que he de irme con Hotaru hacia la Tierra, pues la situación será difícil, extrema y no tendrá comparación con lo que hemos vivido Estos últimos días, además de que al convertirme en el ángel súbdito de la poseedora del espíritu del arcángel Rafael, mi destino ya no es estar con ustedes si no con esa persona, así lo decidí y por ello he de irme para siempre. Sin embargo, ustedes estarán en buenas manos, las de Bóreas, fiel mercuriano y noble caballero. Él, desde hoy será su nuevo rey y deberán quererlo como lo hicieron conmigo.

El pueblo de Mercurio se entristeció en demasía pero comprendieron que su reina ya había trascendido a un nivel más elevado que el de ser una simple gobernante, es por eso que la despidieron con bombo y platillo agradeciéndole su bondad y su enorme entrega hacia su pueblo. Después de la ceremonia de coronación de Bóreas, Ami monto a su hermoso corcel blanco y como ultima orden a su antiguo pueblo les dijo que siguieran prosperando sanamente y con valentía forjaran una nueva nación lejos de invasores y desastres; más aún les ordeno entrenar duramente para que su nuevo ejército fuera más fuerte y tenaz para superar las adversidades futuras. Ami abrazo a su guerrero Bóreas deseándole lo mejor. Él soltó lágrimas de tristeza por no haber logrado obtener de la que siempre seria para él su reina, el amor que el llego a sentir. Pero el nivel de ella estaba más allá de los alcances ordinarios y él lo comprendió así, pues esas lágrimas eran también de orgullo y felicidad al saber que Ami había encontrado por fin su camino. Después de despedirse, la otrora reina se retiró junto a Hotaru cada una en sus corceles dejando a sus espaldas la silueta de ese bello planeta, el cual había sido bien librado gracias al valor de su reina y al apoyo de la gran guerrera Saturn.

En el planeta Venus, Astarté no dejaba de sonreír y alegrarse de que otro de sus inútiles sirvientes hubiese muerto a manos de las senshis. Marduk se aproximó a ella y le pregunto si acaso tenía todo calculado, incluidas las muertes de sus camaradas.

–Marduk, no temas, pues tu eres mi muy amado siervo y a ti nada permitiré que te pase –dijo Astarté de una manera extrañamente sincera.

Después de escucharla, Marduk sonrió y se sintió alagado ante tales palabras para después recibir la explicación de su reina la cual le dejo muy claro los porqués de esas muertes.

–Ahora que ya sabes él porque de todo mi plan ya no necesito que acabes con el planeta Mercurio pues ellos ya cumplieron su parte y no te preocupes, puesto que cuando todo llegue a su clímax ellos mismos al igual que los otros planetas morirán sin remedio. Por el momento déjalos tranquilos hasta que las senshis con sus ejércitos decidan venir hasta Venus, en ese momento todo se consumara y lograremos nuestro objetivo.

Después de decir esas palabras, Astarté soltó una carcajada aterradora la cual se combinó con un espantoso rugido proveniente del centro del suelo venusino, ocasionando en Marduk un miedo intenso.

En la Tierra, Selene, Minako y sus amigas, estaban estudiando como de costumbre lo hacían pues después del desastre ocurrido en Tokio todo había regresado aparentemente a la normalidad.

Dos horas más tarde Makoto regreso a la Tierra, dirigiéndose a su antiguo departamento terrestre en el cual guardaba recuerdos hermosos de su infancia y su vida con sus padres.

– ¡Por dios! ¡Sí que ha pasado tiempo! –Profirió Makoto–. Hace tanto que no miraba estas fotos; fotos que me hacían sentir normal y humana, pero la vida no es siempre lo que esperamos o deseamos y mis padres se fueron. Sé bien que están tranquilos y descansando en paz, pero a fin de cuentas soy ser viviente y como tal siento dentro de mi corazón alegrías, tristezas, satisfacciones y decepciones y el recuerdo de mis padres es una mezcla de alegría y tristeza. Increíble, tantos años y hay cosas que a pesar de nuestros dones nos hacen sentir tan insignificantes que gracias a ello nos permiten tener los pies en la tierra y no querer estar por encima de los demás, sin duda todo es perfecto tal y como está.

Makoto se recostó en su cama y cerró sus ojos intentando descansar y pensar en qué momento sería el más adecuado para viajar a Venus y terminar de una vez por todas con esa situación tan horrible por la cual estaban pasando los habitantes de toda la vía láctea y del universo mismo. Al cerrar sus ojos, de la nada Mako comenzó a tener una visión en la cual tres chicas, de aproximadamente diecinueve años cada una, estaban caminando en un extraño lugar y dichas chicas vestían armaduras muy bonitas y vistosas y sin darse cuenta ella estaba en ese lugar en forma de espíritu en una especie de desdoblamiento etéreo o astral. Las tres chicas quienes se llamaban una a la otra como: Hikaru, Umi y Fuu, caminaban hacia un lugar muy extraño. Makoto las observo y tanto la chica llamada Umi quien era de cabello azul, como la llamada Fuu, quien era de cabello rubio y anteojos, no notaron nada raro, pero Hikaru, la pelirroja, volteó momentáneamente con dirección hacia donde estaba el alma de Makoto suspendida. Tras eso, Hikaru siguió su camino sonriendo al mirar aquella alma la cual también la miro a los ojos para después regresar a su cuerpo original.

Al despertar, Makoto se quedó sorprendida de lo que había mirado y no lograba descifrar que conexión tenían las chicas de ese mundo extraño con ella misma, pero decidió no pensar más en eso y prefirió dormir largamente pues sería mejor para ella descansar para que el día siguiente pudiera estar entera en sus facultados y reportarse con sus amigas. Fue así que Makoto durmió y se quedó así hasta la mañana siguiente.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Selene, ésta recibió un mensaje el cual le llego vía su cristal de plata, era de su amado Endimión, quien le estaba dando informes de lo sucedido en Mercurio. Selene le agradeció el informe detallado y se aproximó a la imagen holográfica de Endimión para simular besarlo y abrazarlo. Más tarde la imagen de Endimión desapareció y Selene se quedó tranquila en su recamara en la cual observó algo muy raro que se encontraba en su cama.

Por otro lado, Minako estaba recostada en su alcoba pensando en todo lo que en tan poco tiempo había vivido y realizado y más aun pensando en Vladimir. En eso, Minako se levantó rápidamente de su cama pues una sensación extraña comenzó a contrariarla y más aún su estómago estaba muy revuelto a tal grado que provoco en ella un asco terrible y por consecuencia un vomito intenso. Al término de su vómito, Minako comenzó a reír – ¿ _Así que de esto se trataba?–_ Dijo para sí la joven rubia.

En el hogar de Rei, ésta se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos recostada en una colchoneta la cual estaba tumbada en el suelo mientras Rei meditaba con su báculo en mano tratando de descubrir que es lo que su enemigo realmente intentaba hacer o porque no se había decidido aún a atacarlas directamente. Pensaba que si acaso ese enemigo trataba de desgastarlas psicológicamente o solo era un cobarde. En ese momento su energía comenzó a elevarse más y más como presintiendo la llegada de alguien muy poderoso.

Por su parte, Selene tomó un sobre, el cual estaba sobre su cama y distinguió que era una especie de carta o mensaje el cual al abrirlo supo que algo grave estaba por ocurrir y no precisamente en su dimensión.

" _La vida en la tierra es de un color negro como la muerte, la situación está por erradicar la vida dentro de nuestra dimensión Omega. Les ruego si es posible que alguien de la dimensión Alpha pueda ayudarnos quien quiera que sea se los ruego, por favor vengan y ayúdennos."_

– ¿Dimensión Omega? ¿Dimensión Alpha? Esto es algo extraño y se me hace familiar, pero no sé qué pensar; es algo muy diferente al pasado.

Selene notó que su cristal de plata brillo intensamente cuando estaba leyendo la nota; después de eso ella guardo dicho papel en su bolso para más dormir.

Mars se inquietó aún más, pues la energía que estaba presente en su habitación había crecido demasiad sin que Rei pudiese ubicar a quien pertenecía semejante poder.

– ¡Muéstrate y da la cara! –Exclamo Rei.

–Sailor ángel de Marte, tú debes saber quiénes somos –dos personas con unas capuchas blancas y máscaras metálicas salieron y se colocaron frente a Rei quien temerosa no podía distinguir de quien se trataba.

– ¿Qué desean de mí? ¿Son aliados o enemigos? –Pregunto Rei tímidamente.

–Tú debes saberlo, ya nos conoces, siente nuestra energía y sabrás quienes somos.

Después de decir eso, Rei se concentró altamente tratando de identificar las energías de dichas personas, de las cuales no podía percibir absolutamente nada hasta que por fin…

– ¡No puede ser! ¿Ustedes son?

Minako seguía sin poder dormir por causa de su malestar, además de no saber qué era lo que Astarté planeaba o si lo sabía no tenía forma de poder evitarlo al menos no por el momento.

–Amigas, debemos estar alertas pues presiento que algo cruel se avecina.

Minako tomo su cabeza y de la nada la habitación comenzó a brillar intensamente lo cual provoco que Céfiro, quien siempre estaba en la parte baja de la residencia Aino, se dirigiera inmediatamente a la habitación de ésta, a la cual no pudo entrar por el tremendo campo de energía que ahí se encontraba.

– ¡Por dios! ¿Porque estoy en este palacio en lugar de estar en mi casa? – dijo Minako sorprendida― Este lugar es aquel mundo mágico llamado Céfiro, lo sé pues es algo que no puedo evitar recordar, ¿acaso se ha llegado la hora?

El alma de Venus merodeaba los alrededores del castillo de Céfiro y observo como un pequeño hombre de aspecto aparentemente bondadoso, pero con una energía maligna estaba dentro de un lugar en el cual se encontraba una espada que parecía ser muy poderosa. El hombre sintió algo extraño "¿Acaso las guerreras ya llegaron al castillo? Eso es imposible" –dijo el hombre.

Minako de inmediato se desvaneció y regreso a su habitación después de ese desprendimiento de espíritu.

– ¿Así que el planeta Céfiro está en problemas?–dijo Minako–. Por lo visto hay más de esa leyenda de lo que esas chicas suponen, o al menos dos de ellas.

.

.

.

.

En la habitación de Rei, los dos enmascarados se retiraron tras haber platicado con ella quien ya los había reconocido. Ésta no dejaba de temblar después de que estos dos se habían retirado y lo más prudente para ella fue irse a dormir para así relajar su espíritu.

.

.

.

.

En Moscú era un poco más temprano que en Tokio y Svetlana se encontraba caminando por la gran Plaza Roja dirigiéndose en dirección del Moscova.; en su camino se encontró con sus compañeros y amigos, Elena, Andrea, Ekaterina, Alekséi y Yevgeny y así juntos se dirigieron con dirección al Moscova.

Al llegar a dicho lugar, Vladimir ya los esperaba y juntos ingresaron al sitio sagrado, el castillo del Moscova. Ya Adentro todos tomaron sus formas originales de guardianes y ocuparon sus posiciones respectivas en la mesa heptagonal.

En eso Vladimir tomo la palabra.

–Ya es hora de unificar las realidades y darle paso a lo original–dijo Vladimir en tono serio–. La hora de la verdad y la unificación ha llegado.

Después de decir esas palabras la puerta del castillo se abrió e ingresaron dos personas ante las cuales todos los presentes, incluido Vladimir, se inclinaron y ofrecieron sus respetos.

 **Notas: Ya está listo este capítulo igual de extraño como siempre y con nuevos personajes de mi autoría como lo son Demian y Alina agregándose a mis otros personajes los cuales ya conocen como lo son Elena, Andrea, Ekaterina, Alekséi Yevgeny, Svetlana y Vladimir.**

 **La historia se torna más extraña y a mi guasto interesante. Espero sea de su agrado con esa mezcla interesante que hago y para comprender un poco más de este cruce de caminos les invito a leer el fic de Guerreras Mágicas el legado de Céfiro continua, pues hay una conexión interesante entre ambos fics como lo mencione en el cpítulo anterior respecto a mi universo expandido mezclando estas historias, puesto que intento como siempre hacer algo interesante para los lectores.**


	15. La redención

**Capítulo 15**

 **La Redención**

Pasaron seis días desde los acontecimientos en Mercurio y era el tiempo en el cual Ami y Hotaru aún no llegaban al planeta Tierra, situación que alarmo de sobremanera a Makoto, quien ya se encontraba con sus cuatro amigas y únicamente faltaban las dos ya mencionadas. Minako tenía un rostro lleno de alegría cosa que extraño en demasía a Mako, pero prefirió no decir nada aunque la actitud de Naru, Selene y Rei era normal, como si éstas supiesen algo más.

–Chicas, hay demasiada calma y eso es algo que no me gusta para nada –exclamo Selene–. Siempre que hay una densa calma es porque una tragedia se avecina y eso no será agradable.

–Lo sé amiga, pero lo que haya de ser que sea –dijo Rei con rostro serio.

Minako se aproximo a Selene y le dijo que en cuestión de horas ella partiría rumbo a Rusia pues había recibido noticias y tenía que dirigirse a ese lugar lo antes posible, algo que Selene comprendió de inmediato. La emperatriz de Venus les explicó a sus otras compañeras lo de su viaje y todas estuvieron de acuerdo diciéndole que ellas esperarían a Hotaru y Ami para después partir juntas las siete senshis al planeta Venus y librar así la última batalla. Minako sonrió y abrazo a todas sus amigas despidiéndose de ellas prometiéndoles regresar lo antes posible.

Dos horas más tarde Venus abordó el avión que la llevaría a la ciudad de Moscú, era mayo y el invierno había desaparecido en ese país; Minako tomó asiento posando sus ojos en la ventanilla de su lugar por la cual observó a sus cinco amigas quienes la despedían efusivamente para después mirar a Selene fijamente la cual le devolvió dicha mirada con la cual después le indico que observara el cielo lo que Minako comprendió de inmediato y efectivamente eso hizo; al hacerlo observó que en ese hermoso cielo azul de Tokio una extraña imagen se dibujo ante sus ojos, era una especie de castillo de color blanco con estructuras, las cuales parecían diamantes alargados, en el cual se encontraba una bandera con un símbolo rarísimo, como el del antiguo imperio romano, pero con otro símbolo en su centro..

Al observar dicha escena de aquel castillo y de un mundo diferente a la Tierra y con una energía negativa en demasía; sintió un escalofrió interno el cual fue desapareciendo poco a poco lo mismo que la imagen de dicho castillo. Después de eso, Minako extendió su mano despidiéndose y así el avión comenzó a despejar.

–Chicas, si esto que presiento dentro de mi es real deseo con ansia ayudarlas, pero es posible que el tiempo no me deje cumplir con mi deber y eso hasta cierto punto me pone triste, pero de ser cierto lo que creo, es más importante preservar una vida por el bien de millones. No deseo sonar egoísta pero si mi destino es ese, debo aceptarlo, y deseo que esta batalla tarde en llegar para así poder estar con ustedes y ayudarlas.

Después de decir esas palabras, Minako cerró sus ojos y durmió esperando llegar a la tierra de Vladimir.

.

.

.

.

En el planeta Venus, Enlil, otro de los guerreros de Astarté, estaba ansioso de entrar en combate y su desesperación era tal que caminaba de un lado para otro con enfado al estar esperando órdenes de Marduk para actuar. Ese no era su estilo y se notaba su disgusto, pues a él le gustaba dar el primer paso y no esperar a ser atacados por sorpresa.

– ¡Marduk, ya es demasiada espera! No podemos estar tan tranquilos en un momento así, ¡vamos y asesinemos a las demás senshis antes de que nos pase lo que a Enki! –Grito un desesperado Enlil.

–No podemos desobedecer a nuestra reina, ella dijo que esperásemos y así lo haremos–respondió Marduk tranquilamente.

– ¡No puede ser! ¿O es acaso que Astarté está?…

– ¡Silencio estúpido!

La voz de Astarté se escucho a lo lejos después de haber atacado a Enlil con un fuerte rayo que lo tumbo sin lastimarlo gravemente.

– ¿Acaso osas ponerte en mi contra? –Preguntó la reina.

– ¡Mi señora!, discúlpeme pero, no puedo estar aquí esperando a ver qué pasa, yo deseo pelear y destruir a las senshis.

– ¿Eso deseas? –Dijo pensativa la reina–. Bien, si así lo quieres dirígete al planeta Júpiter y destrúyelo todo, sólo deseo que ese planeta se llene de sangre. Mata a todos los seres vivos de ese lugar y cubre con su sangre toda su superficie; es lo único que deseo, ríos y ríos de sangre.

Enlil sonrió y de inmediato se puso en marcha con destino a Júpiter pues se sintió más seguro al saber que la reina de ese lugar estaba en la Tierra y si quisiera viajar de nuevo a su planeta tardaría algo de tiempo en llegar; tiempo suficiente para que él y su ejército de tres millones de soldados acabaran con todo en ese planeta.

En ese momento Enlil llamo a sus dos generales, Anshar y Dumuzi, quienes eran de aspecto muy imponente pues el primero era de alto, entre el metro con noventa centímetros y los dos metros de alto, piel morena, rapado y con apariencia y vestimenta del tipo egipcio y babilónico, sin nada de ropa más que un par de tirantes cruzados en el pecho y una armadura del tipo de guerrero babilonio. El segundo era de piel clara, cabello negro y largo, de igual forma con su traje de batalla, este de tipo egipcio, de la misma manera muy alto y fuerte y con una apariencia maligna bastante temible. Todos montaron unos monstruos horribles, parecían rinocerontes pero más temibles y con ojos diabólicos los cuales podían volar; mientras Enlil montaba un caballo color café cuyo pelaje de su cabeza era lumbre y sus ojos negros, idéntico a los ojos de su amo quien era de estatura mediana, cabello castaño corto, piel morena clara y su vestimenta era una larga túnica negra con vivos color gris también con energía bastante poderosa.

Y así partieron rumbo al planeta Júpiter.

Makoto se encontraba estudiando en su habitación cuando de repente una extraña sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo, un mal presentimiento dentro de ella le llamaba y en su interior suponía que su amado Júpiter estaba en peligro.

–Esto no me gusta –dijo Makoto preocupada–. Espero que Motoki y mi pueblo estén bien, pues aunque lo desee no podre llegar a tiempo en caso de un ataque sorpresivo del enemigo.

Después de eso la senshi salió a caminar y observó a la distancia como una sombra extraña se miraba en las nubes y pensó que algo realmente grave estaba por ocurrir en la vía láctea; ya que eran nada menos que Enlil y su ejército, los cuales estaban pasando por encima del planeta Tierra sin tomarlos en cuanta pues su destino era Júpiter, el planeta más grande de nuestro sistema solar.

–Señor Enlil, hemos pasado a gran velocidad por el planeta Tierra y estamos por llegar a Marte. ¿Desea que antes de llegar a Júpiter que es el próximo planeta le hagamos una visita a los marcianos?

Enlil se negó, argumentando que su misión era Júpiter y no debía dividirse ni por error y mucho menos confiarse pues eso fue lo que provocó la muerte de Enki, su exceso de confianza y es por ello que Enlil se negó, dejando por un tiempo tranquilos a los terrestres y a los marcianos.

Por su parte, Minako estaba por llegar al aeropuerto de Moscú en donde Svetlana ya la esperaba.

–Hola Minako es un placer verte de nuevo –dijo Svetlana–. Supongo por tu semblante que cosas extrañas están ocurriendo en el exterior, ¿verdad?

–Así es Svetlana, y, me imagino que eso es algo que ustedes ya saben.

–En efecto pero Mercurio salió bien librado ya que tanto Ami como Hotaru trabajaron juntas para lograr ese fin. Sin embargo, esta vez habrá una lucha más intensa y por ello le he pedido a la reina de la luna que envié a uno de sus Shitennou para servir de apoyo en esa lucha, aunque esta vez la victoria no es segura y muchas vidas serán exterminadas dentro de ese enorme planeta.

–Sospecho que el Shitennou elegido será **Nephrite** , ¿verdad? Bueno eso no importa; lo importante y preocupante es que nosotras aún no sabemos nada de Ami y de Hotaru pues ya son seis días y ellas no han regresado a casa ―dijo Minako.

–Sube al auto querida Minako, no hay tiempo que perder– dijo Svetlana sin decir nada más.

Al subir a dicho auto, el cual pertenecía al Estado pues portaba las mejores medidas de seguridad para ser un vehículo común.

Svetlana dio la orden de arrancar, Minako estaba impactada al ver el aspecto de su acompañante pues si ella no supiera lo que Svetlana era en realidad, daría por hecho que sólo se trataba de una mujer diplomática tan común como muchas otras en el mundo, ya que a pesar de ser la máxima dirigente del ejercito de su país y miembro de la duma en Rusia, además de Primera Ministra de aquella nación, no denotaba superioridad, más bien vestía sencilla y normal como cualquiera, aunque algo era cierto, a pesar de estar con su forma de civil y no como guerrera guardiana, aun así se sentía un aire especial en su entorno y una energía demasiado fuerte, pero poco percibible para los humanos comunes.

Minako no podía dejar de mirarla, jamás en todo el tiempo de conocer a Vladimir había estado tan cerca de otro de sus amigos y menos de la mismísima Svetlana, quien realmente imponía y hasta cierto punto intimidaba a Minako.

–Deja de mirarme como si no me conocieras –dijo una sonriente Svetlana–. No puedes dejarte llevar por mi presencia, y debes controlar tus emociones pues el día que llegues a observar la realidad te horrorizaras o bien lo comprenderás, pero para eso debes comenzar por no intimidarte por cualquiera.

–Lo sé Svetlana pero tú no eres cualquiera –profirió Minako.

– ¿A no? ¿Entonces que soy? –Preguntó sagazmente la rusa.

–Pues… tú… esto… –Minako no supo que decir ante semejante pregunta.

–Hablas de mí como si realmente lo supieras y te aseguro que ni siquiera sabes todo de ti misma, mucho menos de alguien más, es por ello que te dije aquello de no impresionarte de algo que realmente no conoces siquiera en un cinco por ciento; recuerda, nada es lo que parece y lo que parece ser realmente no es nada.

Minako se ruborizó y no pudo decir más pues se sintió con demasiada vergüenza al haber hablado sólo por hablar sin realmente tener algún fundamento de lo que estaba diciendo, pues era verdad lo que Svetlana decía ya que a pesar de que Minako creía saber muchas cosas de Vladimir, de sus amigos y de que conocía su identidad como guerreros, eso no la hacía sabedora de todo en la vida de ellos y gracias a las palabras de Svetlana comprendió que jamás terminas de conocer a las personas, pues realmente somos un universo interno que ni nosotros mismos terminamos por conocernos.

Pasaron por la plaza roja y se introdujeron en el Kremlin para después bajar del auto y dirigirse a las oficinas de Svetlana dentro de ese majestuoso lugar, el cual tenía pisos de mármol del más fino los cuales parecían un espejo de lo pulcros y finos que eran. Infinidad de guardias del servicio secreto ruso vigilaban dichos pasillos los cuales eran extensos y parecían interminables, mientras cuatro de estos guardias, todos con trajes negros y lentes oscuros, protegían las espaldas de Svetlana, quien se dirigía a todos los que ahí asistían con una sonrisa y saludándolos de manera educada, los cuales siempre le llaman señora Primera Ministra.

Después de tanto andar llegaron a su oficina y se introdujeron dentro de esta únicamente Minako y Svetlana; la cual inmediatamente le ofreció a l senshi sentarse en uno de sus finos sofás que se encontraban dentro de la inmensa y hermosa oficina. Minako tomó asiento para después Svetlana hacerle segunda en su escritorio el cual era de la más fina madera.

Minako no podía creer que estaba sentada en ese lugar tan extraordinario y a lado de Svetlana quien inmediatamente tomo la palabra.

–Querida Venus, las cosas no están como para perder el tiempo en presentaciones protocolarias. Tu llamado a venir a Rusia es por lo siguiente –exclamo Svetlana–. El momento cumbre de esta guerra planetaria está por llegar y es preciso que tú estés lista para ese acontecimiento, mas en este momento tu situación no es la ideal para pelear, aunque será necesario que lo hagas eso es un hecho, y por esa razón te hemos pedido que vengas ya que tu eres ese equilibrio dentro de tu orden y ese equilibrio lo llevas en tu ser y para que tú y tu equilibrio estén al cien por ciento debes quedarte ocho días aquí con nosotros; mas aun, debes permanecer esos ocho días en el castillo Moscova, eso será lo mejor para ti.

Minako se sorprendió ante la propuesta de Svetlana la cual la hizo sentir extraña pues no imaginaba que podría ocurrir o para que le servirían ocho días en ese lugar.

–Svetlana, tu sabes cómo está la situación y no puedo perder mucho tiempo encerrada sin hacer nada, para mí es algo difícil el dejar a mis amigas en un caso tan extremo como este.

Minako comenzó a alterarse al saber que Svetlana planeaba dejarla resguardada en el Moscova, por lo que la senshi comenzó a negarse rotundamente, sin embargo, Svetlana se mostraba muy tranquila y segura de sus actos.

–No te exaltes Minako, no es que quieras o no hacerlo, es una obligación tuya y una orden superior por tu bien y el de tus propias amigas. Ya que con esos ocho días tú podrás estar lista y ser realmente útil a tus compañeras, así que no debes objetar, más bien debes acatar las indicaciones.

Venus observó en el rostro de su anfitriona una sinceridad increíble y por fin comprendió lo que Svetlana trataba de decirle y sin más objeciones aceptó ir con ella a ese lugar místico y hermoso en el cual el tiempo parecía pasar más rápido de lo que en la Tierra transcurría.

Después de que Svetlana firmó varios tratados y convenios con varios países vecinos y aliados a Rusia, se dispuso llevar a Minako con ella. Al salir del Kremlin, Svetlana saco a la senshi por una salida secreta; exclusiva para ella pues en dicha salida se encontraba un camino que los llevaba al rio Moscova más rápidamente y sin ser vistos por nadie. Abordaron un auto particular que era propiedad de Svetlana quien se dispuso a conducir personalmente dicho auto para después de diez minutos estar ya en ese hermoso rio en la parte más deshabitada de la capital moscovita.

Al llegar, Svetlana y Minako bajaron del automóvil para encontrase con Ekaterina quien estaba ahí para recibir de manos de Sveta, las llaves de aquel vehículo y regresarlo al hogar de la Ministra y no causar sospechas del porque un automóvil estaba varado en un lugar tan deshabitado. Todo estaba sospechosamente en orden, parecía un acto de las fuerzas especiales secretas de Rusia cuando resguardaban a un testigo o a una persona de importancia a la cual debían cuidar por algún motivo importante y Svetlana así lo estaba haciendo ver. Ekaterina saludo a su amiga y a la misma Minako para después abordar el vehículo y retirarse mientras Svetlana tomaba su forma de guardiana guerrera para así poder ingresar al castillo y a su fortaleza mística.

Al ingresar a dicho lugar Minako se desvaneció cayendo inconsciente pues el poder era tal que únicamente los elegidos por dicho lugar podían ingresar fácilmente, lo cual la senshi no era y por ello se desmayo. Minutos después Minako abrió los ojos y descubrió que se encontraba recostada en una hermosa cama dentro de una linda habitación con candelabros de oro y plata llena de adornos barocos además de pinturas de lo que parecía ser la familia o al menos descendientes de los guardianes.

–No puedo creer que haya logrado sobrevivir dentro de este lugar tan tremendamente poderoso –Dijo una Minako asombrada.

–Eso fue gracias al deseo de Vladimir, quien pudo lograr que tú pudieses estar dentro de este recinto sin mayor problema.

Una voz la cual Minako reconoció de inmediato, le habló a su espíritu.

– ¡Hotaru! ¿Acaso eres tú? –Pregunto Minako desconcertada.

–Así es querida Venus, hace ya prácticamente seis meses que Ami y yo llegamos a la Tierra, o mejor dicho seis días, pero en este recinto cada día cuenta por un mes y es por ello que para nosotras han pasado ya seis meses. Ese es el gran poder de este lugar tocado por la gracia del Universo, pues su presencia está en este sitio y por eso aquí ocurre como en las antiguas escrituras en donde los hombres escogidos, aunque sólo pasase un día para ellos, era como un año o meses en ese mismo día y es por ello que sus años eran demasiados pues la presencia de ese poder vivía en ellos y eso los hacía vivir más tiempo del que se creía. Y ahora aquí en este lugar ocurre lo mismo y más adelante sabrás el porque te digo que la presencia de ese poder universal está aquí.

Minako sonrió y comprendió mucho mejor las palabras de Svetlana y de la misma Hotaru.

–Ya comprendo –Expreso Minako–. ¿Pero y Ami en dondé se encuentra? Después de su batalla en Mercurio su presencia desapareció sin dejar rastro.

–Acompáñame y así saldrás de dudas.

Minako y Hotaru salieron de la habitación y caminaron por todos los enormes e interminables pasillos del castillo de los guardianes. A cada paso que daban, Minako no dejaba de asombrarse ante la majestuosidad y la belleza de dicho lugar, en donde lo que menos faltaba eran iconos y adornos hermosos. En los techos había pinturas, frescos y esculturas de una calidad asombrosa.

De dicho lugar emanaba una presencia divina, literalmente, en cada rincón del castillo que más bien parecía un hermoso y enorme templo dedicado a cualquier tipo de deidad conocida. De pronto se encontraron frente a una enorme puerta de oro puro la cual las llevaría a una habitación en donde salían muchos ruidos, sonidos de explosiones además de gritos de dolor, los cuales se le hicieron muy familiares a Minako. Al abrir las puertas de dicha habitación la senshi de Venus observó algo que la dejó impactada.

– ¡Por Dios! ¡Mercury! ¿Qué te han hecho? –Grito alarmada la joven rubia.

Minako vio como Mercury se encontraba tumbada en los suelos con sus ropas destrozadas y su físico prácticamente deshecho aparentemente gracias a la golpiza que le había propinado una mujer de aspecto duro y tremenda fuerza que se encontraba frente a ella. Venus no sabía quién era esa mujer la cual vestía una hermosa túnica en color verde claro, con una toga en posición diagonal que cruzaba su pecho y era del mismo color de la túnica; la cual era larga hasta los pies de donde solo unas sandalias estilo griego en color blanco salían a relucir. En su cintura portaba un cinturón que tenía una espada envainada y lo más impresionante eran sus enormes alas en color dorado, muy hermosas, su cabello largo a los hombros y lacio en color rubio y sin ningún otro tipo de adorno en su cabeza.

Minako no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban, pero extrañamente sintió una paz interna increíble al ver a dicha mujer, aunque ésta hubiese atacado a su amiga. A pesar de eso ella no podía sentir rabia hacia esa mujer. Mercury se puso en pie una vez más

–¡Si no puedo despertar mi máximo poder no soy digna de ser tu discípula mi señora Elena! –dijo Ami malherida.

– ¡Elena, por dios! No. ¡Ella ya no es Elena! –Grito Minako impresionada–. Es increíble lo que mis ojos observan; pues jamás pensé ver con mis propios ojos a la poseedora de semejante espíritu angelical. Por favor Ami, no arriesgues tu vida ante ella, su poder es demasiado, Elena es impresionante.

–No interfieras Minako, si no soy capaz de siquiera moverle uno solo de sus dorados cabellos a mi señora Elena, no soy digna de su gracia. ¡Tormenta acuática de Mercurio, destrúyela!

Mercury ataco a Elena con su nueva y más grande técnica, pero la guardiana no se movió de su lugar y se limitó a extender su mano para detener el ataque que ni el mismo Enki había podido contener. Después de eso ella contraataco con un rayo luminoso el cual envió a Mercury fuertemente estampándola contra uno de los pilares que se encontraban dentro de esa habitación cayendo desde muy alto y golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza.

– ¡Ami, esa técnica es impresionante! ¿Cómo obtuviste semejante poder? –Pregunto Minako.

–¡Mizuno si realmente deseas ganar, transfórmate en tu verdadera forma y deja de jugar o morirás a causa de tu arrogancia! –Exclamó Elena.

–No entiendo nada, Hotaru, ¿qué está sucediendo en este lugar?

–Sólo observa Minako y lo descubrirás, pues ni aun tú con tu gran poder tienes la sapiencia suficiente para comprender la fuerza del Universo, ahora observa y sabrás de que hablo.

Ami se limpio la sangre que brotaba de su nariz y frente, cerrando sus ojos y arrodillándose haciendo una invocación– ¡Por el poder del arcángel Рафаэль transformación!

Ami hizo la invocación a su poder, transformándose en aquel ángel guerrero el cual había derrotado fácilmente a Enki. Tal transformación impresiono a Minako la cual no podía creer que su amiga hubiese logrado llegar a tal nivel en tan poco tiempo y se impactó de su figura, su ropa, sus alas y sobre todo del enorme poder que había adquirido.

– ¡Estoy lista mi señora! –gritó en voz alta la angelical guerrera de Mercurio.

–Hazlo Mizuno –respondió Elena.

– ¡Tormenta acuática de Mercurio!

Minako no podía creer la tremenda fuerza del ataque de Mercury, su compañera que siempre se caracterizaba por ser intelectual y no tanto como una gran guerrera, ella misma lo decía y esta vez estaba peleando en contra de Elena, una de las más grandes guardianas del universo y parecía que estaban de igual a igual. El ataque de Mercury abarco toda la gigantesca habitación mientras Minako era protegida por el muro del silencio de Saturn para que no la golpeara. Por su parte, Elena era cubierta por esa gran tormenta; la tormenta ceso y Ami estaba fatigada al gastar mucha energía ante semejante poder, a tal grado que su transformación desapareció y cayó después de tan tremendo ataque esperando que por fin su objetivo hubiese rendido frutos. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Elena rodeada de toda esa gran marea acuática a su alrededor; marea que segundos más tarde tomó en sus manos y la regresó en contra de Mercury la cual estaba impresionada de que su más grande técnica no haya funcionado y por otro lado se sentía asustada, literalmente, al mirar en el rostro de Elena una sonrisa muy intimidante lo que provocó en Mercury lagrimas de miedo al ver que su ataque mortal venia sobre ella y sintió terror , mucho terror, pues estaba a punto de morir.

– ¡Amí no! –Grito histéricamente Minako–. ¡Hotaru ayúdala!, ¡por dios la matará!

El ataque de Ami dio en el blanco enviando a la senshi de Mercurio fuera de la habitación pues la pared no soportó semejante impacto a tal grado que se partió por la mitad enviando a Mercury al jardín principal del castillo Moscova y dejándola a minutos de morir ante semejante poder.

Elena regreso a su forma de la guardiana de la paz y el amor en su antiguo atuendo, desapareciendo la forma de arcángel en ella, dejando a Minako extremadamente asustada y sufriente al mirar como su amiga convulsionaba y se retorcía de dolor agonizante a causa de su propio ataque mientras poco a poco la sangre corría por sus nariz, oídos, ojos, boca y cráneo, dando indicios de que su muerte estaba a escasos segundos de llegar.

– ¡Ami, amiga mía, resiste por favor! –Gritaba Minako sollozando.

Elena se aproximó al lugar en donde Mercury, destrozada comenzaba a vomitar sangre, mientras Minako la sostenía de la cabeza y le acariciaba su hermoso cabello azul manchando toda su ropa y rostro con la sangre de su amiga, la cual con los ojos casi en blanco la miro pidiéndole perdón por no haber logrado llegar con ellas hasta el final a causa de su debilidad y cobardía. Minako volteó a ver a Elena y al mirarla extrañamente no pudo sentir odio o rencor hacia ella, era algo inexplicable, pues a pesar de tener el cuerpo agónico de su amiga en sus manos, le era imposible odiar a quien le había causado semejante dolor a su amiga.

–Sailor ángel de Mercurio, desde hoy para mí ya no serás mas Mizuno, pues te has ganado mi respeto al pelear sin contemplaciones a pesar de ser prácticamente imposible derrotar a tu maestra, no dudaste y eso te convierte en un verdadero guerrero ante mis ojos, y desde hoy estarás a mi lado como estaba escrito en nuestra leyenda rusa. Ponte en pie y prepárate para la guerra final.

Después de que Elena pronuncio esas palabras, del cuerpo de Ami desaparecieron todas sus heridas y pudo ponerse en pie para después llorar fuertemente abrazando a Elena como una chiquilla de seis años hasta desahogar todo su miedo y angustia.

Minako, después de todo, comprendió que el acto de Elena al pelear en una forma más seria en contra de Ami era porque por fin la había aceptado como su guerrera y la había tomado en serio. Para lograrlo la única forma de demostrarle su respeto y aceptación era peleando con ella hasta la muerte sin piedad para también a su vez darle a entender que si ella que era su maestra no le había tenido piedad, sus enemigos reales menos lo harían, y eso lo entendió también Venus.

En ese momento, Svetlana, Ekaterina, Yevgeny, Alekséi, Vladimir y Andrea aparecieron en dicho lugar. Minako inmediatamente corrió a los brazos de Vladimir el cual la abrazo fuertemente.

Después de la muestra de aprecio hacia ella, Vladimir les informó a sus amigos guardianes que por órdenes superiores ellos tendrían que entrar en acción para destruir a Astarté ya que era muy posible que las senshis no pudieran salir victoriosas de dicha empresa por causa de sus sentimientos y dudas. Todos inmediatamente aceptaron y se alistaban para partir cuando de la nada, Ami habló.

– ¡Por favor!, no nos humillen, se los ruego. Estoy segura que habló por todas mis amigas, les ruego no interfieran en esta lucha y permítannos demostrarles que nosotras si podemos con esta tarea; se los ruego Vladimir, no nos humillen haciéndonos sentir inútiles y débiles. Les prometo nosotras cumpliremos nuestra misión o lo que nos corresponde. Te lo ruego confía en nosotras.

Vladimir observó a Mercury y le acarició su hermoso cabello azul sonriéndole amablemente.

–Está bien Mercury, sólo eso quería escuchar de tu propia voz, pues era lo único que te hacía falta creer, tú que eras la más renuente ahora te has creído en el poder del Universo, del cosmos y así será Ami, ustedes pelearan su guerra.

–Gracias Vladimir, es verdad que nunca somos lo suficientemente sabios, pues por nuestra arrogancia y egocentrismo dejamos de lado cosas importantes, pero con esta gran prueba que hoy me puso Elena, me di cuenta que nuestra arrogancia y vanidad no son nada para el Universo, pues nada en la vida ocurre porque si ya que todo tiene una razón de ser.

–Esta vez si debo decirte, sabias palabras Ami, y no fueron dichas sólo por tu conocimiento, más bien llegaron desde otro lugar y eso te hace un dignísimo ser humano; puedes irte y reunirte de nuevo con tus amigas tu estás listas para la gran confrontación.

Después de que Vladimir dijo esas palabras, Ami desapareció junto con Hotaru quienes evidentemente regresarían a Japón después de la gran prueba que Mercury había recibido.

– ¿Qué te pareció Ami, Presea? ¿Ella puede ser lo que buscas? –Preguntó un hombre a una bella mujer de cabello rubio.

Frente a todos apareció una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio con un peinado en cola de caballo, los guardianes la saludaron amablemente mientras uno a uno se retiraba quedando únicamente Elena, Svetlana, Minako la mujer llamada Presea, Vladimir y un hombre que anteriormente había sido visto por Venus en la torre de Tokio y al cual los demás ahí presentes miraban con cierto respeto.

–Hola, tu nombre es Minako Aino, ¿verdad? –Pregunto la hermosa mujer–. Yo me llamo Presea, es un honor para mí conocer a semejante guerrera del mundo místico.

–El gusto es mío Presea –respondió Minako –. Y presiento que tu visita a nuestro mundo tiene que ver con lo que está ocurriendo en tu mundo llamado Céfiro, ¿verdad?

–Veo que sabes más de lo que yo esperaba y eso es mucho mejor para mí –dijo Presea.

La misteriosa mujer comenzó a explicar con detalle a Minako todo lo que en Céfiro ocurría y como el antiguo hechicero de ese mundo se había apoderado de su mundo. También les explicó el esfuerzo tan grande que tres chicas o al menos dos de ellas estaban haciendo por rescatar a Céfiro de esas crueles manos, chicas que pertenecían al mismo planeta que Minako y los guardianes pero también les explico de un supuesto pilar de dicho mundo el cual era necesario para la supervivencia de su hogar.

Al escuchar Minako el relato de Presea, analizo toda la situación y no dijo más, excusándose y después pedirle a Vladimir la llevará a su alcoba para descansar pues a pesar de que aún era de día en la zona mística del castillo Moscova, para ella parecía que habían pasado dos semanas; era una sensación muy extraña para Minakoy fue así que se retiró no sin antes despedirse de la extraña visitante.

.

.

.

.

Por otro lado, el ejército de Enlil estaba descendiendo sobre el planeta Júpiter en donde Motoki ya estaba listo para enfrentar a sus invasores.

Continuará...

 **N/A: Hola amigos saludos ya terminando con este episodio esperando no se les haga muy aburrido y si es así pues ya que puedo hacer ya lo subí jejeje.**

 **Como siempre haciendo mis inventos y mis cosas raras jajaja y mezclando esa gran mitología sumeria ahora con Enlil al cual ya había mencionado antes y sus dos generales.  
**

 **Anshar era el padre del cielo en la mitología mesopotámica y Dumuzi era el dios de la vegetación de la misma mitología mesopotámica o también llamado Tammuz.**

 **El cameo de Presea y la aparición de aquel hombre que la acompaña se revela en mi fic., de Guerreras Mágicas, recuerden, comparten el mismo universo en esta historia. Si no quieren leer el otro, pueden preguntarme y tratare de aclarar sus dudas. Saludos a todas.**


	16. La Perfección de Earth

**Capítulo 16**

 **La perfección**

Astarté se encontraba en el palacio venusino observando todo lo que acontecía, tanto en la Tierra, Júpiter y en un mundo diferente a estos ya mencionados. Por su parte Marduk se encontraba a las afueras del palacio, observando a lo lejos con su gran visión el planeta Tierra, notando que una energía había desaparecido por completo en ese lugar; y que a su vez ciertas fuerzas desconocidas llegaron a un mundo al que ellos llamaban Céfiro.

– ¡Mi señora! –Grito Marduk–. La presencia de Sailor Venus ha desaparecido, parece como si estuviese muerta, y dos fuerzas extraordinarias con una energía tremenda han llegado a Céfiro.

– ¡Que! –Respondió Astarté–. ¡No puede ser posible! Venus estaba con sus amigas y jamás me di cuenta que su energía iba desapareciendo. Y respecto a Céfiro, no comprendo que estará pasando en ese lugar. ¡Es imposible que se me haya escapado algo, eso es imposible!

Astarté volteó enfurecida golpeando a uno de sus guardias de baja categoría hasta destrozarle la cabeza a golpes.

– ¡Mi señora, tranquilícese! –gritó Marduk.

Astarté sentía una furia inmensa al saber que Minako se le había escabullido, para ella eso significaba haber perdido una batalla muy importante pues su idea era destrozar a la emperatriz de Venus antes de que ésta pudiese obtener ese equilibrio que tanto necesitaban las Sailor y como no pudo darse cuenta que alguien se le había adelantado estalló en cólera.

– ¿¡Cómo pudo pasar esto!? ―Exclamó colérica la reina de la oscuridad―, juro que no volverá a ocurrir. ¡Desde ya envía a los Edimmu para a que maten a la mayor cantidad de humanos! ¡No me importa que las senshis estén ahí lo que deseo es matar humanos!

Marduk obedeció y no sólo envió a sus demonios; también envió demonios del ejército de Ereshkigal para asesinar la mayor cantidad de humanos posible. En total eran un millón de Edimmu liderados por el comandante Alu. Todos eran demonios muy fuertes, fieles sirvientes de los dos generales más poderosos de Astarté. El ya mencionado Alu era el comandante supremo de esas tropas, quienes, aun así, no eran los ejércitos más poderosos de ambos generales.

Los demonios extendieron sus alas y con espada en mano emprendieron el vuelo dirigiéndose a la Tierra dispuestos a matar sin piedad a todos los terrestres.

Por su parte Enlil estaba ya en el planeta Júpiter con su inmensa tropa; mientras Motoki se encontraba al frente de su, también, numeroso ejército, el cual era apoyado por sus aliados venusinos al mando del comandante Acis y de los selenitas comandados por Neprhite. Los ejércitos estaban frente a frente y Enlil, sin perder el tiempo, envió a su general Anshar para que diera inicio su ataque.

Por otro lado las tropas de Dumuzi se dispersaban en el inmenso planeta para destruir a la mayor cantidad de seres vivos; lo mismo hizo Enlil al dispersarse por otro lado con sus tropas y hacer lo propio, matar seres vivos.

El planeta era gigantesco y Motoki se dispuso a perseguir al jefe supremo de la invasión, mientras tanto, Acis y Neprhite se encargaban de la persecución de Anshar y Dumuzi.

Los Edimmu viajaban a la velocidad de la luz y estaban prontos a llegar al planeta Tierra.

Mientras tanto Selene se encontraba revisando un libro sobre historia universal y mitologías antiguas, llevándose un gran impacto al descubrir que Inanna era el nombre sumerio de la antigua diosa Astarté, quien estuviera vinculada íntimamente con el planeta Venus; y a su vez con la misma luna.

– ¡Increíble! ―dijo Selene―. Es posible que este mito sea una realidad o mejor dicho; es un hecho que aquellos hombres de ese tiempo creyeron que sólo era un mito cuando en realidad esa bestia femenina era…

Selene sintió un escalofrió inmenso sobre su espalda. Al voltear, detrás de su escritorio en una pequeña silla color café, se encontraba un sobre de color blanco muy desgastado, cuando lo observó notó que tenía un escrito el cual decía. " _Dirigida a la reina Selene"._

Ésta abrió dicho sobre y comenzó a leer su contenido.

– _¿Qué es lo que debo hacer con la dimensión Omega? Soy sólo una persona la cual estuvo vagando en el limbo por largos años; soy tan infeliz pues mi dimensión ha sucumbido ante el poder del peor de los seres. Si es posible que estas palabras lleguen a manos de la reina de la Luna, ruego a su misericordia venga en nuestro auxilio. Necesitamos el poder angelical para librar a nuestra dimensión de ese terrible infierno pues esto no es vida, es un infierno insoportable y pro…_

Selene quedó verdaderamente confundida al notar que la carta se cortaba en esa parte y se preguntaba una y otra vez que era la dimensión Omega y que podía hacer ella por dicho lugar. Después de estar pensando en ello, su atención fue desviada pues sintió varias energías malignas provenientes del cielo; al mirar hacia dicho lugar ella notó una gigantesca mancha oscura que poco a poco se estaba aproximando a tierra firme. En ese instante se comunicó telepáticamente con sus otras compañeras para informarles lo sucedido. Rápidamente se transformó en Eternal Angel Moon y de inmediato se dirigió al templo Hikawa para encontrarse con las otras senshis.

Por su parte Rei se encontraba meditando y al recibir el mensaje de Selene de inmediato se transformó en el ángel de Marte.

Las personas observaban fascinadas la imagen del cielo pensando que sólo era un movimiento de la naturaleza; pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que inmediatamente del cielo comenzaron a llover bolas de fuego y destellos de luz los cuales comenzaban a matar uno a uno a la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban fuera de sus casas. Niños, mujeres embarazadas, ancianos, jóvenes y toda clase de seres vivos.

Los gritos de horror no se hicieron esperar ante semejante escenario lleno de sangre, muerte y desolación pues los ataques no cesaban. Las personas que sobrevivían ante tal acto se limitaban a esconderse en tiendas, escuelas y todo lo que les sirviese de refugio.

En Hikawa la mayoría de las senshis se habían reunido a excepción de Mercury y Saturn, quienes a pesar de haber salido del Moscova dos días antes todavía no se habían integrado al equipo. Lo mismo ocurrió con Minako pues aún no regresaba de su viaje a Rusia.

– ¡Earth, Mars, Júpiter!, ¡debemos luchar con todo nuestro poder en contra de esos malditos que han descubierto la ausencia de Minako y desean destruir a la humanidad para su propio beneficio! ―habló Moon a sus compañeras tomando rápidamente el liderazgo del grupo ante la ausencia de Saturn y Venus―.

–Sí, como digas Moon, ¿pero si ellos comienzan a dispersarse por todo el mundo qué debemos hacer? –Preguntó Júpiter de manera desesperada.

–Para empezar tenemos que calmarnos y no perder la cordura ―respondió Moon―. Como bien ha dicho Júpiter, esos malditos podrían dispersarse por todo el mundo, sin embargo, no será así puesto que eso es lo que ellos desean hacernos creer; pero la única razón por la cual Astarté envió a esa inmensa cantidad de demonios es porque se ha dado cuenta que Minako ya no está bajo su mirada, pues ahora nuestra amiga se encuentra en un sitio al que esa bruja jamás podrá llegar y esa fue la razón de su ira. Astarté sólo envió a sus demonios como un acto de desesperación y enfado ante la desaparición de su archí enemiga y únicamente desea matar inocentes por venganza ya que las cosas se han salido de su control; créanme amigas esa maldita lo que desea es dividirnos haciéndonos creer que sus demonios estarán regados por todo el mundo. Pero eso es mentira, ellos atacaran a todo el planeta, pues se dirigirán a las dos regiones con mayor poder místico en la Tierra y esos sitios son Rusia y aquí en Japón. Después de matar a los pobladores de esos países si intentaran atacar otras partes del mundo. Por tal motivo nosotras debemos quedarnos aquí y pelear. Ahora comprendo por qué Hotaru y Ami no han regresado, ellas pelearan en Rusia y nosotras en Japón, ¿han comprendido? –Concluyó Sailor Moon.

Sus compañeras estaban verdaderamente asombradas ante la sapiencia que Selene demostraba y obedecieron sin mayor problema. Las cuatro senshis se dispersaron por todo Tokio ya que la mitad de los demonios se había quedado en Japón y los otros quinientos mil estaban en Rusia. Los asesinatos cesaban y parte de esos demonios ya se encontraban en tierra firme, mas los otros eran aéreos y desde las alturas asesinaban sin piedad dejando un escenario sombrío con olor a muerte, destrucción y desolación en todo Tokio.

En Moscú, Saturn se encontraba levitando a las orillas del rio Moscova observando la situación. Mientras tanto, Mercury caminaba por la plaza roja ayudando a los civiles para que ingresaran a sus hogares y a otros en las iglesias cercanas. El gobierno ruso había ordenado a su ejército evacuar a las personas y obedecer en su totalidad a Sailor Mercury que ahí se encontraba; esas fueron las eran órdenes directas de la general, y tercera al mando de los ejércitos rusos, llamada: Elena Mikhailovna, quien ordenó a todas las tropas apoyar a ambas guerreras en la mayor medida posible.

Los demonios comenzaron a atacar como ocurrió en Tokio, pero su intento fue inútil pues alguien, y no precisamente Saturn o Mercury, había colocado una barrera invisible; dicha barrera protegía absolutamente toda la capital rusa sin que los atacantes la notaran y en ese momento la furia de la Sailor de las sombras y la destrucción se hizo presente.

– ¡Gracias maestra! ―dijo Saturn―. ¡Revolución de muerte y resurrección!

Saturn lanzó un fuerte grito invocando a una de sus técnicas e inmediatamente miles de cintas salieron de sus manos atacando a sus objetivos destruyendo únicamente a los demonios que a ella le correspondían; los cuales eran alrededor de doscientos cincuenta mil y sin ningún problema los exterminó dejando el resto a Mercury.

La Sailor de Mercurio se dio cuenta que Hotaru había exterminado rápidamente a sus objetivos y observó que los que a ella le correspondían estaban desesperados al no saber por dónde penetrar la gran barrera protectora. En ese momento, ella, aprovechó su oportunidad para ejecutar su magnífica rapsodia acuática de Mercurio, destrozando a todos los demonios restantes; acabando rápida y fácilmente la invasión de dichos monstruos sin causar absolutamente ninguna destrucción ni muertes de inocentes.

En Japón las cuatro senshis estaban luchando arduamente para exterminar a todos los invasores.

– ¡Saeta llameante de Marte, fulmina!

Mars lanzó su ataque exterminando una gran cantidad de demonios a su paso mientras corría por todo Juban.

Júpiter se encontraba al oeste de la ciudad corriendo y de igual forma matando demonios pero, un presentimiento la acongojaba, no podía estar peleando libremente pues intuía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo en su planeta.

– ¡Motoki, por favor resistan! –Dijo sollozando la hermosa guerrera–. Aunque deseé estar peleando a tu lado no puedo hacerlo pues la Tierra igualmente ha sido invadida y no debo distraer mi atención en este momento.

Júpiter lanzó su técnica de hojas de roble destruyendo a tantos demonios como le fuera posible.

Por su lado, Naru, quien se encontraba al norte de la ciudad ya en su forma de Sailor Earth; estaba en unos edificios abandonados y destruidos completamente. Ya era de noche y una gran lluvia comenzó a caer sobre Juban; la lluvia y el olor a muerte se mezclaban en ese sitio; el hedor era tan penetrante que provoco en la novata guerrera de la Tierra un terrible asco. Todo ello, literalmente, era un infierno sobre la Tierra. El caos y destrucción reinaban en ese lugar, la joven Sailor de la Tierra no dejaba de escuchar a los lejos los gritos de dolor de los civiles y las explosiones de los ataques que sus amigas y compañeras de batalla ejecutaban, sin embargo, ella se sintió extraña al notar que en donde se encontraba no había nadie más y eso la puso nerviosa a tal grado que comenzó a temblar. Al voltear observó una sombra que se miraba en el interior del destrozado y deshabitado edificio, el cual era bastante alto. Earth se adentró en dicha construcción mientras la sombra ascendía al igual que ella hasta llegar a la azotea de aquel complejo.

Naru caminó por aquel inmenso techo que era bastante amplio pues servía de helipuerto. La Sailor de la Tierra pensó que todo había sido fruto de su mente a causa de los nervios pero al darse vuelta observó como un demonio de estatura prominente y fortaleza inmensa la atacó dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro. Earth rápidamente cayó al suelo y su nariz comenzó a sangrar de manera exagerada.

– ¡Vaya!, ¡esta guerrera es tan débil! Yo, Alu, comandante máximo de los Edimmu, tropas renegadas de los guerreros supremos de nuestra señora Astarté, te he vencido fácilmente.

Alu comenzó a golpear brutalmente a Naru, quien, paralizada por el miedo, no sabía qué hacer. El demonio la tomó por el cuello y la azotó infinidad de veces en contra del piso, observándose en su rostro pequeños hilos de sangre que la cubrían casi en su totalidad. Más tarde, aquel demonio la sujeto por la cabeza con su mano izquierda y de una forma inmisericorde lanzó un relámpago tremendo contra la humanidad de la senshi; la cual cayó desde lo más alto del edificio hasta la parte baja del mismo, encajándose un tubo largo y oxidado en su muslo derecho. Ella no pudo más y soltó un terrible grito de dolor. Alu sonreía burlonamente desde las alturas, pues la caída de Naru había sido aproximadamente de cuarenta pisos de alto. Sin embargo, gracias a sus poderes de senshi pudo resistir el impacto, aunque realmente estaba destrozada. El guerrero de Astarté, quien era enorme, con rostro de demonio, cara roja y descarnada, dos enormes cuernos de carnero con cuerpo musculoso y tosco, se dejó caer desde esa altura con sus rodillas sobre el estomago de la Sailor de la Tierra. Eso provocó que la guerrera soltase un sollozo combinado con un suave gemido de dolor mientras comenzaba a sangrar internamente; sangrado que comenzó a salir poco a poco por su boca y nariz.

– ¿Así que este es el poder de las senshis? ―Preguntó el demonio―. ¡Es increíble que el estúpido de Enki y sus tres generales no pudieran con guerreras de tan bajo nivel! ¡Qué patéticos!

Alu observó a la joven y destrozada Naru para después patearla sin piedad en sus costillas; la pobre guerrera sólo se quejaba suavemente y con desgano a punto de quedar inconsciente mientras el monstruo se regocijaba castigándola.

– ¡Primero acabaré contigo y después seguirán tus compañeras! ―Exclamó la bestia―. Y no importa que mis tropas hayan sido aplastadas en Rusia y que tus amigas estén destrozándolos en este momento. A fin de cuentas sólo eran una distracción; pues ellos simplemente son unos miserables demonios de baja categoría. Cuando venga la invasión verdadera ustedes suplicaran piedad ante tal horror. Pero no te preocupes, tanto tú como tus colegas morirán hoy mismo con mi gran poder.

Aquel ser despreciable dio una última patada a la cabeza de Naru, dejándola inconsciente. En ese momento una luz brillante cayó sobre la Tierra y de ella salió un hombre de cabellera plateado. Era Kunzite, quien había sido enviado por Endimion para apoyar a Naru.

– ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Pagarás por tus actos! ―Grito Kunzite enfurecido―. ¡Crepúsculo dorado!

El Shitennou lanzó una técnica bastante poderosa que consistía en un inmenso resplandor de luz dorada que cubría el cuerpo del rival para después hacerlo explotar. Una nube de humo se creó en el lugar de la batalla, pero para mala suerte de Kunzite, Alu salió ileso contraatacándolo con su relámpago y dejándolo mal herido en el suelo a lado de la inconsciente Earth.

–Que débiles son estos guerreros ―dijo burlonamente el monstruo.

Poco a poco, Naru, ya sin su transformación de senshi, abrió los ojos y observó al Shitennou tumbado e inconsciente a unos metros de ella. Las lágrimas de rabia e impotencia no se hicieron esperar pues ella se sintió muy mal al no poder resistir ni derrotar a ese maldito monstruo. Alu se retiraba de la escena entre nubes de humo, la lluvia y truenos espeluznantes mientras Naru lloraba pidiendo perdón a su maestra por haber fallado en su misión. En ese momento vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de su estancia con Elena.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Seis años atrás:_

– _Naru, Naru. ¿En verdad deseas ser una guerrera?_

– _¿Quién eres?_

– _Mi nombre es Elena Mikhailovna y vengo a concederte lo que tanto anhelabas. Me refiero a lo de ser una guerrera y luchar a lado de tu amiga Usagi Tsukino. ¿No es eso lo que querías? Desde aquella vez que le preguntaste en ese templo si ella tenía algo que ver con los extraños acontecimientos que en aquel entonces ocurrían, tú deseabas ser parte de todo eso y ahora yo puedo darte esas oportunidad._

– _Sí, lo recuerdo –dijo Naru–. Y desde esa vez yo quise saber que era lo que pasaba y deseaba ayudarlas en su misión, pero era y siempre será imposible para mí pues ellas son algo extraordinario y no todos tienen el don para ser guerreros y salvar o tratar de proteger a nuestro mundo._

– _Sólo respóndeme. ¿Quieres convertirte en una protectora de la Tierra?_

– _No te conozco y no puedo confiar en ti tan fácilmente._

– _Muy bien, no confías en mí, siendo así me retiro pues cuando una persona rechaza la presencia del bien; y además le es imposible distinguir entre el bien y el mal es inútil insistir ya que la decisión debe ser personal y no por obligación._

 _Aquella mujer se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el parque Juban, eran las nueve de la noche y Naru se encontraba trotando como cada noche lo hacía para poder despejar su mente. En el lugar no había nadie más salvo ellas dos._

 _Naru observó algo muy extraño en la mujer; pues antes dicha mujer vestía ropa deportiva, pants, chamarra y tenis, pero cuando se retiró, la bella dama ya portaba un vestido de seda blanco bastante hermoso con sandalias estilo griego y su cabellera era larga en color rubio. En ese momento Naru miro brevemente un par de alas de ángel brillantes en la espalda de la mujer._

– _¿Qué es esto que siento al mirar a esa persona?–Se preguntó aquella adolecente–. E- espera, no te vayas._

 _Elena volteó y miro fijamente a los ojos a aquella joven de escasos diecisiete años de edad._

– _Te repito. ¿Deseas ser una guerrera? ―Volvió a cuestionar la bella mujer._

– _Sí, si lo deseo; deseo con todo mi corazón poder ser algún día como Usagi y sus amigas. Si tú puedes dármelo, lo aceptó, cueste lo que cueste._

– _Muy bien, entonces toma mi mano y vámonos._

 _Naru se puso en pie tomando la mano de Elena, al instante de hacer eso ambas desaparecieron súbitamente del parque central Juban y como por arte de magia aparecieron en un lugar muy frio y repleto de nieve por todas partes. Ahí se encontraba una pequeña cabaña y un inmenso campo nevado con árboles y cerros, era una imagen impresionante, un paraíso de nieve._

 _Elena le informo a Naru que estaban en Siberia oriental, en un lugar retirado de la civilización y que en dicho lugar ella, Elena, había recibido su entrenamiento para convertirse en una guardiana legendaria. Ésta comenzó a relatarle a Naru la historia completa de su conversión a guardiana y todo lo que tuvieron que pasar ella y sus amigos para lograr mantener el orden en el mundo._

 _Naru estaba impactada al escuchar todo lo que esa mujer de aspecto piadoso, pero rígido, había dicho. Fue entonces que la bella japonesa preguntó por qué había sido escogida ella para convertirse en guerrera. Elena le respondió que una batalla se avecinaba y que para poder defender la galaxia se necesitaba de los protectores de todos los planetas del sistema solar interior, mas uno del sistema solar externo y que esa decisión estaba por tomarse ya que dichos planetas eran parte vital de la vía láctea; pero uno de esos planetas el cual era la Tierra, no tenía a su respectiva guerrera y después de observar las actitudes de muchas mujeres en el mundo, Elena y sus amigos, habían llegado a la conclusión de que Naru era la persona indicada para dicha misión, pues el valor y la voluntad de querer ayudar a sus amigas a pesar de ser una niña normal demostró humanidad, amor por su semejante y por la Tierra misma. Esa fue la razón por la cual Elena le informó el porqué de su elección._

 _Naru suspiro y comprendió que dentro de su corazón existía una sensación inexplicable y ahora que sabía el porqué de todo pudo al fin comprender sus presentimientos. Después de todas las explicaciones, Elena le mostró la escena final de la batalla de Sailor Moon en contra de Sailor Galaxia, dejando en Naru un sentimiento de valor y compresión que jamás antes había sentido. Pues al mirar a su amiga de la infancia luchar sin descanso hasta lograr la victoria la hizo respetar todavía más a Usagi a quien todos en su escuela siempre miraron como la niña estúpida y boba sin saber que muchas veces estuvo al borde de la muerte sólo por el único fin de ayudar a la humanidad. Lo mismo pensó de sus otras amigas, quienes estaban dispuestas a morir una y otra vez si era necesario con tal de proteger a todo lo que ellas amaban._

 _La amiga de Usagi estaba impresionada de todo lo que Sailor Moon y sus compañeras hacían de manera oculta, peleando por el amor y la justicia. Todo eso provocó en ella un sentimiento de agradecimiento y de respeto hacia esas guerreras que siempre estaban juntas en los buenos y malos momentos de su vida y, decidió, gracias a ello, convertirse en Sailor Earth, aunque en ello le fuera la vida._

– _¡Comprendo perfectamente la situación y el porqué ellas siempre estaban ausentes en muchas ocasiones! ¡Que fuerza y pundonor el de esas grandes mujeres! ―Dijo Naru con gran emoción._

– _Muy bien Naru Osaka, ahora que sabes todo de mí y de tus amigas es la hora de comenzar a expulsar tu poder interior. Este entrenamiento será extremadamente doloroso, terminaras odiándome, pero sólo así lograras salir adelante y convertirte en Sailor Earth._

 _Elena terminó de hablar, no sin antes decirle que su único hogar seria esa vieja cabaña y que si necesitaba alimento buscará la forma de destruir la capa de hielo solido que cubría el inmenso lago congelado de ese lugar. Pues sólo así podría pescar y obtener su alimento. O bien podría adentrarse en el bosque a cazar animales y todo tipo de hierbas comestibles pues el tiempo en el cual todo le llegaba fácilmente a sus manos, gracias a que su madre era adinerada, había terminado._

 _Naru se intimido al escuchar esas palabras pero no miró atrás y aceptó valientemente su misión. Y así comenzó una prueba difícil, nueva y desconocida para la joven que jamás había padecido ningún problema mayor en su vida._

 _Pasaron cinco días, era de noche en ese lugar eternamente congelado y Naru vestía unos atuendos de piel de reno los cuales cubrían su cuerpo protegiéndola del frio extremo. Igualmente calzaba unas botas de piel de reno, la joven estaba más delgada que de costumbre, con ojeras bastante notorias pues no había podido comer nada a causa de no saber vivir en una naturaleza dura y despiadada. El hielo parecía haber sido golpeado por una especie de lanza la cual Naru cargaba consigo, pero era inútil ya que en cada intento las lanzas o cualquier artefacto que quisiese utilizar se rompía; pues era un hielo muy sólido y esto no le permitía poder pescar nada._

 _Por otro lado, siempre que se adentraba en el inmenso bosque, le era imposible cazar algo u obtener algún vegetal comestible pues los animales salvajes de esa zona la atacaban sin piedad lastimándola seriamente. En esos cinco días ella había perdido ya seis kilos por el inmenso esfuerzo y la falta de alimento. La única forma de alimentarse era comiendo hielo del suelo o de los arboles, lo mismo hacia para beber, pues tragaba nieve o intentaba derretirla para beber el agua líquida._

– _¡Dios mío! No puedo seguir así ¿Realmente deseo esto?–Se preguntaba una y otra vez sollozando–. Sin embargo, ya no puedo mirar atrás pues estoy sola en este sitio y Elena hace cinco días que no viene, no puedo; no debo claudicar pues esto me hace comprender la forma en que muchos niños viven en las zonas más empobrecidas de nuestro planeta mientras nosotros gozamos de gran salud y prosperidad. Como humanos nunca nos damos cuenta que en el mundo hay personas que tienen muy poco o prácticamente nada para vivir o alimentarse y aunque deseen obtenerlo les es realmente imposible hacerlo, pues con problemas y pueden mover si quiera un dedo. Pobres de nosotros que no vemos mas allá de nuestras narices y hay de aquellos que hemos visto y no hacemos nada para cambiarlo. Del cuerpo de Naru comenzó a emanar una energía en color blanco de la cual no se había percatado mientras ésta continuaba reflexionando en lo patético que es el ser humano cuando cree tener la vida arreglada._

– _¡Ya es suficiente Naru! Tú tienes un vasto campo para obtener comida y no lo haces por tu propia mediocridad y por tu inmensa debilidad espiritual ―murmuro aquella jovencita._

 _Elena estaba en la cima de una gran colina dentro de ese mismo lugar, observando lo que su discípula estaba haciendo. En ese momento, Naru cerró sus ojos y comenzó a golpear la enorme capa de hielo solido destrozando sus manos ante la desesperación; y de un momento a otro sus pupilas se dilataron desapareciendo de su órbita, quedando los ojos en blanco para más tarde concentrar una gran cantidad de poder en su puño y así destruir la capa de hielo creando un agujero de gran tamaño para inmediatamente después caer desmayada._

 _Toda la noche se la paso dormida despertando hasta el otro día; al abrir sus ojos notó que Elena se encontraba a su lado cocinando salmones y sopa de papa con col para que Naru recuperar calorías._

– _Lo has hecho bien, has despertado parte de tu tremenda energía y conseguiste destrozar el hielo que te impedía obtener tu libertad. Ahora que estás comenzando a conocer tu fuerza interna llegó el momento de entrenarte como debe ser. Desayuna y date un baño en el lago ahora que conseguiste romper su barrera._

 _Naru no podía creer que Elena le pidiese semejante cosa, era claro que en ese lugar estaban a setenta grados bajo cero y bañarse en ese clima sería una locura para alguien que no estuviese acostumbrado. Sin embargo, ella se sentía incomoda y sucia por todos los días que no se había bañado y muy a su pesar accedió a ducharse en dicho lago. Naru salió de la cabaña y comenzó a desnudarse cerca del gran agujero que ella misma había creado. El clima estaba horrible pues comenzaba a nevar en demasía, mas no tuvo otra opción pues ya estaba ahí, desnuda. Ella no lo pensó dos veces y se arrojó al agujero. Ésta comenzó a temblar de gran manera a tal grado que su piel se torno azulada por la hipotermia, buscando la salida del lago. No obstante, Elena en cada momento que Naru trataba de salir, le daba una patada para regresarla dentro del lago, provocando una ira tremenda en su discípula. La joven Osaka estaba sosteniéndose con sus manos sobre la orilla del enorme agujero y Elena aprovechaba para pisotearla y regresarla de nuevo a la helada agua, provocando gritos de angustia y dolor en la joven que no sabía si llorar, pelear o darse por vencida._

 _Momentos más tarde, Elena tomó a Naru de la cabellera para sacarla del lago y azotarla contra el suelo provocándole lágrimas de dolor y tristeza por lo que estaba viviendo._

– _¡Levántate Osaka! ―Grito Elena―. ¿Acaso quieres que te levante y te dé la comida en la boca? Eso no es así niña, la vida es muy cruel y en el mundo real no siempre se obtiene lo que se desea. Este es el camino de la mayoría de los seres humanos, ese dolor que tú sientes es nada en comparación a lo que muchos inocentes sufren a causa de la gran maldad del hombre; así que ponte de pie y si deseas sobrevivir en la naturaleza pelea por lo que necesitas y no esperes a que siempre te lo den en la mano._

– _¡Tú, tú, eres una perra maldita de porquería! –Grito Naru enfurecida._

– _Así es y… Después de insultarme y decir tu verdad, ¿qué sigue? ―Cuestionó Elena―.Con decirme todo eso, ¿qué ganaras? es mejor actuar y no solo alardear; actúa Osaka y déjate de insultos inútiles que sólo me provocan risa._

 _Naru se puso en pie sin darse cuenta que estaba desnuda y más aún sin notar que ya no sentía aquel el frio terrible de antes el cual se convirtió en un calor inmenso que emanaba de ella poco a poco._

– _Mírame a los ojos Osaka. ¿Estás segura de haber venido con la persona correcta? ―Preguntó Elena―. Recuerda esto, nada es lo que parece ni aquí ni en el mundo exterior; nunca lo olvides, nada es lo que parece._

– _¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó la jovencita._

– _Mira tu cuerpo y descúbrelo por ti misma, no creas que te arroje al lago y golpeé tus manos sólo por diversión, obsérvate._

 _Naru descubrió que estaba desnuda pero su cuerpo se encontraba completamente recuperado y se sentía con mucha resistencia; más aún a pesar de estar desnuda ya no sentía más frio._

– _¡Por dios! Mi cuerpo parece como si estuviera blindado, no siento frio, ni dolor. ―Expresó Naru._

– _Así es Osaka, este lago tiene la cualidad de regenerar las heridas y si alguna persona es superdotada o es elegida para alguna misión en especial; las aguas de este maravilloso lago endurecen el cuerpo y lo hacen más sólido y resistente como la misma capa de hielo._

 _Naru comenzaba a comprender lo que Elena había hecho y se sintió avergonzada al juzgar de manera errónea a la mujer que estaba frente a ella._

– _Siempre recuerda esto Osaka, nada es lo que parece ser y tú aún te dejas llevar por lo que tus ojos y sentimentalismo barato te hacen ver. Mas no siempre es la realidad, ¿comprendes? –Dijo Elena con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro._

 _Naru se ruborizo y comprendió que Elena se había comportado de esa manera para enseñarle que en la vida siempre habrá gente que tratara de engañarla con falsas palabras o con apariencias ficticias y es por ello que siempre debía estar alerta ante el engaño._

 _Pasaron dos años y Naru continuaba entrenando con su maestra, quien todos los días le ponía pruebas psicológicas y también físicas de un nivel extremo, a tal grado que la joven paso de ser la niña de mamá a una mujer que se podía valer por sí misma en cualquier ámbito social y natural._

– _Ya son dos años Osaka y tu nivel es increíble. Supiste pasar las pruebas una por una y te has convertido en una mujer autosuficiente capaz de soportar cualquier castigo ―profirió la hermosa rubia._

– _Gracias Elena, todo es por su magnífico entrenamiento._

– _No sólo es por eso Osaka, tu fuerza espiritual y tu amor por la vida son un factor muy importante ―respondió Elena―, pero ya es tiempo de avanzar al último nivel y aquí sabremos si eres capaz de convertirte en Sailor Earth o morir en el intento. ¿Estas lista?_

– _Sí, mi señora, cuando guste._

 _Elena llevó a Naru hacia una colina bastante alta en la cual la guardiana le dijo que su última prueba era más en el aspecto mental y espiritual, y si la superaba estaría lista para reunirse con sus amigas, de lo contrario moriría indudablemente._

 _Elena dejó sola a Naru en esa enorme colina en la cual se encontraba una cueva. Osaka ingreso sin dudarlo a ese lugar._

– _¡Invasión de las almas corruptas del infierno!_

 _Elena invocó su técnica y de inmediato el cielo azul y hermoso comenzó a ponerse negro; y del cielo cayeron relámpagos y estruendosos alaridos infernales de los cuales comenzaron a aparecer infinidad de demonios uno tras de otro introduciéndose en la cueva en donde Naru se encontraba. Los temibles demonios con sus horrendos rostros y cuerpos abominables comenzaron a acariciar el cuerpo incorrupto de la hermosa jovencita._

 _Naru los observó uno a uno mientras comprendía el significado de su última prueba y fue así que optó por arrodillarse y orar, pero era inútil ya que los demonios comenzaron a poseerla uno por uno ingresando sus almas horrendas en el cuerpo de la bella chica y provocando en ella un tremendo pánico ante lo que su alma estaba sintiendo. Gritos de horror salían de esa cueva; gritos hechos por la hermosa mujer quien estaba siendo posesa por esos infernales demonios. Elena se retiró a la cabaña y en la cueva el cuerpo de Naru estaba flotando en los aires con una expresión terrorífica y una energía tremendamente poderosa pero maligna._

– _No eres nada, eres basura, serás nuestra y te ultrajaremos infinitamente cuando tu alma llegue a nosotros en el infierno._

 _Miles de voces amenazaban a Naru y la torturaban psicológicamente provocándole un shock tremendo del cual no podía escapar._

– _La persona quien más respetas nos envió para matarte y destrozar tu alma, ella te odia y nosotros también._

 _En ese instante Naru cerró sus ojos y entró en un trance el cual la llevó a un sitio espantoso y lúgubre. Su alma vagaba por esos lugares en donde literalmente las personas sufrían eternamente. En su camino, Naru, encontró una figura horrenda que decía el nombre de un ser extremadamente poderoso y dicho nombre comenzaba con Bel pero no logró distinguir lo demás pues en ese instante un rugido espeluznante se escucho a lo lejos y a causa de eso ella despertó de su trance todavía con los demonios torturándola._

– _¡No!, ¡no permitiré que eso llegue a nuestro mundo ni a ningún otro! ¡No, no noooooo!_

 _Naru recupero la movilidad de su cuerpo y los demonios estaban desconcertados pues la joven se había puesto en pie e invocó una fuerza que rápidamente le obedeció._

– _¡Por el poder de la luz angelical del planeta Tierra, transformación! –Gritó Naru transformándose por fin en la hermosa Sailor Earth._

 _Los demonios desaparecieron inmediatamente y ella salió de la cueva bajo una luz brillante ya convertida por fin en la Sailor del planeta Tierra, quien estaba siendo esperada por Elena en su transformación de la guardiana de la divina paz y amor universal; quien le ordenó que hasta el día que esa batalla llegase ella no debía mostrar toda su capacidad._

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

– _Ahora recuerdo todo, gracias mi señora –_ pensó Naru–. La batalla aún no termina Alu.

El demonio volteó y observo que la Sailor de la Tierra estaba completamente recuperada; él se sorprendió de sobremanera pues la había dejado prácticamente muerta y con el cuerpo destrozado.

– ¡Eso es imposible, tú ya no podías moverte! ―Gritó el monstruo.

–Una persona una vez me dijo que en la vida nada es lo que parece ser y eso es lo mismo que yo te digo, pues no eres nadie, sólo una apariencia y nada más. Es verdad que por poco olvidaba de lo que yo soy capaz, pero gracias a tu ataque recordé de donde vengo y quién soy; y por esa razón morirás.

Naru extendió sus manos en dirección al cielo mientras toda la tierra comenzaba a temblar; la oscuridad se convirtió en luz y a pesar de que era ya muy noche parecía de día gracias al poder de Sailor Earth, quien por fin había despertado definitivamente para luchar por el bien de su amado planeta Tierra.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Ya está listo el capítulo, bien hay más aclaraciones respecto a otra de las Senshis, en este caso el origen de Naru, Sailor Earth. Más suspenso al no saber que descubrió Naru en su paso breve por el infierno, y lo mismo Selene con esas cartas extrañas. En fin, espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo.**

 **Los Edimmu eran demonios de la cultura mesopotámica y Alu era el demonio más popular de dicha creencia por ello lo puse como comandante de dicha tropa.**

 **Por su parte Acis era un Dios menor de la cultura romana.**

 **Bien, me despido de todos mis lectoras(es) esperando que este capítulo sea de su agrado y como siempre agradezco sus votos y visitas.**


	17. Invasión al planeta Tierra

**Comentario adicional:** En este capítulo hay más acción y detalles interesantes.

En la acción les recomiendo imaginarse las escenas e incluso imaginar que esta la canción o canciones de Sailor Moon en dichas escenas como las transformaciones. Ustedes comprenderán a lo que me refiero al leer el capítulo.

 **Capítulo 17**

 **La invasión al planeta Tierra**

Alu sintió como un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo al observar a Sailor Earth concentrar toda su energía en sus manos generando una luz inmensa hasta crear una galaxia en sus manos. Dicho acontecimiento provocó en el demonio una expresión de horror indescriptible.

Moon ya había exterminado a todos los demonios que a ella le correspondían, lo mismo Mars y Júpiter. La ciudad estaba destruida por completo a causa de los ataques de aquellos demonios que dejaron en Tokio, muerte, destrucción y desolación. En ese momento las tres senshis mencionadas observaron que en todo Tokio parecía ser medio día a causa de una luz inmensa que cubría la totalidad del territorio a pesar de ser ya las once de la noche. En ese instante las tres senshis sintieron un poder tremendo proveniente de aquella zona deshabitada en donde se encontraba Naru. Fue entonces que Moon dijo a sus amigas que no debían interferir en esa batalla y fue así que regresaron a su forma civil y se retiraron rumbo a Hikawa mientras los servicios médicos, bomberos y ejército se encargaban de los actos de rescate y reconstrucción de la ciudad.

–Detente mujer –suplico Alu–. Ven con nosotros y el universo será tuyo.

– ¡Eres tan patético! –Respondió Earth–. Tratas de hacer lo mismo que Nidhogg intento en Céfiro. No cabe duda que la inteligencia no es una cualidad que poseen los demonios. Eso hace la gran diferencia entre ustedes los demonios alejados de toda bondad y nosotros los humanos, poseedores del espíritu celestial.

– ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Nidhogg fue vencido? –Preguntó un incrédulo Alu.

Naru no respondió y continúo cargando su energía hasta el punto en el cual Alu ya no podía moverse.

– _¡Maldición! ¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo –_ Pensó para sí el demonio.

– ¡Tu tiempo llego maldita escoria demoniaca!–Exclamo Earth–. ¡Resplandor Universal Galáctico!

Una explosión dantesca cubrió toda la zona en donde se encontraban Earth y Alu y no solo ese lugar, sino a todo Japón completo. Fue una escena inimaginable pues era impresionante observar dicha imagen. En ese momento Alu observó como esa energía, la cual era literalmente una galaxia, se aproximaba a él para destruirlo causando en éste un terror psicológico antes de morir dejándolo en un estado de shock al observar que en dicha técnica galáctica se encontraban miles de ángeles dentro de esa mini galaxia que al tocarlo lo pulverizo sin dejar rastro alguno de aquel demonio.

Japón no podía creer lo que ocurría a tan altas horas de la noche, muchos gritaban que era el fin del mundo o que su hora había llegado. Muchos japoneses conversos al cristianismo lo comparaban a la batalla del Armagedón, perteneciente al libro de esa religión judeo-cristiana y era llamado el Apocalipsis, cosa que no era tan descabellada pues dichas escenas se prestaban para eso al ver los demonios que caían del cielo y las guerreras con alas que los combatían, incluida la enorme explosión y la mezcla de luz y oscuridad, no eran para menos.

Tras varios minutos de radiación, gracias al poder de Earth, culmino por fin dicha explosión dejando en Sailor Earth una sensación de calma y paz después de haber exterminado a otro de los demonios de esa bruja.

Los japoneses salieron de sus hogares e inevitablemente recordaron aquel ataque norteamericano a Hiroshima y Nagasaki de años atrás. Sin embargo, llevaron una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que en esta ocasión no había lluvia radioactiva, pues al termino de la explosión una lluvia fresca y reconfortante comenzó a caer, y una luz en tono purpura apareció y de inmediato desapareció del cielo japonés. Los ciudadanos miraron al cielo y a pesar de ser de noche observaron una silueta de una mujer con cabello negro a la nuca con vestimenta de Sailor Senshi en color oro y plata y con una enorme arma, una Glaive, dicha mujer estaba flotando sobre los cielos japoneses. Los civiles estaban impresionados, después de eso la mujer desapareció y el pueblo japonés no tuvo consecuencias respecto a la enorme explosión ocurrida minutos antes.

En el lugar de la batalla Naru corrió de inmediato a ver como se encontraba Kunzite, quien yacía inconsciente después de los ataques de Alu.

– ¡Kunzite despierta por favor!

El hombre poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos mientras Naru lo observaba atenta a que todo estuviera bien con él.

– ¡Gracias al Cosmos estás vivo! –Exclamó Naru.

– Gracias a tu ayuda pues realmente tú has progresado en demasía y yo solo fui un estorbo en esta batalla.

–No digas mas y descansa, pronto llegaran mis amigas y te ayudaremos a recuperarte.

En ese momento apareció Saturn en dicho lugar por lo que de inmediato Naru se puso en pie para más tarde inclinarse e informarle todos los acontecimientos de la batalla a su líder.

Saturn le ordenó levantarse y llevar de inmediato a ese hombre al hospital para ser atendido. Acto seguido Naru le agradeció a Saturn que haya puesto su gran muro del silencio para evitar que los civiles murieran a causa de su enorme ataque. La sailor del silencio tomó su forma de Hotaru Tomoe y le dijo que solo había hecho lo justo y que ella, Hotaru, le agradecía a Naru el haber luchado con gran parte de su poder para destruir al enemigo pues así debe ser siempre en las guerras. Ya que no debe haber contemplaciones ni dudas aunque con eso te lleves a personas que no deseas pues el fin es lo que importa y por ese acto ella, Hotaru, había puesto su barrera para evitar muertes innecesarias dándole a entender que lo único que quería era ver la capacidad de Earth en la batalla y gracias a su valentía Hotaru protegió a los civiles.

Naru levantó a Kunzite pues ella tenía una cualidad que ningún otra Sailor poseía y esa cualidad era la súper resistencia y le regeneración física además de una súper fuerza capaz de levantar varias toneladas de peso si así lo desease. Todo eso gracias al entrenamiento de Elena y por ello llevó al herido a un hospital cercano. Por su parte, Hotaru se retiraba caminando entre las sombras para después desaparecer de la escena.

– ¿Quién eres, Hotaru Tomoe? –Se cuestionó Naru–. Tu misticismo y poder solo son superados por el velo misterioso que cubre a tu identidad.

En el templo Hikawa. Selene, Makoto y Rei estaban sentadas en la sala del hogar de la senshi del fuego observando los noticieros que daban informes de los acontecimientos ocurridos en Japón y Rusia, siendo esta última bien librada sin ninguna baja ni desastre alguno. Esta vez la situación no fue borrada de las memorias de los habitantes de toda la Tierra pues la idea ahora era hacer que todo el mundo supiese que algo extremadamente malo estaba por venirles y solo así podrían unirse una vez en la vida sin ningún otro interés que el bienestar común de toda la humanidad y así alejándose de diferencias y creencias personales para unirse todo el planeta en uno solo y únicamente así proteger su hogar. Pero aquel que rechazase esa alternativa seria destruido por su propio ego e ignorancia y por ello Selene optó por no borrar sus memorias para ver si así podrían estar unidos una sola vez en su vida.

Las chicas observaron en la televisión cuando un reportero mostraba en los cielos de Tokio a lo lejos una mujer literalmente volando y un poco de las escenas de aquellos demonios que asesinaban sin piedad a los civiles. Las senshis sabían que esa mujer era nada menos que Hotaru. En ese momento apagaron el televisor disponiéndose a salir rumbo al hospital central de Tokio para ver a su amiga Naru y saber cómo se encontraba Kunzite pues Selene quería estar al tanto del estado de salud de uno de sus generales. Al momento de salir sintieron una fuerza increíble que les impedía moverse. Al voltear descubrieron que Hotaru había regresado junto con Ami.

–No es necesario que vayan a ese lugar pues Naru y Kunzite están bien.

Hotaru habló y tanto Selene como las demás comprendieron el mensaje y decidieron ingresar nuevamente al templo.

– ¡Es increíble cómo has cambiado Ami! –Exclamaron Rei y Makoto.

–Simplemente he crecido amigas eso es todo –Respondió la peli azul.

Todas, a excepción de Hotaru, ingresaron a dicha casa. Mientras tanto Hotaru observaba las estrellas y repentinamente extendió su mano derecha arrojando un rayo de luz purpura en dirección al cielo.

En el planeta Venus dentro del castillo de Mazeran (Magellan) Astarté recibió un impacto tremendo sobre su mano derecha provocándole una fuerte herida que le dejo una marca prounda; dicha marca era nada menos que el símbolo del planeta Saturno. En ese momento llego Marduk para saber si su reina se encontraba bien y para informarle que todos los Edimmu habían perecido, incluido Alu, pero que a fin de cuentas muchos humanos habían muerto en Japón.

También le informó sobre la muerte de Nidhogg en Céfiro.

–Así que el hechizo maligno que puse sobre ese hechicero llamado Clef y sobre sus seguidores no sirvió de mucho –dijo Astarté–. Muy bien ¡¿así que esa maldita pelirroja logro matar a Nidhogg?!

–Mi señora, no fue la pelirroja –respondió temeroso Marduk.

– ¡¿Quién fue entonces?! –Preguntó colérica la reina.

–Fu- fue la princesa Venus mi…

Astarté arrojo su cetro con furia hacia una de las paredes del castillo. Su rabia al no haber sentido la presencia de la emperatriz de Venus fue tremenda, pero su mayor furia fue más por la simple razón de no haber podido detener el curso de los acontecimientos en el cuerpo de Venus.

–Alguien está bloqueando mis sentidos y mi percepción desde algún lugar remoto y eso me impide saber cuándo Venus se moviliza y por ello no me doy cuenta de sus acciones. Pero al parecer a ti no te han bloqueado Marduk pues te usan de intermediario para hacerme encolerizar mucho más, y lo peor es que no sé quién demonios es esa persona.

–Mi señora. ¿No será la misma persona que la hirió desde tan lejos? –Preguntó Marduk.

– ¡Sí, no cabe duda de que se trata de la maldita guerrera de Saturno! Pues con su ataque solo me está retando a salir de Venus e ir directamente a la Tierra.

–Ya veo y si todo sigue como hasta hoy no tendremos más opción que aceptar su reto y destruirlos en la misma Tierra –dijo Marduk.

En ese momento Astarté escucho una voz que le hablaba a su mente.

–Reina Astarté. ¡Es un placer saludarte perra de Astaroth!

Esa voz era nada menos que de Hotaru Tomoe, quien retaba abiertamente a la reina demoniaca.

– ¿Así que tu eres la poderosa reina de Saturno? –Preguntó Astarté–. Pues si tanto deseas acabar conmigo ven a mi planeta y demuestra tu capacidad si es que en verdad tienes el valor de hacerlo.

Hotaru desde la Tierra sonrió mientras cortaba la comunicación con su rival.

–Reina Astarté. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –cuestiono su guerrero más poderoso.

–Mi intención era ganar tiempo para lograr nuestro objetivo real y ese objetivo está a punto de conseguirse gracias a la sangre que se está derramando en Júpiter y a la que se derramo en Céfiro sin olvidar la de la Tierra misma. Por esa razón ya no es necesario atacar al planeta Marte. Ahora nuestro objetivo será invadir y destruir el planeta Tierra y por lo tanto es mejor que prepares a todo tu ejército mi querido Marduk y dile a Ereshkigal que esté lista para la invasión.

Marduk sonrió de gusto al saber que por fin entrarían en acción verdadera e invadirían la Tierra.

–Así lo haremos mi señora –respondió Marduk–. Pero… ¿Usted qué hará?

–Yo esperare a que las senshis vengan a como dé lugar a este planeta y aquí será su tumba y para que eso ocurra ustedes deben provocar que eso suceda destruyendo todo el planeta y creando una guerra sin final hasta que ellas decidan venir a Venus para acabar conmigo personalmente.

–Así será mi señora, esa estúpida de Sailor Moon me las pagara.

Repentinamente apareció una mujer de aspecto atractivo, era nada menos que Ereshkigal, quien había escuchado todo y estaba lista para dirigirse al planeta tierra.

–Muy bien querida hermana solo tú tienes un poder tan devastador como el mío; ve con tus tropas y aplasta a todo el planeta Tierra –exclamó Astarté.

–Así lo haremos hermana mi general, y consorte, Nergal ya está listo con todas las tropas para esa invasión.

–Y mis ejércitos están listos desde hace mucho tiempo mi reina –expresó Marduk.

–Bien, entonces váyanse y díganle a Enlil que desista de su ataque a Júpiter y se les una con todo su batallón.

Tanto Marduk como Ereshkigal obedecieron y salieron del castillo Mazeran y llamaron a sus generales, quienes eran demasiados, y todos con apariencias muy superiores a lo antes visto.

Marduk llamó a sus generales y oficiales de alto rango.

– **Adab, Dagan, Zuen, Ningirsu y Ninazu** vengan y preparen a vuestros ejércitos para invadir al planeta Tierra y destruirlo sin piedad.

Al momento que Marduk los invocó llegaron cinco hombres vistiendo las mismas ropas, eran túnicas largas y brillantes de color rojo; el color de los atuendos de su amo Marduk y cada uno montó un caballo de fuego, literalmente de fuego, y sus tropas eran inmensas pues la cifra que Marduk había dado era inverosímil. Alrededor de mil millones de soldados daban esa impresionante cifra. Parecían estrellas en el cielo o granos de sal pero en verdad eran demasiados.

En ese mismo momento Ereshkigal llamó a su esposo y general para convocar a sus otros generales y a sus tropas.

–Nergal, Baba, Lama, Nammu, Nanshe, Ningal, Ninissina, Shara, Ninki y Ninkasi ya es hora de acabar con esto –ordenó Ereshkigal la hermana de Astarté.

Ante Ereshkigal apareció un hombre muy bien parecido, de piel blanca y cabello dorado, con armadura en color azul y una espada luminosa a la cintura. Sus ojos eran de color verde claro y cabellos alborotado en capas que le llegaba hasta la nuca. El estaba montado en un caballo dorado con cabello de fuego. Esa ser era nada menos que Nergal, esposo y máximo general de las tropas de Ereshkigal, y a sus espaldas estaban nueve mujeres extremadamente hermosas, todas ellas con piel morena clara y ojos marrón. Sus ropas eran de tipo árabes bastante sensuales y todas montaban a caballo. Eran las nueve comandantes o generales al mando de las tropas de Ereshkigal, quienes a su vez estaban a las órdenes de Nergal. Las tropas de la mencionada mujer eran alrededor de unos tres mil millones de efectivos. Indudablemente era el mayor ejército de todos los guerreros de Astarté.

Las tropas de Ereshkigal eran en su mayoría mujeres al mando de los hombres y se notaba su gran crueldad.

Todos emprendieron el viaje no sin antes comunicarle a Enlil que ya era hora de invadir el planeta Tierra.

Mientras tanto en el planeta Júpiter la batalla era cruel. En todo el planeta yacían muertos: hombres, mujeres, niños y el suelo estaba teñido en rojo carmesí a causa de la sangre.

Enlil, quien estaba saliendo victorioso, recibió mensaje de Ninlil, su mujer y además una de sus más grandes comandantes quien se encontraba en el planeta Venus. Ésta le dio aviso del plan de invasión y Enlil inmediatamente ordenó, a todos sus ejércitos vivos, retirarse en dirección a la Tierra para la batalla final.

Los invasores rápidamente salieron volando en sus bestias. Ellos dejaron muerte y caos en Júpiter y a Motoki extremadamente herido mas no de muerte, sino en espíritu al haber fallado en su misión. Sus aliados: Nephrite y Acis resistieron lo que pudieron pero fue inútil ante un ejército tan preparado como el de Enlil.

–Motoki, este acto de retirada de nuestros enemigos es más por otra razón –Dijo Nephrite–. Sospecho que el ataque al planeta Tierra está por llevarse a cabo y es por ello que ellos se retiraron.

–Lo sé y nosotros debemos prepararnos para asistir a dicho planeta y apoyar a los terrestres y a las reinas de los planetas en esta guerra aunque no seamos de gran ayuda. Hemos de dar lo mejor de nosotros para intentar derrotar a esos malditos –concluyo Motoki.

Mientras tanto en el planeta Tierra, Makoto sintió como su espíritu era llamado por su general, quien le informaba de la invasión a la Tierra y le pedía disculpas por no haber podido vencer a los invasores del planeta Júpiter; en donde millones de seres vivientes murieron por causa de esa guerra. Mako comprendió y le pidió que antes de viajar a la Tierra se encargara de reestructurar todo Júpiter y dejarlo en manos del sumo sacerdote.

Después de todo eso ella les informó a sus amigas lo acontecido.

–Lo sabemos amiga y la hora esta vez sí que ha llegado –expreso Ami.

Por su parte, Rei, se comunicó telepática y espiritualmente con Austros su máximo general y le pidió que se dirigiese de inmediato con todas sus tropas marcianas en dirección a la Tierra.

Ami hizo lo mismo con Bóreas, quien de inmediato obedeció y se puso en marcha con todo el renovado ejército mercuriano.

Anquises se comunicó con Mercury diciéndole que tanto él como todo el ejército completo y absoluto de Venus estaban de igual forma en camino.

–Hotaru, la batalla a comenzado y esta vez no es seguro que salgamos vivas de esto –profirió Selene.

–Es verdad amiga, los tiempos en donde todo era color de rosa terminaron y las batallas infantiles que tuvimos en el pasado son nada en comparación de lo que nos viene, y esta vez querida amiga si tengo miedo –Respondió Hotaru.

–Te comprendo Saturn. Esta batalla no tiene un final predecible o lógico, lo único que deseo es lograr evitar el fin de toda nuestra galaxia aunque en ello nos vaya la vida misma –concluyó Selene.

– ¡Cronos!, ven a la Tierra y trae a todo nuestro ejército sin excepción –exclamó Hotaru.

–Endimión, Helios, ya es hora de regresar a la Tierra con todas las tropas lo antes posible.

Todas las senshis ordenaron a sus respectivos generales ir a la Tierra para unirse en esa batalla por la salvación de la vía láctea.

– ¡Por dios Minako! ¿En dónde estás? Ya pasaron nueve días y tú no has regresado de Rusia –Exclamó Makoto.

–No te preocupes amiga, ella llegará –dijo Rei con voz alegre.

Por otra parte en Rusia, dentro de las oficinas del Kremlin, Svetlana y Elena tomaban control de todos los asuntos de seguridad nacional a nombre del líder absoluto de Rusia, es decir, del presidente de dicho país quien se encontraba fuera por asuntos de extrema importancia.

–Señora Svetlana, el presidente Demianovich tiene mucho tiempo fuera y sus salidas constantes a Japón desde hace meses han dejado inquietos a los enemigos de Rusia. ¿Que es lo que nuestro presidente hace? –Preguntó desesperado un político ruso.

–Mírame bien Igor Pavlenko, tú no has dicho nada y no sabes nada, en este momento para ti como para muchos habitantes de Rusia y del mundo el presidente Demian no es más que un psicólogo no lo olvides y en tu mente sabrás que el presidente es Vladimir Vladimirovich y nada más.

Svetlana toco con su mano la cabeza del político y borró todo recuerdo de su mente respecto a Demian, el único y original líder de todas las Rusias, quien siempre utilizo a su amigo Vladimir como imagen para ocultar su verdadera identidad. Dicho juego mental que todos sus amigos guardianes hicieron a la perfección incluida Minako Aino, Selene Tsukino y Hotaru Tomoe. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que Vladimir fuese irreal, mejor dicho, él simplemente se presto para beneficio de su patria pues al igual que sus otros amigos, Vladimir también era un guardián del Moscova, mas no el de mayor importancia, sólo que su misión era la de aparentar para así evitar cualquier situación a futuro y de esa forma Demian pudo moverse tranquilamente por el mundo buscando energías maléficas y bondadosas, siempre acompañado de su mano derecha, Alina Mustafaeva otra de las guardianas más poderosas de su orden.

El secretario de relaciones exteriores se retiró sin mayor problema dejando a las que en ese momento ocupaban el lugar de dirigentes en Rusia hasta que Demian regresara. Por su parte, Vladimir y los otros guardianes se encontraban en el Moscova a la espera de la orden de sus superiores Elena, Svetlana Demian o Alina.

–Elena, la invasión esta cerca, espero que esa luz la cual Vladimir observó en su querida Minako haya salido por completo y que la confusión lograda con esa maldita bruja surta el efecto necesario. Yo estoy segura que ella y sus secuaces se quedaron con la idea de que Vladimir era nuestro guerrero legendario y que Mina su escogida para dar a luz a un hijo que jamás existió. No obstante, el plan fue perfecto gracias a que todas las partes se prestaron, incluidas las senshis más poderosas de su orden, y por ello Astarté ahora cree que Minako dio a luz al hijo de nuestro héroe legendario. Gracias a eso esa bruja fue desestabilizada de sobremanera y fue benéfico para nosotros pues logramos sacar al máximo la luz real de poder y equilibrio que Venus tenia oculta y ahora sólo queda esperar que el esfuerzo de esas jóvenes cumpla su cometido. Aunque es verdad que ellas sufrirán, pero el futuro es algo que no es posible determinar o al menos no tan fácilmente.

Svetlana concluyó y Elena sonrió serenamente comprendiendo paso a paso cada detalle del plan majestuoso de su compañera aceptando sin duda que por algo Svetlana ocupaba el lugar que merecía.

–Svetlana, las senshis y las otras guerreras están por comenzar la peor de sus guerras –dijo Elena–. ¿Será el momento en el cual nosotros deberemos actuar? ¿O se lo dejamos a ellas por completo?

–Lo mejor es respetar la decisión de Ami y de sus compañeras. Ellas no desean que intervengamos en esto pues sería un insulto para su orgullo de reinas. Así que lo más prudente es no intervenir pues ellas están seguras de su victoria y la ayuda ya está en camino. Nosotros sólo seremos observadores y realmente deseo no entrar en acción pues sería catastrófico para el universo y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Las dos mujeres se pusieron en pie y se dirigieron a la plaza principal.

Por otra parte, en Japón, seis de las siete senshis estaban reunidas puesto que Naru había regresado después de que Kunzite se recuperara. Éste último se retiró diciendo que llamaría a sus tropas y esperaría a sus compañeros y al príncipe Endimión para servir de apoyo en esta guerra.

–Estoy sintiendo una terrible e inmensa energía la cual está entrando a la atmosfera terrestre –comentó Rei.

Las jóvenes quedaron en vela mientras todos los ciudadanos trataban de dormir y otros apoyaban en la reconstrucción de Tokio, y en los servicios de atención médica. Era extraño, pero gente de todo tipo de diversos credos se unía. Incluso los no creyentes estaban ayudándose unos a otros. Todo parecía tan positivo que sinceramente cualquiera que observará dichas escenas sentiría nostalgia y emoción ante semejantes actos de hermandad.

El día llegó, eran las diez de la mañana y la gente en todo Tokio comenzaba su vida normal a pesar de los sucesos ocurridos la noche anterior. Nadie imaginaba lo que estaba por ocurrir en el planeta Tierra.

–Hotaru, ¿lo sientes? –Preguntó Rei.

–Así es Rei, ya es hora de transformarnos y comenzar con todo esto.

Los cielos de Tokio comenzaron a llenarse de seres extraños. Era una imagen impresionante, todo el cielo se lleno de seres alados y a caballo era una imagen verdaderamente apocalíptica. Las personas recordaron lo sucedido la noche anterior y lógicamente comenzaron a alterarse corriendo para refugiarse en donde pudieran.

– ¡Estúpidos seres humanos! –Exclamo Nergal–. Baba, Lama, Nammu, Nanshe ustedes divídanse en cuatro puntos específicos de Japón. Baba, dirígete a Osaka y has tu fuerte militar en ese lugar, actúa con inteligencia y estate preparada para tu confrontación con cualquiera de las senshis o de sus generales. Lama, tú distribúyete en todo Yokohama. Nammu, tú te encargarás de Sapporo y por último, Nanshe, tú te encargarás de Kioto. Estos son los puntos más importantes junto con Tokio, del cual, Ningal, Ninissina, Shara, Ninki y yo mismo nos encargaremos. Ahora dispérsense y cumplan su deber.

Las cuatro comandantes se dividieron rápidamente con sus regimientos desapareciendo del sitio en el que se encontraban.

– Adab, Dagan, Zuen, Ningirsu y Ninazu, ustedes se dispersaran por el mundo en cinco países específicos y de trascendencia para este planeta –exclamo Marduk–. Adab tú te encargaras de aplastar América adueñándote del país más propenso a ser bélico. Tomarás a los Estados Unidos de Norte América bajo tu control, no te costará ningún trabajo. Después de conquistarlo y destruirlo arrasaras con todo el continente americano. Dagan, tú entraras en China. Ten en cuenta que será un trabajo difícil para ti pues esta zona está muy bien resguardada, no obstante, ningún ser humano tiene el poder suficiente para hacernos frente. Zuen, tú te quedarás en Tokio y harás lo mismo que tus compañeros. Ningirsu, por tu parte debes conquistar Irán, la antigua Persia, pues es un bastión importantísimo en este planeta y tanto Ninazu como yo mismo iremos a Rusia, un país sumamente importante en este planeta por muchas razones; por tal motivo será mejor que yo mismo me haga cargo de ese lugar ya que venciendo a ese país nada nos podrá hacer frente más adelante.

Los generales de Marduk hicieron lo mismo que las generales de Ereshkigal y se dispersaron en cada uno de los países mencionados. Lo mismo hizo Marduk, mientras tanto Ereshkigal, Nergal, Zuen, Ningal, Ninissina, Shara y Ninki se quedaron sobrevolando el cielo de Tokio pues estos siete demonios se encargarían personalmente de ese lugar.

– ¡Selene, el tiempo llego! –Grito Hotaru.

Seis de las siete senshis se encontraban en el parque central de Juban mezcladas entre todos los ciudadanos aglomerados en dicho parque. En ese momento comenzaron a transformarse una a una sin importarles ya si la gente las reconocía o no.

– Ya es hora de elevar mi poder al máximo y dejar de ocultarlo. ¡Transformación celestial de Júpiter! –Exclamó Makoto.

La hermosa guerrera se transformó en una hermosa guerrera con un traje en color completamente verde y unas hermosas alas del mismo color salieron en su espalda. Su tiara desapareció y en su lugar apareció solo el símbolo del planeta Júpiter dejando impactados a todos los presentes entre los cuales se encontraba Unazuki, la hermana menor de Motoki.

–Es el momento de despertar. ¡Fuerza espiritual de Marte, transformación suprema! –Exclamó Rei.

Mars comenzó su última evolución la cual había logrado gracias a los entrenamientos en su planeta y a las prácticas mentales que ejercía a diario. Su cuerpo se elevo a media altura llegando a ella un hermoso traje en color rojo en su totalidad, con incrustaciones de plata fina en su contorno y el hermoso símbolo de Marte marcado en su frente. Al igual que a Mokoto, alas en tono rojo como el fuego se dejaron ver en su espalda.

– ¡Transformación universal de Sailor Earth! –Grito Naru.

La senshi de la Tierra decidió mostrar su forma definitiva. Su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, quebrado, atuendo de color blanco con marrón y sus alas de tono plateado con una hermosa tiara en color oro que la hacía lucir imponente.

– ¡Por el poder del arcángel Rafael, transformación! –Exclamó Ami con gran voz.

Mercury comenzó a levitar desapareciendo en el parque para minutos después reaparecer con una apariencia completamente distinta y bastante impresionante. Ella portaba unas alas, las cuales parecían hechas de agua cristalina en color azul. Su uniforme era hermoso en un tono azul transparente, con su falda blanca, lo mismo que la parte superior de su traje de scout. Ahora era al revés, todo su uniforme era azul mas las botas, falda y parte superior eran de color blanco brillante y sin tiara que había desaparecido para ser sustituida por la de un símbolo angelical de color azul. Después de regresar a tierra firme, Ami, tomó su espada en mano; la cual era una especie de espada luminosa y se preparó para la batalla.

–El momento es ahora. Ya no hay tiempo de dudas ni de melancolías, es tiempo de guerra y en esta guerra es seguro que moriremos si es preciso con tal de acabar con ese mal que nos acecha. ¡Despertar divino de Eternal Angel Moon!

Selene se transformó, sus ropajes se tornaron blancos, su traje de marinero era en color totalmente blanco con vivos de hilo de oro en todo su contorno. En su mano derecha apareció una espada dorada que se le incrusto en la cintura donde traía su vaina. En su espalda nacieron unas hermosas alas blancas, nada que ver con las alas que tenía cuando se transformaba solamente en Eternal Sailor Moon. En su cabeza portaba una corona de diamantes pues como todos sabían ella era la princesa de la Luna del Milenio de Plata, pero ahora era su porte de reina. Su cabello corto y a la nuca del mismo tamaño que el de Ami Mizuno, pero en color rubio alborotado, y con un peinado en varias capas; en las puntas tenía un color plateado como el cabello de la otrora reina Serenity. Era una combinación de color pues era rubio en su mayoría con las puntas plateadas y alborotado, con un gran estilo. Su corona en lugar de tiara la hacían lucir más radiante y lo más importante, su personalidad era notable.

–Que se haga la voluntad del Universo. ¡Ven a mi divina y celestial alabarda universal! –Exclamó Hotaru.

Al pronunciar esas palabras ante Hotaru llego una hermosa alabarda similar a su antigua arma pero en color dorado, cubierta de diamantes en todo su mango y la cuchilla misma era de oro solido denotando demasiado filo. Una característica nueva era que tenía una punta muy solida en la parte baja del mango y esta brillaba como pocas veces se había visto brillar algo. Era, como dijo Svetlana alguna vez, del mismo material que el de los cimientos del castillo Moscova. Al tocarla, Hotaru, se elevó en medio de toda la gente aglomerada y sus ropas cambiaron de su color tradicional a un color oro y plata hermosa. Era el mismo traje de scout pero en color oro y plata. La parte superior era de color plata, un plateado muy brillante y hermoso, y tanto su falda así como él cuello, eran de color oro. Sus moños y listones eran de igual forma, plateada luciendo como una diosa. Sus botas eran un poco más cortas que las anteriores, en color dorado y su tiara se volvió mucho más hermosa que antes. Mientras un hermoso símbolo del signo astrológico del planeta Saturno, hecho de un diamante muy fino, apareció en el centro de la tiara.

Las seis senshis se transformaron de una forma impresionante dejando impactados a todos los presentes, quienes, a pesar de saber que lo que vendría sería algo muy cruel, tenían una esperanza gracias a esas seis jóvenes que indiscutiblemente pelearían por el bienestar de todo el planeta Tierra.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Pues aquí está un capitulo más de esta fantástica, literalmente, fantástica historia. Pues ahí vamos de a poco esperando caiga dentro del gusto de los lectores.**

 **Adab, Dagan, Zuen, Ningirsu, Ninazu, Nergal, Baba, Lama, Nammu, Nanshe, Ningal, Ninissina, Shara, Ninki y Ninkasi eran dioses de la antigua cultura sumeria/mesopotámica. Tengo descripciones más extensas pero como son muchos sólo les diré que eran dioses mitológicos sumerios/mesopotámicos.**

 **Bien saludos y agradecimientos a todos mis queridos lectores. Hasta la próxima.**


	18. El pasado nos alcanza

**Capítulo 18**

 **El Pasado nos alcanza**

Los compañeros universitarios de las senshis se encontraban presentes en dicho lugar, en donde las valientes guerreras habían tomado sus formas originales de ángeles planetarios. Éstos no podían dar crédito a lo que sus ojos observaban, pues jamás habría pasado por sus mentes que esas seis mujeres fueran guerreras que luchaban por la justicia.

Al término de sus transformaciones, las senshis observaron fijamente a hacia el cielo en donde aún se encontraban Nergal, Ningal, Ninissina, Ninki, Shara y Zuen, quienes eran comandados por la misma Ereshkigal, hermana de Astarté. Mientras tanto los otros guerreros incluido Marduk ya se habían dispersado rápidamente a sus sitios de batalla en todo el mundo.

– ¿Has venido hasta la Tierra sólo para buscar venganza? –Preguntó Moon.

– ¡Así es maldita reina de la luna! Tú me debes mucho desde milenios pasados –respondió Ereshkigal.

Inmediatamente Ereshkigal, descendió en su hermoso corcel y se plantó frente a Eternal Ángel Moon, quien se encontraba resguardada por Earth, y Mars y por muchas personas, que curiosas, continuaban en dicho parque.

– ¡Tú, tu madre y tu patético padre, nos arrebataron lo que por ley nos correspondía milenios atrás en la luna! ¡Pero ahora he regresado por lo que me pertenece. Ahora que mi hermana ha recuperado lo que el maldito rey Anker, de Venus, le robó hace mucho tiempo; ahora es mi turno de recuperar lo que me pertenece–dijo con furia la hermosa mujer.

– ¿De qué habla, Moon? –Preguntó contrariada Mars.

–Hace mucho tiempo en la época mítica del Milenio de Plata, sucedió algo que cambio el curso de los tiempos y fue mucho antes de que ustedes y yo nos conociéramos, pues éramos apenas unas bebés –dijo la Selene.

 **Flash back:**

Hace dos mil setecientos ochenta y tres años en el reino, llamado, Milenio de Plata, vivía una civilización que era reconocida en todo el sistema solar, tanto interior como exterior, pues en ese entonces se decía que dicho reino lunar era muy poderoso y se encargaba de conquistar planetas de otras galaxias vecinas, pues era una civilización suprema, la cual tenía a uno de los ejércitos más amplios y poderosos de aquellos tiempos; y prácticamente eran invencibles siempre bajo el mando del rey Hiperión, quien gobernaba junto a su esposa Serenity. Ambos eran padres de un hermoso varón de cinco años de edad llamado Helios y a una bella niña de escasos tres años de edad que llevaba por nombre el de Eos. Se mostraban como una familia ejemplar o al menos aparentaban serlo. Dicho rey era muy temido por todo su pueblo y planetas vecinos dentro de su galaxia; pues tal era el respeto y temor de los demás planetas, que los reyes de Mercurio, Marte, Júpiter, Urano, Neptuno y Plutón eran sus más entrañables aliados; mientras tanto el reino del planeta Venus se encargaba del equilibrio de toda la vía láctea. En Venus, la reina Dione, llevaba una relación perfecta con Serenity, pues ambas eran familia cercana. La emperatriz de Venus tenía un esposo, éste se llamaba Anker, ambos reinos tenían una gran afinidad y semejanza, y no sólo eso, pues también se tenían mucho aprecio como familias que eran.

Por su parte en el planeta Saturno existía un reino en el cual habitaban únicamente militares, tanto varones como mujeres y eran gobernados por el rey Coelus y la reina Tellus, ambos reyes de aspecto vigoroso, cautivador, temerario y hermoso. Ellos siempre se mantenían alertas ante los movimientos de los reyes de la Luna, y de los reyes de Venus, pues estos eran las fuerzas más poderosas dentro de la vía láctea y siempre que tanto la luna como Venus salían rumbo a una guerra, los saturninos observaban cada paso para resguardar el bienestar del planeta Tierra, y en caso de que los selenitas y venusinos intentaran invadir dicho planeta de inmediato actuar para evitar tal acontecimiento.

En ese entonces los únicos que habían tenido descendencia dentro de todos los reinos de la vía láctea eran Hiperión y Serenity con sus dos hijos ya mencionados, y los reyes de Urano, Neptuno y Plutón, pues cada uno tenía una hija. La reina Serenity le infirmó a su esposo que pronto serian padres nuevamente pues ésta estaba embarazada. Hiperión sintió una gran alegría al escuchar las palabras de su mujer y sin dudarlo ordenó a todo su pueblo detener sus actividades para informarles de dicho acontecimiento. El reino entero celebró con júbilo la futura llegada de una nueva princesa o príncipe. Helios, el mayor de los hijos, se sintió feliz de saber que su familia crecería y de tener un nuevo hermanito. En ese momento Serenity envió varios emisarios dando a conocer la noticia en todos los planetas, exceptuando uno, el llamado, planeta Tierra; pues este planeta era prohibido para los ocho restantes de la vía láctea ya que Tellus, la reina de Saturno, les prohibió siquiera intentar ingresar a ese lugar a menos de que fuera por invitación personal de algún emisario terrestre, pues según palabras de la propia Tellus, la Tierra era un planeta sagrado, muy por encima de los demás sistemas de todo el universo. Es por ello que a dicho planeta jamás llegó la noticia por vía de los emisarios.

Los emisarios regresaron de su diligencia trayendo noticias alegres tanto de Venus, Mercurio, Marte y Júpiter, puesto que, en dichos planetas también nacerían vidas nuevas en las familias reales, dado que las reinas de cada planeta mencionado estaban esperando hijos. Indudablemente eso fue algo muy extraño, pues todo indicaba que los cinco hijos de cada reino nacerían prácticamente uno después del otro en los mismos días.

Paso el tiempo y tanto en Venus como en Marte ya habían nacido las dos nuevas princesas, y en la luna estaba por nacer el hijo o hija de Serenity e Hiperión. Una semana más tarde nació una hermosa niña a la cual se le puso el nombre de Selene, la diosa de la luna. Sus padres estaban jubilosos, lo mismo que los habitantes del Mileno de Plata. Los reyes de la Luna mostraban con gran orgullo a su pequeña hija, quien era de cabello rubio y ojos azules, demasiado hermosa la recién nacida.

–Celebraremos una semana entera por el nacimiento de mi amada hija –dijo jubiloso Hiperión.

Y así fue, pues durante una semana entera se celebró el nacimiento de la pequeña Selene, y no era para menos ese festejo, ya que por visiones de su oráculo se menciono que esta última seria la heredera del reino de la Luna, pues venia marcada por el destino ya que sus hermanos mayores no eran los elegidos para ocupar dicho trono. Su leyenda contaba que la última hija de la familia real seria la heredera de ese reino, y no solo eso, sino que sería una guerrera justa y sabía a la cual todos aclamarían. Por esa razón los padres de Selene fueron felices al saber que cada una de las profecías se hacía realidad y toda la familia real estaba llena de alegría por dicho acontecimiento.

Por otro lado, en la zona más temible del Milenio de Plata, en la llamada: Ciudad de las Tinieblas, se encontraba una mujer que había dado a luz a una pequeña niña. Todo eso era un contraste absoluto en comparación con la celebración del nacimiento de la pequeña Selene, pues dicha mujer estaba tendida en un cuarto viejo y deshabitado lleno de escombros y suciedad dentro del cual minutos antes había dado a luz a una pequeña niña de piel morena, mismo tono de color al de su madre, la cual se llamaba Esther, y tenía otra hija mayor a la que puso por nombre, Astarté.

La joven mujer de aspecto bello, pero sucio a causa de su deprimente estado, llamó desde ese momento a su hija menor con el nombre de Ereshkigal. Dicha mujer dijo a su hija mayor que protegiera mucho a su pequeña hermana, pues a ella ya le quedaban escasos minutos de vida. Astarté, llena de lágrimas en sus ojos, obedeció a su madre, no sin antes preguntarle quien era el padre de su hermana y de ella misma. Esther le entregó un libro grueso en el cual tenía la historia de su vida. En ese momento Esther escuchó voces a las afueras de la peligrosa ciudad mientras con sus últimas fuerzas escondió a sus hijas dentro de un lugar secreto que existía en dicha casa. Al estar las hermanas resguardadas, tres hombres ingresaron a la maloliente vivienda, y observaron a la débil mujer quien apenas podía sostenerse en pie.

– ¡Mujer, sabemos muy bien que acabas de dar a luz y necesitamos saber en dónde está esa criatura!, ¡y no sólo ella, también deseamos saber en dónde está tu hija mayor, la de ocho años!

La mujer les mostró como un extraño animal de apariencia similar a la de un perro estaba devorando un trozo de carne dentro de una manta blanca, que ya estaba teñida en sangre, y les dijo que su hija había nacido muerta y que la despreciaba a tal grado por que nunca quiso tenerla. Por esa razón permitió que ese animal devorara su pequeño cuerpo. Respecto a su hija mayor, les dijo que la había vendido a unos extraños, puesto que tampoco deseaba saber nada de ella debido a su oscuro pasado.

Los hombres no creyeron una sola palabra de lo que la mujer había dicho, sin embargo, desistieron de su interrogatorio argumentando que tarde o temprano darían con su paradero. En ese mismo instante uno de los hombres saco una espada.

–En nombre del rey Hiperión, y por órdenes de éste mismo debo matarte, pues eres un estorbo en su camino –el soldado clavo su espada en el pecho de la agonizante mujer.

En ese preciso momento Astarté observó todo lo acontecido y cubrió la boca de su pequeña hermana para que no se escucharan sus llantos. Después de asesinar a Esther, los hombres salieron dejando el cuerpo inerte de la joven madre que rondaba entre los treinta años de edad.

 **Astarté salió con su hermana en brazos observando el cuerpo muerto de su madre, la pobre niña no pudo soltar una sola lagrima a pesar de desearlo con desesperación, en ese instante su hermanita comenzó a llorar suponiendo que tenía hambre, Astarté no sabía qué hacer al respecto y lo único que se le ocurrió fue descubrir el pecho de su madre muerta para que su hermana lo succionara esperando que saliera un poco de leche, situación que si sucedió pues su madre apenas había muerto y su cuerpo aun estaba caliente.**

Después de unos minutos Ereshkigal dejo de succionar pues ya no salía nada del pecho de su madre por obvias razones, y de nueva cuenta comenzó a llorar la pequeña niña causando una lógica desesperación en su hermana mayor, pues sabía que su pequeña hermana tenía hambre pero no podía alimentarla ya, puesto que su madre estaba muerta.

– ¡El rey Hiperión es el culpable de todo esto! –Grito enfurecida la niña–. Por favor hermanita no llores mas, se que tienes hambre pero no se qué hacer, discúlpame, daría lo que fuera por poderte calmar esa hambre que te está matando.

–Astarté ¿Deseas alimentar a tu hermana? –Pregunto una voz desconocida para la niña.

–Si eso quiero, no me importa que deba hacer para lograrlo –respondió la niña.

–Toma el cuerpo de tu madre y corta una de sus manos y que tú hermana beba de su sangre.

–Pero eso es inaudito –expreso la niña.

–Hazlo o tu hermana morirá de hambre.

Astarté no tuvo más opción que hacer lo que aquella voz le dijo y con una espada vieja que tenía su madre en oculta e un armario corto la mano de la difunta. Repentinamente cuando Astarté coloco a su hermanita para que comenzara a beber la sangre de su madre una luz en tono naranja como el fuego se introdujo en el cuerpo de la difunta madre de las niñas mientras Ereshkigal succionaba la sangre muerta de su madre. En ese momento Ereshkigal dejo de llorar y su diminuto cuerpo se lleno de luz naranja para más tarde convertirse en fuego, la misma voz le dijo a Astarté que si deseaba venganza en contra de los asesinos de su madre también bebiera de la misma sangre, Astarté no lo dudo ni un segundo cegada por el dolor y la ira al haber visto con sus propios ojos como su madre moría sin ella haber podido hacer nada. Al beber de la sangre de su madre la niña se cubrió de lumbre quemándose literalmente hasta los huesos para inmediatamente regenerarse y mostrarse con una mirada llena de odio y muerte que de solo mirarla provocaba un terror inmenso, pues la pequeña niña ahora tenía una mirada diabólica y llena de odio.

–Desde este momento ustedes dos tendrán un gran poder al servicio de su señor y cuando obtengan su edad adulta ese poder se elevara aun mas y millones de tropas estarán a su mando todas ellas comandadas por ti Astarté, pues tu serás su reina absoluta y nadie te opondrá resistencia y si así ocurriera tu lo mataras sin piedad pues a ustedes nadie les tuvo piedad así que ustedes harán lo mismo con sus enemigos y al hacer eso ustedes algún día lograran la paz que tanto desean y le darán cuerpo a nuestro señor el cual aplastara a todo aquel que lo rechace y ustedes reinaran a su lado como sus dos hijas. No lo olvides Astarté vivirán mucho tiempo y si mueren reencarnaran siempre que sea necesario hasta extinguir a toda la descendencia de la luna y sus planeta vecinos para que un día recuperen lo que por heredad les corresponde.

La voz desapareció mientras la joven Astarté comenzaba a reírse diabólicamente cargando a su hermana en brazos para después tocar el cuerpo de su madre e incinerarlo con solo tocarla.

Astarté sintió que tenía un nuevo don o muchos dones nuevos y sin pensarlo comenzó a leer el libro, sus facultades eran impresionantes pues podía leer a una velocidad inimaginable. Al leer todo el libro el cual vendría siendo el diario de su madre, supo que el rey Anker del planeta Venus era su padre y que el rey Hiperión de la luna era el padre de su pequeña hermana, descubriendo que el primero abuso de su madre en una oportunidad en la cual la encontró dentro del palacio de dicho planeta, pues esta mujer era la hija del rey de aquel lugar. Al enterarse Hiperión de ese acto acordó con Anker que se llevaría a la mujer llamada Esther al milenio de plata para tenerla como sirviente dentro del palacio real y así ocultar el acto cometido por su amigo.

Anker acepto y la mujer al no tener más opción se fue como esclava y prisionera del rey Hiperión, al llegar al milenio de plata Hiperión regreso victorioso con su ejército selenita y con su amigo Anker los cuales traían consigo riquezas, animales y sobre todo la cabeza tanto del rey como de la reina de dicho planeta conquistado, y junto a ellos a la hija de ambos reyes a la joven llamada Esther.

Serenity observo con ojos de horror la mirada de su marido ya que ella jamás estuvo de acuerdo con las acciones de este, mas no tenía otra opción que obedecer, puesto que él como rey tenía todo el poder en sus manos y cualquier cosa que surgiera en su contra le provocaba enfado y nadie podía hacer nada incluida la reina.

La joven Astarté leyó cada detalle, pero su odio era tan grande por lo vivido que para ella todos eran culpables y por ello todos pagarían la atrocidad cometida a su madre. Continúo leyendo hasta llegar a la parte en donde su madre relato el nacimiento de esta.

–Habían pasado los meses y sabía que el tiempo en el cual mi hijo al cual concebí a causa de ese acto vil naciera. El rey Hiperión ordeno mantenerme como esclava dentro de su palacio y mientras yo estuve preñada jamás tuve un trato digno, no deseaba ser tratada como en mi planeta, como la princesa que fui, más un simple cuidado dentro de mi condición no era mucho pedir.

Algunas veces la noble reina Serenity a expensas de su esposo me otorgaba alimento sano y agua para mantenerme bien, pero ni ella misma podía escapar de su marido ya que este tenía ojos en todas partes y siempre que descubría los actos de bondad de su esposa la castigaba encerrándola por largos días dentro de palacio. Un día comencé con mis labores de parto y sin más Hiperión envió a una de sus parteras para que recibiera a mi hijo, me enviaron a un sótano insano en donde tuve a mi hija a la cual llame Astarté. De inmediato Hiperión tomo cartas en el asunto amenazándome de matar a mi hija si yo decía quien era el padre de esta. Jamás en todo el tiempo que lleve a mi pequeña en mi vientre renegué de ella, no eso no, pues a pesar de ser concebida a causa de un acto vil era parte de mí también y no podía odiar a algo que era mi carne y sangre, fue por ello que con las escasas fuerzas que me sobraban hacia lo que fuera por resistir y mantenerme viva hasta que ella, mi pequeña naciera.

Así ocurrió, mi hija nació débil por la falta de cuidados pero logro sobrevivir, yo continúe viviendo en el milenio de plata y después de siete años de infierno en ese lugar en donde todo era oscuridad y tristeza para mí, quise escapar, mas Hiperión me descubrió y en un acto de lujuria hizo lo mismo que su amigo me había hecho hace tiempo y me ultrajo de una manera tosca y agresiva saciando sus instintos. En ese momento mi hija se encontraba jugando con el joven príncipe Helios, el cual no sabía nada de las acciones de su padre y mi hija de igual forma desconocía todo esto ya que como tal el rey debía llevar una apariencia ante todos los reinos y una de esas apariencias era la de mostrar clemencia ante los hijos de los enemigos. Cosa más falsa no podía ser pues Hiperión solo mantenía con vida a mi hija la cual para él era la bastarda de su amigo, pues solo así me mantenía con la boca cerrada.

Al termino de su violación la cual fue más dura por los actos de violencia y golpes que por su duración intima ya que el nombrado rey sufría de precocidad lo mismo que su inútil amigo quienes más tardaban en profanar mis partes intimas que en lo que duraban en su acto, desquitando su impotencia golpeándome y maltratándome, pero a fin de cuentas el acto era hecho.

Recuerdo bien esa noche en la cual la amable reina Serenity bajo hasta los sótanos y me otorgo una llave la cual abría las puertas de esa prisión, mi hija no paraba de hablar de lo bien que el joven y bondadoso príncipe Helios la trataba pues a este ella le agradaba ya que siempre la trataba muy bien y era bueno con ella, era su gran amigo. Le dije a mi hija que se olvidara de eso y que se preparara pues era hora de irse de ese palacio, mi hija obedeció sin saber porque su madre hacia eso y así con muchas dificultades escapamos en medio de la oscura y fría noche, fue entonces que logramos salir de ese lugar y desde ese momento vivimos aquí en la ciudad de las tinieblas, la cual estaba llena de muerte y horror, los criminales más temibles del milenio de plata ahí se encontraban pues al rey le convenía tenerlos libres ya que podían hacer los trabajos sucios que a él no le gustaba hacer y así guardaba las apariencias.

Ahora estoy a punto de dar a luz a otro hijo mas, el cual es de Hiperión y me eh enterado que la familia real ha tenido a su ultima hija hace algunos días más yo no sé qué futuro le depare a mi pequeña Astarté y a mi futuro hijo.

Al termino de su lectura Astarté sintió algo de compasión por su madre e incluso gratitud con la reina Serenity y al recordar a su amigo Helios sintió un deseo de frenar ese instinto de venganza que había nublado su mente, pero en ese momento ella comenzó a retorcerse de dolor y se revolcaba en el suelo gritando horriblemente que su cuerpo le quemaba, que su cabeza estaba por estallarle y fue ahí que un espíritu con la forma de su madre se le apareció diciéndole que vengara su muerte y que tomara lo que por derecho le correspondía tanto a ella como a su hermana pues en Venus existía una ley en la cual el hijo o hija mayor del rey heredaría el trono de ese planeta y como Astarté era la hija mayor de Anker era su destino gobernar en Venus.

En el caso del milenio de plata la ley era a la inversa pues la hija o hijo más chico heredaría el trono de dicho reino y la pequeña Ereshkigal era la hija menor de Hiperión entes que Selene.

Astarté al mirar la figura de su madre la cual tenía una sonrisa macabra no pudo dudar de ella y de inmediato olvido su compasión por todos, tomo a su hermana entre sus brazos y salió con ella de ese horrible lugar.

–Estas dos niñas servirán de mucho en todas las épocas para lograr su renacimiento señor –se escucho el eco de una voz funesta dentro de ese cuarto.

Astarté salió caminando por las calles encontrando de inmediato a los hombres que habían asesinado a su madre pues estos estaban rondando las calles para observar cuando la pequeña saliera de dicho lugar.

Astarté los observo y sin preguntar ni decir nada solo los toco uno a uno incinerándolos inmediatamente acabando así con los asesinos de su madre y convirtiéndose en asesina a sus escasos ocho años de edad.

Ocho años más tarde Astarté tenía ya dieciséis años de edad y era extremadamente hermosa, mientras su hermana tenía ocho años y de igual forma era muy linda.

En ese momento gracias al diario de su madre supo en donde se reunían los reyes de la luna y de Venus cuando este último visitaba a su amigo.

Y sin pensarlo se dirigió a ese lugar en el cual estos dos intentos de hombre saciaban sus instintos pues era una casa de mujeres alegres y vida de fiesta y depravación. Astarté llego por la mañana a ese lugar pidiendo un trabajo como bailarina y gracias a sus poderes logro convencer al dueño del lujoso y selecto lugar. Esa misma noche ambos reyes llegaron a dicho sitio, en el momento en el cual Astarté fue presentada usaba una máscara pero con el cuerpo desnudo provocando la excitación de ambos reyes, los cuales siempre que iban a ese lugar pedían que nadie más que ellos estuvieran ahí para no levantar sospecha o desacreditarse ante sus pueblos. Después de una hora de danzas excitantes de Astarté la cual usaba el sobrenombre de Ishtar, los dos reyes pidieron estar a solas con ella obviamente para hacer algo más que beber y verla bailar, Astarté acepto rápidamente. Ya en la habitación los reyes le pidieron se quitara la máscara y esta sin más acepto, al mirarla se quedaron estupefactos pues su belleza era inmensa y su cuerpo desnudo era hermoso. Anker dio el primer paso y comenzó a besarla en la boca toscamente mientras acariciaba sus partes intimas, por su parte Hiperión observaba sonriente esperando el momento de su turno para hacerla suya.

Anker comenzó a quitarse sus ropas para tener sexo con la joven, y en el momento en el cual este estaba por introducir su miembro en la joven esta hablo.

– ¿Qué sientes al tocar, besar y casi tener sexo con tu hija padre? –Pregunto la joven.

Anker palideció y de inmediato se puso en pie observando a la joven a los ojos.

– ¡Así es cerdo despreciable yo soy tu hija y la hija de aquella mujer que violaste hace dieciséis años!

Hiperión y Anker quedaron pasmados al descubrir que esa mujer era la hija de Esther a la cual ambos habían ultrajado. En ese momento intentaron escapar pero una pequeña niña de ocho años apareció de la nada ante ellos y de manera increíble sus rostros angelicales cambiaron a rostros demoniacos destrozando literalmente los cuerpos de ambos reyes quienes antes de morir supieron que eran sus hijas a las cuales habían despreciado y aborrecido.

Astarté y Ereshkigal salieron del lugar no sin antes sacar los cuerpos de ambos reyes, incendiar el lugar y por ultimo colocar los cuerpos destrozados de ambos a las afueras del palacio en un lugar en donde no fueron descubiertas después de hacer eso rápidamente se retiraron de ese lugar al cual Astarté observo a lo lejos recordando a su amigo Helios para inmediatamente tomar su cabeza en señal de que esta le causaba un gran dolor para después desaparecer de ese lugar sin dejar rastro.

A la mañana siguiente los guardias de la entrada al palacio observaron los cuerpos descubriendo que eran los reyes Hiperión y Anker, de inmediato llamaron a las reinas llevando los cuerpos a una zona secreta para que no fueran vistos por los hijos de estos y por los sirvientes. Al llegar la reina Serenity y la reina Dione no se sobresaltaron y solo unas palabras expresaron.

–Terminaron como fue toda su vida una basura –dijeron ambas reinas.

–Soldados arreglen los cueros lo mejor posible y hagan los preparativos para los funerales, yo informare de esto al pueblo y a los planetas vecinos, y a todos se les dirá que fueron muertos por culpa de una terrible bestia que les causo heridas graves cuando estos estaban de cacería –concluyo Serenity retirándose junto a su prima Dione sin siquiera mostrar tristeza alguna por estos dos cerdos.

Serenity informo a sus hijos lo sucedido estos lloraron amargamente pues amaban a su padre sin saber la clase de hombre que en verdad era, por su parte Venus la hija de Anker y Dione se mantenía al margen mostrando entereza a pesar de sus escasos ocho años.

Paso más tiempo y Astarté junto a su hermana habían cumplido su venganza, pero la misma voz del pasado les pedía que mataran a más personas algo a lo que ellas se resistían, mas sin embargo el poder maligno que en ellas moraba fue mayor que su fuerza de voluntad convirtiéndose así en guerreras despiadadas aniquilando a todo lo que a su paso se cruzaba.

Astarté tenía ya veinticinco años mientras Ereshkigal solo diecisiete, en ese entonces Astarté fue por lo que creía suyo y ataco el planeta Venus junto a un hombre bestia llamado Vulcano siendo ambos derrotados por la princesa Venus la cual tiempo después fue recibida en el milenio de plata por su tía Serenity la cual borro de su memoria todo lo vivido.

Por su parte Ereshkigal sintió que la fuerza de su hermana había desaparecido entendiendo eso como un mensaje de Astarté avisándole que era tiempo de dormir pues alguien más se encargaría de exterminar el milenio de plata y que tiempo después ellas dos reencarnarían para así tomar lo que por heredad les pertenecía, aunque fuese por la fuerza.

Ereshkigal cerró sus ojos y su cuerpo se desvaneció dejando solo un destello de luz en el aire.

Después de eso el milenio de plata se convirtió en un reino lleno de paz, amor e igualdad entre todos desapareciendo la ciudad de las tinieblas y encerrando a todos los criminales, gobernados justamente por la reina Serenity y por su hijo Helios hasta que su hermana menor Selene tomara su lugar de reina después de aprender todo lo necesario para dicho cargo.

Pero las maldades de su antiguo rey no las dejarían en paz puesto que al saber varios de sus enemigos comenzaron a atacarlos infinidad de veces hasta que una terrible mujer pelirroja llego a ese lugar y lo destruyo por completo obligando a la reina Serenity a pedirle con desesperación a la reina Tellus intercediera por ella ante los terrestres para que las almas de su hija y de las otras princesas de los planetas pudieran reencarnar en el planeta tierra para que vivieran en paz sin recordar las terribles cosas que habían vivido en su reino.

Tellus accedió y con humildad le pidió a una mujer llamada Anastasia Andreeva ante la cual siempre se refería como su señora y maestra. Anastasia accedió no sin antes pedirle a Tellus y Coelus que le permitieran postrar sus manos sobre su pequeña hija de catorce años llamada Saturn, los reyes de Saturno accedieron, Anastasia coloco sus manos llenándola de su luz diciéndole que su descendencia será digna para unírsele a una de sus futuras descendientes y que la péquela Saturn sería una guerrera fiel ante la descendiente de Anastasia.

El cuerpo de la pequeña Saturn se desvaneció convirtiéndose en espíritu de luz y se dirigió a la tierra lo mismo que las almas de los otros por los cuales Serenity había dado la vida utilizando un extraño cristal de plata.

 **Fin del flash back:**

–Y eso fue todo lo que ocurrió hace casi ya tres milenios –dijo Moon–. Es verdad que tanto el padre de Venus como el mío propio fueron una vergüenza en la historia de nuestros reinos pasados y yo acepto con firmeza los pecados de mi padre eh incluso los de mi madre al no decir nada y limitarse a obedecer, pero el pasado se fue y eso no debe regresar, tampoco te puedo otorgar el Neo milenio de plata pues ustedes se han corrompido a causa de sentimientos equivocados, sentimientos que su madre jamás sintió a pesar de haber vivido lo que vivió y ustedes no lo comprendieron y por esa simple razón no puedo dejar mi amado milenio de plata en manos de una persona resentida, vengativa y sin corazón así que si me has comprendido bien hermana haz lo que tengas que hacer.

–Ya comprendo deseas ver muertos a todos estos humanos, a este pueblo elegido por encima de todos nuestros planetas y satélites, muy bien así será todos morirán sin falla y cargaras sobre tu conciencia más muertes así como en el pasado milenio de plata –concluyo Ereshkigal.

–Eso se acabo hermana, te reconozco como mi hermana que eres pero el tiempo en el cual mi conciencia era confundida y me provocaba sentimientos de culpabilidad se acabaron pues esta vez nadie morirá, yo no lo permitiré y si para evitarlo debo pelear con mi hermana así lo hare ya no soy la débil y llorona Serena del pasado así que estamos listas para pelear y te repito haz lo que tienes que hacer.

–Así será hermanita lo hare sin duda –dijo sarcásticamente la joven Ereshkigal.

Sailor moon y todas sus compañeras se pusieron en posición de batalla mientras Ereshkigal y sus ejércitos hacían lo mismo. En ese momento el cielo se oscureció y de este comenzaron a salir infinidad de guerreros pues los ejércitos selenitas comandados por Endimión y sus cuatro generales ya habían llegado a la tierra.

Y junto con ellos el ejército de Helios llamado el ejército del sol.

–Por fin has llegado Helios –dijo Astarté quien observaba todo desde el planeta Venus.

El oscuro pasado del milenio de plata y del Mazeran del planeta Venus había salido a la luz y dicho pasado estaba por cobrar venganza en un presente confuso y lleno de sombras.

 **N/A: Bien otro capítulo más espero no me odien por hacer estas adaptaciones de un milenio de plata con un mal rey lo mismo en Venus y pues trato de dar lo mejor a los lectores aunque en ocasiones sean relatos muy diferentes pero todos van de la mano, esperando sea de su agrado este capítulo y la explicación de cómo fue que Astarté se convirtió en cruel junto con su hermana y pues cosas nuevas verdad Ereshkigal hermana de Serena que interesante no lo creen bueno yo si jajaja.**

 **Anker es un nombre griego significa de hombres y también es usado en Dinamarca,**

 **Hiperión** **En la** **mitología griega** **,** **Hiperión** **(el que vive arriba' o 'el que mira desde arriba') es un** **Titán** **, hijo de** **Urano** **(el Cielo) y** **Gea** **(la Tierra).** **Tuvo tres hijos:** **Helios** **(el Sol),** **Selene** **(la Luna) y** **Eos** **(la Aurora): Y de ahí me inspire en los personajes de Helios y Eos aunque solo son los nombres puesto que nada tienen que ver con los dioses griegos.**

 **Eos:** **En la** **mitología griega** **Eos** **('aurora') era la** **diosa** **titánide** **1** **de la aurora, que salía de su hogar al borde del** **océano** **que rodeaba el mundo para anunciar a su hermano** **Helios** **, el Sol.**

 **Tellus:** **o** **Terra** **('tierra' en** **latín** **) era una** **diosa** **que personificaba la** **Tierra** **en la** **mitología romana** **. A veces era llamada** **Tellus Mater** **o** **Terra Mater** **, siendo** _ **Mater**_ **un título honorífico aplicado también a otras diosas. Era mencionada a menudo en contraste con** **Júpiter** **, el dios del cielo, y estaba relacionada con** **Dis** **y los** **Manes** **. Su equivalente en la** **mitología griega** **era** **Gea** **, y como tal se decía que era la madre de** **Fama** **, la diosa de los rumores y la fama.**

 **Coelus:** **Caelus** **(a veces deletreado** **Coelus** **) fue el nombre** **latino** **que usaron los romanos en su** **mitología** **para el dios griego del cielo** **Urano** **.**

 **Caelus se casó con** **Tellus** **(** **Gea** **) y con ella fue padre de** **Saturno** **(** **Crono** **),** **Ops** **(** **Rea** **),** **Océano** **y los otros** **Titanes** **, así como de los** **Gigantes** **.**

 **Como pueden observar aunque no tengan que ver con los dioses griegos dentro de mi historia si quise conectar los nombres para que hubiese algo de semejanza tratando con esto de darle mas enriquecimiento a la misma.**

 **En fin mucha explicación para que verdad jajaj si casi no tengo lectores jajaja pero con los que tengo me basta espero les sirvan las reseñas bye.**


	19. Una gran humillación

**Capítulo 19**

 **Una Gran Humillación**

–Reina Selene estamos listos para la batalla –exclamó Kunzite en voz alta.

–Así es querida mía, el momento ha llegado –agregó Endimión.

Todos los civiles que ahí se encontraban comenzaron a ser evacuados por las senshis mientras Ereshkigal observaba todo. Zuen uno de los comandantes de Marduk sin pensarlo envió a sus tropas, que realmente eran demasiadas, para exterminar a todo ser viviente en ese sitio. No obstante, en ese momento Nergal, por órdenes, de Ereshkigal detuvo a su compañero; ya que Ereshkigal dijo que ese era un acto estúpido y apresurado y que podría causarle lo mismo que a Enki por su falta de inteligencia. Zuen comprendió y a pesar de su enfado detuvo a sus tropas formando filas de manera correcta para así en un orden adecuado atacar a las senshis para más tarde exterminar a los humanos.

–Nergal, organiza a todas las tropas y a sus comandantes, y dispérsense de forma gradual y circular rodeando a las senshis lo mismo que a sus ejércitos –ordenó Ereshkigal.

Nergal, su máximo general y esposo obedeció, y de inmediato toda la zona de Juban quedó acordonada tal y como lo había ordenado Ereshkigal.

Moon hizo lo mismo con Endimión, quien puso a sus tropas en formación de cruz para de esa forma observar mejor los ataques y prevenir situaciones más graves ya que al estar en cruz podrían mirar desde varias partes y así no ser sorprendidos.

Toda la zona quedó evacuada dejando solamente a los combatientes, excluyendo al mismo ejército japonés de no intervenir, ya que esta lucha ellos jamás podrían ganarla.

Mientras eso ocurría en las calles de Tokio en el parlamento japonés el primer ministro de ese país no quería quedarse cruzado de brazos y aun con la advertencia de las senshis de no tomar partido en esa guerra, ordenó a sus generales y comandantes dar apoyo y atacar a los invasores. Pero en ese momento el encargado de llevar el sobre con la orden de atacar fue detenido por otro emisario el cual llevaba otro sobre proveniente del Kremlin. El primer ministro lo abrió y observo que era un mensaje del primer ministro y segunda al mando de Rusia, la señorita, Svetlana Kovalovna.

– ¡Es increíble qu la gran dirigente y diplomática, Svetlana Kovalovna, me pide deje todo en manos de esas jovencitas! –Exclamó incrédulo el ministro–. Está bien, si Svetlana tiene la confianza en ellas así lo dejaremos. De verdad es algo impresionante que la misma ministra de Rusia se encargue de pedirme que no intervenga, esto sin duda quiere decir que la situación está lejos del poder humano.

En la zona de conflicto, Moon y sus tropas estaban listos para defender al planeta Tierra.

–Ataca hermana, o, ¿Acaso no te atreves? –Preguntó retadora Sailor Moon.

–Nergal, comienza el ataque– ordenó sonriente Ereshkigal.

Nergal obedeció y envió a Zuen con sus tropas para ser los primeros en actuar. Por su parte, Endimión, envió a Zoycite con sus tropas para defender la zona.

La batalla inicio siendo un inicio impresionante en el cual de inmediato la sangre comenzó a correr por ambas partes mientras Zoycite y Zuen comandaban sus tropas de manera magistral sin darle espacio al otro para respirar siquiera.

Saturn observó que Helios estaba tranquilo y recargado en su corcel mientras miraba la batalla. El ejército de éste fue el único que se mantuvo alejado de las formaciones de batalla de sus aliados y se limito a observar al cielo ordenando a sus tropas no intervenir hasta que él diera la orden si lo creía necesario. Saturn camino en dirección a Helios mientras la batalla continuaba, dejando extrañadas a sus compañeras Mars, Júpiter y Mercury. Cuando caminaba en dirección a Helios una de las comandantes del ejército de Ereshkigal, la llamada, Ningal, lanzo un ataque por la espalda contra Saturn provocando el enfado de Ereshkigal pues sabía perfectamente que ocurriría después de la estupidez de su servidora.

Saturn volteó en dirección de Ningal y la miro fijamente a los ojos, con esos ojos profundos que cambiaron a un color rojo para después seguir su camino sin decir una sola palabra hasta llegar con Helios.

– ¡Eres una estúpida Ningal! Despídete de esta vida –dijo Nergal.

– ¿Qué me pasa? –Preguntó Ningal–. ¡No puede, ser mi cabeza me duele! No lo soporto ¡Ayúdeme mi señora Ereshkigal se lo ruego!

Ningal comenzó a retorcerse en los suelos gritando escalofriantemente. Su mirada expresaba horror y un dolor inmenso hasta que por fin su cabeza estallo para más tarde explotar por completo dejando solo trozos de carne y sangre en donde antes se encontraba su cuerpo agónico.

–No lo puedo creer –exclamó Mars–. ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?

–Es simple –respondió Ereshkigal–. Cometió la estupidez de atacar a traición y además mirar a los ojos a la dama del silencio, encargada de resguardar o destruir espíritus, me refiero a Sailor Saturn y ese error le provocó la muerte ya que jamás en una batalla debes mirarla a los ojos porque será tu fin. Eso hasta nosotras, mi hermana y yo, lo sabíamos y esta inútil pensó que sólo era una broma. Parecería que su amiga nunca hace nada y que jamás actúa pero desde un inicio ella está en pose de pelea sin demostrárselo a nadie y si ustedes no lo notaron serán presa fácil de nosotros ya que con esto demuestran que su poder es nulo.

– ¡Como te atreves! –Gritó Júpiter enfurecida–. Te demostrare que ahora tengo el poder suficiente para derrotarte ¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!

– ¡No puede ser! ¿Con este poder tan patético de novatos piensas ganarme? –Se burlo Ereshkigal.

El ataque más poderoso, hasta ese momento, de Júpiter se impactó en el cuerpo de Ereshkigal la cual no hizo el menor intento de esquivarlo. Dicho poder no le causo el menor de los daños a Ereshkigal quien únicamente sonrió burlándose de la Sailor del trueno.

– ¿Esto es todo? –Preguntó Ereshkigal–. Que lastima.

En ese momento Júpiter quedó impactada con esas palabras sintiéndose humillada y a causa de eso tanto Mars como Mercury se enfurecieron con Ereshkigal al ver la humillación de su amiga y sin pensarlo perdieron los estribos y atacaron con su máximo poder a la guerrera.

– ¡Saeta llameante de Marte! –gritó Sailor Mars.

–Otro patético intento de técnica –dijo la morena sin recibir daño–. No cabe duda que a pesar de su evolución aun están lejos de pelear contra mi hermana y contra mí.

Mars cayó avergonzada y humillada sin siquiera ser atacada pues las palabras dichas por la mujer de piel morena las había dejado derrotadas.

Mercury se enfureció de sobre manera y contraataco.

– ¡Tormenta acuática de Mercurio!

La enorme tormenta comenzó a destrozar todo a su paso y como una enorme marejada se impacto en el cuerpo de Ereshkigal.

–Ah muy bien, esto es diferente, pero de igual manera no es nada para mi, aunque tu intento fue mucho mejor, casi estás lista –dijo la guerrera de piel morena.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Mi máxima técnica no le causo ningún daño! –se lamentó Mercury.

Sailor Earth se preparaba para atacar cuando de la nada Saturn la tomó de la mano y le impidió hacer ataque alguno a su enemiga. Después de eso Earth comprendió y no hizo más.

Por su parte el ejército de Zoycite estaba siendo derrotado y vapuleado ante los ojos incrédulos de Endimión y sus generales.

–Zuen, detente y larguémonos de aquí –ordeno Ereshkigal.

– Señora, ¿por qué nos retiramos? –Preguntó Zuen.

–Porque yo no voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo en una batalla tan absurda como esta, mi fin no es matar humanos, al menos no por ahora. Sólo quiero el control absoluto de la Tierra pues este lugar era prohibido para todos los no terrestres desde épocas milenarias y si obtenemos el control de este mundo, nos será más fácil dominar al universo entero. Ahora comprendo perfectamente las intenciones de mi hermana Astarté y por eso nos retiraremos. Si estas novatas desean impedir que el mundo caiga en nuestras manos deberán repartirse los deberes por igual y dividirse por todo su planeta para detener a nuestros ejércitos regados por todo el mundo pues les aseguro que si no se dan prisa pronto su planeta será nuestro y el universo será dominado por el grandioso poder de mi hermana.

–Comprendo, siendo así nos retiraremos –concluyó Zuen.

Selene no dijo nada, se mantuvo serena y reflexiva. En ese instante el último ejército llegó a la Tierra; era nada menos que Enlil quien había tenido una batalla increíble en Júpiter de la cual había salido vencedor en poco tiempo, mas no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para matar a Motoki y sus aliados.

–Es bueno verte Enlil –dijo Ereshkigal–. Con tu llegada podremos estar más tranquilos y tú podrás terminar lo que dejaste inconcluso en el planeta Júpiter, pues te aseguro que pronto estarán aquí las tropas de dicho planeta.

–Lo sé, sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

Ereshkigal le indico a Enlil que se dirigiera a Rusia y le informara a Marduk que sería relevado para que tanto el ya mecionado, así como Ereshkigal, regresaran al planeta Venus dejando todo el control a Enlil quien comandaría junto a sus generales, Anshar y Dumuzi, a todos los ejércitos que ya estaban en las regiones indicadas.

Enlil y sus generales sintieron gran satisfacción al saber serían los que tendrían el mando absoluto de todas las tropas del poderoso ejército de Astarté. De inmediato se dirigieron rumbo a Rusia quedando nuevamente Ereshkigal con las tropas que la resguardaban.

–Nergal, vámonos –ordenó Ereshkigal–. Zuen, tú te quedaras aquí junto a Ninissina, Shara, Ninki y Ninkasi. Se dispersaran por todo Tokio apoderándose de él y si las senshis o alguien más se opone ya saben quéhacer. Pronto nos volveremos a ver hermanita y esperó que ese día tus amigas ya sean lo suficientemente aptas para pelear o de lo contrario morirán y sabes que no miento. Además de eso, hay alguien que los está buscando tanto a ti como a otra persona, aunque dudo que descubras quien es y más aun que logres llegar hasta esa ser.

Ereshkigal desapareció burlándose de todas las senshis mientras desaparecía del sitio de batalla. Acto seguido todos sus subordinados se dispersaron por Tokio dejando a Selene, Naru, Ami, Makoto y Rei pensativas y analizando la situación mientras las tropas de Selene de inmediato se dirigieron hacia Zoycite y su ejército, quienes estaban mal heridos.

Por su parte Helios y Hotaru se mantenían separados del grupo. De pronto un acto inesperado ocurrió.

– ¡Ustedes son una vergüenza! ¡No es posible que después de tantos suplicios y batallas vividas aun sigan siendo tan inútiles eh ineficaces como en el pasado! ¿Qué tiene que ocurrir para que comprendan que esto ya no es un juego y que deben despertar su espíritu más allá de los alcances humanos? ¡Me causan vergüenza, lastima y hasta que no reflexionen, y comprendan lo que está pasando aquí y por una vez en su vida vean mas allá de sus ojos; hasta ese momento no me verán y no contaran conmigo pues es deprimente ver en lo que se han convertido con los años. Ahora son una sarta de niñas inútiles. Era preferible verlas muertas que haber pedido una segunda oportunidad para ustedes pues tan son patéticas que me han provocado una gran ira. ¡Reflexionen respecto a sus errores y comprendan que es lo que está pasando aquí! Entiendan que no hay nada más vergonzoso que ser perdonado por el enemigo a causa de ser débiles. Todo eso indica que no las toman en cuenta y eso paso hoy con Ereshkigal, quien pudo matarlas con un solo dedo de su mano y no lo hizo, no por ser buena, sino porque para ella ustedes no son ningún peligro, son menos que nada, y sobre todo tu Mizuno, pues tú ya estuviste frente al poder omnipotente y sentiste el dolor en carne propia y aun así sigues con tus errores. ¡Lárguense de mi vista, desde este momento ustedes dejan de ser Sailor Scouts hasta que logren comprender la realidad y si no lo comprenden y reflexionan será mejor no volverlas a ver jamás!

Las palabras de Hotaru como líder de todas las Sailor, dejaron pálidas tanto a Ami, Rei como a Makoto, quienes de inmediato por el poder de Hotaru quedaron sin ningún tipo de don convirtiéndose en mujeres normales sin poder alguno.

– ¡Selene di algo por favor! –exclamó Rei sollozando.

–Sólo esto puedo decir: váyanse de aquí y no regresen si no están preparadas –concluyó la reina de la luna.

Las tres jóvenes se sintieron peor que un perro callejero, no sólo habían sido humilladas por Ereshkigal, quien no las tomó en cuenta para nada, sino que también su gran amiga Selene las había hecho a un lado y sobre todo su líder Hotaru quien las despreciado por ineficaces.

Hotaru, Selene y Naru dieron media vuelta y se retiraron, ordenando a Endimión y sus generales repartirse por Tokio para comenzar esta vez la lucha real para sacar a esos invasores no sólo del Japón, sino de todo el planeta Tierra y así evitar que Astarté dominara todo el universo.

Hotaru le dijo a Naru que debían dejar solos a Helios y Selene pues ellos tenían que platicar de algo demasiado personal.

En ese momento ambas senshis desaparecieron. Mientras tanto, las tres jóvenes se retiraron caminando tristemente después de ser destituidas de su cargo pensando en el porqué de las cosas.

Por otra parte, en el espacio exterior, tanto los ejércitos de Júpiter, Marte y Mercurio de una manera increíble se desvanecieron desapareciendo del cosmos sin dejar rastro, como si nunca hubiesen existido, todo eso a causa de la destitución de sus soberanas y protectoras. Por su parte los venusinos, quienes iban con cada uno de los ejércitos comprendieron el mensaje y continuaron su viaje rumbo a la Tierra.

Selene y Helios se miraron, y se dieron un gran abrazo no sin antes soltar un fuerte sollozo de alegría mezclado con melancolía al recordar los acontecimientos del pasado y saber que ahora su hermana menor era una cruel villana gracias al asqueroso acto de su padre.

–Helios, no se en donde se encuentre nuestra querida hermana Eos –exclamó sollozando la rubia platinada–. Deseo fervientemente encontrarla pero es inútil. Tú llegaste gracias a los guerreros del Moscova pero ella no apareció y ahora la situación es cruel y no puedo divirme. Aparte de eso tres de mis amigas fueron destituidas de su cargo y todo parece ir de mal en peor; no sé qué debo hacer en estos momentos.

–Selene, soy tu hermano mayor y al igual que tú, yo sufro en demasía por esa causa. Pero debes seguir adelante y no mirar atrás, tú sabes que debes buscar dentro de tu corazón y encontraras las respuestas a todo lo que buscas. Estás muy cerca hermanita, y ahora eres realmente inteligente, sabrás perfectamente darte cuenta cuando estés cerca de Eos.

–Tienes razón hermano, gracias por tus palabras, me reconfortan en demasía.

Después de charlar, Helios se despidió de su hermana diciéndole que él se encargaría de ir al norte de Tokio y enfrentar junto a su ejército a los invasores de esa zona y que lo haría por su cuenta ya que no era su estilo pelear en grupo. Después de eso el hermoso hombre desapareció, lo mismo que sus tropas del sol, no sin antes lanzar un rayo con su espada en dirección al cielo.

Ereshkigal, quien iba junto a Nergal volando rumbo a Venus, sintió que un rayo la perseguía; al voltear notó que ese rayo provenía de Tokio, ésta extendió su mano y detuvo el rayo con la misma, al hacerlo descubrió que ese acto no era un ataque sino una especie de hoja en color dorado sellada con un escrito el cual tenía el nombre de su hermana Astarté. Al ver eso, ella supo que ese papel debía entregárselo a su hermana sin abrirlo y así lo hizo.

Ami, Makoto y Rei caminaban por las calles de Tokio aún desconcertadas por lo sucedido y sin comprender aun porque Hotaru las había destituido, fue en ese momento que Makoto habló:

–Amigas, ahora que deje de ser Sailor Júpiter debo despedirme pues me retirare a reflexionar y con el dinero que tengo viajare hasta encontrarme conmigo misma.

–Yo hare lo mismo –dijo Ami–. Y se perfectamente a donde debo ir.

–Yo igual amigas –profirio Rei–. Así que desde hoy nos separaremos para algún día recuperar el lugar que por ley nos corresponde.

Las tres mujeres se separaron tomando caminos distintos.

Por otra parte, en Kazán a varios kilómetros de Moscú la capital de Rusia, se encontraba Marduk quien ya estaba instalado en un campamento alejado de las ciudades en un gran campo esperando el momento de comenzar su ataque para así después llegar hasta san Petersburgo, la segunda ciudad más importante de Rusia y finalmente conquistar Moscú.

En ese instante llegó Enlil con Anshar, Dumuzi y todas sus tropas. Marduk escuchó todo lo que su contraparte le dijo y comprendió que su deber ahora era de nueva cuenta regresar a Venus y proteger a muerte a su reina y así lo hizo; se retiró dejando a sus tropas al mando de Enlil para de inmediato regresar a Venus.

–Mi reina yo jamás la dejaré sola. Mi vida es suya y siempre la protegeré hasta la muerte –dijo Marduk mientras volaba dirigiéndose hacia el espacio.

¡Llegó el momento de tener lo que merecemos! –Gritó Enlil–. ¡Ya es suficiente de obedecer a esa maldita Astarté y sus dos estúpidos sirvientes! ¡Hablo de su Marduk y de la maldita Ereshkigal! Únanse a mí y sabrán que el poder es lo más importante en este universo. Conmigo tendrán gloria, fama y poder para conquistar al universo. Esos dos, tanto Marduk como Ereshkigal, los han dejado aquí para que ustedes arriesguen sus vidas mientras ellos están a salvo en Venus; llegó la hora de revelarse y cobrar lo que merecemos.

Las tropas y generales de Marduk dudaron en un principio pero después con su corazón diabólico aceptaron seguir a Enlil y traicionar tanto a Marduk, Ereshkigal como a Astarté. En ese momento todos gritaban el nombre de Enlil a voz abierta mientras se dirigían a la ciudad capital de Kazán para asesinar a todos los civiles de ese lugar y después seguir hacia las otras partes de Rusia para al final llegar a Moscú.

–Bien… Estamos a escasos kilómetros de la ciudad así que lo mejor será comenzar el ataque desde este sitio –dijo Enlil a sus dos generales.

Eran millones de soldados, ya con la suma de los efectivos del propio Enlil agregándose las tropas de Marduk; era una imagen impresionante y sin precedentes pues el inmenso campo de Kazán estaba repleto de invasores dispuestos a exterminar a todo lo que a su paso se cruzara.

–Anshar, Dumuzi comiencen el ataque –ordenó Enlil.

Los dos comandantes enviaron cientos de miles de efectivos para que devastaran la ciudad de Kazán. Sin embargo, y extrañamente, algo les impedía llegar a la ciudad pues parecía que al seguir avanzando la ciudad se alejaba más y mas como una especie de ilusión óptica.

En ese instante, en la punta de una montaña cercana, se observó la silueta de una persona, la cual tenía una vestimenta extraña con una capucha estilo ninja y sus ropajes en tono rojizo con negro. Enlil se enfureció al sospechar que esa persona era la que impedía que llegaran a su destino. En ese momento el sujeto se acercó a los invasores flotando por encima de ellos.

– ¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Enlil.

–En el momento en el cual conozcan mi identidad tengan por seguro que morirán.

El extraño personaje respondió temerariamente sin ningún tipo de preocupación.

– ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Somos demasiados para ti que sólo eres uno! Te acabaremos de inmediato –se burló Enlil.

– No tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes así que los aplastare a todos de inmediato pues hay cosas más importantes por hacer –concluyó el extraño.

En ese momento el extraño se quito su capucha y sus ropas para de inmediato colocarse una hermosa armadura en tono rojizo con naranja la cual le cubría hasta el cuello en su parte superior y en su parte media inferior portaba una falda que también formaba parte de la armadura. Dicha persona resulto ser una mujer de aspecto hermoso, cabello castaño, lacio hasta la espalda y ojos color azul cielo.

–Mi nombre es Alina, guardiana de los divinos espíritus universales y del sol. Jamás permitiré, en nombre de nuestro amado Universo, que ustedes profanen los sagrados espíritus de mi amada tierra. ¡Mueran insectos blasfemos! ¡Desolación cósmica!

Alina lanzó un impresionante ataque el cual provocó un eclipse instantáneo en la tierra para que inmediatamente después de eso del cielo comenzaran a caer partículas del cosmos. Tales como bolas de fuego, rayos solares que se incrustaban en los cuerpos de los invasores y los calcinaban, relámpagos y finalmente un gigantesco hoyo negro cubrió toda esa zona y se tragó a todos los invasores que aún quedaban vivos. Fue así que de un sólo golpe los exterminó quedando vivo únicamente Enlil.

– ¡Esto no puede ser! –Gritó horrorizado Enlil–. Jamás en mi vida había visto semejante poder, pensé que sólo las senshis protegían este mundo, ahora comprendo porque este planeta era prohibido para los no terrestres.

–¡Lo descubriste demasiado tarde maldito asesino! ¡Muere!

Alina lo tomó del cuello para después hacerlo levitar y azotarlo infinidad de veces contra el suelo gracias a su gran poder, para más tarde desaparecerlo completamente de la faz del universo arrojándolo a uno de sus hoyos negros acabando así con todo ese inmenso ejército invasor que intentaba profanar con su pecaminosa presencia a la madre Rusia.

Ya habían pasado varios días y tanto en Japón como en las demás partes del mundo en donde se habían dividió los invasores existía caos y desolación pues el control de esas partes estaba bajo el dominio de los agresores, quienes no habían asesinado mas allá de la cuenta pero si tenían como esclavos a la mayoría de los seres humanos; los cuales habían sucumbido ante esos invasores, exceptuando Rusia gracias a la valiente Alina. Pero los otros lugares del mundo si estaban en plena guerra y esclavización lo mismo que Japón, quienes no sabían qué hacer ante tanto enemigo que sólo los esclavizaba.

En ese momento todos los invadidos deseaban vivir en Rusia o viajar a ese país pues ellos eran los únicos que vivían en paz y tranquilidad aunque ya era imposible hacer algo así. Y por esa causa no faltaba quien dijera que Rusia era el culpable de todo; era increíble, aun a pesar de estar esclavizados, la mente de la mayoría de los humanos seguía hundida en la ignorancia.

En la orilla de la plaza roja, en el Kremlin, una mujer de cabello castaño paseaba o mejor dicho vigilaba las puertas de aquel lugar esperando encontrar a alguien en específico. Dicha mujer era nada menos que Makoto Kino, quien tenía ya varios días dando vueltas en las afueras del Kremlin al parecer sin obtener lo que buscaba. En ese momento un impresionante automóvil, propiedad del estado, estaba por ingresar al Kremlin. Makoto corrió desesperada para pararse bruscamente frente al vehículo y de inmediato un oficial del servicio secreto ruso se bajó del auto para retirar a la joven y hermosa mujer. Cuando estaba por apartarla, del auto bajó el presidente ruso Demian Demianovich para ayudar a la joven que estaba tumbada en el piso a causa del leve rozón que se dio con el coche.

Al mirar al presidente ruso, Makoto se ruborizo, más aún cuando este la tomó de la mano y la invitó a subir a su auto para que sus propios médicos personales la atendieran.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Estimados lectores y lectoras después de una breve ausencia estoy de regreso.**

 **Saludos a todos y todas espero este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	20. La guerrera del viento

**Capítulo 20**

 **La guerrera del viento**

Makoto fue ingresada de inmediato dentro de las instalaciones del Kremlin para ser atendida por los médicos personales de Demian. Lógicamente todo fue manejado de manera secreta para que no se hicieran conjeturas al respecto. En ese instante ella observó que dentro de la habitación se encontraba el ya citado, al cual sólo recordaba como el sujeto extraño que había observado en la torre de Tokio sin siquiera saber que era nada menos que el presidente de Rusia; eso la hizo sentir aún mas decepcionada pues ni con sus poderes de senshi se había percatado de quien se trataba.

–Señor presidente, disculpe mi atrevimiento –expuso Makoto–. Mi intención no era arrojarme a su auto como una loca, pero estaba buscando a alguien y lo único que sabía era que en este lugar podría encontrarla.

–No te preocupes Makoto Kino.

– ¿Co- como sabe mi nombre? –Preguntó contrariada.

–Salgan todos de este lugar, déjenme un momento con esta mujer –ordenó tajantemente Demian.

Todos salieron de la habitación quedando únicamente Makoto y Demian. En ese momento apareció repentinamente ante ellos la misma mujer que había despedazado a Enlil y a sus tropas; es decir, apareció la poderosa Alina.

–Mi señor, el orden en nuestra madre Rusia se mantiene y ningún invasor ha podido profanar una sola de nuestras fronteras –comentó Alina mientras se arrodillaba mostrando respetos a su gran líder.

–Muy bien Alina, hiciste un extraordinario trabajo y eso se nota en el orden que tanto tú, Alekséi, Yevgeny como Andrea han sabido llevar en este, nuestro país.

Makoto quedó impresionada al observar a aquella otra mujer a quien tiempo atrás había visto en Japón con el propio Demian. Su impresión fue tal al observar como Alina se arrodillaba, literalmente, ante ese hombre demostrándole un respeto mucho más grande que el ofrecido a un presidente o a cualquier otro mandatario. En ese momento Makoto descubrió que en efecto su decisión había sido la correcta al dirigirse a tiempo a aquel país. No obstante, una duda la invadió y sin dudarlo hizo la pregunta obligada:

–Si ustedes tienen tanto poder como para mantener en paz a Rusia y someter a aquellos invasores extraterrestres… ¿Por qué permiten que la Tierra esté sometida ante ellos?

–Niña…, no cabe duda que aún te falta mucho camino y es por eso que fuiste destituida de tu cargo –dijo Alina.

–Yo le explico querida Alina –profirió Demian–. La razón por la cual la humanidad está sumergida en ese mundo de destrucción, muerte y conquista por parte de esos invasores, es por culpa de ellos mismos. Es verdad que nosotros podríamos aplastar con toda justicia a esos invasores pero ten en cuenta que la persona que en verdad está detrás de todo esto es lo que desea. No me refiero precisamente a Astarté o Ereshkigal, quienes sólo son un objeto más para ese ser. Si nosotros entramos en acción fuera de nuestra patria ungida por el propio Universo, estaríamos corrompiéndonos y fallando ante los ojos del Cosmos. Si hay algo que la mayor parte de la humanidad no ha comprendido es que lo más importante en el mundo es la disciplina, la hermandad, grábate eso muy bien Kino; la hermandad de los pueblos, y el amor por el semejante. Nosotros gracias a la mano dura y las fuertes pruebas que hemos vivido por siglos, pudimos comprender que el ser disciplinado es el camino perfecto para salir adelante en nuestras vidas y la muestra está en que somos el único pueblo del planeta que se encuentra en paz. No obstante, estamos conscientes de que el mundo en su totalidad debe estar unido y en armonía, pero si nosotros interferimos por nuestra cuenta desobedeciendo la orden de nuestro jefe supremo, estaríamos condenados y la catástrofe llegaría a la Tierra y a todas las galaxias, dimensiones y universos. Nosotros debemos proteger a Rusia y hacer lo posible por encontrar a las personas indicadas para luchar por sus países; esas personas eran ustedes Sailor Scouts, pero tanto tú como tus otras dos amigas jamás comprendieron que al actuar de la misma forma violenta, descontrolada y con falta de inteligencia, causarían más daño para ustedes y para la misma Tierra.

No creas que nosotros somos egoístas porque no hacemos nada al respecto; si en verdad piensas eso estás muy equivocada pues nuestra labor es mantener el equilibrio en Rusia para que las fuerzas del mal no salgan adelante y hasta hoy lo hemos conseguido y por esa razón la maldad buscó otras salidas y una de ellas era gobernar desde afuera de la propia Tierra; en este caso el planeta Venus, el cual es el equilibrio de la Luna y de los otros planetas llamados: Mercurio, Júpiter, Marte, Urano, Neptuno y Plutón exceptuando Saturno y la Tierra que están conectados entre sí, los otros planetas mas el satélite lunar fueron utilizados por las fuerzas del mal que habitaban nuestro planeta para así buscar una entrada y conquistarla más adelante. Es por ello que puse una fuerza bastante poderosa en Venus para evitar que esto sucediera más rápido y esa fuerza hasta este momento está logrando retener a esa maldad, aunque es imposible que logre detenerse dicho mal por mucho tiempo. Para eso las necesitábamos a ustedes, a otras tres chicas y a un grupo de jóvenes guerreros pertenecientes a otra categoría para que estuvieran dispuestas a luchar en conjunto con las senshis, óyelo bien, en conjunto y con los guardianes para así cada uno cumplir su misión. Pero ustedes tres: Mercury, Júpiter y Mars, jamás tuvieron la suficiente inteligencia y espíritu para descubrir algo tan obvio. Eso para alguien de su nivel superior es realmente penoso y además de eso, cometieron error tras error sin siquiera poder despertar su máximo poder. Por tal motivo, provocaron la ira absoluta de su líder, la dama del silencio, quien a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo conseguir que ustedes salieran de su abismo. Tú, pensando en cosas absurdas, que no merecen la pena siquiera citarlas, antes que en el bienestar del mismo universo y eso te bloqueo para descubrir esto que te digo. Ami siempre luchando en contra de su lógica y de saber que es verdad y que no lo es y Rei con su forma enérgica de actuar antes de pensar la orillo a esto. Es por eso que ustedes acabaron humilladas. Esas son las razones por las cuales nosotros, los guardianes, no actuamos para detener a esos invasores además de que la humanidad merece este castigo por ególatras y vanidosos, y hasta que no entiendan por ellos mismos que la única salida a sus males es estar unidos, dejando de lado credos e ideas diversas que sólo los dividen y los hacen hundirse en la total y absoluta oscuridad. Sólo hasta ese momento la Tierra será librada de esta invasión o que la humanidad despierte, cosa que jamás ocurrirá, y eso te lo aseguro, jamás. La otra forma es que ustedes lucharan y consiguieran erradicar ese mal y es algo terrible, pero tristemente es la única salida por el momento, que las senshis peleen porque sinceramente te repito, la humanidad jamás cambiara su forma de pensar.

Makoto quedó estupefacta ante la confesión de Demian, lo cual provocó dentro de ella un fuego interno inexplicable que no podía entender.

– ¡Como pude ser tan egoísta y tantas veces Ekaterina me intento decir todo esto pero yo jamás pude comprenderlo! –Pensó para sí la joven de cabello castaño.

–No te preocupes Kino, la decisión es completamente tuya, tu egoísmo ya no es de importancia. Ahora es momento de creer y evolucionar definitivamente –concluyó Demian.

–Sí, ahora después de escucharte he comprendido todo y únicamente espero tener una última oportunidad –expresó Makoto–. Yo venía en busca de mi maestra Ekaterina y me he encontrado con el poder absoluto de todas las Rusias.

–Vámonos Kino tu destino te espera.

Después de esas palabras Mako salió junto a Demian y Alina por un pasaje secreto dentro de la habitación en donde se encontraban. Demian ordenó a uno de sus secretarios que atendiera los asuntos de menor importancia y que cualquier situación compleja la informara de inmediato al general Alekséi. Después de eso los tres salieron y tiempo más tarde llegaron a un hermoso bosque el cual no aparecía en los mapas del planeta Tierra pues era un bosque secreto y místico dentro de Rusia. Dicho bosque era llamado el bosque del silencio.

Al llegar a dicho lugar Demian y su inseparable Alina le dijeron a Makoto que ese sitio seria el adecuado para despertar de su muerte interna o de lo contrario terminar definitivamente como una mortal común y corriente. Kino aceptó y decidió quedarse en dicho lugar.

Inmediatamente Demian y Alina desaparecieron dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

–Este lugar es precioso –exclamo Makoto–. No puedo creer que en la fría Rusia exista un lugar tan verde y caluroso como este enorme bosque. Sin duda es un paraíso en la tierra y es increíble que ese hombre llamado Demian, al cual incluso mi maestra Ekaterina estoy segura que le muestra el mismo respeto como lo demostró Alina, me haya confiado su secreto. Las cosas con esos legendarios héroes rusos son muy extrañas, confusas y místicas y me siento privilegiada de haber vivido en esta era en la cual conocí a Ekaterina quien me enseño todo lo que sé y a la cual por ningún motivo deseo defraudar.

Makoto escucho a lo lejos el sonido de un hermoso piano en el cual estaban tocando una pieza bastante hermosa, ella no pudo aguantar más la curiosidad y camino por varios minutos dentro de ese vasto bosque hasta que por fin se encontró con una hermosa cabaña de la cual provenía dicha música.

– ¿Quien más puede estar en este lugar? –Se preguntó intrigada–. Entrare y lo averiguare.

Makoto intento atravesar la puerta de la cabaña, más un poder extraño le arrojo varios metros tumbándola una y otra vez.

– ¡¿Por qué no puedo ingresar a la cabaña?! –Se cuestionó muy molesta–. ¿Acaso mi señora está ahí dentro? Sí, eso debe ser, sólo su poder podría provocarme algo así.

Makoto seguía sin poder ingresar a la cabaña mientras la música seguía a toda intensidad, subiendo la potencia, como si estuviese a punto de llegar al clímax final de la pieza musical. Kino comenzó a comprender que si seguía desesperada y fúrica nada conseguiría, así que decidió sentarse, cruzar sus piernas y meditar tranquilizando su corazón y su alma. En ese instante ella comenzó a emanar una extraña aura en color verde la cual salía principalmente de sus manos y poco a poco fue incorporándose e intento cruzar nuevamente la puerta de la cabaña para esta vez sí lograr ingresar sin ningún problema. Al entrar a la cabaña, la cual era ciertamente amplia, comenzó a caminar esperando encontrarse con su querida maestra Ekaterina.

–Bienvenida Makoto Kino, tardaste mucho en llegar hasta aquí.

Una chica de escasos diecinueve años de edad, con cabello rubio a la nuca, vestimenta en color verde, siendo una especie de uniforme escolar y con anteojos, la estaba esperando sentada en un hermoso piano de cola.

– ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué has hecho con mi señora Ekaterina? –Preguntó desconcertada.

–La madre de la naturaleza y mi gran protectora, la cual me dijo que de entre todas sus discípulas yo era su preferida, está en una empresa más importante que esta –dijo la joven de anteojos–. Por cierto mi nombre es Fuu Hououji es un placer.

– ¿Tú su favorita? ¡Bah, no me hagas reír! Mi señora no me haría eso –concluyó Makoto.

–¿Por qué actúas como una niña berrinchuda la cual se enfada porque una amiga conoce a otra y le da un poco más de su tiempo? –Preguntó Fuu–. ¿Crees que en este momento es importante saber quién es el preferido de alguien? No Kino-San, eso es lo que menos importa pues el mundo nos necesita y tú lo sabes. Pero no te preocupes, yo no conozco a Ekaterina, pues nunca la he tratado, solo quería saber si mis sospechas estaban correctas y tristemente así fue pues tú sigues sin crecer como mujer. Debes madurar y dejar de lado tus niñerías.

Makoto no pudo articular una sola palabra en su defensa dado que la joven de anteojos había dado argumentos muy claros y razonables causando una enorme confusión en la mente de Mako, la cual se limito a agachar su cabeza sintiéndose avergonzada al darse cuenta que reclamaba de algo que no existía; pues si bien era verdad que Ekaterina era su mentora, Makoto realmente no la conocía tan íntimamente como para ponerse en ese plan tan ridículo y pensó para sí que los únicos que en verdad conocían a Ekaterina eran sus amigos de toda la vida es decir: Demian, Svetlana, Elena, y compañía, todo eso lo descubrió gracias a las palabras de Fuu.

–Veo que comienzas a comprender –dijo la rubia–. Mira, no te culpo al sentir aprecio por esa mujer ya que es verdad que todos ellos, y me refiero tanto a Ekaterina, a la cual solo de vista conocí y a sus otros amigos, te inspiran confianza y ciertamente tienen una calidez muy especial e incomparable. Yo misma debo decirte que no comprendo mucho de lo que ocurre pero lo que si te puedo decir es esto; por mis amigas soy capaz de dar la vida, lo mismo que Ekaterina por sus verdaderos amigos y, supongo que tú harías lo mismo por tus verdaderas amigas, ¿cierto?

–Ya comprendo –se ensimismo Makoto–.Todo este tiempo estuve reprimiendo mis pensamientos confundiéndolos o mejor dicho escondiéndolos detrás de una cortina de humo haciéndome creer que realmente pensaba en el bienestar del universo y de mis amigas cuando sólo pensaba en mí y en mi propia felicidad por el simple hecho de creerme una reina imponente; todo eso me afecto inocentemente dentro de mi propio ser, provocando un enorme egoísmo de mi parte haciendo a un lado lo realmente importante de mi misión. Fui arrogante, vanidosa y ególatra y aun cuando estaba en la tierra mi única preocupación era yo y mis pensamientos sin importarme realmente que le pasara al universo y eso fue por tonta, por esa situación jamás pude despertar completamente en mi poder pues creí que con el simple hecho de ser reina sería suficiente pensando que tal vez Selene y las otras podrían ganar en caso de yo no volver a luchar. Que hipócrita y egoísta fui pero los tiempos son perfectos y eso me hizo caer para hacerme despertar. Desde hoy actuare no por mi si no por mis amigos y por el bien del universo entero.

– ¿Supongo que has recapacitado? –Preguntó su anfitriona.

–Sí, muchas gracias por ayudarme.

–Yo no hice nada Kino- San, tú lo hiciste por ti misma, sin embargo, el simple hecho de arrepentirte y reflexionar no es suficiente para recuperar tu poder, pues para eso debes pelear conmigo y si eres capaz de rasgar una capa de mi Mashin lograrás despertar de nuevo y si fallas deberás encontrar otra salida.

– ¿Mashin? –Preguntó Makoto bastante confundida.

–Salgamos al bosque y lo descubrirás –concluyó la rubia.

Las dos jóvenes salieron al bosque, Fuu tomó su mano izquierda en la cual le apareció un guante blanco con una especie de círculo en color verde en la parte superior del mismo.

– ¡Ven a mí Windam! –Exclamó Fuu–

Un espíritu en color verde, el cual tomó la forma de un águila, aparecio para más tarde transformarse en una especie de robot gigantesco en color verde al cual Fuu, ya portando una hermosa armadura en el mismo color de su Mashin como ella lo llamó, ingresó a la enorme criatura a la cual llamo Windam. Makoto no podía creer lo que estaba observando pues en su vida había visto semejante cosa, en ese momento Fuu habló con Mako.

–Kino-San, mi deber es destruirte o provocar que despiertes, y aunque soy una persona de paz, prefiero verte muerta a ti que a miles de millones de humanos y de seres vivientes del universo. Por esa razón no me tentare el corazón.

–Fuu, ¿realmente deseas acabar con esa joven indefensa? –Pregunto Windam.

-Así es amigo no tenemos otra salida, ella puede ser muy útil y por eso debemos provocar que despierte cueste lo que cueste, esa es nuestra misión.

– ¿Sabes lo que te puede pasar si ella despierta? –Cuestiono el Mashin.

–Lo sé y estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme si con eso logro ayudar a que este mundo se salve y así conseguir que mis amigas estén bien.

–Muy bien Fuu, luchemos juntos nuevamente ahora fuera de Céfiro –concluyó el Mashin.

Fuu observó desde el interior de su Mashin a Júpiter.

–Prepárate Kino-San. ¡Huracán verde!

Fuu lanzó un tremendo huracán impulsado increíblemente con el poder de su Mashin lo cual provocó un daño severo en Makoto, quien ya no tenía poder alguno, dejándola tumbada en el suelo.

– ¡Por Dios! El poder de esa chica es increíble y se conjunta a la perfección con su Mashin, realmente son un gran equipo y trabajan como tal –profirió Makoto–. Ya veo… Eso es lo que Hotaru quiso decirnos cuando se enfureció con nosotras.

 **Flash back:**

–¡Ustedes son una vergüenza, no es posible que después de tantos suplicios y batallas vividas todavía sigan siendo tan inútiles he ineficaces como en el pasado! ¿Qué tiene que ocurrir para que comprendan que esto ya no es un juego y que deben despertar su espíritu más allá de los alcances humanos? ¡Me causan vergüenza, lastima y hasta que no reflexionen y comprendan lo que está pasando aquí y por una vez en su vida vean mas allá de sus ojos, hasta ese momento no me verán y no contaran conmigo! ¡Para mí es deprimente ver en lo que se han convertido con el pasar de los años! ¡Era preferible verlas muertas que haber pedido una segunda oportunidad para ustedes, son tan patéticas! Reflexionen sus errores y comprendan que es lo que está pasando aquí.

 **Fin del flash back:**

–Un equipo, eso es lo que nunca fuimos, y lo que Hotaru como líder nos pedía ser y no solo un grupo de niñas jugando a ser guerreras –pensó Makoto.

–Por más que lo intentes jamás podrás vencer Kino-San –expresó Fuu–. No tengo tiempo como para perderlo con una persona como tú, prepárate a recibir mi golpe más poderoso.

Anaís y Windam concentraron todo su poder al máximo causando un estruendoso temblor para poco a poco llenar el campo de batalla con viento verde el cual cubría a Makoto sin permitirle moverse fácilmente.

– ¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó angustiada Mako.

– ¡Torbellino verde! –Exclamó Fuu con gran voz provocando un enorme torbellino para más tarde lanzar haces cortantes de viento.

Dicho ataque era impresionante y le provocó un daño increíble a Makoto, la cual fue brutalmente cortada por dicho viento y arrojada a los suelos causándole un desmayo inmediato.

–Fuu, creo que esto se acabó pues esta joven no soportó tu ataque –expresó Windam.

–Puede ser amigo y si así fue es lo mejor para ella, aunque no estoy realmente feliz de haberle causado un daño tan terrible a esta persona, quien es mayor que yo y por lógica vendría siendo mi superior.

Makoto estaba tumbada e inconsciente mientras Fuu observaba desde el interior de Windam.

Por otro lado, en un mundo muy lejano llamado Céfiro, Ekaterina se encontraba dentro de una habitación, sentada en una silla, con los ojos cerrados lo cual indicaba que estaba meditando.

De regreso en la Tierra, Makoto no reaccionaba.

–No puedo creer que todo haya sido en vano, levántate, tú no eres tan débil como para ser abatida por ese poder.

Una voz femenina le hablo al subconsciente de Mako, quien en lugar de despertar cayó aún más en un profundo sueño dentro del cual observó a alguien muy familiar para ella.

– ¿Ekaterina, acaso has venido a castigarme por mi falla? –Preguntó Kino.

–No soy yo físicamente, solo es mi espíritu el que le está hablando al tuyo para recordarte que no estás sola y no me refiero a mi compañía, recuerda todo, todo lo que has vivido y sabrás que hacer. No te dejes vencer y comprende las razones por las cuales Fuu, la guerrera mágica, te atacó; piensa y despierta pues no por nada te escogí como mi discípula, eres más que esta patética versión tuya.

Ekaterina dejó de comunicarse con Makoto, en eso la bella senshi comenzó a recordar desde que tenía catorce años e iba en secundaria; como conoció a Usagi, como se convirtió en Sailor Senshi, y cada una de las batallas vividas con sus amigas hasta la última en contra de Galaxia. Todas las veces que pudieron morir juntas y como con el paso del tiempo habían olvidado ese compañerismo y ese trabajo en equipo que ahora habían perdido gracias a su aparente supremacía. Makoto supo que su deber era levantarse de nuevo y regresar junto a sus amigas para combatir como lo que eran, en el pasado, un equipo y como las mejores amigas.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y reincorporándose mientras de su cuerpo emanaba una gigantesca aura de energía verde la cual cubría absolutamente todo el bosque para instantes más tarde provocar con su poder que todos los arboles, plantas, aves, animales que vivían en ese lugar, y el propio viento en una imagen sin precedentes, estuvieran bajo el control de Makoto pues de manera extraña los animales agachaban la cabeza ante ella, los arboles se movían bruscamente como si estuviesen mostrando sus respetos hacia aquella mujer la cual hacia poco estaba destrozada. El mismo viento soplaba tremendamente demostrando su obediencia hacia aquella mujer. Fuu supo que el momento había llegado y ordenó a Windam regresar a su guante pues lo que venía sería algo que no debía ver.

– ¡Este poder jamás en mi vida lo había sentido! –Exclamo Makoto enérgicamente–. Siento como si unas palabras estuvieran a punto de salir de mi boca ¡Por el poder del espíritu del arcángel **Zadquiel** , quien reposa en mi señora, la dama de la naturaleza, transformación!

Una gigantesca onda de viento sacudió todo el bosque provocando en todo ser viviente de esa zona un temor tremendo ante esa mujer. en ese instante, Anaís, ya descendida de Windam se recostó en el suelo boca abajo para así no mirar la transformación de Makoto, la cual fue evolucionando su vestimenta dejando de ser el típico marinero para cambiarlo por una hermosa armadura en color verde que claramente era del estilo de su traje antiguo de Sailor Senshi pero ahora su material no era tela, era una armadura verde de la falda y cuello y plateada de la parte media con una bella esmeralda en su frente dejando atrás su tiara la cual desapareció por completo. Sus botas eran en tono igualmente verde con incrustaciones de esmeralda en todo su contorno y vivos plateados que hacían lucir a Júpiter, imponente.

Sus alas no se hicieron esperar, las cuales venían junto con la armadura, alas de color verde muy claro y brillante. En ese instante su mirada se dirigió en dirección a Fuu.

–Has despertado ángel celestial, guerrero del arcángel Zadquiel, en tu forma de Sailor Júpiter y eso me da mucho gusto –dijo Fuu con rosro sonriente y llena de paz.

–Así es guerrera mágica, muchas gracias por hacerme entrar en razón aun a costa de tus propios principios. Al mirarte pelear junto a tu Mashin recordé algo que había olvidado y era que por causa de sentirme superior deje de lado a mis amigas y al trabajo en equipo que todos debemos hacer en igualdad, pero gracias a ti lo recordé y ahora estoy lista para regresar con mis amigas y pelear por el bien del universo así como lo hacen tú y tus…

Fuu sonrió y de inmediato ingresó a la cabaña despidiéndose de Júpiter para más tarde ésta última desvanecerse y desaparecer del bosque místico.

En otro lugar muy remoto en unas antiguas montañas en la zona más alejada de la gran y mística republica popular de China; Rei caminaba sin darse cuenta que estaba a punto de encontrarse con algo que le cambiara su vida por completo.

 **N/A: Saludos a todas mis lectoras. Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado y pues en este mismo capítulo me gustaría dejar en claro que como ya finalice mi fic de Guerreras Mágicas, su continuación oficial empezara a partir de esté capítulo ya como crossover metiéndose de lleno a este fic para compartir universo porque es el crossover que enlaza definitiva y directamente el fic de Guerreras Mágicas que, como lo dije, ya finalice y tal cual prometí entre este de Sailor Moon y el fic final que haré en un crossover absoluto entre varios animes y en este, comenzare a relatar lo que está ocurriendo con las Guerreras Mágicas en su viaje de regreso a la Tierra esperando sea de su agrado. En este fic de Sailor Moon habrá el cruce entre guerreras y sailors, y posiblemente una sorpresa más, aunque nada es seguro, pero ya lo tengo en mente, y ya en el fic definitivo si serán varios cruces obligatorios.**


	21. Fuu conoce a Adiel

**Capítulo 21**

 **Fuu conoce a Adiel**

Ekaterina se encontraba en su habitación en un momento de meditación después de varios días de haber dado sus indicaciones. Todo fluía a la perfección y cabe señalar que en Céfiro, a diferencia del planeta Tierra, el tiempo corría más rápido y los meses se pasaban más aprisa que en la Tierra. Es decir, que en el lapso de una semana en Céfiro equivalía a un mes terrestre aunque en el mundo de Céfiro, a pesar de que el tiempo corre rápido, sólo afecta al mundo mas no en las edades de los seres que ahí viven pues así pasen cientos de años los cuerpos no se ven afectados, tal es el caso de Clef, quien tiene alrededor de setecientos años de vida en ese mundo pero su físico es joven.

Ekaterina fue llamada por Ferio, quien necesitaba informarle algo sumamente importante.

–Ekaterina, por fin pudimos conseguir que Autozam después de un largo proceso forme parte de nuestro orden de planetas agregados a Céfiro para lograr la unificación absoluta al régimen que ahora manejamos en nuestro mundo.

–Perfecto y gracias al reformado ejército de Céfiro, llamado: Ejército del fuego rojo, este mundo es prácticamente invulnerable y con nuestros aliados Fharem y Chizeta quienes son planetas fuertes, en especial Fharem, tenemos gran empuje, y por esa razón los catorce planetas de esta galaxia llamada Soyuz, se han adherido a Céfiro y a sus dos aliados incondicionales Fharem y Chizeta y con la llegada de Autozam este mundo por fin podrá vivir en orden absoluto. Que quede claro que en esta galaxia Céfiro jamás volverá a padecer males como en el pasado. Lo único que falta es esperar a que el máximo pilar vuelva y continúe con el orden establecido.

–Es verdad, ya anteriormente con Neva, teníamos algo parecido a lo que vivimos hoy, aun así no se compara con esto que han establecido ustedes en este mundo –expuso Clef.

Al salir del castillo se observó una panorámica impresionante del nuevo Céfiro en el cual todo estaba restaurado, existían enormes bibliotecas, acueductos, escuelas para hechiceros, plazas enormes con exposiciones de arte y cultura de ese mundo, la cual anteriormente era reservada únicamente para los intelectuales los cuales informaban únicamente lo que les convenía. Entre muchas otras cosas nuevas que reforzaban y fomentaban la libertad de pensamiento y el valor del trabajo en equipo entre los ciudadanos de aquel mundo, el cual anteriormente era notoriamente rural, convirtiéndose ahora en un mundo místico pero con una enorme urbanidad e igualdad para todos y con cimientos sólidos para un futuro estable y benéfico para Céfiro y para todos los planetas que estuviesen de su lado.

–Todo está tal como lo pidieron Demian y Hikaru –dijo Katya–. Y es perfecto que las prisiones estén restauradas para aquellos que infrinjan las leyes o traten de desestabilizar el nuevo mundo que se está formado a base del esfuerzo común y solidario entre todos los habitantes de Céfiro.

–Tiene razón señora –concluyó Clef.

Lantís y Presea llegaron a los jardines del castillo para dar un informe detallado de todas sus labores. Ya pasados los minutos todos regresaron a sus puestos de trabajo.

Mientras tanto en el planeta Tierra, en un lugar retirado de todo el desastre que en ese sitio existía, se encontraba Fuu dentro de una hermosa cabaña.

– ¡Es increíble el poder que esa mujer posee! No cabe duda que es de un nivel distinto –expresó Fuu.

En ese momento la voz de Alina se escuchó en todo el bosque llamado: bosque del viento. Fuu no dudo en salir a recibirla inmediatamente.

–Señora Alina, ¿desde hace cuánto está usted aquí? –Preguntó Fuu.

–Observe todo lo acontecido con la guerrera de Júpiter y debo felicitarte guerrera mágica, pues con tu sobrada inteligencia conseguiste que el corazón de esa joven se encendiera de nuevo y todo eso es benéfico para la humanidad. Pero aún hay cosas que hacer; y una de esas cosas es elevar tu poder mas allá de tu imaginación pues tu misión ahora es salir de este lugar y pelear en Japón ya que el peligro es inminente y es necesaria tu ayuda así como la de tus amigas.

Fuu aceptó sin dudarlo demostrando, con eso, su gran nobleza y educación que tanto la caracterizaba. En ese momento, Alina se despojó de su túnica para quedar únicamente portando un vestido azul con una toga, la cual cruzaba su pecho. Ella le pidió a Fuu se inclinara para que pudiera poner sus manos sobre su cabeza. Fuu accedió y poco a poco Alina fue expulsando un gran poder oculto dentro del cuerpo de la guerrera mágica.

– ¡Es increíble el poder que esta niña tiene oculto! –Pensó para sí Alina–. No quiero siquiera pensar lo que habría sucedido si esta joven hubiese atacado a la guerrera de Júpiter con todo este poder. Habría sido una catástrofe. La única que sabe al cien por ciento sus capacidades y que poco a poco ha sabido contener es Hikaru y ella está con… ¡Por Dios! Espero no ocurra una desgracia.

Alina continuaba expulsando el poder que se encontraba oculto en el cuerpo de Fuu, la cual hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no caer inconsciente. En ese momento un fuerte alarido salió de boca de Anaís para más tarde caer inconsciente. Alina tomó entre sus brazos a la joven guerrera para llevarla dentro de la cabaña y recostarla en uno de los sillones de dicho lugar para más tarde retirarse a toda prisa pues tenía una sospecha muy clavada en su mente y esperaba poder impedir una desgracia.

El cuerpo de Fuu brillaba de una manera inverosímil, de este emanaba una luz verde muy intensa y su guante comenzó a brillar como si algo dentro de este quisiera ser expulsado, Anaís abrió sus ojos y se puso en pie para más tarde observar sus manos y después mirar todo su cuerpo en el espejo. Ella sentía dentro de sí un gran poder el cual no sabía aun como expulsarlo. En ese instante su guante brillo para que más tarde saliera una luz de este la cual le mostraba un especie de mapa de Japón que le marcaba una ciudad en específico, dicha ciudad era Yokohama.

El espíritu de Windam habló al espíritu de Fuu indicándole que ya era tiempo de partir a ese lugar pues la guerra era inminente. La guerrera desapareció del bosque del silencio dejando únicamente una estela de humo y viento en ese lugar.

Por otra parte, en Céfiro, Ferio, embajador de dicho mundo, sintió una sensación de intranquilidad y de inmediato se dirigió al salón principal del castillo para preguntarle a Ekaterina si acaso sabía algo de las guerreras y en especial de Fuu.

–No te angusties Ferio, he recibido un mensaje de mi maestro y en él me dice que pronto llegaran dos personas más a Céfiro, personas provenientes de otra dimensión universal, recuerdas que cuando estábamos reconstruyendo Céfiro les hable de las siete dimensiones universales que existen y tanto Céfiro, como el mundo de donde yo provengo, somos parte de la dimensión universal número siete, la más importante de todas, con una cantidad de universos incontable, pero hay otras seis y de la número cuatro, en donde hoy día existen doce universos, vendrán dos seres humanos provenientes de la Tierra del universo siete dentro de la dimensión universal cuatro. Ellos acaban de vivir una terrible desgracia y su tierra como tal dejó de existir. Ahora esas dos personas, una mujer y un hombre desean vivir tranquilamente en un nuevo mundo. Ella es demasiado inteligente y sabe muy bien como entrenar a las personas para ser militares al estilo terrestre además de ser científicamente muy inteligente y él es un guerrero con un gran nivel de pelea, manejo de la espada, puede volar y manejar su poder interno como pocos. Por eso es que tienes ese presentimiento pues ellos son los que llegaran a este mundo y Hikaru ya lo sabe, ahora tú también pues como nuestro canciller serás el que los reciba y los traigas ante mí –dijo Katia–. Y por otra parte, debe quedarte claro que el tiempo de la guerrera de los vientos, es decir, de Fuu, ha llegado y solo su poder será capaz de decidir si ella vive o muere, tú no puedes hacer nada por más que lo desees.

–Comprendo lo referente a los visitantes que han de llegar y confio en tus palabras. Por otro parte, desearía poder ayudarla como en el pasado –expresó Ferio.

–Es inútil pues esta batalla es únicamente de ellas, dentro de su planeta y solamente su valor y coraje podrán sacarlas adelante o morir en el intento –concluyó Ekaterina.

–Comprendo y me duele quedarme con los brazos cruzados cuando la mujer que amo esta un paso de la muerte.

–Lo único que puedo hacer por ti es permitirte observar los acontecimientos de todo lo referente a Fuu, pero te aseguro que serán muy fuertes para ti.

–No me importa –dijo Ferio–. Lo único que deseo ahora es ver a mi amada luchar férreamente.

Ekaterina aceptó y de inmediato con su poder formó una enorme bola de luz de la cual comenzó a formarse la imagen de Fuu y del planeta Tierra, al verla, Ferio sonrió pero se quedó estupefacto al darse cuenta de la nueva expresión de su amada, la cual si bien era la misma figura, en sus ojos denotaba una fuerza diferente, lo que provoco en Ferio una sensación de extrañeza.

De regreso en el planeta Tierra, Fuu había llegado ya a la ciudad de Yokohama, en su trayecto observó que en dicha ciudad había una total y absoluta esclavización de la mayoría de los ciudadanos de aquel lugar y solo algunos, quienes habían vendido su dignidad a las órdenes de sus conquistadores, eran los que estaban esclavizando a los desobedientes y renegados. Yokohama estaba hecho ruinas en su mayoría, menos la parte central de la ciudad en la cual se encontraba su conquistadora situada en un lujoso palacio de la antigua familia real de ese país. Mientras tanto sus cientos de miles de soldados acordonaban la zona para destruir a cualquier intruso o enemigo militar que se acercase a dicho sitio.

Anaís comprendió que la única forma de entrar a ese lugar era o peleando de inmediato, el cual sería un acto estúpido, o en su defecto haciéndose pasar por una débil y sucia desertora para así ser capturada y más tarde llevada ante la persona que había causado todo ese desmán en Yokohama.

Sin perder más su tiempo rasgo sus ropas y las llenó de polvo ocultando así su guante haciéndolo desaparecer gracias a sus nuevos poderes para más tarde ensuciar su rostro con tierra y cortar una de sus manos, piernas y rostro para simular que había sido atacada y que estaba escapando. Después de hacerlo comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la zona céntrica en donde las tropas más poderosas de aquella conquistadora o conquistador se encontraban; Fuu no sabía realmente de quien se trataba y su primera misión era descubrir a la persona o personas causantes de tal atrocidad.

Uno de los soldados invasores observó a la guerrera, quien caminaba con aparente dolor y cansancio. Dicho ser, el cual era bastante robusto y poco agraciado como la mayoría de los soldados invasores, se aproximo a la joven guerrera, quien de inmediato fingió miedo lo que provocó que aquel hombre se burlara de ella.

– ¡Que chica tan linda! Me dan ganas de volverte mujer –exclamó aquel ser.

–Haz lo que quieras conmigo, lo único que deseo es morir o escupirle en la cara al maldito que destruyó mi vida aniquilando mi hogar con su ataque –exclamó Fuu.

El soldado comenzó a reír sin parar para más tarde darle un golpe muy fuerte en el rostro la cual de inmediato fingió desmayarse.

– ¡Tranquilo imbécil! –Gritó otro militar– ¡¿Acaso no tienes más que excremento en tu cerebro?! Ella está prácticamente muerta. ¿Acaso no ves el mal estado en el que se encuentra? Lo mejor será llevarla ante la señora Lama y que ella decida qué hacer con esta intrusa, pues te aseguro que a pesar de no ser una de esas senshis a las cuales la señora Ereshkigal detesta, es obvio que esta joven tampoco es común ya que nadie había podido llegar hasta este lugar y ella si lo logró, es mejor que Lama decida qué hacer.

–Tiene razón comandante Adiel es usted muy inteligente –dijo el robusto hombre.

Adiel era un ser muy atractivo a diferencia de la mayoría de los invasores, con su cabello medio largo a la espalda en color verde, ojos enormes del mismo color, piel blanca y clara, complexión atlética y estatura media. Vestía al estilo persa antiguo con una espada enorme envainada en su cintura, muy similar a la que portaba Ferio. Cargo a Fuu y la subió a su caballo volador con cabello de fuego para llevarla de inmediato ante la presencia de la persona a la cual llamaba Lama.

Fuu pensó dentro de sí que este hombre era más inteligente de lo que creía y lo constato al estar volando por los aires ya sin que nadie los observara.

–Ya puedes abrir tus ojos mujer pues nadie nos ve –dijo Adiel provocando sorpresa en Fuu.

– ¿Cómo es que sabias que no estaba inconsciente? –Preguntó la rubia.

–Eso es fácil de descubrir para alguien con un poco de materia gris, no obstante el soldado que te golpeó es un imbécil. Tuviste suerte por esa simple razón pero yo supe que estabas bien al mirar como tus ojos parpadeaban escasamente, casi imperceptible para la mayoría, no para mí, y supe por eso que tú estabas fingiendo.

Fuu sonrió y se ruborizo al descubrir que ese hombre, quien pertenecía al bando enemigo, era muy audaz además de atractivo. Después de ser descubierta, la guerrera mágica se sentó correctamente en el caballo de su captor y se sujetó a su cintura para no caer por la fuerza del viento. Dicho acontecimiento provocó algo de ira en Ferio, quien observaba todo a la distancia, probablemente celos por lo cual Ekaterina de inmediato desapareció la imagen y más tarde borró de la mente de su canciller ese recuerdo pues en Céfiro necesitaban un diplomático concentrado, no un ser corroído por los celos.

Ferio no recordó nada respecto a Fuu y se retiró de la sala principal para continuar con sus labores.

–No pierdas la calma joven céfiriano pues ese es el peor defecto de todo ser vivo y pensante –murmuró Katya.

Fuu y Adiel estaban por llegar al gran palacio en donde se encontraba la mencionada Lama. Al llegar a dicho lugar Adiel fue recibido por todos como héroe y de inmediato fue llevado ante Lama para entregarle a la prisionera.

–Mujer, en verdad no me desagradas y no sé qué es lo que realmente quieres pero yo debo cumplir con mi deber y ese deber es proteger la seguridad de mi señora Lama.

–No te preocupes, te comprendo –dijo Fuu–. Sabes, tú me recuerdas mucho a alguien muy querido para mí pero supongo que después de mi juicio ante tu señora mi destino y el tuyo serán diferentes y es posible que alguno de nosotros muera por ello. Sin embargo, me es grato haberte conocido pues es notorio que tú eres un caballero.

Al término de sus palabras ella sonrío provocando en Adiel una sensación muy diferente y conmovedora nunca antes sentida por él o al menos eso parecía.

Por fin llegaron a la habitación principal en la cual se encontraba una mujer hermosa de piel morena sentada en un trono muy bonito. De inmediato ella llamó a los visitantes.

–Mi señora, esta mujer fue descubierta merodeando en los alrededores del palacio –dijo Adiel.

–Ya veo –respondió Lama–. ¿Qué estabas buscando en este lugar niña? Sabes que nadie puede traspasar la frontera hasta aquí pues de inmediato será muerto y tú has faltado a esa regla.

–Lo único que deseaba era saber porque están destruyendo y esclavizando a gente inocente que nada debe –respondió Fuu.

–Eso es algo que no te incumbe, aquí yo soy la soberana y mi deber es esclavizar a todo aquel que no rinda tributo a mi emperatriz Astarté, soberana del planeta Venus y de toda la galaxia.

–Nuevamente ese nombre de Astarté –pensó Anaís–. Clef ya la había mencionado, lo mismo que Demian, Ekaterina y la mujer llamada Minako Aino, supongo que ella es el centro de todo esto o al menos alguien importante dentro de toda esta destrucción.

–Veo que te has quedado muda –expresó Lama–. Bien… por cortesía o mejor dicho, como deseo final, te respondí a lo que deseabas ahora tu serás enviada a una de mis prisiones para más tarde ser condenada por tu intromisión así que prepárate pues una muerte cruel te espera.

Fuu fue escoltada por Adiel a un calabozo dentro de ese mismo palacio, al llegar a dicho lugar de inmediato fue ingresada a su prisión. Mientras Adiel cerraba la reja, Fuu le agradecía su amabilidad y su buen trato. En ese instante Adiel se alejó no sin antes preguntarle el porqué intento adentrarse en ese lugar tan peligroso como lo era el palacio de Lama.

–La única razón por la cual me arriesgue fue por el bien de mi planeta y de mis amigas, pues para nosotras el valor de la amistad es más importante que cualquier reino o poder absoluto –respondió Fuu.

Adiel quedó sorprendido ante la respuesta de la joven, inmediatamente después de escucharla se retiró del lugar.

–Fuu, ese hombre no tiene un espíritu maligno –hablo Windam.

–Es verdad amigo pero si esta con el enemigo tarde o temprano tendremos que pelear contra él aunque este no tenga malas intenciones.

Lama llamó a su comandante Adiel para agradecerle y felicitarlo por haber capturado a la joven intrusa, Adiel seguía ensimismado pensando en las palabras de Anaís, aquellas palabras que lo dejaron muy pensativo: "El valor de la amistad mucho mas allá de un simple y llano poder de conquista".

Lama le pidió que se retirara y continuara con su vigilancia, éste obedeció y se fue dejando sola a su señora.

–Es muy probable que la presencia de esa jovencita provoque que Adiel recupere sus recuerdos y eso no será conveniente para mis planes –expresó Lama–. Bien lo mejor será matarla lo antes posible ya que si el príncipe del planeta Slavia, al cual conquistamos hace tiempo y que ahora cayó en manos del planeta Céfiro, recobra sus recuerdos y pide la ayuda de los cefirianos será más complicada nuestra victoria. Hasta ahora ese planeta está al margen de todo esto, pero si deciden ingresar a la batalla uniéndose a los terrestres las cosas se nos complicaran todavía mas y Adiel es un factor importante en todo esto. Es una lástima que ahora ya no tengamos poder sobre aquellos catorce planetas aliados a Céfiro pero al menos tenemos de nuestro lado al príncipe más poderoso de los catorce de la galaxia Soyuz. Éste príncipe está por debajo únicamente del pilar de Céfiro pero si recuerda todo esto, se pondrá difícil para nosotros. Esa niña tiene un secreto muy bien guardado, pero no deseo saberlo lo único que me importa es matarla y eso no debe posponerse por más tiempo.

Lama se puso en pie y de inmediato ordenó a uno de sus soldados traer a Fuu ante ella lo cual hicieron de inmediato para más tarde llevarla ante todos los ciudadanos fieles a ella y a los rebeldes esclavos para que vieran que les pasaría a ellos si alguna vez pensaban en darle la espalda.

– _El momento llego Windam –pensó Anaís–. En este momento debo descubrir que es lo que oculta Lama y sobre todo ese sentimiento extraño que sentí al tocar a Adiel._

Fuu intencionalmente fingió desvanecerse en aquel estrado en donde seria ejecutada para así tocar el brazo de Lama la cual se encontraba a lado de ella. En ese momento y de la nada le llegaron muchas visiones a la joven Anaís; visiones de un hombre el cual era aclamado en un extraño y hermoso lugar muy parecido a Céfiro. Al revelársele la imagen del hombre, descubrió que era Adiel el cual estaba vestido con ropas reales, después de eso paso a otra visión en donde ese planeta era atacado por unos seres monstruosos comandados por Lama, quien decía que todo era en nombre de su señora Ereshkigal y de la suprema Astarté para de inmediato atacar a dicho planeta y derrotarlos de una manera fácil y rápida. La siguiente visión mostró a Lama tomando prisionero al joven príncipe y llevándolo ante la presencia de otra mujer de aspecto más imponente a la cual llamo Astarté. Anaís sintió un miedo intenso al ver la imagen de esa mujer que de la nada besó al joven príncipe en los labios un largo tiempo; después de concluido su beso, el joven se arrodillo ante ella y sus ojos estaban extraviados como si estuviese hipnotizado. Fuu descubrió que gracias a ese beso Adiel perdió todos sus recuerdos para más tarde ser enrolado en el ejército comandado por Lama.

Esta última, a pesar de querer muchas veces conquistar sexualmente al joven Adiel, jamás pudo ya que el poder de la reina Astarté se lo impedía pues esta siempre lo protegía de una manera extraña. En otra de sus visones Fuu observó una escena en donde Astarté estaba a solas junto a Adiel, el cual se encontraba fuera de sí como si el estar cerca de Astarté le provocara un adormecimiento cerebral sin estar muerto. En esa visión, Fuu miró que la reina acariciaba el rostro del muchacho soltando varias lagrimas al tocarlo para más tarde pronunciar unas palabras –Helios porque moriste, tú no debías haber muerto.

Fuu seguía observando esas visiones y descubrió que Astarté miraba al joven Adiel como si fuera aquel hombre llamado Helios. Fue así que ésta descubrió la verdad sobre Adiel y algo de la vida de Astarté para inmediatamente después salir del trance pues Lama se soltó de ella. Todo fue en cuestión de segundos y en ese lapso, gracias a su nuevo poder, Fuu logró descubrir muchas cosas, fue así que supo lo que debía hacer.

–Tus trucos no te salvaran de la muerte niña –exclamó Lama–. Morirás rápido y sin dolor, prepárate.

–Ahora comprendo todo y sé que debo hacer, por esa razón no puedo morir, al menos hasta que acabe contigo que tienes un corazón negro y lleno de maldad –exclamó Fuu.

– ¡No me hagas reír niña, muere!

– ¡Ven a mi Windam! –Exclamó la guerrera del viento.

Tanto los soldados como la misma Lama quedaron atónitos al observar que la golpeada y débil joven que estaba ante ellos se transformaba en una bella y poderosa mujer con armadura la cual abordo un enorme robot mágico. Lama comenzó a comprender y se impacto al darse cuenta que se trataba de una de las místicas guerreras mágicas de Céfiro descubriendo que su peor pesadilla se estaba cumpliendo, dicha pesadilla era que Céfiro enviara a sus máximas fuerzas a luchar en favor de los terrestres y jamás pensó que ese planeta realmente estuviera dispuesto a proteger a la Tierra.

–Eres muy tonta Lama –dijo Fuu desde su Mashin–. Pensaste que Céfiro se quedaría cruzado de brazos ante los acontecimientos en la Tierra; pero estas muy equivocada si crees que Céfiro y el planeta Tierra no tienen nada en común, pues la principal semejanza es que el pilar de Céfiro es un terrestre y eso es más que suficiente para proteger a este planeta.

– ¡Malditos! –Gritó Lama– ¿Cómo es que siempre se nos anticipan? En Céfiro descubrieron lo de Clef y lo liberaron derrotando a nuestros guerreros, y no solo eso, sino que también se apoderaron y liberaron a los planetas que antes pertenecían a Astarté. Ahora aquí llegas tú como si alguien te dijese lo que pasará…, no lo entiendo.

–Por eso te digo que eres muy tonta y no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que está pasando pero cuando lo descubras será demasiado tarde para ti y todo tu ejército.

Fuu terminó de hablar y se puso de inmediato en guardia. Lama se enfureció en demasía y de inmediato invocó a una bestia enorme muy similar al Mashin de de la guerrera mágica.

– ¡Ven a mi Amphisbaena, bestia bicéfala, serpiente poderosa y mortal! –Exclamó Lama.

Inmediatamente después de que Lama invocase a su bestia, una enorme criatura del mismo tamaño que Windam, pero con forma de serpiente con dos cabezas y sin cola, apareció ante Lama la cual de inmediato la abordó su para así dar inicio a la terrible batalla.

–Adiel, yo te ordenó que asesines a todo ser viviente en esta ciudad de inmediato –dijo Lama.

–Detente príncipe Adiel, tú no eres una mala persona –exclamó Fuu.

Adiel comenzó a tocarse la cabeza y estaba bastante confundido, Lama se desesperó y envió un fuerte ataque en contra de todos los presentes, incluido Adiel, mas Fuu con su viento protector, el cual era extremadamente efectivo gracias a la expulsión total de sus poderes, protegió a los presentes. Adiel por su parte comenzó a recordar y repentinamente empuño su espada pero esta vez su ataque fue en dirección de Lama, la cual enfurecida golpeo con la fuerza de su bestia al joven príncipe dejándolo tumbado.

–¡Yo misma acabare con todos! –Exclamó Lama– ¡Veneno Mortal!

De las bocas de la serpiente bicéfala salió una enorme cantidad de veneno el cual parecía un maremoto. Fuu intentó proteger a todos nuevamente, mas fue inútil poder con todos los presentes causando así la muerte de muchas personas inocentes y otras no tan inocentes. Los ojos de ambas cabezas de serpiente brillaban intensamente para más tarde arrojar relámpagos de estos y destruir más partes de la ciudad y acabar con otro porcentaje de vidas humanas. Fuu comenzó a enfurecerse de sobre manera mientras los soldados de Lama atacaban civiles. Lama se encargaba de Fuu, Adiel despertó y la gran parte del ejército que él comandaba le era fiel lo cual provocó una batalla feroz entre compañeros del mismo ejército. No obstante, el poder de los soldados leales a Lama era superior y comenzaron a ganar terreno en contra de los soldados de Adiel. Fuu atacó con su torbellino verde sin provocarle el menor daño a Lama y a su bestia feroz, las cuales atacaron con su veneno a la joven provocando un daño severo a Windam.

– ¡Pilar de Céfiro, ruego a tu poder y benevolencia para que permitas llegar a mis ejércitos al planeta Tierra y así acabar con estos malditos invasores! –Exclamó Adiel.

– ¡Estúpido! –Grito Lama–. El pilar de Céfiro no es más que un mito y lo compruebo ahora con esta inútil mujer, todas sus palabras eran solo mentiras y ahora todos morirán. ¡Incluso tu maldito traidor! No me importa si Astarté se molesta, esto ya es personal y lo hago por mí.

– ¡Realmente eres una estúpida! –Gritó Fuu enfurecida como nunca antes lo había hecho–. En verdad crees que nuestro pilar no existe, no cabe duda que la ignorancia es el peor de los males, mira a tu espalda.

Lama volteó y observó una luz roja que de inmediato se transformó en la imagen de Hikaru quien había enviado a su espíritu vía desdoblamiento de cuerpos para apoyar a su amiga.

– ¿Tú quien eres? –Pregunto incrédula Lama.

– ¡Imbécil! Ella es el pilar de Céfiro, bueno no en cuerpo pues ella está en otro sitio, pero envió a su espíritu para otorgarle su apoyo a Adiel y cumplir su petición –respondió Fuu.

– ¡No- no puede ser! –Dijo Lama.

Lama observó como de los cielos llegaban infinidad de tropas mientras el espíritu de Hikaru extendía sus manos para hacer que las dimensiones se cruzaran y así llegaran inmediatamente las tropas del planeta Slavia. Estos no hicieron ningún comentario solo se limitaron a atacar a las tropas de Lama quienes comenzaron a retroceder de manera inmediata y suplicando cobardemente piedad, algo que tanto Adiel como sus tropas jamás aceptaron y poco a poco fueron exterminando a los enemigos de una manera tal que la misma Lama se asombró no pudiendo evitar un temor interno al observar al espíritu de Hikaru abrir sus ojos y observarla fijamente.

–Es tu fin Lama –dijo Fuu–. Mas tú no eres digna de ser destruida por nuestro pilar así que yo me encargare de ti.

– ¡No, espera!, mira, me largare de aquí te lo juro –dijo Lama.

– Es muy tarde para arrepentirte además es mejor que mueras en mis manos a regresar ante tu reina y sabes a lo que me refiero.

–Sí, pero no regresare a ese lugar te juro que me iré sin regresar ni hacer ningún mal –concluyó Lama.

–No cabe duda que eres una cobarde. Por mi parte está bien puedes largarte si es que puedes escapar de eso –dijo Fuu señalando al cielo.

Lama observó a las alturas y descubrió que un enorme rayo rojo venia en dirección a ella, era como si una bomba fuera en dirección exclusiva de Lama; ésta intento escapar pero el rayo la seguía a donde fuera.

– ¡Señora Astarté, perdóneme, no quise desobedecerla!

El rayo dio en su objetivo provocando una explosión inmensa y poderosa la cual devastó todo el lugar, pero gracias a la protección del espíritu de Hikaru nadie, excepto Lama, fue herido y así desapareció en la nada la terrible guerrera de Ereshkigal y Astarté junto con todo su ejército mientras el espíritu de Hikaru desaparecía. Fuu bajó de Windam regresando éste último al guante de su amiga para más tarde ésta acercarse a Adiel y descubrir que habían ganado a un nuevo amigo y poderoso aliado para su batalla final.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por su parte, Umi Ryuuzaki se encontraba en un lugar alejado de toda civilización, inconsciente y desnuda.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Este capítulo dio mucha acción y descubrimientos espero les agrade y sobre todo ya el crossover en toda la extensión de la palabra entre MKR y Sailor Moon.**

 **Saludos a todos mis lectores y lectoras**

 **Anfisbena**

 **(También Amphisbaena, Amfivena, Anphivena o Fenmine)**

 **Citada en los bestiarios medievales e incluso en la Historia Natural de Plinio, este ser es descrito como una serpiente bicefálica sin cola.**

 **Su nombre se origina en su capacidad ambigua para desplazarse en direcciones contrarias justamente por poseer dos cabezas.**

 **Se la describía también como poseedora de ojos de enorme brillo. Era poseedora de un veneno tan mortal que justamente por eso era necesario que tuviera dos bocas para poder verterlo.**

 **Adiel: es un nombre árabe**

 **Lama:** **Diosa personal de Gudea.**

 **La galaxia Soyuz es ficticia para que no haya malos entendidos lo mismo que el planeta Slavia el cual está basado en los pueblos eslavos sólo los use como referencia pero obviamente no existe ni dicha galaxia ni dicho planeta son ficción.**

 **La palabra Soyuz significa Unión en español y es de origen ruso.**


	22. Dos extraños en un mundo mágico

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y sus derivados. Yo sólo los utilizo por mero gusto y ara hacer volar mi imaginación y no es mi intención lucrar con ellos ni nada parecido._

 _Aclaraciones: Pondré este capítulo aquí, pues conecta con Guerreras Mágicas y así al leer más adelante lo siguientes capítulos ya no estarán así de que carajos pasó y aunque de entrada no lo parezca, esté capítulo va de la mano con todo mi universo compartido, por eso lo público aquí también. Claramente, aunque sea otro fic, va de la mano con esta historia central. Para los que hayan leído: Las guerreras Mágicas el legado de Céfiro continua, ataran cabos rápidamente y si tienen dudas pregunten sin problema que yo tratare de responderlas a la brevedad. Con este capítulo ya podré unir un eslabón más de mi mega crossover final que vendrá a futuro; esto es sólo para hacer la presentación de dichos personajes y que ustedes los vayan ubicando en la trama futura o en breves menciones presentes._

 **Capítulo 22 (21.5)**

 **Dos extraños en un mundo mágico**

Después de varios meses de haberse despedido de sus amigos y de aceptar lo que Whiss les propuso, tanto Trunks como Mai vivían alejados de todo y de todos en un futuro que no les pertenecía y dentro del cual vivirían como dos entes extraños, seres sin razón para existir o al menos eso parecía.

—Mai, han pasado varios meses y sinceramente no sé qué hacer, mi corazón y mente se encuentran en un estado sumamente endeble. Al ver este lugar, que en apariencia es el mismo de siempre, en el cual vivíamos antes de que todo ocurriera, me provoca una terrible nostalgia y una sensación horrible en mi espíritu al saber que para nosotros todo esto es literalmente un espejismo. ¿Realmente fue correcta nuestra elección de vivir en este mundo alterno al nuestro? ¿No habría sido mejor optar por quedarnos a vivir en el mundo del presente a lado de todas esas personas que nos ayudaron en contra de Black/Zamasu? Con ellos ya habíamos creado un vínculo especial, en ese mundo estaban vivos mis dos padres, mi maestro Gohan, el señor Goku y todos los demás. ¡Ya no sé qué pensar al respecto, ayúdame por favor!

Mai lo miraba y escuchaba con mucha atención, pero sobre todo con gran tranquilidad; ella parecía tener más noción de lo que en ese momento les estaba ocurriendo. Ellos ahora estaban solos, completamente solos y alejados de la ciudad en donde sus "amigos", Bulma y sus contrapartes de ese tiempo se encontraban. Fue en ese momento que Mai decidió romper el silencio y hablar con franqueza.

—Trunks—dijo Mai antes de darle un enternecedor beso en los labios al aludido para de inmediato tomar la palabra—. Entiendo completamente lo que dices. Estoy consciente que en el momento en el cual ese ser llamado Whiss nos propuso esto, fui yo la que dio el primer paso para aceptar todo y no me di el tiempo para pensar en lo que tú deseabas. Ahora que te escucho hablar me pongo a pensar y creo que para ti habría sido mejor quedarte con ellos en el presente, ellos son tu vida, tu familia y yo simplemente fui tu compañera de guerra en un mundo que ya no existe y que por consiguiente ni yo misma debería existir. Quiero que tomes la máquina del tiempo y regreses con ellos, vive una vida plena y se feliz.

Trunks la miró fijamente a los ojos, él estaba llorando, realmente no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Mai, su amada Mai, le estaba pidiendo que se fuera de su lado, que la dejará sola mientras él vivía una vida supuestamente plena. Fue entonces que él dijo lo siguiente mientras la tomaba fuertemente de los hombros:

— ¡Nunca, nunca vuelvas a decirme algo como eso por favor! Si de algo estoy seguro es de que no deseo dejarte nunca más. Yo, yo, ¡te amo!... Mi vida eres tú y por más duro que sea para mí el no poder ver a mi familia, o a nuestros camaradas, es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar con tal de estar a tu lado y de una maldita vez ser felices en nuestras tristes vidas.

— ¿Te das cuenta que ahora mismo nosotros somos como dos fantasmas en una tierra ajena? ¿Estás consciente de que, aunque tu madre esté viva, no podremos verla pues nuestros otros yo están vivos en esta tierra? Si estás dispuesto a soportar ese castigo por atentar en contra de las líneas del tiempo créeme que no volveré a hablar de este tema pues yo también te amo y quiero estar contigo. Este es un sentimiento que jamás pensé sentir, sin embargo, llegaste tú y todo lo que eres me hizo sentir y hacer cosas que pensé nunca vivir. Date cuenta de una cosa Trunks, yo te he hecho todo este cuestionamiento al ver tu mal estado, al escuchar lo que deseabas y porque estoy dispuesta a vivir contigo por lo que nos quede de vida. No obstante, me es imposible hacerlo si sé que estarás sumergido en esa depresión sin darte cuenta que, a pesar de todo, esta es una segunda oportunidad para nosotros; oportunidad que no debemos desperdiciar pensando en lo que no pudo ser, sino en lo que somos ahora.

Trunks, quien estaba con la cabeza agachada, levantó la mirada, sonrió y comprendió lo que aquella mujer había hecho por él; le había puesto los pies sobre la tierra haciéndole entender que no todo era malo, que la decisión que ella tomó al aceptar la propuesta de Whiss fue para que ambos por fin pudieran establecerse en un sitio, alejados de todo, en una tierra donde para nadie existieran y poder, en base a eso, crear su propio mundo iniciando desde cero, sin la necesidad de vivir preocupados del mañana. Trunks, tras comprender todo lo sucedido, volvió a abrazarla, Mai le sonrió, asintió dándole a Trunks la venia de hacer algo que seguramente los dejaría a ambos felices. Ambos subieron a la máquina del tiempo, cargo a Mai para de inmediato irse con aparente rumbo desconocido. El rostro de Trunks ahora era diferente a cuando se había despedido de sus amigos, en él ya no parecía haber dudas, remordimientos o pesar. Las palabras de su amada, quien de una forma peculiar le había hecho entender que no importaba en donde estuvieran, así fueran sólo ellos dos, habían recibido una nueva posibilidad de vivir para en definitiva ser felices sin importar nada. Pero una cosa era cierta, Trunks y Mai, entendieron que ellos ya no pertenecían a ninguna de las líneas temporales dentro del planeta Tierra y que debían buscar la forma de irse lejos, más allá de ese mundo pues en pocas palabras ellos eran "fantasmas" o visto de forma más cruel, una falla en la línea del tiempo que era necesaria para mantener el orden del tiempo.

Ambos aparecieron en el presente, en una isla lejana, bastante alejada de donde sus amigos se encontraban.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta y compañía se encontraban junto a los dioses de la destrucción, y a sus ángeles, Whiss y Vados, jugando un partido de Baseball. El príncipe de los saiyajin, estaba sentado en una banca a lado de Kyabe, Champa y otros guerreros. El príncipe sonrió levemente pues sintió la presencia de su hijo, pero no hizo más y continuo como si nada ocurriera.

Pasaron algunas horas, anocheció, Trunks y Mai estaban recostados sobre la hierba observando al cielo y mirando las estrellas tratando de encontrar la respuesta adecuada que les dijera a donde dirigirse. De la nada, Mai, habló diciendo que le habría gustado vivir en otro planeta, en otra dimensión, en un reino más allá de las estrellas. Trunks se puso de pie recordando que Whiss antes de despedirse le dejó un botón similar al que Zeno-Sama le había dado a Goku y de inmediato lo pulso. Whiss, quien ya se encontraba en su planeta, y con Bills durmiendo, aprovechó para dirigirse de inmediato hacia donde Trunks y Mai se encontraban.

—Veo que por fin comprendieron su lugar en el tiempo—dijo sonriente Whiss.

—Así es Whiss-Sama —habló Trunks—. Quiero disculparme por llamarlo, sé que usted me dijo que sólo una vez podía usar este botón y que lo hiciera cuando estuviéramos dispuestos a cambiar. Debo decir que de no haber sido por Mai, jamás hubiese comprendido nuestro lugar en las líneas del tiempo y saber que lo más prudente para nosotros sería desaparecer de todas las tierras y buscar un nuevo mundo en el cual pudiésemos rehacer nuestras vidas empezando desde cero pero por nosotros mismos no podemos y quiero pedirle como último favor que nos lleve lejos de todas estas tierras a otra dimensión universal para poder vivir tranquilamente.

Whiss sonrió y aceptó la petición de Trunks poniendo como única condición destruir la última máquina del tiempo existente. Para Trunks fue difícil hacerlo pues sabía que con eso estaba dando por hecho que jamás volvería a viajar y además destruiría el último recuerdo de su madre, pero al ver a Mai, quien simplemente miraba pasiva todo lo que sucedía, aceptó y destruyó dicha máquina.

—Buena decisión—dijo Whiss—. Yo los llevaré lejos de estas dimensiones y universos, pero antes de eso debo ir para pedir la autorización de un ser que es aún más alto que Zeno-Sama, un ser con un poder más allá de los limites universales. Trunks y Mai quedaron impactados al descubrir que en otra dimensión existía alguien más poderoso de todos, dicho por Whiss, al cual los demás dioses, universos, y dimensiones temían a pesar de nunca habérseles mostrado. Y así, Whiss, viajo a través de las dimensiones y universos. Trunks y Mai sacaron una capsula para colocar una casa temporal pues tras lo dicho por Whiss tardaría algunas horas en ir y regresar con la respuesta de aquel ser supremo.

Dentro de la casa, Mai miró al saiyajin y repentinamente un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, lo mismo que el de Trunks, pues comenzaron a sentir temor, tristeza, soledad y un cumulo de sentimientos al saber que ahora sí, definitivamente, desaparecerían de esa dimensión. Ambos comenzaron a recordar todo lo que habían vivido, los buenos y sobre todo malos momentos, las muertes de sus amigos y la destrucción de su mundo. La pareja se abrazó para después cerrar sus ojos y dormir. Pasadas las horas, Whiss, regresó y esto aconteció.

— ¿Qué le ha ocurrido Whiss-Sama?—preguntó Trunks al ver a Whiss con heridas leves y maltrecho.

—Yo les dije que ese ser es alguien con un poder superior y no es fácil que podamos acercarnos a él sin antes pasar por sus protectores, los cuales perdonaron mi vida al escuchar mis motivos, y tras una larga charla con aquel ser, me dio la autorización para cambiarlos de dimensión y llevarlos a un universo que está más allá de todo. Él me dijo en que planeta deben quedarse y poder así reanudar sus vidas en ese sitio en donde ustedes tendrán razón de ser y de existir. Les ruego que aprovechen esta oportunidad, ese mundo es hermoso y ustedes podrán ser felices ahí, pero siempre tendrán que estar atentos pues en todas las dimensiones el mal siempre existirá, tengan eso en cuenta para su futuro y repito, sean felices y aprovechen su última oportunidad.

Trunks y Maí sonrieron, se tomaron de las manos al tiempo que Whiss los cubría con su poder y los llevaba a ese nuevo mundo. Mientras se elevaban y comenzaban a viajar, ambos volvieron a recordar lo vivido. Varias horas transcurrieron. Mai y Trunks miraban la oscuridad de los universos uno a uno pasando los doce conocidos y tras pasar el último de ellos entraron en un hoyo negro que los transportó a otra dimensión. En ese lugar, Trunks, sintió una energía inmensa, tremenda, que lo hizo estremecer. Whiss les dijo que ya estaban cerca de su destino, tras decirles eso, los dos mirai se desmayaron y al abrir los ojos ya no estaba Whiss, sólo ellos dos en el suelo de un hermoso mundo.

Trunks buscó en su bolsillo para ver si aún poseía aquel botón pero ya no tenía nada, no había capsulas ni nada que les pudiese ser de ayuda. Tal cual lo habían pedido, estaban por empezar una vida desde cero en un mundo lejano dentro de otra dimensión universal.

— ¡Es increíble la belleza de este sitio! Y en este bosque se siente un silencio absoluto, mucha tranquilidad y quietud—dijo Mai.

—Nuestro deseo ha sido concedido querida Mai, ahora estamos lejos de todo y en este lugar podremos comenzar nuestra verdadera vida.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?—Habló un hombre al cual sólo se le miraba la silueta.

—Mi nombre es Trunks y ella es Mai y somos de…

—Comprendo, ustedes dos son las personas que se nos informó vendrían y vivirían en nuestro mundo.

—En efecto, somos nosotros—dijo Mai—. Supongo que Whiss-Sama le habló de nosotros.

— ¿Quién es Whiss? En este mundo no conocemos a ningún Whiss. La persona que nos informó sobre su llegada fue la que por ahora rige este mundo. En fin, dejemos el misterio de lado. Ustedes son tal cual los describió nuestra emperatriz, ella ahora no está en este mundo, pero ya se irán poniendo al día de todos los acontecimientos.

El hombre misterioso por fin dio la cara, su aspecto era varonil, fuerte, rostro hermoso, a pesar de llevar una gran cicatriz en la nariz y en la mejilla izquierda, su cabello era verde y dijo:

—Mi nombre es Ferio, sean bienvenidos a Céfiro, nuestro gran pilar y emperatriz, Hikaru, es la que nos habló de ustedes y nos relató su triste historia. En este mundo hace no mucho pasamos cosas similares y sabemos lo terrible que es perderlo todo y vivir esclavizados. Sin embargo, ahora vivimos en paz, felices y en armonía. La emperatriz Hikaru ha viajado a un mundo místico pero pronto regresara, ya la conocerán y descubrirán que es una gran persona. Por ahora acompáñenme, les mostrare el camino al pueblo principal que se encuentra cerca de nuestro palacio ya después tendrán tiempo para establecerse y acostumbrarse al que será su nuevo mundo en donde tendrán vivirán de forma tranquila y pacífica.

Trunks y Mai no podían creer que todo eso estuviese ocurriendo. Sin embargo, confiaron en la buena voluntad de Whiss y decidieron liberar un poco de tensión la cual llevaban sobre sus espaldas por mucho tiempo. Ambos se miraron fijamente, tomaron sus manos fuertemente y comenzaron a caminar junto a Ferio, quien los miraba tranquilamente.

—Su ropaje es muy extraño—habló Ferio—. Tiene cierta similitud con la ropa que traían puestas nuestra emperatriz y sus dos amigas cuando llegaron a nuestro mundo. Lo cierto es que en sus rostros veo que tienen un pasado triste, se les nota cansados de todo, lo cual me hace recordar a la antigua princesa de Céfiro, quien era mi hermana. Ella también cargaba sobre sus hombros una pena muy grande y al verlos a ustedes me la han recordado. Creo que ya hable demasiado, ustedes siéntanse libres, no se preocupen por nada, se los puedo asegurar. Nuestra propia tormenta ya ha terminado gracias a nuestra emperatriz, a sus amigas y a otros guerreros místicos que nos apoyaron hace no mucho y de hecho ahora mismo uno de esos guerreros o mejor dicho, guerrera, se ha quedado a cargo de todo mientras nuestras querida Hikaru vuelve.

Para los dos mirai todo eso era muy confuso, pero optaron por no decir nada y seguir caminando, observando y apreciando la belleza de ese lugar. Tras varios minutos de haber caminado, los tres individuos llegaron al palacio de Céfiro. Mai y Trunks lo miraron a la distancia asombrándose ante tan majestuoso lugar. A lo lejos observaron como una enorme bestia voladora se aproximaba hacia donde ellos se encontraban y tanto Trunks como Mai, tras lo vivido anteriormente, se pusieron en pose de batalla al tiempo que el saiyajin sacaba su espada pensando que serían atacados. Ferio inmediatamente se puso en frente de Trunks para evitar una catástrofe y esto dijo:

—No se alteren, ella es una de las tantas mascotas de un gran amigo mío. Ese chico es muy buen hechicero y guerrero, su nombre es Ascot y es una gran persona.

Al escucharlo, Trunks guardó su espada y Mai su escopeta, que era lo único que le quedaba de su batalla en contra de Black. En ese momento Ferio subió al lomo de la bestia para ascender hasta lo más alto del castillo. Mai hizo lo propio mientras Trunks se negó a subir argumentando que él podía volar y así lo hizo, cosa que para nada sorprendió a Ferio.

—Definitivamente ustedes son tal cual lo dijo aquel guerrero que le pidió a nuestro pilar darles cabida en este mundo. Sin lugar a dudas ustedes serán de gran ayuda para Céfiro, pero primero deben conocer a nuestro sumo sacerdote Clef, y a la guerrera de aquel guerrero poderoso que nos ayudó en el pasado. Ella les explicará mucho mejor que yo todo lo que está sucediendo.

Al ingresar al castillo y entrar al salón principal ya los esperaban dos personas. Uno parecía ser el sumo sacerdote de nombre Clef. Él era de estatura media alta, rostro bello y aniñado, ropaje negro y en su cabeza portaba una especie de tiara con un cuerno en medio; su cabello era blanco y en su mano derecha portaba un hermoso báculo de madera con una esfera verde en la punta. En el centro de aquel enorme y hermoso salón, estaba sentada una mujer realmente hermosa de cabello castaño, piel blanca y ojos verdes. Ella portaba una armadura en color verde, vistosa y sólida. La mujer estaba sentada en una hermosa silla de madera y fue entonces que ella se puso de pie y dijo.

—Sean bienvenidos a Céfiro. A partir de este día, y por petición de Whiss ante nuestro glorioso guerrero legendario, ustedes vivirán en este mundo. Sé todo de ustedes, lo que vivieron, padecieron, pelearon y perdieron. Ante eso, mi señor creyó prudente otorgarles una nueva oportunidad de vida lejos de todo lo que conocían y de aquellos que los conocían en ese séptimo universo dentro de la dimensión universal número cuatro. Mi nombre es Ekaterina, soy una guardiana multidimensional y pertenezco a la dimensión universal número siete, que es la principal de todas y de donde también proviene Hikaru Shiddou, el pilar de Céfiro.

Trunks y Mai quedaron anonadados al mirar a esa mujer que parecía ser, al igual que Whiss, un ángel, pero su imagen era la de un ser humano cualquiera. No obstante, y aunque no lo percibieran, su poder y presencia parecía ser de un nivel sin precedentes. Ellos seguían impactados pues no entendían nada respecto a eso de las dimensiones universales y fue entonces que la llamada Ekaterina volvió a hablar:

—Voy a ser breve con ustedes, les explicare resumidamente a que me refiero con las dimensiones universales. En toda la creación existen siete dimensiones universales dentro de las cuales cada una tiene cierta cantidad de universos y en el caso de su dimensión hay actualmente doce universos. Deberian existir dieciocho, pero ese chiquillo travieso de Zeno extinguió varios de ellos. En fin en cada dimensión universal hay distintas formas de vida y la de ustedes en particular es una de las más peculiares de la creación. Esa mezcla de seres extraños junto a seres humanos y todo tipo de situaciones particularmente únicas los hacen ser una de las dimensiones más interesantes. En mi dimensión, como ya lo dije, que es la principal de todas, la que posee el mayor poder, no hay un número específico para calcular cuántos universos existen, pero lo cierto es que en esa dimensión también existe un planeta llamado Tierra, al igual que su Tierra, pero es, digamos, muy diferente a lo que ustedes están acostumbrados; a pesar de parecerse mucho, sus diferencias son abismales. Ahora que saben todo esto, igual deben saber que el ángel Whiss viajo hasta la dimensión siete para pedirle a mi señor que ustedes pudiesen hacer este viaje dimensional y vivir pacíficamente en un mundo tranquilo y armonioso. Mi maestro accedió al ver en la mente de Whiss todo lo que han vivido y es por eso que ahora ustedes se encuentran en este lugar, el cual es muy diferente a lo que estaban acostumbrados.

Mai fue la más sorprendida, ella a fin de cuentas era una humana sin poderes sobrenaturales ni nada parecido y por ello al escuchar esas palabras quedó asombrada.

—Ya entiendo—habló Trunks—. Ahora veo la razón por la cual nosotros, al viajar con Whiss, perdimos la noción de todo y simplemente despertamos en este lugar. Por lo que puedo comprender es que únicamente gracias a que su señor nos permitió viajar entre dimensiones es que seguimos vivos, ¿verdad?

—Efectivamente Trunks, de lo contrario estarían muertos, pues ningún ser puede viajar entre dimensiones universales a menos que tengan un poder divino a nivel supremo. Whiss se arriesgó demasiado al hacer esa petición y cómo pudiste darte cuenta llegó lastimado. Eso fue porque nadie tiene permitido ver a mi maestro sin previo aviso, a menos que él mismo lo decida, y Whiss llegó sin avisar por lo cual tuvo que ser reprendido pero al final mi maestro detuvo a mi compañero antes de que matara al ángel de Bills y por todo eso ahora ustedes están aquí.

—Entiendo—dijo Trunks—. En ese caso agradecemos su amabilidad y a su maestro dele nuestros respetos. Yo no conozco a Whiss a fondo, mi padre, madre y amigos lo conocen mejor que yo, pero debe ser una gran persona al haberse arriesgado tanto por nosotros y por eso no lo defraudaremos. Lo que sea que debamos hacer lo haremos para ganarnos nuestra permanencia en Céfiro y si alguna vez necesitan de mi poder sin dudarlo los protegeré. Quiero quedarme en este sitio junto a mi amada Mai, formar una familia y por fin tener esa paz que tanto anhelamos. Sin embargo, sé que en todas partes, tal cual me dijo Whiss, hay seres malignos y sé que con mi poder y la astucia e inteligencia de Mai seremos de gran utilidad para su mundo y trabajaremos para ganarnos la confianza de las personas.

—Yo digo lo mismo—habló Mai— Quiero quedarme aquí y ser parte de algo. Ya estoy acostumbrada al sufrimiento, pero eso no significa que siempre deba ser así. Igualmente deseo formar mi familia en este lugar a lado de Trunks y por eso pedimos esa petición a ese ser llamado Whiss, por ello queremos quedarnos en este lugar y ayudarlos.

—Me alegra escucharlos decir eso, aunque no son sinceros en su corazón, pues su deseo original es que su mundo volviera a ser creado—dijo Ekaterina—. Pero buen, volvamos a lo que estábamos. Realmente sus conocimientos y poder nos serán de mucha ayuda y quien sabe, si ustedes logran ayudarnos en lo que está por venir seguramente mi maestro les conceda la gracia de regenerar su universo y regresar a su tierra original.

Los ojos de Trunks y Mai brillaron al escuchar esas palabras y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

"¿De verdad hay alguien capaz de semejante cosa?"

—Lo hay, ustedes no tienen la remota idea del poder que mi maestro posee, un poder tan grande como para dominar a las siete dimensiones universales, es un poder sin precedentes. No obstante, él se rige por una regla de no intromisión y sólo en ciertos y especiales casos puede acceder a algo así, siempre y cuando lo crea prudente y justo pues debe respetar el libre albedrió de todo ser vivo. Pero si él cree que la extinción de cualquier cosa fue por causas egoístas puede regenerar todo. Digamos que es algo similar a sus esferas del dragón, pero maximizado. Por ahora ustedes cumplan su sueño, vivan aquí, sean felices, no se preocupen pues eso que les digo es algo casi imposible que puedan lograr pues de entrada para ver a mi maestro les puede costar la vida a menos que el mismo venga a este lugar o decida que sean parte de su grupo, de lo contrario difícil será. Sin embargo, siempre existirá la posibilidad y sería bueno que ustedes se aferraran a la mínima de las esperanzas.

Trunks sonrió y dijo.

—Todo lo que me dices suena muy bonito, pero con todo lo que hemos vivido difícilmente confió en seres extraños. Demuéstrame que tú realmente tienes poder y en base a eso creeré que ese supuesto maestro tuyo existe.

Ferio y Clef observaron asustados e incrédulos tras escuchar tal petición y fue entonces que Ekaterina habló.

—En verdad la raza saiyajin es realmente obstinada, pero te concederé tu deseo. Atácame con toda la fuerza de tu ser, tal cual lo hiciste en contra de ese patético dios llamado Zamasu.

— ¿No será mejor que lo hagamos en otro sitio?

—No te preocupes Trunks, no pasará nada, atácame.

Trunks comenzó a elevar su ki transformándose en súper saiyajin llegando al nivel que utilizo ante Zamasu. La habitación comenzó a temblar, pero Ekaterina puso una barrera invisible para evitar destrozos, fue ahí que Trunks atacó con su poderoso cañon garlick. Ekaterina, con sus manos desnudas, creo una especie de hoyo negro que se tragó todo el poder de Trunks sin causarle daño alguno y a una velocidad sin precedentes se aproximó al saiyajin, lo tomó del rostro y con su dedo índice tocó su frente sin golpearlo. Tras eso Trunks se quedó inmóvil, nunca pudo ver el movimiento de su contrincante y en ese momento comprendió que aquella mujer realmente tenía una gran capacidad y que todo lo dicho por ella era verdad pues alguien con semejante poder no podía estar mintiendo.

Después de eso, Trunks, volvió a la normalidad, ofreció disculpas e inmediatamente junto a Mai fueron escoltados por Ferio, quien les mostraría en que habitación del castillo dormirían.

Pasadas las horas, Ekaterina, se encontraba a solas en su dormitorio y fue entonces que comenzó a comunicarse telepáticamente con alguien más; alguien que parecía ser una persona superior a ella pues siempre le hablaba con mucho respeto y esto dijo:

—Esperó que todo salga bien y que la Tierra pueda ser liberada. Me gustaría estar con ustedes pero por ahora y hasta que Hikaru regrese, si es que lo hace, debo quedarme aquí.

—Me alegra que entiendas por qué estás allá querida Katya. Por ahora haz que se sientan bien nuestros recién llegados, seguramente a futuro nos sean de utilidad.

—Así lo haré gran maestro.

Tras decir eso su conexión mental terminó y Ekaterina se dispuso a dormir.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Este capítulo de esta fumada historia, jajajaja, espero les agrade. Realmente no soy de hacer historias referentes a Dragon Ball, pero tras la saga de Trunks y Mai del futuro me vino a la mente esté cruce con Magic Knight Rayearth (Guerreras Mágicas) y servirá como referencia para unir los universos para mi mega crossover final que ya tanto les he mencionado antes. Ahora para ello aparecen estos dos personajes de Dragon Ball Super para hacer su parte a futuro en ese crossover. Aclaro que de Dragon Ball sólo ellos estarán de lleno, nadie más o quien sabe, todo depende de cómo lo pida la historia, pero por ahora mi idea es sólo ellos xD. Para algunos que sigan mi historia de Guerreras Mágicas, ya podrán atar muchos cabos o mejor dicho unir sin problemas todo este acontecimiento. Por ahora me despido.**


	23. Umi entra en acción

**Capítulo 23**

 **Umi entra en acción**

En un lugar extraño y completamente lleno de agua de un color azul muy profundo y bello dentro del cual no existía nada más que eso, agua; se encontraba dentro de un enorme estanque inexplicablemente inconsciente una mujer de aspecto bello y muy estético. Era nada menos que Umi, aquella mujer hermosa y vanidosa quien se convirtió en un ser nuevo y puro.

– ¿Así que aún no logras despertar? – Se escuchó una voz tranquila pero muy directa–. Muy bien, los casos de tus amigas y el tuyo mismo no son tan complejos así que seré breve pues no hay tiempo para perderlo en cosas insignificantes.

Aquella voz jamás dio la cara, únicamente se miraba una aura de color azul que emanaba en aquel lugar sombrío.

–No quiero que me preguntes cosas tan triviales como: ¿Quién eres? o ¿Qué deseas? sólo limítate a obedecer y saldrás pronto de este lugar para cumplir tu misión y vencer a tus rivales como una mujer nueva; cierra tus ojos y concéntrate.

Umi, quien yacía dentro del estanque con el cuerpo desnudo, obedeció, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a concentrarse mientras aquella aura azul se introdujo dentro de su cuerpo. Ésta comenzó a levitar sin razón alguna mientras el agua de aquel estanque comenzaba a tomar forma de un hermoso dragón azul el cual de inmediato se adentro en aquel cuerpo hermoso y lleno de virtud. Al momento de haber ocurrido todo eso, el aura azul salió del cuerpo de Umi y le dijo:

–Tu tiempo llegó guerrera mágica de Céfiro, es hora de salir al mundo real y evitar que el planeta Tierra siga corrompiéndose a causa del mal ocasionado por aquellos enemigos que intentan acabar con todo.

La voz, que por cierto era femenina, desapareció después de dichas esas palabras, lo mismo que aquel oscuro sitio. En ese mismo instante Umi fue trasladada a una ciudad totalmente destruida, únicamente plantas y vegetación, eso si una vegetación muy desagradable, era la que ahí se encontraba. Umi observó todo a su alrededor y gracias a algunas ruinas descubrió que se encontraba en la ciudad de Osaka y a diferencia de Yokohama, en donde Fuu había luchado en contra de Lama, ésta si estaba totalmente destruida y con miles de víctimas.

– ¡Es increíble lo que ha ocurrido en este lugar! –Exclamó horrorizada la guerrera acuática al observar cadáveres de toda clase y un olor extremadamente repugnante–. ¿Quién pudo hacer algo como esto?

Umi sintió una fuerza extraña, fuerza tal que provocó en ella una sensación de temor nunca antes sentido por ella.

–Yo no voy a andar con rodeos guerrera mágica –dijo una voz femenina que se encontraba a espaldas de Umi–. Lama sucumbió ante tu amiga porque se confió y desobedeció a nuestra señora, mas a mi no me importa la conquista, yo sólo deseo la destrucción y muerte; eso es lo que a mí me satisface y por ello acabe con gran parte de esta ciudad y mis tropas están exterminando lo que resta pues así, aunque me derrotes, quedarás con cargo de conciencia para siempre por no haber podido ayudar a los inútiles humanos pues yo he matado muchos de ellos.

Umi soltó un grito desgarrador al observar como aquella mujer tomaba entre sus manos la cabeza de un anciano y la destrozaba provocando frustración e ira en la guerrera mágica.

–Lo ves, es así de fácil, yo los extermino porque son seres repugnantes, además de inferiores, que solamente estorban el avance de la evolución universal y lo mismo te pasara a ti.

–Más repugnante eres tú y por esa razón te acabare y vengare la muerte de todos estos inocentes.

– ¿Repugnante yo? –Preguntó la mujer–. Yo soy Baba, guerrera de los ejércitos de la gran Ereshkigal y mi belleza es tal que nadie, salvo mi señora Ereshkigal y Astarté, me superarían.

En verdad Baba era una mujer de extrema belleza, con su rostro fino, piel morena clara, cabello en color violeta, ojos del mismo color que su cabello pero más claros, su cabellera le llegaba a los hombros con un peinado hermoso adornado con capas; verdaderamente era hermosa. Su ropa era similar a la de Caldina y las princesas de Chizeta.

Umi la observaba fijamente sin dejar de sentir esa ira que la corroía por dentro.

–Veo con gusto que me odias Umi, eso me agrada, todo lo referente al odio me es agradable y me odiaras más cuando sepas que tus padres están por morir a manos de otra de mis compañeras en la ciudad de Tokio.

– ¡Con mis padres no se metan malditas! –exclamó iracunda.

Umi intentó salir de ese lugar para ir en busca de sus padres pero una barrera muy poderosa le impidió irse de dicho lugar causando una desesperación tal en la guerrera, quien, comenzó a gritar como desquiciada mientras a miles de metros de altura una silueta lejana observaba el acontecer de todo eso. Dicha silueta apenas y se divisaba pero era claro que esa presencia era la que estaba colocando esa barrera pues ni Baba ni Umi podían sentir su energía, dando a entender con eso que se trataba de un ser supremo en comparación de ellas dos.

– ¡Maldición, tendré que pelear para matarte y después ir en ayuda de mis padres! –Exclamó Umi.

–Inténtalo y muere mientras lo haces –respondió Baba.

Umi, quien iba con ropa normal y sin su armadura de guerrera, invoco a sus poderes en ese momento. Ya con su indumentaria puesta la pelea comenzó y mientras Umi intentaba atacar a Baba con su magia, ésta última atacó a la guerrera mágica con golpes físicos demostrando así que era una guerrera mucho más completa que la misma Umi al saber pelear tanto cuerpo a cuerpo como con magia; algo que Umi no podía hacer ya que al ser frágil jamás fue instruida en la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo y esto provocó una marcada desventaja para la guerrera mágica.

– ¡Eres patética! No puedo creer que te hayan confiado el bienestar de la Tierra si eres una niña débil y mimada –Dijo Baba mientras continuaba golpeando a Umi de una manera más que violenta.

La guerrera mágica no sabía de qué forma defenderse pues Baba le estaba dando una golpiza tal que provocó una hemorragia nasal en la guerrera. Umi estaba tendida en el suelo mientras su rival le propinaba una serie de patadas extremadamente poderosas y, burlándose de ella, decía sin cesar que los padres de la guerrera acuática estarían sufriendo mucho más que Umi sin que ella pudiese hacer algo al respecto.

–Es mejor acabar con tu agonía, débil y estúpida guerra mágica. ¡DESPERTAR INFERNAL!

Baba lanzó un enorme destello de color violeta el cual se impactó en el cuerpo de Umi lanzándola a varios metros de distancia y causándole una conmoción severa a la guerrera.

–Eso fue todo para ti guerrera, descansa en paz.

Cuando Baba se disponía a irse de aquel lugar, pensando que Umi había muerto, fue sorprendida por ésta ultima al ver como lentamente ella se reincorporaba después de recibir semejante ataque.

– Veo que eres un hueso duro de roer niña… Muy bien, entonces sufrirás más por haberte levantado de nuevo.

–No Baba, eso ya no sucederá, ahora conozco todos tus ritmos, cambios de ánimo y de velocidad, incluida una de tus técnicas. Así que ya no podrás derrotarme tan fácilmente –respondió la guerrera del agua.

–Ya veo, ¿así que deliberadamente te dejaste maltratar para conocerme más a fondo? Qué manera tan inútil de pelear, pero en fin, veremos si realmente te funcionó.

Baba lanzó nuevamente su técnica, la cual de inmediato fue esquivada por Umi, lo que provocó molestia en Baba quien de nueva cuenta atacó directamente a la guerrera del agua que ahora esquivaba todos y cada uno de los golpes de su rival a una velocidad tal provocando frustración en la subordinada de Ereshkigal.

– ¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo! –Dijo Baba–. ¡Si hace apenas unos minutos esta mujer era débil y estaba prácticamente muerta!

–Recuerda que en las batallas todo puede cambiar y más si tu oponente es un ser confiado, vanidoso y ególatra como lo eres tú –dijo Marina–. Realmente todo lo que dijiste de mí es cierto, pero eres más estúpida que yo al creer que mi manera de vivir, pensar y actuar seria igual que en años pasados. No negare que yo era todo lo que decías pero eso me ayudó a mirar las cosas de la forma adecuada y por ello tu derrota esta próxima pues tú tienes la misma debilidad que yo tuve hace años: la arrogancia, vanidad y el egoísmo.

Baba inconscientemente se intimido ante las palabras de Umi pues descubrió que la guerrera mágica se dejó humillar sólo para descubrir las debilidades verdaderas de su oponente; las cuales no eran físicas sino en lo mental y espiritual. Por esa razón Baba sintió temor al darse cuenta que era muy posible que su muerte estuviera próxima a causa de su forma de actuar y a su exceso de confianza al sentirse segura de su gran poder pensando que nadie le haría frente y por ello jamás quiso ser más poderosa al creer que con ese nivel le sería suficiente para derrotar a quien quisiese. Pero cuando Umi le hizo ver lo equivocada que estaba, ésta tembló de miedo al sentir la muerte tan cerca.

– ¡ _No puede ser!... ¡Ésta maldita niña me ha engañado! Lo último que puedo hacer es invocar a mi bestia suprema_ –pensó contrariada–. ¡Ven a mí, fiel Afang!

La tierra se partió en dos y de su interior salió una enorme bestia con forma de dragón en color marrón. Parecía ser un monstruo que podía manejar el elemento acuático, algo muy parecido al Mashin de Umi. De inmediato Baba se introdujo en aquella bestia, Umi sin dudarlo invocó a Ceres para comenzar así la gran batalla entre estas dos guerreras.

–Aquí se decidirá el destino de esta ciudad—dijo Baba—. Si me derrotas es muy probable que acabes con mi ejército y liberes a este lugar de nuestras manos, pero si pierdes sin duda será el principio del fin para tu amado Japón.

–Estoy consciente de ello y aceptó el reto, ¡prepárate Baba!

Ambas guerreras comenzaron la batalla final, la cual era terrible, pues tanto una como otra atacaban con todo su poder provocando así un gran daño a lo poco que aún seguía en pie dentro de aquella ciudad y a sus propios cuerpos también pues los golpes y técnicas de magia tanto de Umi como de Baba eran tremendos.

La guerrera cefiriana lanzaba su dragón de agua, su tornado azul y sus espadas de hielo, provocando gran daño a Baba y a su bestia Afang. Pero de igual forma Baba la contraatacaba con su despertar infernal y golpes directos causando el mismo daño a Umi. Fue entonces que ambas detuvieron sus ataques para así estudiarse mejor y lanzar lo que sin duda sería su último ataque, el cual decidiría el curso de esa dura y terrible batalla.

–Muy bien hecho guerrera mágica pero llegó el momento de terminar con esta pelea y decidir quién será la vencedora.

–Estoy de acuerdo Baba, esta es más una batalla por el honor de cada una de nosotras que por el bien o el mal; es por nuestro honor así que estoy lista y dispuesta a morir si es necesario con tal de demostrar que tú no eres mejor que yo.

–Siendo así prepárate guerrera mágica. ¡SOMBRA CÓSMICA!

– ¡DRAGÓN MILENARIO!

Baba lanzó un tremendo ataque llamado sombra cósmica, mientras tanto Umi le respondía con un nuevo poder llamado: dragón milenario. Ambas técnicas chocaron de frente una con la otra provocando así una destrucción incluso mayor a la ya mencionada anteriormente mientras los cielos se oscurecían ante el fragor de la batalla. Ambas guerreras daban todo de sí para derrotarse una a la otra sin notarse una clara diferencia a favor de alguna de las dos.

– ¡ _Increíble! Esta mujer es muy poderosa –_ pensó Umi–. _Debo incrementar mi poder al máximo si no deseo ser derrotada y más aún si no deseo que mis padres mueran ¡Debo pelear, debo pelear!_

Baba sentía que su poder estaba superando al de Umi, pero esta vez no se confió e incremento su fuerza al máximo; lo mismo la guerrera mágica, quien pensando en sus padres y todos sus seres queridos unió su espíritu al de su amigo Ceres y por esa razón su poder se elevó al máximo provocando una explosión fulminante, la cual se unió a la técnica de Umi para poco a poco debilitar el poder de Baba hasta que por fin la guerrera mágica ganó el duelo de energías impactando con su gran poder tanto a Afang como a Baba, quienes fueron arrojados hacia un edifico destruyéndolo por completo.

Afang desapareció dejando únicamente el cuerpo lastimado de Baba, quien, con lágrimas de sangre observaba a su oponente, la cual ya había descendido de su Mashin y la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

–Fuiste una digna rival Baba, sin embargo, la maldad jamás lograra vencer al bien por más que lo desee.

– ¿En serio crees eso Umi Ryuuzaki? –Preguntó Baba–. Me alegra que seas tan optimista, aunque espero que ese optimismo te dure siempre y más con lo que te hi… aaah…

Baba expiró su último aliento muriendo en ese instante dejando a Umi desconcertada tras las palabras de aquella mujer.

– ¿A qué se refería Baba con eso? –Se preguntó la guerrera–. Sin duda fue una rival excepcional pero… ough…

Umi se desplomó cayendo de rodillas y tocándose el abdomen. Al mirarse observó que una herida profunda y seria se encontraba en su estomago, provocada seguramente por el ataque de Baba, y en ese momento comprendió a que se refería su rival pues Baba supo dar un buen golpe antes de morir, golpe tan profundo que derribo por completo a Umi provocándole una hemorragia interna y externa a la joven guerrera, la cual comenzó a sangrar también por la boca para más tarde desmayarse.

–Lo suponía, esta chica es fuerte pero, aún es muy descuidada y creo que debo ayudarla antes de que muera a causa de esta hemorragia.

La misma mujer que observaba todo desde las alturas descendió para rescatar de una muerte inminente a la joven guerrera, dicha mujer vestía un traje de marinero con la falda y su cuello en color blanco lo mismo que sus botas y la parte del leotardo en color azul. Su cabello era de color azul, corto, a la nuca. Dicha mujer de inmediato la tomó en sus brazos y desapareció con Umi sin dejar rastro.

Después de un tiempo un momento de tregua se sintió en todo el mundo pues ni las guerreras ni los enemigos dieron seña de su presencia, como si por alguna razón los enemigos de la Tierra estuvieran planeando algo nuevo después de haber perdido a dos de sus guerreros a manos de las guerreras mágicas. Y así paso un mes en la Tierra y varios meses en Céfiro, gracias a la forma en que el tiempo avanzaba en aquel mundo fantástico y utópico.

 **Céfiro:**

–Ekaterina, la guerra en ese planeta Tierra de su dimensión universal número siete se encuentra en un momento de tregua, todo está ocurriendo tal cual lo dijiste.

Habló una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, la cual vestía con ropa militar al estilo del ejército ruso, una gabardina azul y en su brazo izquierdo una estrella roja, su nombre era Mai.

–No creo en tanta belleza Mai, siempre que la calma llega a un lugar es porque más tarde habrá mucho caos y destrucción y este parece ser uno de esos casos respecto a la Tierra. Sin embargo, lo importante es que en Céfiro eso ya no sucederá, pues estoy al mando y en estos meses cefirianos hemos creado una defensa sólida gracias a tu llegada y a la de Trunks, pues con su experiencia en su última batalla en contra de Zamasu y la tuya en específico como militar y científica ha caído muy bien para este mundo, el cual estaba muy atrasado en el aspecto tecnológico y por ello en Céfiro, aun no estando yo protegiéndolo, ya podrán vivir seguros.

–Comprendo y espero que todo esté bien con todas las guerreras que están peleando en ese planeta–respondió Mai–. Sería muy bueno que enviaras a Trunks para que les ayude en su batalla.

–No es prudente Mai. Ustedes en su dimensión universal miraban a los saiyajines como seres supremos y de un poder sin límites, pero en esta dimensión principal su poder es alto pero no tanto e incluso te soy sincera, si el propio Trunks hubiese peleado ante Baba no sé si habría salido vencedor. El nivel de pelea entre la dimensión universal número cuatro, que es la de ustedes, y la número siete, que es la principal y de donde provenimos todos nosotros, las guerreras, las senshis y algunos otros seres de esta dimensión, es muy diferente. Siempre ten eso en cuenta, nunca te fíes de las apariencias y ahora mismo lo estás comprobando.

—Ya voy comprendiendo y analizando mucho mejor lo que expones y es algo verdaderamente complejo de entender.

—Con el tiempo iran adaptándose a esta vida y aprenderán mucho en este mundo y si todo sale bien posiblemente, como lo dije antes, puedan regresar a su mundo y vivir plenos.

Ekaterina había creado, con su energía, un campo en el cual podían observar todo lo que acontecía en la Tierra, todo sin obviar ningún detalle y así continuaron, mirando atentas el acontecer de las cosas mientras Mai aprendía día con día todo lo que esa mujer le estaba enseñando.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Y por fin vimos la batalla de Umi, la verdad me gusto bastante, jajaja, y espero a ustedes también. Como pueden darse cuenta estoy dando datos contundentes sobre el cruce de mundos que ya ha dado inicio y en este capítulo ya lo vieron más claro ahora con la llegada de Mai y la mención de Trunks del futuro (en efecto, el de la saga de Dragon Ball Super vs Zamasu y Black Goku), y que ya vieron su llegada en el capítulo anterior, que fue un cruce especial entre Dragon Ball Super y Guerreras Mágicas. Sé que esto puede ser muy enredado para muchos y les aclaro que lo de Trunks y Mai serán sólo breves cruces, independientemente del capítulo anterior, en esta historia, sólo es para que ustedes se vayan familiarizando para cuando llegue mi fanfic final en el mega crossover de los universos: Sailor Moon, Magic Knight Rayearth, Saint Seiya y Dragon Ball, por ello habrá estas breves, momentáneas menciones u apariciones de algunos personajes extras esperando sea de su agrado.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima semana.**


	24. La purificación de Mars

**Capítulo 24**

 **La Purificación de Mars**

Rei Hino se encontraba en un lugar extremadamente peligroso, con muchas pendientes y un abismo muy profundo. Un puente colgante a punto de derrumbarse era el único camino para cruzar hacia el otro lado en donde ella sabía que un viejo sacerdote se encontraba retirado dentro de ese país y que a diario meditaba bajo la guía de la madre naturaleza. Ella deseaba llegar a ese lugar para así poder comprender más a fondo las palabras de su líder y saber en qué había fallado.

– ¡Por Dios! –Exclamó Rei–. Si esto fuera un poco más fácil… Necesito llegar a como dé lugar a ese sitio no importa que deba hacer para conseguirlo.

Rei, quien estaba a punto de caer al abismo a causa de que una de las cuerdas del viejo puente se rompió, logró salvar su vida gracias a la gran agilidad y tenacidad que la caracterizaba desde tiempos pasados.

– ¡Perfecto Rei Hino! No cabe duda que estabas muy acostumbrada a tus poderes y ahora que vives de manera normal notas esos defectos –dijo para sí Rei.

Al cruzar dicho puente caminó por largas horas, eran ya las ocho de la noche en aquel lugar tan oscuro y terriblemente caluroso, más caluroso de lo habitual.

– ¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó Rei–. Esto no es normal, hace demasiado calor, tan es así que no puedo soportarlo.

Rei comenzó a desvanecerse en dicho desierto mirando que a la lejanía se divisaba una especie de torre, suponiendo que en ese lugar se estaría lo que buscaba; mas su debilidad fue mayor y por esa razón no pudo mantenerse consciente y cayó desmayada. Una hora más tarde Rei despertó ya dentro de una casa de campaña; ella evidentemente no reconocía nada, al observar dicho lugar miró que todo eso estaba cubierto por cirios blancos, se levantó y observó de reojo a las afueras de donde se encontraba, notando que era un campamento bastante bonito y en el cual se hallaban muchas casas de campaña, y a escasos treinta metros un templo budista muy antiguo, lo que hizo suponer a Rei que por fin había llegado a su destino.

– ¿Qué es eso que se oye? –Preguntó Rei–. Son como una especie de oraciones en nuestro idioma y esa voz es de una mujer pero no logro ver a nadie.

Rei salió de su tienda y observó que todo el sitio estaba solo, lo único que ahí se encontraba era una fogata al centro del campamento, un par de tiendas de campaña y la iglesia, mas no podía descifrar de donde venían las oraciones; las cuales eran muy fuertes y se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

– ¡Por Dios! Esto es muy intenso, se siente una presencia divina increíble, pero… ¿De dónde viene esa voz?

Rei no comprendía que estaba ocurriendo, hasta que, de la nada, la fogata que se encontraba en ese lugar comenzó a arder de una manera impresionante.

– ¿Qué busca una persona desterrada como tú en este lugar tan lejano y sagrado? –Preguntó una voz proveniente de la fogata.

– ¿Quién me habla? muéstrese –exclamó Rei.

–Mira mas allá de tus ojos Hino y lo descubrirás o de lo contrario sufrirás un terrible daño –profirió aquella voz–. Tu espíritu está lleno de paz, mas tu inmadurez aún no termina y por esa causa no has avanzado en tu capacidad superior, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que crezcas o perezcas.

– ¡No puedo, no puedo! –Gritaba Rei–. ¿Cómo lograr ver más allá de mis ojos cuando he perdido mis poderes de senshi?

–Mi deseo no era llegar a este extremo pero no tengo otra alternativa –dijo aquella voz–. Vive o muere Rei Hino, pues en estos momentos no hay tiempo de dudas y eso lo sabes bien, prepárate ¡FLECHA DE FUEGOOOOO!

Varias flechas llameantes salieron de la hoguera, las cuales cortaban el cuerpo de Rei sin consideración alguna.

– ¡Por dios…, no puedo esquivar esto, es muy rápido! –Gritaba Rei con gran desesperación–. ¡Da la cara, no seas cobarde!

–Siempre he estado frente a ti y tú no has sido capaz de darte cuenta.

Al término de su ataque, el cual dejó a Rei algo golpeada, mas no gravemente pues únicamente había sido una especie de prueba, una mujer de cabello largo y de color rojo atado con una trenza y con ropas de estilo japonés en tono rojo, apareció frente a Rei saliendo literalmente del fuego de aquella hoguera lo cual provocó en la ex sailor una gran sorpresa al ver que esa mujer estuvo siempre frente a ella sin haberla podido descubrir.

– ¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntó Rei.

–Mi nombre es Hikaru Shidou –respondió la pelirroja.

–No te conozco y no comprendo porque me atacas –dijo Rei.

–Yo no te ataco, tú, con tus pensamientos y actitudes, sola te has hecho daño. Piénsalo bien y notarás que no te estoy diciendo una mentira.

Rei se puso de pie y más tarde Hikaru, quien era una joven muy linda, de escasos diecinueve años, se acercó a ella para extenderle la mano y saludarla. Rei comprendió por fin que esa mujer no era enemiga pues su energía era pura y extremadamente benévola, algo que la tranquilizó y sin dudarlo accedió para confiar en dicha mujer.

Ambas comenzaron a platicar de manera más que cordial, mientras Hikaru le explicaba calmadamente todo lo relacionado a sus experiencias en Céfiro. Hino hacía lo propio respecto a todas sus vivencias a lo largo de su vida como Sailor Senshi. Fue una escena conmovedora y hasta cierto punto razonable al darse cuenta que ambas mujeres estaban regidas bajo el mismo elemento, el fuego.

–Dime Hikaru. ¿Por qué siendo tú la persona que dices ser estás en este lugar? –Preguntó Rei.

–Es simple Rei, estoy aquí para sacar el poder absoluto que en tu interior habita y es una orden del supremo Demian.

Rei esbozo una sonrisa llena de nerviosismo al saber que el propio Demian, al cual ella había conocido aquella vez en su casa, se había interesado en ella para expulsar todo su poder. Ella sabía que él era un ser de un nivel superior pero no conocía a qué grado era su poderío e importancia hasta ese momento en el cual Hikaru le explicó todo paso por paso.

–Mira Rei, mi única intención es la de hacer que tú recuperes esa confianza que te caracterizaba y que saques todo ese gran poder que llevas dentro o, mejor dicho, tu sola lo harás y la única forma de lograrlo es entrando en aquel templo quedándote ahí hasta que por ti misma logres despertar. Hasta que eso ocurra, si es que lo logras, podrás salir de ahí, de lo contrario estarás encerrada por toda la eternidad dentro de ese sitio; así que tú tienes la última palabra Rei, ese templo, así como este lugar, han estado deshabitados desde hace mucho tiempo. La leyenda del antiguo sacerdote es sólo eso, una leyenda, no existe tal hombre. Sin embargo, ese lugar si tiene un poder divino, especial y ese poder te ayudara a renacer por completo si tú así lo deseas y eres la elegida.

–No me importa quedar encerrada de por vida en ese lugar –dijo Rei–. Si en verdad soy una elegida me sentiré honrada de saber que volveré a luchar con mis amigas, de lo contrario estaré gustosa de morir en el intento mas nunca volveré a quedarme cruzada de brazos, esa es mi esencia, no soy de las que les agrada únicamente mirar cómo pasa el tiempo sin hacer nada, así que me arriesgare.

–Sabías palabras Rei, siendo así entra y que tu destino te alcance.

Rei se dirigió a dicho recinto sagrado, al intentar subir las escaleras, las cuales eran alrededor de unas diez mil, pues era una templo exageradamente elevado, Rei fue arrojada con un poder muy grande el cual la hizo estrellarse con una enorme roca que se encontraba cerca de dicho sitio, provocándole con ello una lesión en la cabeza de la cual comenzó a sangrar. Aun así, Rei, se puso en pie mientras Hikaru observaba parada varios metros atrás de la senshi de fuego, quien era arrojada una y otra vez cada vez con más potencia.

Hikaru, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, emanaba un poder gigantesco lo cual hizo que Rei descubriera que aquel poder que le impedía entrar al recinto era de la propia Hikaru que la estaba retando.

–Comprendo, esa mujer es extraordinaria –dijo Rei–. Debo descifrar la forma de cruzar esa barrera sin ser rechazada por su gran poder.

Rei volvió a reincorporarse y de nuevo comenzó a subir dichos escalones, la energía de Hikaru comenzó a disminuir notablemente, algo que Rei sintió, causando en ella una humillación mayor pues pensó que estaba siendo rechazada y menospreciada de nuevo.

– ¡No disminuyas tu poder te lo ruego! –Gritó Rei desesperada.

– ¡Deja de llorar y no pierdas la concentración, tu objetivo no soy yo, razona!–respondió Hikaru.

Rei se quedó paralizada ante las palabras de Hikaru, quien aún seguía cruzada de brazos y emanando esa energía ardiente proveniente de su cuerpo.

–Debes dejar de ser tan impulsiva y de dejarte llevar por lo primero que ves o sientes. El enemigo siempre te mostrara muchas caras y una de esas es la aparente misericordia al no atacarte; pero eso no es más que una máscara, ya que tus enemigos jamás te dejaran ir pues estarán dispuestos a matarte, y es muy malo, extremadamente malo que tú te dejes llevar por eso. Como ahora, que pensaste que yo te había humillado por bajar mi poder, si bien me detuve no fue por lo que tú crees… Voltea al frente tuyo y descubrirás algo nuevo.

Rei volteó y descubrió que los escalones habían aumentado y no solo eso, estaban cubiertos por hiedras venenosas, ramas enormes con espinas muy puntiagudas, ortigas, serpientes ponzoñosas y también por lumbre; todo eso cubría el camino rumbo a la entrada de dicho templo.

–Rei, esta vez yo no meteré las manos en esa prueba pues este momento es tuyo y de nadie más. Si logras superarla conseguirás llegar a la entrada del templo y así intentar despertar de nuevo.

–Vaya, esta mujer es un ángel en toda la extensión de la palabra, y su alma es tan justa como estricta –culminó Rei antes de comenzar a ascender para encontrarse con su destino.

Fue así que ella comenzó a subir mientras Hikaru continuaba de pie observando todo eso a la luz de la hoguera en aquella noche tan extrañamente pacifica dentro de un mundo lleno de caos y desolación.

Rei puso el primer pie dentro de los escalones, de inmediato una de las serpientes, las cuales eran nada menos que cobras, comenzó a morderla, el fuego quemaba sus pies, las ortigas y espinas penetraron su piel a tal grado de comenzar a provocarle una hemorragia bastante evidente y las hiedras venenosas comenzaron a surtir efecto provocando en Rei una debilidad extrema a causa del veneno, tanto de las hiedras, como de las cobras. Los gemidos de angustia no se hicieron esperar, mientras el fuego penetraba cada parte de su piel, provocando en Rei gritos de dolor extremo por todo el sufrimiento que estaba viviendo. Rei no iba ni a medio camino cuando ya su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado y deteriorado, bañado en sangre, quemada de varias partes del mismo y debilitada por el veneno; mas su fuerza de voluntad la hacía continuar así fuera a rastras. Realmente era una imagen desgarradora pues por la lumbre su cabello comenzó a caer, y partes de su hermoso rostro comenzaron a deformarse por obvias razones; aun así continuaba esforzándose para llegar más y más arriba. Por increíble que pareciese, Rei, con más corazón que fuerzas, logró ascender más allá de la mitad del camino en un estado francamente triste y deplorable.

– ¡Dios mío, este dolor es terrible! –Dijo lastimeramente Rei–. Ahora comprendo a la perfección más cosas de las cuales estaba muy equivocada, y mi dolor es nada, no somos nada.

Las ortigas y las hiedras parecían cobrar vida propia a tal grado de estirarse para así no dejar escapar a Rei tomándola por el cuello y atándola de manera que no pudiera escapar para que el fuego la consumiera y las cobras la destrozaran.

– ¡Ya no puedo más, ya no! –Exclamó un último suspiro la joven y hermosa princesa del fuego.

Rei se desvaneció consumiéndose por completo. Hikaru observaba todo sin retirarse del lugar ni moverse un sólo milímetro de donde se encontraba.

Minutos más tarde el camino de sacrificio continuo ardiendo y de una manera increíble algo sucedió.

–Tardaste mucho pero estás a punto de… –dijo Hikaru interrumpiendo su dialogo por un suceso increíble.

– ¡CIRCULOS ARDIENTES DE MARTE!

Una enorme cantidad de fuego se concentro en la parte superior del templo de donde una figura extraña comenzó a surgir cubriéndose por completo de lumbre para más tarde formar diez círculos, los cuales tomaron la forma de los nueve planetas del sistema solar y de la luna, cubiertos en llamas para más tarde ser absorbidos por la persona que los invoco; la cual era nada menos que la propia Rei transformada en Sailor Mars.

–Muy bien Mars, pero todavía falta algo para tu transformación final, entra en el templo.

Rei escuchó a lo lejos las palabras de Hikaru y de inmediato ingresó a dicho lugar en donde al instante la entrada y salida al templo fue bloqueada por una enorme barrera de fuego.

– ¡Qué hermoso lugar es este! –Exclamó Rei.

Dentro del templo todo cambió pues Rei apareció de repente en un enorme jardín muy bonito, instantáneamente un espíritu comenzó a hablarle a Rei.

– _El momento te ha llegado querida Rei y ahora tu deber es despertar al igual que todas tus amigas, pues el fin está cerca y todas deben estar juntas para ese momento. Tu eres una guerrera espiritual al cien por ciento y por esa razón tú deberás renunciar a todo lo que no es para ti, entregando tu cuerpo, alma y espíritu a Amaterasu y al Universo mismo, desecha el materialismo absoluto de tu ser y vive únicamente para tu fe y por tu fe, pues ahora que recibiste la purificación y prueba absoluta del fuego del Universo y de Amaterasu misma, te has consagrado únicamente a ellos y sólo a ellos. Tu vida ahora es otra y la muestra de ello es que superaste esa gran prueba. No cabe duda que tarde o temprano podrás llegar a un nivel privilegiado y por esa razón deberás servir en cuerpo y alma a ellos; acepta tu destino y despierta en tu forma original._

– _Sé quién eres y te lo agradezco mi señora Andrea; te agradezco por haberme escogido de entre muchas –dijo Rei–. Y acepto gustosa ser una fiel, purificada y entregada mujer; entregada a Amaterasu y al Universo. Desde este momento digo que renuncio absolutamente a todo lo mundano y ordinario pues esa vida no es para mí, permaneceré pura hasta el fin de mis tiempos y sin dudarlo digo: ¡Por el poder del arcángel Uriel, quien posa dentro del cuerpo de mi señora, transformación!_

Rei se elevó dentro de aquel enorme jardín para después tomar su forma final, la cual era absolutamente distinta a la antigua Sailor Mars pues sus atuendos eran más bien los de la diosa Amaterasu, Blancos con rojo, su vestido era largo, con varios adornos en vivos rojos, un collar dorado con una esmeralda verde en el centro, una corona dorada con tres picos en su cabeza, alas doradas y una espada del mismo color de sus alas llegó a su mano izquierda y un escudo plateado con oro en su mano derecha. Siempre reluciendo su hermosa cabellera negra. Era la viva imagen de la diosa Amaterasu.

Hikaru continuaba en el mismo lugar a pesar de que ya eran alrededor de las doce del medio día habiendo pasado muchas horas desde que Rei ingresó al templo. Rei salió ya sin estar transformada, vistiendo ropa formal, la cual le apareció inmediatamente, constaba de un traje en color blanco con contornos rojos, que venía con un pantalón negro y zapatillas del mismo color que el pantalón.

Rei bajo hasta donde se encontraba Hikaru, quien le dio un abrazo, mientras ésta sollozaba de gusto al saber que por fin había regresado para pelear en contra del mal.

–Todo comienza ahora Rei –dijo Hikaru–. El camino que viene es más difícil, pero tú estás preparada y sin duda lo harás muy bien. Yo me despido pues mi deber ahora es en otro lugar de nuestra Tierra. Pero estoy segura que el tuyo se encuentra aquí y sé que cumplirás cabalmente con tu deber y recuerda que nos volveremos a ver, de eso no tengas duda.

Hikaru Shidou desapareció y con ella aquel templo y todo el campamento que ahí se encontraba mientras Rei observaba el enorme desierto de aquel lugar en China para inmediatamente después observar al cielo y mirar que Alina se encontraba sobrevolando aquel lugar; vigilando y observando todos los acontecimientos esperando que no ocurriese una tragedia, situación que jamás ocurrió a pesar de parecer que así pasaría. Inmediatamente después de mirar fijamente a la nueva Rei, Alina se retiró volando a gran velocidad para más tarde Rei desaparecer de aquel lugar en el cual sólo quedó un enorme desierto sin nada más que eso.

En Tokio-Japón, dentro de la residencia de Michiru y Haruka, se encontraba la joven y mística Hotaru Tomoe dentro de la habitación de las dos hermosas mujeres.

Hotaru observaba desde la ventana como todo Tokio era consumido por la esclavitud y los desastres ocasionados por los guerreros invasores de Astarté.

Hotaru bajó a la sala y observó una fotografía en donde se encontraban ella y sus tres antiguas compañeras y recordando momentos del pasado se introdujo a una sala especial, acondicionada exclusivamente para ella, en donde todo parecía ser un espacio alterno o mejor dicho una pequeña parte del universo creado para Hotaru dentro de su propia casa. En ese lugar se encontraba una especie de conexión con su planeta natal y con los planetas Urano, Neptuno y Plutón, de los cuales un fuerte poder emanaba como si tratasen de decir algo más.

– Llegó la hora antiguas guerreras del sistema solar externo, sus almas se han purificado y por la gracia de mi señora Svetlana, quien por voluntad del omnipotente Demian, me ha permitido este don, el cual tenía reservado para esta ocasión. Les pido espíritus guerreros de Urano, Neptuno y Plutón vuelvan a la vida y regeneren sus cuerpos pues los nueve planetas y el satélite lunar terrestre deben estar unidos para así conseguir la victoria en contra del mal.

Al término de las palabras de Hotaru tres Luces resplandecieron de cada uno de los planetas hasta el punto de que por fin las tres antiguas senshis exteriores cobraron vida nuevamente.

Las tres mujeres, quienes anteriormente estaban dos en un par de urnas y la otra en la puerta del tiempo, ahora regresaban con más vigor y fortaleza mental que en el pasado para inmediatamente postrarse ante Hotaru pues ellas mismas se proclamaron las tres comandantes supremas de los ejércitos y de la guerrera celestial de Saturno.

En el monte Fuji, Selene se encontraba observando la situación, comprendiendo que poco a poco todas las senshis de la época actual estaban reuniéndose y eso la ponía más tranquila, aunque la incertidumbre de no saber de su hermana Eos, a pesar de su gran poder, la tenía intranquila. En ese instante, y de la nada, comenzó a tener una visión en la cual una voz le repetía una y otra vez la dimensión Omega, el cristal universal y los reinos de las tinieblas. Para Selene era desesperante no poder hacer nada para descifrar o al menos saber de qué dimensión se trataba.

– ¡Oh poderoso Universo, ayúdame, te lo ruego! –Exclamó la hermosa mujer.

–Selene, yo tengo la facultad de lograr que ciertos elegidos crucen dimensiones dentro de este mismo universo o de otras dimensiones universales –se escuchó una voz–. Si en verdad deseas llegar a la dimensión Omega yo te puedo ayudar, mas no sé si pueda lograr que regreses dado que lo que encontraras allá nadie lo sabe. ¿Estás dispuesta?

–Hazlo guerrera mágica, pilar supremo de aquel utópico mundo –respondió Selene.

–Así será reina de la luna, sin duda llegaras a donde deseas –Respondió Hikaru apareciendo frente a Selene vestida ya como el pilar supremo y emperatriz de Céfiro, con ese hermoso vestido blanco al estilo de una musa griega.

Hikaru extendió sus manos para así abrir un enorme hoyo negro por el cual le pidió a Selene que brincara; Selene sin dudarlo, ya en su transformación de Eternal Ángel Moon, se arrojó dentro de dicho hoyo dimensional para que inmediatamente después este desapareciera cerrándose por completo.

–Reina de la luna, ahora depende de ti –dijo Hikaru.

Selene se encontraba viajando dentro de un lugar extraño, oscuro y en donde se sentía una rara sensación de vacío, para inmediatamente caer en una ciudad destruida, absolutamente destruida, en donde la lluvia no dejaba de caer y los relámpagos no cesaban. Fue ahí que Selene supo que ya no estaba en su dimensión si no en otra, la cual seguramente era la dimensión Omega que tanto la llamaba.

–Este lugar es tétrico, realmente es un infierno en la tierra –dijo Sailor Moon–. No comprendo que está pasando aquí pero debo descubrir a causa de que ocurrió todo esto.

Sailor Moon caminaba por las ruinas de la ciudad descubriendo un parecido increíble con Tokio y no era el futuro si no un presente alterno del original.

Sailor Moon caminó hasta llegar a una avenida, la cual era idéntica a la avenida de su dimensión, pero ésta estaba destrozada; muy pocas casas estaban en pie y la sorpresa de Sailor Moon fue llegar a una casa cuyo nombre familiar era el de Tsukino.

– ¡No puede ser! –Exclamó Selene–. ¡En esta dimensión es posible que mis padres estén vivos, lo mismo que mi hermano Shingo!...

Sailor Moon intentó ingresar a la destruida casa pero fue descubierta por unos hombres de aspecto duro, serio y que aparentemente eran parte de algún tipo de guardias pues vestían militarmente. Sailor Moon no pudo esconderse, mas los soldados no hicieron nada sólo mirarla extrañados para más tarde con una mirada temerosa saludarla y retirarse.

Selene ingresó a la casa de los Tsukino, dentro de la cual no se encontraba aparentemente nadie, pero cuando la senshi estaba de espaldas intentando subir al segundo nivel de la casa, alguien le arrojó una piedra de los escombros de ese lugar.

– ¡Lárgate de aquí maldita y asquerosa reina lunar!

Sailor Moon volteó y se quedó impactada al ver que tanto Kenji Tsukino, Shingo Tsukino así como Ikuko Tsukino se encontraban vivos en esa dimensión. Aunque sus apariencias eran deprimentes, sucios, delgados y maltratados, aparentemente por una guerra terrible.

– ¡Mamá, papá, Shingo, que alegría verlos de nuevo! –Exclamó Selene sin tomar en cuenta los insultos de los presentes.

– ¡¿Que quieres de nosotros perra?! –Exclamó furioso Shingo.

– ¡Shingo, por Dios! ¡No me hables así soy yo, Usagi, tu hermana!

– ¡Lo sabemos maldita encarnación del mal! ¡Maldigo la hora en que te parí repugnante ser del infierno! –Exclamó mamá Ikuko.

Sailor Moon no comprendía a bien que estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar, ni mucho menos que rayos hacían sus padres y hermano en esa dimensión y más aun el porqué la repudiaban; aunque esta vez, a diferencia del pasado, no lloró ante los comentarios de sus seres queridos. No obstante, le fue imposible evitar el desconcierto dentro de su ser al saber que en ese lugar los seres a quienes amaba, la odiaban.

Contiuará…

 **N/A: Ya estoy de regreso esperando les agrade este capítulo y si hay alguna duda háganmela saber. Por cierto, la transformación de Mars es por gusto personal en todo su entorno puesto que después de varios análisis dije esa versión de Mars, para mi gusto, remarco, mi gusto, es la más adecuada, siempre espiritual al máximo y lejos de tanta mundanidad y lo digo basándome en la Rei manga y live action.**

 **Espero las Rei fans no se incomoden con esta versión distinta a la Rei que a ustedes les gusta, sin más que decir me despido y nos leemos la próxima semana.**


	25. La batalla en China

_**Aclaraciones**_ _: Con todo respeto a los credos de las personas, aclaro que es ficción no se lo tomen en serio y solo disfrútenlo, lo digo por el dialogo de aquel demonio con Rei Hino, pues puede afectar susceptibilidades o tal vez molestar a algunos por las menciones generalizadas a varios credos. Mi opinión es distinta a lo escrito pues soy respetuoso de todos las creencias pero debí escribirlo así puesto que la historia lo pedía.  
_

_Hay momentos un tanto violentos que pueden hacer alusión indirectamente a muchos acontecimientos ocurridos en el mundo en los últimos años. Quiero aclarar que no es mi intención incomodarlos con ese tipo de cosas y ni siquiera lo hice con esa misma intención de mostrar en mi historia los actos de los últimos años. Simplemente la historia y el capítulo en sí lo piden de ese modo y por ello lo deje así respetando mi libertad de expresión sin la intención de dañar a nadie con mis textos y dejare en negrita los textos que pueden considerarse fuertes, realmente son muy breves pero la alusión a sucesos ocurridos recientemente es clara. No obstante, si no tienen problema alguno con eso, léanlo completo. Hecha la aclaración me despido y recuerden que es ficción y nada más, esperando sea de su agrado._

 **Capítulo 25**

 **La batalla en China**

Rei, o mejor dicho, Sailor Mars, tras su transformación absoluta, se dirigió directamente a la plaza de Tiananmen en donde se encontraba Dagan, uno de los comandantes supremos de Marduk, quien tenía bajo control gran parte de la mítica China.

–Ese ser abominable pagará todos y cada uno de sus pecados y de eso me encargare yo misma –dijo Mars.

En dicha plaza, Dagan, quien se encontraba dentro de una mansión extremadamente lujosa; se mostraba seguro de sí mismo mientras gran parte del pueblo chino era sometido, no asesinado, haciendo trabajos forzados e incrementando con éstos, las riquezas de aquel guerrero maligno.

Mars, ya en su forma normal de Rei Hino, llegó a la plaza en donde pasó desapercibida pues vestía con un pantalón de vestir gris, zapatos negros y un hermoso suéter de cuello ruso en color igualmente gris, como una persona común y corriente observando que en ese lugar todo parecía normal. Sin embargo, no era así pues ella comenzó a notar que todas las personas caminaban con una mirada perdida y llena de temor ya que en cada rincón de la ciudad había hombres de Dagan vigilando e incluso castigando a los que opusieran resistencia. **Rei estaba indignada pero decidió calmarse para seguir observando la situación a profundidad, no obstante, un suceso hizo que la mujer del fuego estallara en cólera pues un niño de escasos diez años arrojó una piedra con mucha rabia hacia uno de los hombres de Dagan el cual, de inmediato y sin dudarlo, lo tomó por el cuello para rápidamente sacar una espada, evidentemente filosa, y degollarlo ante el asombro de Rei, que no pudo hacer nada, puesto que todo fue tan rápido, tomándola por sorpresa.**

Rei levantó la voz y de inmediato todos los servidores de Dagan fueron a rodearla para interrogarla; ella no perdió el tiempo y de inmediato se transformó en Sailor Mars/Amaterasu. Ninguno de los hombres le tuvo miedo pues su arrogancia y exceso de confianza era enorme.

– ¡No nos hagas reír niña! –Exclamaron alrededor de cien hombres–. Una débil mujer como tú no podrá hacer nada y menos con esos trucos de magia tan baratos. No nos asustas, cualquier mago callejero puede hacer eso de cambiarse de ropas. ¡Eres patética!

Más tardaron en hablar de lo que Mars en atacar.

–Mueran impuros pecadores ¡Fuego de Marte fulmina!

La sailor arrojó su técnica más básica dejando asombrados a los presentes, desde civiles hasta los hombres de Dagan, quienes uno a uno fueron calcinados dejando únicamente cenizas de ellos.

Los civiles chinos gritaban al unisonó: "Acaba con ese demonio, libéranos de este mal que nos ha invadido". Mars observó la lujosa mansión de Dagan y sin dudarlo corrió en busca de aquel maldito conquistador. Al llegar a las puertas de dicha mansión Mars fue interceptada por una gran cantidad de soldados, los cuales fueron aplastados por el magnífico y renovado poder de la princesa del fuego. Estando ya en el patio central de la gran mansión, Dagan, apareció frente a ella soltando una risa macabra que en lo absoluto inmuto a la senshi.

– ¡Estúpida niña! ¿Crees que con esa apariencia y ese poder podrás hacerme algo? No me hagas reír. Sí tú deseas derrotarme, no solo soy yo, también mi inmenso ejército estará regado por toda China y te será imposible dividirte para derrotarlos a todos. ¡Estás derrotada antes de pelear niña ingenua!

– ¿Acaso crees que vendría a este lugar sin saber todo eso? –Preguntó Mars–. No mi querido Dagan, yo sé que tu ejército es inmenso y poderoso pero no vengo sola.

– ¿Qué dices?

–Resurge amado ejército marciano y destruye a estos seres demoniacos de inmediato. Todos bajo tu mando mi apreciable Austros, general y comandante supremo del ejército de Marte, deben obedecerte.

Después de que Mars dijo esas palabras, en los cielos de China se expandió una enorme luz roja que cubrió todo el país con su esplendor para que más tarde comenzaran a aterrizar miles, cientos de miles de guerreros con vestimentas en color rojo y otros cuantos con ropajes en tono blanco y naranja, los cuales eran parte del ejército de Venus, quienes acompañaban a los de Marte. Todos ellos eran comandados por el pelirrojo Austros y sus dos comandantes Phobos y Deimos.

Dagan no podía creer que eso estuviera sucediendo.

–Mi señora y reina Mars, estamos listos para defender este planeta incluso a costa de nuestras propias vidas –dijo Austros, quien de inmediato se arrodillo ante Rei y le besó la mano en señal de respeto.

–Lo sé Austros, sé que tú, nuestros aliados venusinos y mi amado ejército jamás me dejarían sola y es por ellos que te pido te dividas y destruyas a todos y cada uno de esos miserables invasores que desean conquistar para su beneficio a este hermoso y sagrado planeta.

Austros se puso en pie y de inmediato dio órdenes a todos sus ejércitos de repartirse por toda China y derrotar a los infieles invasores. Phobos se dirigió al norte, Deimos al sur y Orión, otro de los comandantes de la emperatriz Venus, se dirigió al este de China mientras Arístides, otro comandante venusino, se dirigía al oeste del gigante asiático y Mars se quedó en el centro de la capital para derrotar personalmente a Dagan y sus tropas más poderosas.

De inmediato todos se repartieron en el orden indicado y cada uno desapareció rápidamente de ese lugar dejando únicamente a Mars para su batalla final en contra de Dagan.

– ¡Eres una maldita! Aún así no podrán vencernos, nosotros somos más poderosos y numerosos que ustedes.

–La cantidad no es tan importante si la calidad del ejército es superior y sin duda nosotros somos más capaces que ustedes Dagan y eso lo descubrirás en este momento.

Dagan concentro a todo su ejército en ese lugar y ordenó a los otros miembros de sus tropas destruir a toda la población de China antes de que los enemigos de Astarté llegaran en su defensa. Mars fue rodeada nuevamente y esta vez la cantidad de soldados era incontable, pero el nivel de Rei era supremo y fue aniquilando soldados por millares gracias a sus grandes poderes y a su fuerza espiritual. Dagan estaba furioso al observar que todo o gran parte de su ejército estaba siendo aplastado por una sola mujer lo que provocó en éste una furia tremenda dejando a Mars impactada al sentir el gran poder de dicho ser que de inmediato extermino a los escasos soldados que quedaban vivos para así poder enfrentarse a Mars en uno contra uno dentro de los extensos y lujosos jardines de su mansión.

–Muy bien Sailor Mars, has acabado con todos mis subordinados en esta zona, el momento de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo ha llegado.

–Estoy de acuerdo –respondió Mars.

Dagan, quien vestía una armadura negra con una capa blanca se despojo de ella quedando únicamente con un pantalón de guerrero en color negro y el dorso desnudo para de inmediato comenzar a concentrar su poder poco a poco y así atacar a Mars. Ella comenzó a recibir los golpes directos de Dagan los cuales eran extremadamente poderosos causándole graves daños a la joven guerrera del fuego.

– ¡Te lo dije maldita! Tú no eres rival para mí por más que hayas renacido o evolucionado, tu poder es limitado ante mi majestuosidad.

– ¿Supongo que este no es todo tu poder verdad? –Preguntó Mars–. De ser así sería vergonzoso para ti.

– ¡Esa actitud de arrogancia y presunción no me asusta estúpida mujer!

Dagan continúo golpeando a Mars quien no se podía defender, hasta que por fin decidió contraatacar a su rival.

– ¡Círculos ardientes de Marte!

– ¡¿Qué demonios es esto!? –Gritó Dagan.

Los nueve planetas más la luna salieron de las manos de Mars para convertirse en unas enormes bolas de fuego que penetraron el cuerpo de aquel hombre. Ese acto provocó que al instante explotara causándole un gran daño en todo su ser y como era de esperarse, a pesar del gran daño recibido, Dagan se puso en pie con su cuerpo mal herido lo que provocó en éste un enfado tal que le hizo elevar su poder al máximo y de una manera descomunal nunca antes vista por Mars en cualquiera de sus viejos enemigos.

–Este poder no es igual que hace un momento pues lo ha incrementado de una manera descomunal y tremenda –exclamó Mars.

Dagan, quien se cubrió de una sombra oscura, minutos después apareció con su apariencia real la cual era de un demonio alado con aspecto terrible: un par de cuernos cortos en la frente, ojos rojos y el cabello fue reemplazado por una gran cantidad de fuego que cubría su cabeza.

Mars comenzó a comprender que sus enemigos eran algo más que invasores extraterrestres pues al verlo supo que estos seres no eran humanos ni mucho menos.

– ¡Muere y sufre eternamente en el infierno, maldita infeliz! ¡Grito infernal, ataca!

De las fauces de aquel demonio salió una gran cantidad de fuego terrorífico que cubrió el cuerpo de Sailor Mars en su totalidad.

–Este fuego te calcinara por completo provocándote un sufrimiento inmenso –exclamó a gran voz aquel demonio.

Mars desapareció dentro del fuego provocando la sorpresa de Dagan.

– ¡En donde te metiste maldita bruja!

Dagan miró al cielo observando como la luz del sol se mezclaba con otra luz roja intensa. Ese demonio sintió una fuerza distinta, una energía que jamás había sentido y en ese momento Mars apareció cayendo desde las alturas de manera espectacular. Ella sacudió el polvo de sus ropajes indicando que el tiempo había llegado. Dagan quedó perplejo al observar que Mars comenzó a danzar de una forma más que fascinante dando piruetas muy sugestivas, una especie de danza árabe, mezclándola con ballet clásico y culminando con un toque fantástico en una danza de Geisha. Dichos bailes dejaron paralizado al demonio Dagan quien, inmóvil, inconscientemente comenzó a temblar. Rei tomó parte de la tela de su traje comenzando a salir largos listones rojos, los cuales estaban adheridos a su traje, y de una forma más que veloz dichos listones azotaban al demonio causándole un severo daño, mas no mortal. Mars giraba y giraba velozmente, como si su danza estuviera llegando al clímax final, dejando a un Dagan confundido para después hacer una invocación más.

– ¡Por el poder del Arcángel Uriel, culminación mórfica! –Exclamó Rei en voz alta.

Una luz roja cubrió las ropas de Mars y poco a poco fueron desprendiéndose de algunas partes de su cuerpo para más tarde, con el ritmo de la danza, quedar con un traje de guerrera, bastante hermoso, muy contrastante con el anterior. Era un cheongsam de color rojo con pequeños bordados dorados con el símbolo de Marte y de dragones, los brazos descubiertos, el vestido era largo, entallado a su cuerpo, pero con la parte de los muslos descubierta, sus zapatillas eran de igual forma en color rojo y su símbolo marciano apareció en su frente eliminando su corona dorada. Todo combinaba perfecto con su hermosa cabellera larga y suelta. Ya por último, en sus manos, en las cuales portaba su espada y escudo, se convirtieron en un arco con flecha, los cuales colgó a sus espaldas. Esa nueva apariencia era una maravilla. Al término de su danza, Dagan recuperó el movimiento, aun así su sorpresa era tal que no podía articular palabra ante semejante mujer.

–Veo que los demonios como tú no pueden controlar su impulso sexual, su lujuria y sus malos pensamientos. Lo he descubierto con sólo observar cómo me miras lascivamente –dijo Mars–. Es cierto que la sexualidad es un acto hermoso, incluso sagrado, es algo extremadamente puro y noble pero ustedes los demonios pervierten a las personas de toda clase; convirtiéndolos muchas veces en esclavos de la lujuria sin mirar más allá de un cuerpo humano, utilizando a los seres vivos como instrumentos para sus sucias depravaciones las cuales deberían ser un acto de amor y placer mutuo y no solo un acto vulgar de fornicación salvaje y sin sentido; el sexo no es así, pues con el acto viene una gran prueba de madurez, integridad y sobre todo responsabilidad, pero ustedes, demonios inmundos, se han encargado de hacerle creer a las personas que el placer no es de ese modo y eso no debe continuar, al menos no mientras yo esté viva, morirás sin falta.

–No es nuestra culpa que los humanos sean unos ególatras, vanidosos y pervertidos, que sólo piensan en ellos mismos sin siquiera pensar un poco en lo que realmente es malo pero… ¡Bah! A nosotros nos conviene eso pues ellos al dividirse día con día metidos en sus propias ideas y peleándose porque uno dice una cosa y al otro no le parece, eso para nosotros es excelente pues mientras más divisiones haya, mientras una persona siga diciendo: "Que bueno que a ese sacerdote lo denigren, que bien que a ese pastor lo juzguen, que maravilla que a ese musulmán lo desprecien, que bien que acaben con esos judíos, que bueno que los budistas, sintoístas y demás credos sean marginados". Mientras estén peleándose entre sí unos contra otros para nuestras fuerzas demoniacas es excelente y así ustedes, tontos seres humanos, sin darse cuenta, se hunden en los abismos y no saben que su única salvación es la unidad espiritual entre todo ser vivo sin excepciones. Es algo tan simple de descubrir pero a causa de su egoísmo eso es algo que jamás reconocerán y es ahí donde nosotros aprovechamos la situación. Así que, aunque me destruyas, lo que te dije jamás cambiara por más intentos inútiles que, ustedes guerreras de pacotilla, hagan pues los humanos jamás cambiaran su tonta manera ególatra de pensar.

–Tienes razón Dagan –dijo Mars–. Es cierto que los humanos somos testarudos por naturaleza, pero eso es lo que nos hace diferentes a nosotros de ustedes los demonios; y es por lo que ustedes están celosos de los humanos porque el poder del Universo nos eligió a nosotros los humanos por encima de ustedes, ángeles caídos y marginados, pues él nos dotó de espíritu, inteligencia y sobre todo de libertad, ese libre albedrio que ciertamente en muchas ocasiones es mal utilizado por muchos de nosotros, sin embargo, el cosmos respeta esa libertad y por ese amor que nos tiene nos deja decidir lo que nos parezca bueno o malo. Eso es lo que a ustedes, demonios infernales, les hace rabiar; porque ustedes, sabiéndose ángeles, fueron denigrados por el poder universal y por ello nos odian y buscan destruirnos. Pero te repito, mientras nosotras estemos vivas, haremos hasta lo imposible por impedir que ustedes se salgan con la suya.

Dagan no dijo más y se alteró al darse cuenta que sus mentiras mezcladas con la verdad no funcionaban en esa mujer y de nueva cuenta intentó atacarla físicamente pues el ataque psicológico había fracasado. Mas le fue imposible conseguir dañarla pues el poder de aquella mujer, que anteriormente había sido humillada, ahora era imponente.

–Desaparece de mi vista junto a todos tus seguidores –dijo Mars– ¡Gracia cósmica de Marte, extingue al enemigo!

Dentro de toda la republica popular de China surgió un gran resplandor luminoso que lo cubrió todo para poco a poco acumularse y llegar a las manos de Mars; quien de inmediato lo arrojó hacia su enemigo provocando en éste un grito agónico para más tarde exterminarlo por completo destruyendo esa gran mansión junto con todo lo que quedaba de aquel demonio infernal.

–Todo ha terminado en este lugar –Dijo Rei–. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Austros y nuestro ejército y aliados destruyan a lo que resta del ejército de Dagan. Fue una guerra cruel, pues mirar a uno de esos demonios a la cara es algo realmente temible y sus ataques realmente eran devastadores, sobre todo ese fuego infernal del cual no habría salido viva si Hikaru no me hubiese mostrado las facetas del fuego y así poder dominarlo a la perfección. Pero sin duda sus ataques psicológicos eran los más aterradores. Gracias a que fui bien instruida lo supere, de lo contrario habría perecido.

Rei, ya en su forma normal, salió a la plaza Tiananmen en donde todos los civiles la esperaban para agradecerle su ayuda e incluso estaban haciendo fiesta ante la alegría de saberse libres. Ellos se encontraban brincando, cantando y bailando de gusto. Rei únicamente sonrió para de inmediato desaparecer ante la vista de todos. En ese mismo lugar, pero a miles de metros de altura, una silueta observaba fijamente todos los acontecimientos ahí ocurridos, era nada menos que Andrea, una de los guardianes del Moscova, la cual al ver que su discípula y elegida había vencido; que todo por fin estaba concluyendo satisfactoriamente y que los ejércitos de Marte y Venus estaban por aniquilar a las tropas de Dagan, se retiró de la escena. Fue así que Neo Sailor Mars/Amaterasu, combino sus poderes de senshi con los de la diosa y demostró su gran capacidad tanto física como espiritual en todo sentido.

Por su parte, Hotaru, quien ya había conseguido que sus antiguas compañeras resurgieran, se encontraba dentro de la residencia Tomoe, antiguo hogar de ésta y en donde había vivido cosas terribles a lado de su padre a causa de la Dama 9 y de Faraón 90. Dentro de dicha residencia, Hotaru, se encontraba con sus ahora tres guerreras protectoras y compañeras de batalla; las cuatro descansaban en la sala de estar y fue Haruka la que rompió el silencio.

–Hotaru… ¿Por qué no entramos en acción de inmediato?

–No es tiempo de hacerlo Haruka, el enemigo es diferente, ustedes mismas lo vivieron en carne propia hace algún tiempo y no solo eso, sino que el nivel que ahora tienen es sumamente inferior al de las guerreras planetarias, Selene y todas sus amigas. ¿Acaso no notaron el tremendo poder de Neo Sailor Mars?

–Hotaru tiene razón Haruka –interrumpió Michiru–. Nosotras enfocamos todo nuestro tiempo a intentar alejarnos de esas chicas y, peor aún, intentando asesinar a Hotaru, según nosotras para proteger al mundo. Mas no sabíamos que de haber conseguido matarle habríamos acabado con la gran elegida y eso sería el peor de nuestros pecados.

–Aun así ustedes jamás habrían podido matarme amigas, eso es un hecho, pues mi estrella vigilante es alguien con un poder al cual ni yo misma puedo acceder.

–Esa afrenta es algo que aun no terminan de pagar –dijo una extraña voz.

Haruka y Michiru volteaban a todas partes sin poder encontrar a nadie mientras Hotaru palidecía extrañamente para más tarde inclinarse sin decir una sola palabra y limitarse a agachar su cabeza.

– ¡¿Hotaru, que pasa!? –Exclamó Setsuna.

– ¡Mi-mi señora está aquí! –dijo con voz quebrada y pausada la joven guerrera.

" ¿Tu señora? ¿De qué hablas Hotaru?" –Preguntaron Haruka y Michiru.

De la nada se formó una silueta para más tarde aparecer una mujer extremadamente atractiva con vestido al estilo griego clásico en color blanco, era nada menos que Svetlana, quien de inmediato se aproximó tanto a Michiru como a Haruka tomándolas por el cuello y levantándolas de su sitio cual muñecas de trapo para después arrojarlas en contra de una pared sólida, la cual fue de inmediato destruida por el impulso de Svetlana.

–Ustedes, que se creían las más aptas para la batalla, las más inteligentes, no pudieron diferenciar entre el bien y el mal confundiendo a Hotaru con un demonio. Eso es algo bastante grave en su caso y por eso han pagar esa afrenta y enmendar sus errores.

"¡Sabemos que hicimos mal pero aun así queremos medir nuestras fuerzas para demostrarle a la gran Saturn que somos dignas de ser sus comandantes de batalla!" –Exclamaron la peli azul y la peli arena–. "¡Por el poder de Urano! transformación ¡Por el poder de Neptuno transformación!"

Ambas senshis tomaron sus formas de súper Sailor Uranus y súper Sailor Neptune.

–Hotaru haz algo, detenlas –dijo Setsuna.

–No puedo Setsuna, no puedo, lo siento mucho por ellas pero su arrogancia aun está dentro de sus corazones y ellas mismas deberán darse cuenta de eso.

"¡Maremoto de Neptuno! ¡Tierra tiembla!"

–Deplorable, simplemente deplorable, esos ataques son basura, es evidente que ustedes han estado mucho tiempo en el limbo pues esos ataques son basura.

Después de que Svetlana dijera esas palabras tomó los ataques con sus manos desnudas uno en cada mano y regresó cada uno pero con más poder lanzando a las dos senshis fuera, en un patio trasero que tenía dicha mansión.

– ¡¿Quién es ella Hotaru!? –Preguntó Setsuna.

–Ella es Svetlana, la guardiana de la divina sabiduría universal y hermana del héroe legendario del Moskva.

– ¿Svetlana?... ¡Por Dios! ¡Creo recordar algo muy remoto de esa historia! –Exclamó Setsuna con gran asombro–. Si es lo que pienso es mejor detener a esas dos o de lo contrario…

–Imposible Setsuna, sólo mi señora decidirá el destino de ellas dos y nadie más –concluyó Hotaru.

Uranus y Neptune estaban convalecientes en el suelo de aquel gran patio. En ese momento Svetlana se aproximó a ellas.

–Este poder es diferente Haruka, ella es, ella es…

–Michiru…

– ¡Purificación universal!–Exclamó fuertemente Svetlana.

Las dos senshis eran arrojadas por los aires cubiertas de una luz intensa que les impedía moverse.

En la terrible dimensión Omega, Eternal Ángel Moon trataba de descifrar el porqué sus seres amados la odiaban, mas estos seguían insultándola terriblemente hasta que ella se exaltó.

– ¡Ya basta, cállense!

Sus padres y hermano se intimidaron de inmediato arrodillándose y suplicando misericordia por parte de Sailor Moon. Ella se desconcertó aún más ante ese acto y tomó entre sus brazos a su madre abrazándola fuertemente y preguntándole que era lo que les había pasado.

Mamá Ikuko no sabía que estaba ocurriendo y fue en ese momento que Shingo habló:

–No quieras hacernos creer que eres buena persona, aunque tu apariencia sea diferente; aunque te hayas cortado el cabello y te lo hayas teñido un poco en plateado, tu rostro es el mismo, aquel que nos traicionó hace seis años para convertir nuestro hermoso Tokio en esta abominación y todo por tu sed de avaricia y egoísmo, convirtiéndote en conquistadora de la Tierra junto a tu amante.

Sailor Moon no podía comprender lo que ahí pasaba, pero algo era seguro y eso era que en aquella dimensión o lo que fuera, Usagi era para su familia y tal vez para muchos más un ser despreciable.

–Es verdad Neo reina Serenity –habló Kenji, padre de ésta–. Tú, mi hija, te corrompiste a causa de tu ambición, tu negación y por tu dolor al haber perdido a los seres que más amabas en este mundo y como siempre lo decías, en esas noches de desesperación, hasta que por fin tu mente se distorsionó y elegiste el camino del mal impulsada por ese hombre que cambio tu mente por completo. Ahora vienes aquí con tu cara de bondad y deseas hacernos creer que nada ha pasado y eso ya no te lo cree nadie pues eres ruin y perversa. Si al decirte eso me gano la muerte, no me importa, es mejor eso que esta vida de miseria en la que tanto tú como tus protectoras nos han hundido.

–Así es hija –dijo Ikuko Tsukino–. Y de no ser por aquellas cinco jovencitas este mundo habría desaparecido mucho antes, pero gracias a ellas seguimos vivos y algo protegidos de tu maldad y la de tus guerreras.

– ¡Mamá, no digas nada de las Sailor Quartetto y su princesa! Esta mujer no debe saber que ellas llegaron para ayudarnos, aunque su poder es muy bajo en comparación de esta mujer y sus guerreras, nos han protegido todo este tiempo.

Sailor Moon quedó impactada al saber que una vida distinta existía en esa dimensión; una vida en la cual ella era la villana y en donde nuevas senshis existían combatiéndola para evitar una destrucción masiva.

Un fuerte sonido se escuchó en las calles de Tokio y los Tsukino de inmediato se dirigieron a un refugio subterráneo que tenían en su hogar dejando sola a Sailor Moon quien, de inmediato, salió para ver lo que ocurría.

 **Un trueno bastante poderoso atacó una, ya de por si destruida, estación de policías, mientras una gigantesca bola de fuego atacó una estación de bomberos, una enorme ola de agua destruyó un hospital lleno de enfermos y una esfera de luz en tono dorado hizo explotar parte de los edificios de ese lugar. Sailor Moon observó todo eso y al ver las siluetas de las personas que atacaban dichos lugares quedó horrorizada al descubrir que eran Sailor Júpiter, Mars, Mercury y Venus.**

Sailor Moon se escondió y tiempo después volvió a su forma normal de Selene disminuyendo su poder al máximo para no ser descubierta y así investigar que estaba ocurriendo, quienes eran las Sailor Quartetto y su princesa y, más aún, porque esa dimensión era tan diferente y a la vez tan conectada similar con su propia dimensión.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Queridas lectoras ya está listo este capítulo en el cual comienzan a descifrarse algunas cosillas de los enemigos y más aún la historia de la dimensión Omega, la cual está muy confusa pero parece que unas Sailor nuevas han aparecido. Si leyeron el manga sabrán quienes son.**

 **Mis personajes nuevos son Orión y Arístides, ambos nombres de origen griego y Orión además de ser un nombre griego también es el nombre de una constelación, cosa que ya sabían supongo, pero mejor aclararlo jejeje.**

 **Un cheongsam es un traje o vestido originario de China muy bonito y típico de aquel lugar.**


	26. Batalla final en Omega

**Capítulo 26**

 **La batalla final de la dimensión Omega**

Las Sailor Scouts que estaban destruyendo gran parte de la ciudad detuvieron sus ataques al observar que a una distancia de aproximadamente cien metros, cinco siluetas se aproximaban a gran velocidad.

– ¿Qué es esta sensación que me acoge fuertemente al observar esas siluetas? –Se preguntó Selene.

Ésta no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban mirando pues en ese momento las cinco presciencias descubrieron su apariencia dejando anonada a la reina de la luna.

– _¡No puede ser, esas jóvenes son!_

– ¡Ya es hora de que su reino de terror termine malditas Sailor Scouts! –Exclamó una joven guerrera con traje de marinero en color rosa y cabello largo con un par de coletas en el mismo tono de su traje. Su edad oscilaba entre los quince a dieciséis años de edad.

– ¡Sailor Chibimoon!… No, ahora la Neo Sailor Moon del siglo treinta. Tú y tus sirvientes son débiles en comparación nuestra –dijo burlonamente Sailor Mars.

–Es verdad que son más fuertes que nosotras pero aun así jamás dejaremos de luchar hasta que estemos muertas o logremos derrotarlas.

Una joven de aparentes dieciocho años con cabello rojo, ojos del mismo color y su cabello largo, peinado con una cola de caballo alta y traje de marinero, similar al de Sailor Mars del mismo color rojo, habló enérgicamente respondiendo a la Sailor del fuego.

– ¡Sailor **Vesta** , nunca entiendes! –Respondió Mars–. ¡Acaso deseas que esta vez si te incinere por completo estúpida y débil senshi del futuro!

Selene observó todo con detalle aun con sorpresa al mirar a su futura hija ya como toda una adolecente acompañada de esas cuatro chicas que anteriormente eran llamadas el cuarteto amazonas y que ahora se presentaban como las Sailor Quartetto. Ves Ves era Sailor Vesta, con su traje blanco con rojo, Cere Cere era Sailor Ceres con su traje rosa con tonos amarillos, Para Para era Sailor Palas con su traje en color azul y Jun Jun era Sailor Juno con su traje de color verde. Junto a ellas se encontraba Chibiusa anteriormente en su infancia conocida como Sailor Chibimoon y ahora siendo ya Neo Sailor Moon, tomando el lugar de su madre, la Neo reina Serenity.

Las cinco Senshis del futuro comenzaron a atacar a las senshis Inners, quienes sonreían burlonamente ante los inútiles intentos de las jovencitas de hacerles daño pues era evidente que el nivel de las Inners estaba muy por encima de ellas. Las jóvenes guerreras trataban desesperadamente de responder a los ataques de sus rivales, las cuales fácilmente iban derrotando una a una a las cinco senshis del futuro.

– _¡Dios mío, el cuarteto y Chibiusa serán destruidas por mis amigas!_ –Pensó angustiada Selene–. _Debo hacer algo al respecto y debo investigar porque en esta dimensión las cosas son tan diferentes._

Las Inners estaban por terminar con las Quartetto y Chibiusa, cuando Selene, repentinamente, gritó desde su escondite.

– ¡Ya basta! ¡Ustedes cuatro, deténganse! ¿Qué es lo que les pasa? ¿Por qué actúan de esa manera?

Las nueve guerreras voltearon súbitamente hacia donde se encontraba Selene. Las Inners no comprendían que pasaba y mucho menos las Quartetto junto con Chibiusa, quienes la miraron fijamente mientras Selene caminaba hacia ellas.

–Reina Serenity. ¿Qué hace usted aquí y con ese corte nuevo? –Preguntó asombrada Mars mientras las otras miraban fijamente.

– _Debo hacer algo, aunque sea un acto que no me agrade, he de hacerlo por el bien de esta dimensión; debo leer la mente de mis amigas_ –pensó para sí Selene.

En ese instante ella cerró sus ojos y detuvo el curso natural del tiempo para más tarde comenzar a leer la mente de Mars y sus amigas. Selene comenzó a observar todo con detalle no dando crédito a lo que su mente observaba. En ese momento un choque mental derribó extrañamente a la poderosa Eternal Angel Moon.

Mientras estaba derribada esto fue lo que dijo:

– _¿Qué fue eso? una fuerza maléfica extremadamente poderosa bloqueo mi trance en cuanto estaba por descubrir algo increíble._

Las Inners y las Quartetto recuperaron la movilidad sin saber que había ocurrido e inmediatamente las malvadas Inners observaron a la que creían su reina, la cual se puso en pie sabiendo ahora bastante de lo que ahí estaba ocurriendo y decidió seguir el juego de sus amigas o lo que parecían ser sus amigas.

–Chicas, por el momento es mejor dejar las cosas así, mas tarde habrá tiempo de matar a esas rebeldes –dijo Selene.

–Comprendo mi reina –respondió Mars–. Sin embargo, no comprendo que hace usted aquí. Si bien desde hace tiempo usted no se deja ver nunca pensé que su apariencia cambiaria tanto; pero sin duda es usted pues su olor, energía y fuerza son las mismas así que obedeceremos su orden y nos retiraremos.

Las Inners se fueron tras escuchar las órdenes de Mars dejando maltrechas a Chibiusa y sus compañeras: Cere Cere, Para Para, Jun Jun y Ves Ves, quienes no comprendían como era posible que la reina Serenity estuviera presente ante ellas puesto que jamás les había dado la cara ya que siempre mandaba a sus siervos o a sus guerreras más poderosas, las Inners, para pelear con ellas; y por esa razón ellas estaban confundidas al mirar a los ojos a aquella mujer causante de todo ese mal en aquella dimensión, mujer que tenía el cabello corto y rubio platinado pero que sin duda era Usagi pues su energía era idéntica.

– ¡Maldita! ¡Tú eres la causante de todo este mal! –Gritó Sailor Vesta, la más agresiva de las Quartetto.

Mientras eso ocurría, Selene se transformó en Sailor Moon, la Sailor Moon ordinaria y patética que todas conocían, para más tarde retirarse sin decir palabra alguna ante los ataques verbales de Sailor Vesta. Sailor Moon se dio media vuelta observando a Chibiusa, quien era idéntica a ella cuando tenía dieciséis años y sólo le dijo esto, no de forma verbal, sino telepáticamente.

– _Hasta pronto hija mía, has crecido mucho, me alegra verte de nuevo y ahora convertida en una gran guerrera; te espero en el palacio de cristal de la dimensión Omega._

Tras esto Sailor Moon desapareció dejando a Chibiusa contrariada ante tal acontecimiento.

– _Esa mujer no tenía una energía maligna en comparación de sus sirvientes y amigas; esa mujer es realmente mi…_ –pensó para si Chibiusa cuando de repente Vesta la despertó de sus pensamientos.

–Neo Sailor Moon, es hora de retirarnos y planear bien el ataque al palacio de cristal.

–Si vámonos es mejor descansar pues estoy segura que por el momento no habrá más batallas, créanme, estoy muy segura de eso –concluyó Chibiusa.

Las cinco se retiraron en dirección del hogar de la familia Tsukino en donde ellas podían resguardarse y por esa razón dicha familia era la más perseguida en aquel mundo.

Por su parte, Sailor Moon, le dio alcance a las Inners, quienes estaban burlándose de todas las personas de aquel mundo extraño al cual habían destruido y controlado sin ningún problema.

"¡Que alegría nos da saber que nuevamente nuestra líder y reina absoluta vuelve a la diversión junto a nosotras!" –exclamaron las Inners.

Selene había descubierto algo, pero no todo lo que quería saber y por esa razón les siguió el juego para, con base en eso, poder descubrir aquello que le había sido bloqueado extrañamente por una energía maligna cuando estaba leyendo los recuerdos de Mars.

–Así es chicas por fin estamos todas juntas y nos divertiremos aplastando a todos –respondió Sailor Moon–. _Apresúrate, me estoy cansando de esta farsa._

Tras pensar eso, un fuerte ataque luminoso se impacto en el cuerpo de Sailor Moon dejando atónitas a sus compañeras.

–No puede ser que sean tan tontas y no se den cuenta que esa mujer no es la reina Serenity si no una invasora que viene desde otra dimensión a terminar con nuestro reinado.

Un hombre alto, apuesto, de cabello en color plata a la nuca, con un traje blanco, zapatos del mismo color y piel blanca, llegó a la escena.

–Rey Diamante, ¿qué hace usted aquí? ¿De qué habla? –Preguntó Sailor Venus.

–Esta mujer es Selene, la Sailor Moon de la dimensión Alpha –respondió Diamante–. Recuerdan que esto ya se nos había revelado desde el momento en el cual todos llegamos a esta dimensión, que algún día tendríamos una batalla con guerreras del futur, exactamente Neo Sailor Moon y las Quartetto y del ataque de los invasores de la dimensión Alpha; y esta débil mujer es nada menos que esa Sailor Moon, tan débil y patética como siempre. Lo que me causa gracia es saber que enviaron a esta guerrera sola sabiendo que su nivel de pelea es tan bajo. Pero en fin, así es el nivel de aquella dimensión.

Las Inners voltearon a ver a Sailor Moon, quien se encontraba postrada en el suelo. Al mirarla a los ojos recordaron la mirada de aquella mujer por la cual ellas habían peleado inútilmente infinidad de veces, peleando por una causa absurda y descubrieron que las palabras de Diamante eran las correctas.

"¡Sailor Moon, detestamos esa mirada de debilidad y estupidez por la cual nosotras perecimos!" –exclamaron las Inners–. "Pero ahora gracias a nuestro amo y señor Ba…"

– ¡Silencio estúpidas! –Una fuerte voz femenina se escuchó entre las sombras para más tarde descubrirse.

– ¡Reina sombra de la luna! ¿Qué hace aquí? –Pregunto Mercury.

Una mujer idéntica, literalmente idéntica a la antigua Usagi, apareció ante todos.

–No me vuelvas a llamar sombra de la luna, yo soy la reina Serenity y nada más.

– ¡Perdóneme reina mía! No lo vuelo a hacer.

Ambas Serenitys se miraron a los ojos y fue en ese momento que la Serenity de la dimensión Omega habló.

– ¿Así que tú fuiste la elegida para llegar hasta este lugar? Vaya que mal por los Alpha, no tienen alguien más poderoso para enviar, su única esperanza eres tú, que patético.

Selene se puso en pie y sin pensarlo atacó a su contraparte.

– ¡Dulce luz de estrella de las Sailor Scouts!

– ¡No puede ser que sigas siendo tan estúpida y tan débil! Ese poder es tan absurdo y tan anticuado que solo me causas pena. Tanta es tu debilidad que hasta tu cristal de plata has perdido y por esa razón yo me apodere de él; ahora te demostrare un ataque real ¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada, acción!

La Serenity Omega sacó el antiguo cristal de plata de Selene, el cual había desaparecido de su poder después de haber renacido en el Moscova con la ayuda de Svetlana. Dicho ataque se impactó tremendamente en el cuerpo de Selene mandándola con gran fuerza hacia una barda la cual se destrozó al instante tras recibir el contacto del cuerpo de Selene quien cayó y se desmayó.

– ¿Qué hacemos con ella? –Preguntaron las Inners.

–Tráiganla al palacio, debemos encerrarla con la otra traidora –exclamó Diamante.

Sailor Júpiter tomó el cuerpo de Selene y la llevó cargando como un costal de papas o algo parecido. Selene débilmente abrió sus ojos y observó que a escasos metros se encontraba la silueta de una mujer quien se encontraba recargada en una vieja casa destruida; su ropa era simple, un pantalón de mezclilla azul celeste, con unos tenis en color blanco, chamarra de mezclilla, la cual hacia juego con su pantalón, una blusa en color blanco de corte deportivo con cuello redondo y una boina francesa en color blanco. Dicha mujer jamás levantó el rostro pero su figura era delgada y estética, su cabello o lo poco que se le notaba era de color aparentemente rubio. Dicha mujer mantenía la cabeza agachada sosteniendo, o mejor dicho leyendo, un libro, recargada de forma más que sobrada en la barda de aquella casa sin hacer nada por pedir ayuda para Selene, solo se limitaba a leer su libro y sonreír sin levantar la mirada.

Selene la observó, sonrió y pensó.

– _Si ella está en este lugar algo grave va a ocurrir aquí._

Después de esas palabras por fin se alejaron de aquel sitio dejando a esa mujer hasta que por fin desapareció de su vista.

Por otra parte, Chibiusa, se encontraba dentro de la casa de los Tsukino en donde estaban siendo atendidas por mamá Ikuko, la cual curaba sus heridas y de paso maldecía a su propia hija por todo lo que les pasaba.

– ¡Esa maldita de Usagi se atrevió a venir a nuestra casa con su cara de falsa bondad! –Exclamó Shingo.

– ¿Así que Usagi estuvo aquí? –Preguntó Chibiusa.

–Efectivamente y es tan descarada que se atrevió a venir aquí para intentar engañarnos de nuevo –expuso Ikuko Tsukino–. Me arrepiento de haberla parido.

– ¡No digas eso mamá Ikuko te lo ruego! –Suplicó Chibiusa–. ¡Mi mamá no es mala!, no lo es. La mujer que ustedes insultan no es mala, ella es mi madre y mi corazón me dice que ella es buena…

–Ahora que sabemos toda tu historia y la de nuestra hija, comprendemos que te cueste trabajo aceptar que ella ahora es un ser maligno pues es tu madre, pero…

– ¡No abuelita, mi mamá nos va a salvar de la falsa mujer que ha usurpado su identidad! ¡Yo lo sé porque mi corazón me lo dice! –Gritó Chibiusa levantándose de la mesa con lágrimas en los ojos dirigiéndose a su habitación.

–Déjala mamá –dijo Kenji Tsukino–. Es natural su malestar pues es su madre pero con el tiempo entenderá la realidad.

Las Quartetto se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la parte superior de la casa hacia donde se encontraba Chibiusa para apoyarla como su princesa que era y más aun como su amiga y compañera de batalla.

En ese instante una luz cegadora cubrió toda la casa de los Tsukino, al apagarse dicha luz la misma mujer que observó cuando se llevaban a Selene se apareció ante Chibiusa y sus amigas.

– ¿Quién eres tú y que quieres aquí? –Preguntó Cere Cere.

–Llámenme simplemente S y lo que quiero es ayudarlas.

"¡Como dices eso, si entraste como una extraña y sin autorización a este lugar!" –Le recriminaron las otras tres senshis.

–Déjenla hablar chicas –profirió Chibiusa.

–No tengo mucho que decirles, lo más importante es que deseo que ustedes vengan conmigo pues la batalla final por la libertad de esta dimensión, a la cual ustedes fueron traídas, está por llegar y de salir todo bien ustedes podrán regresar a su época con mas poder y sapiencia para así proteger de mejor manera a su amado Tokio de Cristal.

Las Quartetto estaban indecisas, sin embargo, Chibiusa sin dudarlo aceptó, sabiendo que solo así podría demostrar que su madre no era lo que todos decían y sin más demora se dirigieron al palacio de Cristal de aquella dimensión.

Por otro lado en la dimensión Alpha, dentro de la mansión de Hotaru, ésta se encontraba dentro de la misma curando las heridas de Haruka y Michiru mientras Setsuna observaba todo a la distancia como vigilando y analizando la situación de lo que había ocurrido.

–Hotaru, esa mujer está muy lejos de todo lo que hemos vivido –dijo Haruka.

–Haruka tiene razón ella no es humana –agregó Michiru.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Horas atrás:_

– _¡Purificación universal! –Exclamo Svetlana._

 _Las dos Outers fueron cubiertas por una luz increíblemente blanca, mientras eso ocurría, decenas de querubines descendían y se postraban ante Svetlana._

 _Por su parte Uranus y Neptune gritaban de manera desgarradora ante el poder de aquella mujer, hasta que por fin la luz que las cubría desapareció de ellas dejándolas desnudas mirándose una frente a la otra observando sus cuerpos, lo cual provocó en éstas una vergüenza tal por lo cual comprendieron que su actitud era tan repugnante como sus propios cuerpos, no porque estos fueran horribles si no porque el significado de aquel suceso era más profundo y al purificarlas les dio a entender que ellas no eran perfectas, pues sus cuerpos estaban sucios mas allá de sus gustos personales, era por su prepotencia y arrogancia y al desnudarlas les demostró que sus cuerpos eran idénticos al de las demás personas, que no eran diferentes ni mucho menos eran superiores a los demás; eran humanas, comunes y corrientes y nada más._

 _Después de eso, Svetlana lanzó el maremoto de Neptuno, el grito mortal y el tierra tiembla, las tres técnicas de las Outers, para atacar tanto a Haruka como a Michiru y hacerles entender por última vez que si esos poderes tan simples las habían lastimado de gravedad no estaban listas para la batalla. Después de eso Svetlana desapareció diciéndole a Hotaru que sanara las heridas de sus amigas y que después las entrenara de la manera más adecuada y fue así que Svetlana desapareció._

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

–Mi señora es lo que es amigas. Por ahora ustedes deben recuperarse pues su entrenamiento será intenso y acataran todas y cada una de mis órdenes sin replica –concluyó Hotaru.

 **De regreso en la dimensión Omega**

Selene se encontraba encerrada en una enorme celda custodiada por decenas de guardias y por las propias Inners, quienes no despegaban ni un momento la mirada de su prisionera.

–Chicas, ¿por qué sus corazones se han vuelto tan negros como la noche? –Preguntó Selene.

–Tú y tus amigas de la dimensión Alpha deberían saberlo mejor que nadie –respondió Minako.

–No te entiendo.

–Solo tienes que saber esto antes de morir, nosotras somos ustedes, somos sus sombras –agregó Makoto.

En ese instante apareció un hombre de aspecto galante, cabello azul oscuro, casi negro, vistiendo un saco color azul marino oscuro con ligeros adornos blancos, pantalón de vestir blanco y zapatos del mismo color que el pantalón con unos guantes negros que cubrían sus manos.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Zafiro?, comandante supremo de las tropas de la dimensión Omega –Preguntó Mercury.

–Solo he venido a traer a la otra prisionera para que le haga compañía a esta mujer, después de todo, la reina Serenity no es tan mala y decidió juntarlas para que se miraran por última vez. Y yo estoy preparando a las tropas para la invasión a la dimensión Alpha pues nuestro señor ya dio la orden así que ustedes de igual forma deben prepararse.

Después de dar esa noticia, Zafiro, ordenó traer a la otra prisionera. En el momento que Selene miró a dicha mujer, de sus ojos salieron lagrimas; puesto que esa otra mujer era nada menos que su hermana quien tenía por nombre, Eos, la cual era muy parecida a Selene pero con el cabello completamente rojo, era tenía largo hasta la cintura pero sin coletas pues su peinado era una cola de caballo larga con una tiara de princesa hecha de diamantes. Vestía un elegante vestido blanco con un cinturón de oro, los hombros descubiertos y sandalias de estilo griego, era muy hermosa. De edad era tres años mayor que Selene. Eos fue ingresada a la prisión junto a Selene mientras las Inners y Zafiro salieron de aquella cárcel para preparar su invasión dejando únicamente a las dos hermanas bajo la vigilancia de los guardias de bajo rango.

Las hermanas se fundieron en un abrazo enternecedor para de inmediato mirarse y comenzar a platicar de manera abierta puesto que los únicos guardias de aquella prisión estaban en las puertas de dicho lugar ya que ese calabozo estaba muy profundo y era muy complicado salir de él sin que alguien lo notara.

–Eos, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Supongo que tú me enviaste todas esas señales para que yo llegara hasta aquí, ¿verdad?

–Así es Selene, era la única forma de lograr que tú me encontraras y nos ayudaras.

–Ya veo, pero dime, ¿Cómo es que esta dimensión es un absoluto caos? –Preguntó la rubia–. Yo puedo descubrir cómo fue todo esto, de hecho sé algo de Diamante, y todo lo demás, por lo poco que pude leer en la mente de estas sombras Inners pero es mejor que tú me lo digas ya que no puedo confiar mucho en mi don de leer mentes y ver el presente, pasado y futuro pues algo me ha bloqueado en este lugar y es algo muy poderoso así que mejor dímelo tú.

–Claro hermana, tratare de ser breve pues el momento de nuestra muerte está cerca ya que nos mataran a las dos en cualquier momento. Así como tú fuiste enviada a la dimensión Alpha, lo que vendría siendo el planeta Tierra en su formal oficial y nuestro hermano fue enviado a dormir en el Sol, yo fui enviada a la Tierra pero a la dimensión Omega, en donde de igual forma existe vida, aunque de manera alterna con la dimensión principal o sea la Alpha (que significa la dimensión del principio), la Omega (es la dimensión del fin dentro del mismo planeta sagrado llamado Tierra). Al llegar a este lugar todo era hermoso, los padres de los cuales yo nací en este mundo me criaron y protegieron de manera más que apropiada, lo mismo que a ti los Tsukino en tu dimensión, y conforme fui creciendo descubrí mis dones otorgados gracias a nuestra sangre real milenaria. Al poco tiempo de mi mayoría de edad un poder interno emergió de mí y comencé a utilizarlo para el bien de este pueblo, con mi educación y poder logre, gracias al apoyo de la gente, formar un grupo inmenso de seguidores, los cuales querían un nuevo gobernante pues el que tenían había cometido crímenes y atrocidades contra su pueblo; fue algo que yo misma viví y por esa razón armamos esa revolución, en fin, la conclusión fue que aquel dirigente fue derrocado y con el apoyo del pueblo yo fui elegida como su gobernante, todo era armonía y felicidad para todos como un país en común sin diferencias. Pero un día, de la nada, exactamente hace casi seis años, todo comenzó a derrumbarse pues de la nada un ser extraño con apariencia imponente apareció frente a mí; dicho hombre se hizo llamar Baal y me dijo que si me aliaba a él, yo sería gobernante de todo el planeta Tierra en su totalidad. Evidentemente me negué y al hacer eso este ser con apariencia humana, mas no era humano, me dijo que de rechazar su propuesta toda mi dimensión seria conquistada y destruida. Yo me opuse y este ser desapareció pero días después regresó y esta vez acompañado de las cinco Sailor Scouts. Al verlas, y sobre todo ver a la que es idéntica a ti, pensé que eran aliadas, sin embargo no fue así puesto que comenzaron a atacar a todo mi pueblo. Pero eso no fue todo, de manera extraña, varias personas fueron apareciendo en esta dimensión, entre ellos tus padres, los Tsukino, los Mizuno, los Aino, los Hino y muchos otros que decían no saber nada del como habían aparecido en este lugar pues sólo recordaban que una mujer de piel morena y aspecto hermoso los había enviado hasta ese sitio antes de que la descubrieran y así poder salvar la vida de los seres queridos de las guerreras de la otra dimensión. Yo no me opuse a recibirlos, pero su llegada fue en el momento menos oportuno pues al parecer Baal había leído los pensamientos de aquella mujer y por ello atacó de inmediato a mi dimensión. Sin embargo, no pudieron matar a nadie puesto que logre detener por un tiempo, gracias a mi poder, que sus ataques fueran graves, aunque naturalmente no pude resistir por mucho tiempo ya que yo no soy como tú o como Helios que son guerreros, yo sólo soy princesa con algo de poder mas no como ustedes, y rápidamente fui vencida.

Tiempo más tarde cuando ya Baal se había apoderado de mi trono, colocó a tu sombra como reina y no pude lograr que tus seres queridos no te odiaran pues el parecido de esa mujer contigo es increíble y por ello todos te odian ya que ella les dijo una sarta de mentiras para lograr que tu imagen fuera repudiada y así fue. Con todo y eso logre mantener con vida a todos, pero mi poder de defensa terminó cuando este ser abrió los cielos y de ellos trajo dos espíritus a los cuales les dio cuerpo y alma diciendo que esos dos hombres venían de un planeta llamado Némesis y que ambos cumplirían muy bien con su misión. Dichos hombres cobraron vida y los llamo Diamante y Zafiro, quienes le juraron lealtad eterna por haberlos vuelto a la vida, después de eso Diamante se desposo con la falsa Serenity y con el poder de ambos, unidos, no pude más y por ello solicite tu ayuda. Eso fue todo lo que ocurrió hermana, discúlpame por meterte en esta pelea que no te corresponde púes se que tú tienes tus propios asuntos en estos momentos.

–Discúlpame tú a mí –dijo Selene–. Yo sé porque esas senshis sombras están aquí y es por causa mía y de mis amigas, por nuestras debilidades pues nosotras fuimos quienes las creamos ya que ellas son nuestro lado oscuro, el cual fue retirado de nuestras almas gracias al poder de seres superiores que nos ayudaron a eso. Sin embargo todo indica que ese ser llamado Baal aprovechó eso para tomar bajo su poder a nuestros espíritus malignos y darles cuerpo para que trabajaran para él y es por esa razón que esas senshis, incluida Sailor Moon, están aquí, pues es nuestro lado oscuro, ese lado que todo ser humano tiene y que cuando sale puede ser el fin para muchas civilizaciones como ahora es el caso de la tuya. Nosotras nos libramos de ese lado vergonzoso pero alguien más se aprovechó y creó esta oscuridad aprovechándose de ti para así provocar desastres tanto en tu dimensión como en la mía. Pero no solo en el planeta, sino en toda nuestra galaxia y universo mismo.

Pero ahora que sé cuál es el origen de esas sombras he descubierto como resolver todo esto hermana y te juro que de una u otra forma acabare con este mal y liberare a tu dimensión de la maldad que nosotras mismas provocamos. Lo bueno de todo esto es saber que mis padres terrestres están vivos y los de mis amigas también y nuestros conocidos y amigos, y algún día descubriré quien fue esa mujer que los protegió y le agradeceré por siempre.

Eos tomó a su hermana de las manos y sonrió como dando a entender que con el poder que Selene tenia sería imposible vencer a sus enemigos.

–No te preocupes hermana y no dudes, confía en mí, sé lo que te digo –concluyó Selene.

En ese instante una fuerte explosión se escucho a lo lejos.

–Lo ves Eos, los aliados han llegado, tu liberación y la de tu pueblo está próxima.

Selene se transformó en Sailor Moon y destruyó la reja que la tenía encerrada. Los guardias bajaron pero fueron brutalmente destrozados por Sailor Moon en su forma de Eternal Sailor Moon, Eos no podía creer el poder que su hermana menor tenia y se sintió confiada. Ambas ascendieron a la sala principal en donde se encontraban La sombra de Usagi con todo su sequito de guerreros, sus senshis, Zafiro y Diamante.

– ¿Así que todavia tienes agallas Sailor Moon? –Preguntó la sombra de la luna–. Muere valientemente entonces ¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada, acción!

La sombra de Selene lanzó de nuevo su ataque, pero esta vez la Neo reina de la luna lo detuvo con sus manos.

– ¡Realmente era una estúpida!, me avergüenzo al mirarme de ese modo pero así era yo y gracias al cosmos eso se acabó. ¡Muere, no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo! ¡Transformación suprema de Eternal Ángel Moon!

Todos los presentes quedaron perplejos ante la nueva apariencia de Sailor Moon y sobre todo por su poder.

–Mira esto hermanita. ¡Poder cósmico solar, ataca! –Exclamó a gran voz Sailor Moon.

Una enorme esfera de luz amarilla con naranja iluminó el salón principal y toda la ciudad de aquella dimensión para que después dicha esfera se impactara en el cuerpo de la Usagi malvada, de Diamante y Zafiro, exterminándolos por completo dejando únicamente a las sombras de las cuatro senshis boquiabiertas lo mismo que a Eos quienes no creían que Selene tuviese semejante poder.

–Sombras de mis queridas amigas, yo no las matare a ustedes pues de eso deben encargarse otras personas. Quartetto, es su turno.

Las Sailor Quartetto aparecieron en ese lugar mostrándole sus respetos a la futura reina del Tokio de Cristal. Después de haber visto semejante poder ellas no querían quedarse atrás.

Chibiusa y sus amigas estaban listas para la batalla lo mismo que las sombras Inners. Mientras tanto, la mujer que llevó a las senshis del futuro al castillo se encontraba de nueva forma sentada ahora en el piso y recargada en uno de los pilares de dicho salón con la cabeza agachada y sonriendo como esperando el momento oportuno para intervenir si era requerido hacerlo.

Las Inners comenzaron sus ataques con fiereza pero su sorpresa fue que esta vez las Quartetto y Chibiusa resistieron y se defendieron contraatacando con fuertes explosiones y poderes que anteriormente no tenían.

– ¡Malditas niñas! –Gritó Shadow Mars–. ¿Cómo obtuvieron esos poderes si anteriormente era relativamente fácil vencerlas?

"¡Las cosas cambian sombras y esta vez ustedes morirán y así terminara esta maldad!" –profirieron las cinco senshis del futuro.

Las Quartetto junto a Chibiusa se reunieron formando una rueda juntando sus manos e invocaron un poder descomunal.

"¡Unificación cósmica de las Sailor del futuro!"

Después de decir esas palabras un destello plateado descendió sobre la Shadows Inners provocando así su destrucción absoluta sin dejar rastro alguno de ellas.

– ¡Lo hicimos amigas!, ¡por fin derrotamos a esas sombras que estaban amenazando no sólo a esta dimensión si no a nuestro amado Tokio de Cristal! –dijo Chibiusa.

Eternal Ángel Moon observó todo con detenimiento. Inmediatamente después Neo Sailor Moon del Futuro corrió hacia ella para darle un abrazo agradeciéndole su ayuda.

–No tienes nada que agradecer hija mía, eres sangre de mi sangre y carne de mi carne, te amo lo mismo que tu padre y no podía dejar que algo malo te pasara; siempre te cuidaremos, hasta la muerte si es posible –concluyó Selene.

–Gracias mamá, muchas veces fui grosera contigo cuando me recibiste en tu casa sin saber que eras mi madre, pero ahora al mirarte con esa nueva personalidad y esa fuerza interna sé que no pudo tocarme mejor madre que tú, ¡te amo mamá!

Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo mostrando una escena conmovedora y provocando así las lágrimas de las Quartetto, fieles senshis de Chibiusa y de la propia Eos.

– ¡Bravo, bravo, bravo! –Exclamó una voz fuerte que se escuchaba en el centro de la sala principal.

–Ya te habías tardado en aparecer, me estaba aburriendo –dijo aquella extraña mujer que seguía sentada en aquel lugar pareciendo invisible para todos hasta el momento.

– ¿Tu quien eres? –Le preguntó Eos a la mujer que ahí se encontraba.

– ¡Ella es!…

Selene fue interrumpida por la mujer antes de terminar su frase:

–Llámame simplemente S y no te preocupes, no soy enemiga de tu pueblo –respondió la enigmática mujer.

– ¡Muy bien! Las felicito jovencitas, lograron exterminar a todos mis súbditos con mucha facilidad –dijo una macabra voz que hablaba entre las sombras.

–No seas cobarde y da la cara Baal –expresó Eos.

Ante todos apareció aquel hombre del cual Eos le había platicado a su hermana en la prisión.

–Excelente princesa Eos, lograste tu cometido, obtener la ayuda de tu hermana para que esta trajera con ella a su hija y a sus senshis guardianas para que así pudieran ayudarte en esta batalla. Aun así su ayuda no será suficiente para derrotarme a mí y a mis comandantes demoniacos.

–Estas equivocado, yo no traje conmigo a las Quartetto y a mi hija –respondió Moon.

– ¿De qué hablas? Si no fuiste tú, ¿quién entonces? –preguntó contrariado aquel ser.

–Yo te responderé a eso ya que nadie más que yo lo sé –contestó la extraña mujer cuyo alias era S–. Mira Baal, tu pensaste que todo sería fácil para ti y toda tu horda de secuaces pero todo estaba planeado así, pues de esa forma ustedes estarían extremadamente confiados con las nuevas almas obtenidas y con su gran poder. Fue por ello que al despojar de su lado oscuro a las senshis Inners tú intentarías apoderarte de ese lado oscuro para tu beneficio y como lo pensé, así lo hiciste. Eso fue muy bueno para darnos tiempo de preparar a las verdaderas senshis y a otras tres guerreras de este mismo planeta para que se aliaran en esta guerra mientras tu vivías confiado de tus nuevas adquisiciones pensando que con eso tendrías lo necesario para conquistar el planeta Tierra desde este lugar.

Es cierto que muchas personas tuvieron que sufrir en esta dimensión por ese fin pero era necesario para mantenerte lejos de toda la realidad y así poder ganar tiempo para nuestros planes verdaderos y por tal motivo fue que te permitimos apoderarte de las sombras de las senshis y resucitar a esos dos criminales pues gracias a eso tú te confiaste. Más grande fue tu confianza al saber que en ese mundo llamado Céfiro, las cosas estaban bajo tu control por vía de aquella mujer a la cual tienes prohibido tocar; pero jamás pensaste que todo eso fue provocado por nosotros para que de esa forma esas otras tres jóvenes despertaran absolutamente y así ser de gran ayuda a nuestra causa y ya con esas divisiones y despertares fue más fácil llegar a este lugar para comenzar con la destrucción de tus planes y los de tus superiores. Esa es toda la verdad y por ese motivo viaje en el tiempo para traer a estas cinco jovencitas para que resistieran lo humanamente posible hasta que Eternal Ángel Moon pudiera venir a esta dimensión para ayudarlas a liberarla y regresarla a su reina original. Todo salió perfectamente como lo planeamos mi hermano y yo. Te derrotamos Baal y tú no descubriste nada en lo absoluto.

– ¿Tu hermano y tú? ¿Acaso tú eres? –Preguntó asombrado y nervioso aquel ser.

La mujer que hasta ese momento estaba hablando con la cabeza hacia abajo por fin levantó su rostro y se retiró la boina de su cabeza descubriéndose y cuál fue la sorpresa de Baal al ver que era Svetlana la guardiana de la divina sabiduría universal.

–Sabía que era usted mi señora, su energía piadosa y llena de justicia es inconfundible –dijo Selene.

–Buen trabajo Selene, lo has hecho muy bien y me siento orgullosa de tu crecimiento; ahora tu deber es sacar a tu hermana, tu hija y sus amigas de este lugar pues lo que viene no te gustara verlo ni a ti ni a los que aquí asisten.

–Yo quiero pelear a su lado mi señora permítame ayudarla.

–Sabía que dirías eso, dejare que pelees y descubras por ti misma que este ya no es lugar para ti.

– ¡Maldita Svetlana tú y tus estúpidos amigos siempre interfieren en nuestros planes! Lo mismo que toda tu descendencia desde hace siglos y milenios; toda tu estirpe se ha revelado ante nuestro amo y señor pero esta vez esto no se repetirá.

– ¡Tú no eres digno de enfrentar a mi señora, yo seré tu oponente! –gritó Selene.

– ¡Estúpida niña! ¡No creas que por haber derrotado a tu sombra y a sus amigas eres lo suficientemente poderosa para enfrentarte a mí! –Respondió aquel ser que poco a poco fue incrementando su poder–. Pazuzu, Lamashtu, vengan a este lugar y exterminen a esa peste y a toda esta dimensión.

Dos presencias demoniacas comenzaron a sentirse en el aire y los cielos se oscurecieron y mientras los relámpagos comenzaban a caer bruscamente, una lluvia horrible daba inicio; no era una lluvia normal pues dichas gotas quemaban como el acido y de inmediato en ese lugar aparecieron dos demonios de aspecto horrible: el primero, Pazuzu, al cual Baal llamó rey de los demonios del viento. Su apariencia era horrible, su cuerpo era de un hombre, cabeza de león, cuernos de cabra en la frente, garras de ave en lugar de pies, dos pares de alas de águila y cola de escorpión. Dicho demonio apareció con la palma de la mano derecha hacia arriba, y la izquierda hacia abajo. Esta posición de las manos simboliza la vida y la muerte, o la creación y la destrucción.

Inmediatamente después apareció Lamashtu, su apariencia era un cuerpo peludo, cabeza de leona, con orejas y dientes de burro, largos dedos con uñas, también largas, y patas de pájaro con garras afiladas. Eran verdaderamente horribles y grotescos, y no solo eso, a simple vista se notaba que su poder era increíble.

Mientras eso acontecía, Baal tomó su verdadera forma y era la de un toro enorme, una especie de mino tauro de aproximadamente dos y medio metros de altura con alas en su espalda, el cual lanzaba fuego por sus fauces y su poder creció de manera tal que el rostro de Sailor Moon se tornó serio y preocupado.

– ¡Muere maldita reina de la luna! –Exclamó Baal con gran furia–. ¡Destrucción Espiritual!

Baal envió un ataque descomunal que paralizo a Selene pues dicho ataque se adentro en su cuerpo provocándole una angustia tremenda y un dolor evidente puesto que ese ataque destruía las almas de las personas sin poder defenderse.

Mientras tanto, Pazuzu y Lamashtu, se dirigieron hacia las Quartetto, Chibiusa y Eos.

–Te dije que este no era lugar para ti Moon –dijo tranquilamente Svetlana–. ¡Ya basta Baal!, tu hora ha llegado. ¡Sanación de las almas!

En cuanto Svetlana dijo eso, Selene de inmediato se puso en pie como si nada le hubiese pasado y comprendió que esos demonios no eran seres a los que ella o cualquiera de sus amigas podrían derrotar y obedeció a su señora llevándose a todos los ahí presentes.

–Mi señora Svetlana, por favor, no muera.

–Créeme Selene el infierno no es un lugar que me haya gustado así que no regresara ahí, llévate a todos y protege a los ciudadanos.

Selene y las demás chicas salieron de ese lugar bajando a prisa mientras aquel lugar temblaba lo mismo que toda la ciudad.

– ¡Pazuzu, Lamashtu que no escapen!

– ¡No tengo tiempo para perderlo aquí así que déjenlos en paz estúpidos demonios! –Exclamo Svetlana.

La guerrera del Moscova se transformó y de sus ropas casuales cambio a un hermoso vestido blanco con la parte de los muslos descubiertos, un collar de oro, su cabello suelto y largo y botas blancas, las cuales le llegaban por arriba de las rodillas. La guerrera extendió su mano y de esta se formo una pequeña porción del universo la cual arrojó a los demonios exterminándolos de inmediato causando el enfado de Baal.

– ¡Maldita! ¡Mil veces maldita! ¡Tú, no debías interferir! Eso era trabajo de las Senshis. Has roto el pacto de tu señor –dijo con gran temor aquel demonio.

–Lo que no sabes es que nuestro señor me otorgó la gracia de decidir cuándo intervenir y cuando no sin ser castigada por desobediencia y este es uno de esos casos ya que esas jóvenes no son lo suficientemente aptas para una batalla de este nivel, al menos no por el momento, y más aún, es por gusto personal ya que tu presencia me fastidia y quiero desaparecerte personalmente así que despídete de este y de todos los mundos mi odiado Baal.

– ¡No, no, no espera, espera, hablemos! –Gritaba nervioso aquel demonio.

Selene y las demás notaron que la presencia de aquellos dos demonios había desaparecido y sin pensarlo regresaron de nuevo pensando que algo malo habría ocurrido; las siete mujeres se colocaron detrás de una de las puertas de acceso a la sala principal del palacio en la cual había un gran orificio por donde podían ver todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Svetlana lanzó un rayo, el cual paralizo fácilmente a Baal, quien no podía mover un solo musculo o articular palabra alguna. En eso Svetlana extendió su mano y una luz dorada llego a ella para más tarde dicha luz convertirse en un hermoso violín del mismo color áureo, Baal abrió grandemente sus horribles ojos de toro, como si supiera lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

– Por cierto Baal, recuerdas a mi hermano ¿verdad? Sí, supongo que sí lo recuerdas. Como olvidar al hombre que te castró y te dejó vivo para que sufrieras el dolor de ser avergonzado por tus otros compañeros además de haberte humillado dándote una paliza y perdonarte la vida. No hay mayor vergüenza que ser derrotado y perdonado además de castrado por tu enemigo. Él te manda saludos y este es uno de ellos. ¡Toma esto, de parte de Demian, uno de los dos gemelos divinos!

Svetlana tomó uno de los brazos de Baal y de un tirón se lo arranco provocando un rugido de dolor inmenso en aquella bestia.

–Este es un recuerdo mío.

Svetlana tomó su otro brazo y se lo arrancó con un fuerte golpe además de encajarle el arco de su violín en los ojos para destrozárselos y dejarlo ciego.

Selene y sus acompañantes observaban como Svetlana destrozaba a ese ser, el cual había causado tanto daño y ella lo estaba aplastando con mucha facilidad.

–Bien, ahora que ya no ves nada, la angustia de no saber en qué momento te llegara la muerte te destrozara mentalmente, eso es digno de alguien como tú, sufre como siempre te gusto hacerlo a ti con tus victimas ¡Maldito ser despreciable!, tu hora llego ¡Exsequiis Sollemni!

Svetlana comenzó a tocar su violín de una manera magistral nunca antes vista en estas épocas; su obra, a la vista y oídos de todos era preciosa mas no así para el que recibía ese ataque ya que Baal gritaba horriblemente mientras Svetlana tocaba pues de las notas de aquel violín salían infinidad de ángeles rodeando el cuerpo de la victima atacándolo con fuertes y dolorosos golpes de luz mezclados con canticos solemnes pero fúnebres y mientras más aumentaba la intensidad de la obra, más terribles eran los gritos de dolor. Después de veinte minutos de agonía extrema Svetlana tocó la última nota de su obra dejando muerto mentalmente a su oponente para después, con el arco de su violín lanzar un destello dorado el cual desintegro definitivamente el cuerpo de Baal dejando libre de todo mal a la dimensión Omega.

Selene y sus acompañantes se aproximaron a Svetlana, todas sin excepción se inclinaron ante ella mientras Tsukino agradecía lo hecho por aquella majestuosa mujer.

–Selene, te dije que te fueras, en fin, esa es tu personalidad, hoy en día no encuentras personas tan obedientes como lo es Hotaru; ella si me obedece en todo, tu eres más rebelde pero ya te educare, ¡ja,ja,ja!

Después de esas palabras todas comenzaron a reír mientras Selene se ruborizaba y ponía ojos de tonta ante su actitud despistada. Bien le dijo Svetlana, las costumbres, por más que crezcamos, nunca se van.

Al término de sus palabras, todas salieron del palacio dejando una zona devastada pero al fin libre de todo ese mal que los amenazaba.

Svetlana desapareció de la escena dejando impactadas a todas las presentes y después de haberla visto en acción era notorio que esa mujer simplemente era una persona con un poder sin igual y por esa razón Selene se sintió feliz y orgullosa de ser discípula de aquella mujer de poder supremo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por otra parte, en Céfiro, tanto Mai, Trunks, Ferio y Clef observaban junto a Ekaterina todo lo acontecido en la dimensión Omega. El asombro en los cuatro primeros se notó en demasía. Ellos no daban crédito a lo que acababan de mirar, un poder que nunca antes habían presenciado y eso los dejó impactados.

—Quienes son estos seres que poseen un nivel tan descomunal—pensó Trunks al tiempo que Ekaterina sonreía brevemente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en el castillo del Moscova, Ami Mizuno se encontraba sentada en una de las salas de aquel lugar, la cual parecía ser la zona que Elena protegía, puesto que lo único que ahí había era un tablero de ajedrez, un piano enorme y un espacioso jardín, al menos eso era lo que a simple vista se miraba. Ami se encontraba jugando una partida de ajedrez con Elena y esto sucedió.

–No puede, ser ya con esta es la centésima vez que me derrota mi señora –Exclamo una molesta Ami.

–No te preocupes, cien derrotas no son nada amiga mía, pero aun así seguirás perdiendo –concluyó Elena.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron y continuaron su partida.

Que momentos tan difíciles han ocurrido en la dimensión Omega, muchos secretos se han revelado y otros más faltan por salir a la luz no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de MKR-Sailor Moon Universe.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Muy bien ya estoy de regreso escribiendo a mi muy particular estilo xD**

 **Bueno este capítulo nos deja claro el porqué había senshis malvadas, porque Chibiusa y el cuarteto amazonas en anime y en el manga las Sailor Quartetto, llegaron a esa dimensión, ya apareció la ultima hermana de Selene y la majestuosidad de Svetlana se hizo presente. No iba dejarla pelear, pero hubo varias peticiones inbox de algunas lectoras de cabecera que me pidieron mostrar un poco del poder de batalla de mis Guardianes, en especial Svetlana, que por lo visto a muchas les ha caído bien y me lo hacen saber con sus inbox, Por tal motivo le di este momento más a fondo mostrando su gran capacidad.**

 **Espero les guste el capítulo pues lo hice con mucho cariño y esfuerzo.**

 **Baal era un dios sumerio o un demonio en otras creencias.**

 **Pazuzu de igual forma es un demonio de esa mitología, muy conocido para algunos por cierta película pero nada que ver este Pazuzu con el otro aclaro, lo saque de la mitología sumeria lo mismo que a Lamashtu. Sin más que agregar me despido.**


	27. El regreso de grandes guerreras

**Capítulo 27**

 **El regreso de grandes guerreras**

Selene, Chibiusa, Eos y las Quartetto se quedaron asombradas al observar como aquella mujer de presencia suprema desaparecía dejando solas a las jóvenes que ahí se encontraban.

– Mamá, ¿quién era esa mujer que nos trajo del futuro hasta este lugar tanto a mis amigas como a mí y a la cual se nota que tu le guardas un gran respeto?–Preguntó Neo Sailor Moon.

–Ni yo misma sé la respuesta a esa pregunta, ni yo misma la sé.

Las siete mujeres ahí presentes miraron al cielo y observaron aquella destruida ciudad dentro de aquel país alterno a la dimensión principal del planeta Tierra y se dispusieron a dirigirse rumbo al hogar de los Tsukino para poco a poco lograr que Selene pudiera recuperar la confianza de los suyos; y después de ello localizar a los familiares y seres queridos de ella y sus demás amigas.

En el planeta Tierra, de regreso en Rusia, dentro del castillo Moscova, Ami Mizuno se encontraba en una habitación dentro de la cual estaba convaleciente una de las guerreras mágicas, Umi para ser precisos, quien yacía recostada en una cama de lo que parecía un quirófano, pues al parecer Ami estaba realizándole una cirugía bastante compleja.

– ¡Por Dios!, al parecer sufrió graves daños internos a causa de los golpes y sobre todo por ese ataque final que le dio su rival, lo cual le provocó una hemorragia interna muy grave. Todo ocurrió sin que ella se diera cuenta, ese ser que la atacó en verdad era muy astuto y poderoso.

Ami continuaba en su operación, era increíble que la joven Mizuno ya pudiese ejecutar cirugías de alto grado de dificultad, aunque era lógico siendo la Sailor del conocimiento y al ser su meta la de convertirse en doctora, más aun, y al despertar por completo como senshi, su conocimiento medico se elevó a grados impresionantes.

–Debo detener la hemorragia interna de inmediato o sin duda morirá; esto es más difícil que pelear, no cabe duda que a pesar de haber muchas profesiones respetables, la de mayor jerarquía es la de médico, pues salvar vidas no es cualquiera cosa y ahora que estoy en esa posición me doy cuenta de todo eso.

Ami se encontraba en lo más difícil de la operación y lo peor es que Elena la había dejado sola para que por sí misma y por sus habilidades humanas, no las de senshi, salvaran a la guerrera mágica. Después de casi cuatro horas, en las cuales ella acomodó todos los órganos de aquella chica de forma adecuada y detuvo todas las hemorragias, por fin termino su trabajo salvando la vida de la guerra mágica.

–Por fin logre salvar la vida de esta chica, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que se recupere con su propia fuerza y salga adelante de esta prueba.

Mizuno salió de aquella sala de operaciones aun con su ropa esterilizada. Ya afuera la estaba esperando Elena, quien se encontraba acompañada de otra mujer de la misma edad que la chica a la cual Ami había operado; dicha mujer era de estatura baja, cabello en color rojo, debajo de la cintura, atado con una trenza. Aquella joven vestía un uniforme, al parecer, de una de las universidades de Japón, en color rojo con la falda en tono negro y zapatos del mismo color.

–Te agradezco mucho el que hayas salvado la vida de mi amiga Umi –expresó la pelirroja.

–No tienes nada que agradecer Hikaru, ese es mi deber como doctora y cirujana encargada de la salud de todos los guerreros que están librando esta batalla –contestó Ami.

La joven cuyo nombre era Hikaru Shidou, el poderoso pilar de Céfiro, se mantuvo sentada en aquella sala para esperar a que su amiga despertara.  
Después de eso, tanto Ami como Elena, se retiraron no sin antes decirle que Umi tardaría al menos un par de horas en recuperar la conciencia, algo que a Hikaru no le importó y decidió esperar ahí hasta que su amiga despertara. En cuanto Elena y Ami estaban por salir, Alekséi ingresó a la sala.

–Elena, Andrea a traído a una mujer a este lugar, dice llamarse Fuu, la cual venia acompañada de otro hombre al que no se le permitió el acceso al castillo por razones de su propia seguridad dado que él no es un guerrero de clase alta como estas jóvenes.

–Gracias por la información mí estimado Alekséi, hazla venir de inmediato a esta sala pues necesita estar junto a su amiga lo antes posible.

Elena dijo eso y Alekséi de inmediato llevó hasta ese lugar a la joven de cabello rubio y que usaba anteojos, la cual traía una armadura de batalla, pues se notaba que recién había tenido un enfrentamiento con uno de los guerreros de Astarté.

La rubia y la pelirroja se abrazaron fuertemente, llorando al saber que su amiga estuvo a punto de morir a causa de esa guerra cruel y sin sentido. Tanto Ami como Elena salieron de esa sala dejando a las dos amigas a solas.

Ya afuera Elena habló con Ami, agradeciéndole su gran esfuerzo al salvar a la joven; y más aun le agradeció el que haya aceptado ser parte de ese juego organizado por Hotaru para lograr que tanto Júpiter como Mars despertaran por completo. ¿Cómo fue que lo hizo?, pues siguiéndole el juego tanto Selene como a Hotaru haciéndole creer a Makoto y a Rei que ella también había sido despreciada por sus amigas y así no hacer sentir mal a sus dos compañeras, pues si Ami no hubiese aceptado hacer eso, tanto Kino como Hino, posiblemente habrían caído en manos de los enemigos puesto que estaban vulnerables. Pero si Ami fingía haber sido despreciada y estar a la par con sus dos amigas, ella podría protegerlas en caso de que un enemigo las atacara antes de tiempo y antes de que estas dos despertaran por completo; y aunque no ocurrió, mas valía actuar de ese modo. Por tal motivo Elena le agradeció a su discípula tan loable acción.

–Bien Ami, es hora de ir a entrenar, todavía te faltan algunas cosas por aprender así que no hay tiempo que perder –dijo Elena.

–Como ordenes, vamos cuanto antes.

Ambas mujeres ingresaron a una de las salas de aquella fortaleza dentro del castillo, a la cual Elena protegía, puesto que cada guardián del Moscova tenía una fortaleza y debían resguardarla pues era su deber evitar que algún enemigo la profanase. La fortaleza de la paz y el amor universal le correspondía a Elena. Al ingresar a aquella sala, Ami notó como una infinidad de ángeles sobrevolaban dicha sala, la cual era realmente enorme, parecía un universo alterno al castillo y el poder que ahí se sentía era infinito. Definitivamente ese lugar reconocía a Elena como la poseedora del espíritu del arcángel Rafael.  
Dicho lugar era como estar en el espacio, pues todo estaba oscuro, sólo había piso pero las paredes y el techo no existían; únicamente las estrellas, los planetas y los ángeles se miraban en ese lugar. Ami se impresionó ante semejante suceso y comprendió que eso era gracias al poder de Elena y así comenzaron su práctica.

Elena comenzó a orientar a su discípula con estrategias de tipo matemático, más allá de la fuerza bruta, enseñándole que puntos eran los más importantes dentro de una batalla; puntos que eran diferentes entre un guerrero y otro y lo más importante, remarcar la orden matemática dentro las batallas, pues realmente todo estaba unido a los números y si Ami sabia esos detalles sería más fácil para ella pelear de esa forma. Elena comenzó a enseñarle a Mercury, quien ya estaba en su forma original de senshi suprema, los significados de las constelaciones y los puntos cardinales de cada estrella en el universo, mostrándole la constelación bajo la cual Mercury estaba regida.

–Mercury, como bien sabes, en otro sitio de nuestra Tierra se encuentra un grupo de guerreros que a futuro podrían ser de mucha ayuda para todas ustedes; tales guerreros están protegidos por constelaciones y su poder interior, llamado cosmoenergia, se basa en todo esto que estoy enseñándote, por tal motivo quiero que pongas mucha atención. Recuerda siempre que tú estás bajo la protección del planeta Mercurio, y no sólo eso, pues tu constelación es Virgo, una de los más grandes y visibles en nuestro cielos. Como bien sabes, **Virgo** **se encuentra entre** **Leo** **al** **oeste** **y** **Libra** **al** **este** , nunca olvides estas coordenadas, y sobre todo, jamás olvides esto que te voy a decir Mercury, pon mucha atención. **Hay más de trece mil** **galaxias** **esparcidas por Virgo y la** **Cabellera de Berenice**. **El** **Cúmulo de Virgo** **es un grupo de galaxias que contiene más de 2000 miembros**. Repetiré una última parte para que entiendas bien que es lo que deseo que sepas. El Cúmulo de Virgo es un grupo de galaxias que contiene más de 2000 miembros. ¿Escuchaste bien? El cumulo de Virgo, y nunca olvides lo que te enseñe hace tiempo respecto a las siete dimensiones universales y que la nuestra es precisamente la número siete, la más importante de todas. Recuerda que en cada dimensión universal existen decenas, cientos o hasta millones de universos, dependiendo la dimensión universal en la que nos encontremos. Después sabrás a que me refiero y la importancia de cada una.

Ami ponía mucha atención a cada una de las palabras de Elena, era increíble la elocuencia en la enseñanza de aquella mujer rubia de ojos verdes; y era más inverosímil mirar a Ami confundida sin comprender muchas de las cosas que Elena le enseñaba. Por lo que se notaba, era un nivel diferente el que la guardiana manejaba. Fue así que Mizuno se dio cuenta que realmente estaba muy lejos de ser una mujer superior en el nivel académico, al menos como creía que era.  
Elena repetía una y otra vez cada uno de los pasos a seguir sobre todo en la elaboración del cumulo de Virgo, algo que parecía ser de suma importancia para Mercury y por esa razón lo repetía una y otra vez pues Mizuno estaba confundida e increíblemente sudando de nervios al notar el nivel intelectual de Elena.

Pasaron dos horas de ese entrenamiento intelectual al cual Ami fue sometida y parecía que por fin había comprendido todo lo que Elena le había explicado.

–Muy bien Mercury, ahora después de saber todo acerca del cumulo de virgo es el momento de entrenar en el aspecto físico.

Ami y Elena se pusieron frente una de la otra y Elena sin dudarlo lanzó el primer ataque sobre Mercury al cual dicha senshi no pudo detener recibiendo un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro.

Por otra parte, en Tokio, un caos reinaba en dicha ciudad pues todo estaba hecho un desastre gracias a los guerreros de Ereshkigal, quienes se habían repartido por toda la ciudad. Las tropas de Neflyte, Jedite, Zoisite y Kunzite, liderados por Endymión, estaban luchando fieramente en contra de Ninissina, Shara, Ninki y Ninkasi, todas ellas lideradas por Zuen, quienes sin tregua atacaban en cada punto importante y medular de Tokio. Lo peor es que habían logrado separar a los cuatro generales Shitennou y a su príncipe, el cual se había lanzado en busca de Zuen, otro de los guerreros de Marduk, mientras los Shitennou iban en busca de las otras cuatro guerreras. Jedite se encontraba en Shibuya, uno de los veintitrés barrios especiales de Tokio y de los últimos cuatro que quedaban libres pues diecinueve de ellos ya estaban bajo el dominio de las cuatro guerreras de Ereshkigal y por esa razón Jedite se dirigió a Shibuya, así como Neflyte fue rumbo a Arakawa, Zoisite se dirigió hacia Katsushika y Kunzite estaba en Nakano. Mientras tanto, Endymión, se encontraba en Juuban dispuesto a encontrar a Zuen, todos ellos con sus tropas selenitas, las cuales estaban dispuestas a dar su vida por el bien de su reina y del imperio lunar.

– ¿En donde te encuentras maldito Zuen? –Se preguntó Endymión.

Endymión y todas sus tropas rodearon ese barrio mientras las autoridades gubernamentales desalojaban a los ciudadanos, quienes se encontraban bastante asustados al mirar que seres extraterrestres estaban invadiéndolos, esperando que algo bueno pasara para que la suerte les cambiara. Una gran explosión ocurrió a escasos metros de donde se encontraba Endymión con sus tropas; tal explosión provocó aún más temor en la poca gente que ahí quedaba.

–Aquí estoy Endymión, príncipe de la Tierra, si deseas pelear no me esconderé, lucharemos cara a cara mientras nuestros ejércitos pelean por la libertad o la destrucción de esta ciudad.

Endymión no respondió con palabras, sino que de inmediato sacó su espada y atacó a gran velocidad al guerrero Zuen sin lograr mucho éxito.

En Shibuya, Shara apareció ante Jedite junto con todas sus tropas y comenzó la batalla final. Lo mismo ocurrió en Arakawa entre Neflyte y Ninissina, quien sería su rival, en Katsushika, Zoisite estaba enfrentándose con Ninki y en Nakano Kunzite peleaba en contra de Ninkasi.

Las explosiones, provocadas, no por bombas, sino por los puños y poderes de los guerreros de ambos bandos, no dejaban de escucharse en toda la ciudad, provocando mucho pánico dentro de los civiles y del propio ejército japonés quienes jamás en sus vidas habían vivido semejante acontecimiento pues no era lo mismo pelear en contra de un enemigo de igual a igual, como el caso de los ejércitos humanos, a pelear en contra de seres con poderes mas allá de lo ordinario. Por tal motivo, dentro de los refugios no paraban las oraciones a todos sus dioses, en el caso de los sintoístas puros, o las plegarias a Buda y a los mil dioses en el caso de los budistas sintoístas; lo mismo los pocos cristianos, ya fueran católicos, ortodoxos o protestantes, se unieron en plegarias junto a sus hermanos budistas y sintoístas. De igual forma los musulmanes y judíos, de los pocos que ahí se encontraban, al igual que los no creyentes; todos se unieron en un solo deseo, el de la esperanza de que algún Dios o en el caso de los no religiosos, algo los ayudara a ellos, a esos guerreros y a las jovencitas que habían salido a todo el mundo para pelear por el bien de la humanidad.

En el palacio del emperador de Japón se pudo emitir, gracias a cámaras de video que muchas personas llevaban, un video mundial en donde todos los países aun sometidos por aquellos seres invasores y los ya liberados como China y Rusia, que jamás pudo ser sometido, se unieron a las plegarais en Japón; era una imagen sin precedentes, desde América hasta Oceanía las plegarias se escucharon unas con otras, olvidando sus diferencias y uniéndose todos por el bien de su planeta, el cual se les había otorgado y al que habían maltratado por muchos milenios con todas esas tontas e inútiles divisiones que nada bueno les dejaba y he ahí el resultado; el fin de la raza humana estaba próximo y los terrestres así lo percibían y por esa razón recapacitaron y se unieron todos en un canto de hermandad y de unión; todos juntos pidiendo por la salvación de su planeta.

– ¡Tontos seres humanos! ¡Sus plegarias no servirán de nada! –profería Zuen, quien tenía contra el suelo a Endymión ya mal herido y a punto de ser derrotado.

–Los humanos tienen los defectos más grandes pero cuando se unen, como ahora, no hay manera de vencerlos y sus plegarias pueden ser escuchadas, tan es así que ellos mismos pueden lograr un milagro.

Un hombre de cabello rubio había llegado al lugar en donde Endymión estaba siendo vapuleado, era nada menos que Motoki Furuhata seguido de sus tropas, tanto de Júpiter como de Venus y de inmediato apoyaron al príncipe de la Tierra. A pesar del apoyo de Motoki y de sus tropas, el poder de Zuen y su ejército era impresionante y de inmediato comenzaron a ganarle terreno a los guerreros del bien.

–Parece que este será nuestro fin amigo –dijo Endymión.

–Es verdad Mamoru, por más que lo intentamos este ser es superior y de verdad es una lástima que los deseos de la humanidad no puedan ser escuchados.

Lo mismo estaba ocurriendo en los otros frentes en donde los Shitennou no pudieron más y comenzaron a sucumbir ante los ataques de las cuatro guerreras de Ereshkigal.

–Motoki, no claudiquemos y peleemos hasta dar nuestro último grito –dijo Endymión.

Ambos guerreros, con espada en mano, ordenaron a sus tropas dar el último esfuerzo, mientras Zuen, montado en su corcel negro, se burlaba de ambos héroes al tiempo que empuñaba su espada para perforarle el corazón a Endymión.

– ¡Muere Endymión!

Las personas en todo el mundo comenzaron a sentir temor al ver como el cielo se oscurecía a pesar de que en algunas partes del planeta Tierra aún era de día. La oscuridad se apodero de dicho planeta y ya todo ser vivo estaba resignado y esperando su juicio, pero a pesar de eso continuaban cantando y abrazándose como hermanos en todo el planeta. Los conquistadores del continente americano estaban sometiendo con mayor dureza a sus prisioneros para así menguar sus ánimos, cosa que no lograban, lo mismo en Irán y todo el mundo árabe y africano por donde ya los ejércitos de Astarté habían logrado conquistar dichos territorios; lo mismo que gran parte de Europa, solo Rusia y China estaban libres, los demás países en el mundo ya habían caído en manos de esos secuaces malditos.

En el castillo Moscova seis de los guardianes de Demian se encontraban dentro de la gran sala principal. Por su parte, Ami y las tres guerreras mágicas, incluida Umi, quien ya había despertado, se encontraban en la sala donde había sido operada Umi, pues algo estaba por ocurrir.

–Señorita Mizuno, ¿qué está ocurriendo en el interior de aquella sala? –Preguntó la joven rubia de nombre Fuu.

"Fuu solo te puedo decir que no es conveniente preguntar más de lo que debemos saber respecto a estas personas" –respondieron Ami y Hikaru.

Después de eso nada más se habló en ese lugar. Por su parte, dentro de la sala principal de los guerreros del Moscova, todos estaban sentados ya en sus lugares y el sitio de Vladimir, el cual en el pasado parecía ser el de mayor importancia, ahora había cambiado a un lado del de Ekaterina, la cual estaba ausente, pero eso indicaba que su posición original de Vladimir era mucho más inferior de lo que aparentaba ser y era seguro que todo eso había sido planeado por los gemelos de la sabiduría universal.

El orden era este: A lado derecho del asiento principal se encontraba el de Alina, al izquierdo Elena, de lado izquierdo de Elena se encontraba el lugar de Ekaterina, a lado derecho de Alina se encontraba Alekséi, de lado izquierdo del lugar de Ekaterina se encontraba Vladimir, al lado derecho de Alekséi se encontraba Andrea y al lado derecho de Andrea se encontraba el lugar de Yevgeny. Todos ellos liderados en el asiento principal por Svetlana, la líder suprema de los ocho guardianes. Y en un lugar retirado, unos veinte metros de la mesa de los guardianes, se encontraba una especie de trono, bastante hermoso y de apariencia imponente, en dicho trono apareció Demian como el legendario príncipe guerrero del Moscova, líder supremo de los ocho guardianes, el cual portaba un traje al estilo de los emperadores del siglo XVIII, bastante hermoso, en color rojo con incrustaciones de oro puro, botas de color negro y una espada muy bella y brillante envainada en su cintura. Su peinado era bastante vistoso, con capas alborotadas que hacían lucir a su cabello, en color marrón y sus ojos del mismo color, imponente.

–Amigos, el tiempo ha llegado pero para cumplir con la petición de los humanos necesitamos estar todos juntos así que de inmediato hare venir a Ekaterina –dijo Demian.

Dentro de una nave espacial muy sofisticada se encontraba Ekaterina, quien era acompañada de un joven apuesto con ropas de hechicero y una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ropa militar.

– _Ekaterina, regresa de inmediato a la Tierra y no te preocupes pues en este mismo instante enviare a Hikaru para que ocupe su lugar original y a sus amigas para que protejan Céfiro. Tú ya has cumplido de manera excelente tu labor, ahora te necesitamos en la Tierra._

– _Comprendo Demian ahora mismo voy para allá, Céfiro estará más seguro que nunca con las guerreras, Hikaru, Trunks y mi nueva discípula, Mai, a quien entrene todo este tiempo cefiriano para que se convirtiera en una defensora de este planeta._

Tanto Demian como Ekaterina cortaron la comunicación telepática y Ekaterina solo se limito a explicarle en resumen lo ordenado por Demian a su joven acompañante de nombre Ascot y a Mai, quien también se encontraba en ese lugar. Ambos de inmediato comprendieron que era un caso de extrema urgencia. Katya les pidió que les informaran a sus amigos todo eso. En ese momento Ekaterina se despidió de Ascot y Mai, quienes le agradecieron, uno, por todo lo que ella había hecho por Céfiro y la otra, por todas las enseñanzas que le había otorgado, incluyendo el aprender a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Tras eso, Ekaterina, desapareció no sin antes decirle a Mai que posiblemente pronto se volverían a ver y en ese momento la guardiana desapareció de ese lugar.

En el castillo del Moscova, Hikaru de inmediato fue llamada por Demian, ésta ingresó y de rápidamente al observar a todos los guardianes y a Demian, exceptuando a Ekaterina, que aun no llegaba, se impactó por el poder que ahí se sentía y de inmediato hizo reverencia ante Demian y ante sus amigos para después dirigirse hasta donde el líder de todos ellos se encontraba. Ya ahí, ella se postró ante aquel hombre que le imponía demasiado respeto.

–Hikaru, levántate, no es necesario que hagas eso, no ante mí, tu deber ahora ya no es en la Tierra, dirígete a Céfiro y lleva contigo a tus dos amigas para que allá Umi sea atendida y continúe su recuperación. En Céfiro las necesitan, ese mundo es en donde ustedes deben estar pues les corresponde por ley. Ya pronto sabrás que hacer pues en el momento en el cual tomes tu lugar como pilar supremo serás dotada de gran inteligencia y muchos secretos te serán revelados, así que ve a Céfiro y continua con lo que Ekaterina dejó sembrado, no lo dudes, eres el pilar supremo de ese mundo así que cumple con tu misión que para eso te entrene todo este tiempo. Recuerda siempre los entrenamientos que tuvimos y poco a poco sabrás como utilizar ese poder que tanto te hará falta en un futuro.

–Lo haré Demian y gracias por el apoyo que desde un principio me diste, eso es algo que jamás olvidare, te lo agradezco.

—Gracias a ustedes por su gran valor y compromiso; sé que cada que nos sea necesario, tanto tú, como tu planeta, guerreras y ejército nos apoyaran.

—Así es maestro Demian, no lo dudes ni un instante—dijo Hikaru.

En ese momento el castillo tembló y eso fue porque Ekaterina ya había llegado, la cual de inmediato estrechó la mano de Hikaru y se dirigió a su lugar en aquella mesa en donde sus amigos ya se encontraban sentados. Fue así cuando Hikaru comprendió que ya no era conveniente estar dentro de dicho salón puesto que el poder universal supremo estaba reunido en ese sitio y sólo los elegidos podían permanecer ahí. De inmediato se retiró despidiéndose de Demian quien le prometió algún día volverla a ver.

–Bien amigos míos, es hora de reunir a las senshis más poderosas de su orden, las cuales deben acudirá ante las suplicas de los seres humanos –dijo Demian de manera solemne–. Ordeno a las fuerzas del tiempo y el espacio transporte en este momento a este lugar sin importar en donde se encuentren a Sailor Moon, Sailor Júpiter, Sailor Earth, Sailor Venus y a la majestuosa Sailor Saturn Universe.

El castillo del Moscova se iluminó. Mientras tanto, Ami, quien se encontraba a las afueras del salón principal, resguardando las puertas, se postró cara al suelo para no ver la luz divina que ahí se encontraba, comprendiendo que el momento estaba realmente cerca. Poco a poco la luz fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer y al ocurrir esto las cinco guerreras invocadas ya se encontraban ante los guardianes y Demian.

–La hora ha llegado, las suplicas de la humanidad han sido escuchadas y todo gracias a su unión, la unión de los pueblos hermanos; esa unión que siempre se les pidió y que se negaban a hacer. Mas ahora ante la destrucción real de su especie ellos reconocieron sus defectos y sus fallas, dejando de lado su egoísmo y se unieron en un solo canto de amor y fraternidad y eso era lo único que el creador absoluto necesitaba que descubrieran los seres humanos; al hacerlo y aceptarlo fue suficiente para que sus plegarias fueran escuchadas y es por eso que ustedes han sido llamadas, pues deben destruir de inmediato el mal que esta corrompiendo y sometiendo a nuestro planeta para después dirigirse hacia Venus y acabar definitivamente con la raíz del mal que se encuentra escondida en ese planeta.

Demian habló claro y les dijo que la victoria no les estaba asegurada a pesar de ser las guerreras más poderosas de su orden por lo cual en caso de salir victoriosas de su batalla en la Tierra regresarían al Moscova y entrenarían con cada uno de sus maestros para enfrentar de la mejor manera a sus verdaderos enemigos, quienes se encontraban en Venus. Las cinco guerreras aceptaron sin dudarlo.

–Hotaru, Selene, vengan ante mí–ordenó Svetlana.

–Ami, entra sin temor y acércate junto con Naru ante mí –habló Elena.

–Makoto, haz lo mismo que tus compañeras y ven a mí–dijo Ekaterina.

–Minako, equilibrio absoluto de todos los planetas del sistema solar interior, acércate ante mí sin dudarlo.

Las cinco Sailor que ya se encontraban postradas ante sus maestras pensaron que Minako sería la elegida de Vladimir, incluso Hotaru así lo pensaba, pero cuando miraron que los ocho guardianes, incluido Vladimir, abrían paso para que Minako se acercara a su guardián; la sorpresa para todas las senshis ahí presentes fue que ella no era la elegida de Vladimir ni de ningún otro guardián, sino del mismo Demian, líder supremo del Moscova. Él se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo como muestra de respeto y de confianza para ella y para todas sus compañeras

–He aquí a seis de las elegidas como las Sailor Supremas, solo faltan dos de ustedes y su lugar será tomado por la senshi más indicada de entre las Sailor que quedan, incluidas las Stars. Cuando hablo de todas las restantes, me refiero, como ya lo dije, a las Stars, junto con las tres Sailor Scouts exteriores, Neptune, Uranus y Pluto, de igual forma hablo de las Sailor del futuro Neo Sailor Moon, Sailor Ceres, Sailor Pallas, Sailor Juno y Sailor Vesta. Sailor Cosmos reposa en el cuerpo de Selene, por tanto, es un caso diferente. Todas ellas pueden ser las dos elegidas que restan.

– ¿No se te olvida una mi querido señor? –Preguntó sonriente Andrea.

–No es mi deber decir el nombre de una de ellas mi querida Andrea, pues eso te corresponde a ti, solo deseaba informarle a las senshis aquí presentes que las elegidas finales pasaron por una rigurosa elección por encima de otras senshis de alto nivel y por esa razón mencione a todas menos a la elegida a la cual tú debes presentar sin demora.

–Mi querida Sailor Mars, ven aquí y únete a mí así como lo hicieron ya tus amigas –dijo Andrea.

Ante todos apareció Sailor Mars con su vestimenta de Amaterasu, y su presencia que imponía respeto y al igual que sus otras compañeras de inmediato se postró ante Andrea, mientras las guardianas y Demian colocaban sus manos sobre las cabezas de éstas, dándoles su confianza y demostrándoles así que creían en ellas para cumplir con su misión.

–Vayan sin temor y cumplan con su deber, y no se preocupen, pues tanto Neo Sailor Moon, hija de Selene, y sus compañeras, las Sailor Quartetto, en compañía de las tres Sailor Outers, Neptune, Uranus y Pluto, serán aliadas suyas exterminando a las tropas invasoras mientras ustedes se encargaran directamente de los comandantes máximos de cada ejército invasor, pues son las únicas que pueden hacerlo así como lo demostró Mars derrotando a Dagan, un demonio muy poderoso, y eso nos demostró que ustedes pueden lograrlo. Así mismo Sailor Moon derrotó a las sombras en la dimensión Omega y Ami a Enki o Hotaru a Ningal. Con esto es posible lograr la victoria. Y ahora que están plenas y por completo despiertas lo conseguirán, no lo duden. Pero antes de irse quiero que saluden a la última de las elegidas.

Todas las senshis estaban expectantes al no saber de quien se trataba y fue entonces que Demian dijo lo siguiente:

—Ven a mí lado gran Sailor Galaxia, tú serás nuevamente una de las más grandes de tu orden ahora bajo mi mando; serás fiel y protegerás la vía láctea como originalmente era tu labor.

De entre las sombras de la sala apareció Galaxia con su hermoso traje dorado, su presencia imponía respeto pues realmente era alguien extremadamente poderoso, prácticamente a la par de Saturn, Moon y Venus. Ella se arrodillo ante Demian, quien parecía ser su gran maestro y redentor siendo, junto con Minako, la elegida por él. Las senshis, a pesar de saber que ella ya era una buena, no dejaron de sorprenderse y sentir cierto temor al recordar que Galaxia las había exterminado hacía muchos años atrás pero al ser elegida de Demian no dudaron y acataron la orden de aquel ser supremo.  
Tras esas palabras y ya estando las más poderosas de su orden juntas, desaparecieron del gran castillo Moscova dejando solos a los ocho guardianes junto con Demian.

En Tokio, Japón, Zuen y sus tropas continuaban despedazando a los selenitas y a los jupiterianos junto a los venusinos, a los cuales se les había unido ya su líder absoluto después de Minako, que era Artemis, el gran guerrero, pero era solo para resistir un poco pues no podían creer como habían aumentado su poder de esa manera los guerreros de Astarté.

– ¡Estos seres son más poderosos que en el pasado, no lo puedo creer! –Exclamó Artemis.

–No hay tiempo de pensar si son más fuertes o no Artemis, sólo hay que resistir hasta que las chicas lleguen, esa es nuestra misión –respondió Motoki.

–Aunque lleguen esas mujeres nada cambiara pues no son rivales para nuestro ejército –dijo Zuen–. Mátenlos a todos no dejen a uno sólo con vida.

El ejército de Zuen comenzó el contraataque, lo mismo ocurría en los otros frentes en donde se encontraban los Shitennou, quienes ya habían sucumbido ante sus enemigos y era cuestión de tiempo para que estos fueran destruidos.

Pero de una manera más que milagrosa, de la nada, un ataque extremadamente poderoso despedazo a más de un millar de soldados invasores bajo el mando de Shara, quienes se encontraban en el barrio de Shibuya atacando al ejército de Jedite.

– ¿Quién eres? ¡Da la cara! –Profirió Shara.

– ¡Formo parte de una nueva era, mi planeta protector es Urano, el planeta del viento, soy la Sailor del aire, soy Sailor Uranus y entrare en acción!

Ante todos apareció Sailor Uranus dejando impactada a Shara quien no podía creer que un solo ataque de esa guerrera hubiese destruido a una gran parte de su ejército.

–No me impresionas Sailor Scout, tú no eres tan poderosa como las verdaderas elegidas así que te derrotare.

–Es verdad que mi nivel es inferior al de las poderosas senshis dirigidas por la gran Saturn, pero aun así tu poder es nulo en comparación al mío, prepárate a morir y descansar en paz.

En Arakawa las cosas no eran diferentes pues Ninissina estaba por obtener la victoria derrotando a Neflyte, lo mismo en Katsushika, pues Zoisite estaba enfrentándose con Ninki e iba perdiendo. En Nakano, Kunzite peleaba en contra de Ninkasi y el resultado, aunque era más parejo, era el mismo pues las guerreras de Ereshkigal estaban saliendo victoriosas.

– ¡Mi planeta protector es Neptuno, el planeta de las profundidades marinas, soy la Sailor del agua, soy Sailor Neptune y entrare en acción!

Sailor Neptune apareció en Arakawa para apoyar a Neflyte en su lucha.

– ¡Mi planeta protector es Plutón, el planeta del tiempo, soy la Sailor del cambio, soy Sailor Plut!

Sailor Plut apareció en Katsushika para dar su ayuda a Zoisite.

Las tres guerreras no titubearon ni entablaron más dialogo con sus rivales y se dispusieron a atacar.

– ¡Espada sagrada de Uranus, fulmina!

– ¡Reflejo de Neptuno, destruye!

– ¡Resplandor de Cronos, ataca!

Cada una de las Sailor Outers lanzó sus nuevos poderes, los cuales iban a gran velocidad y con gran poder impactándose cada uno en su respectivo enemigo con gran fuerza ante el asombro, tanto de los Shitennou, como de las tropas de estos y de las tropas enemigas pues las tres comandantes de Ereshkigal cayeron fulminadas con gran facilidad y de esa forma las tropas de estas quedaron debilitadas ante la muerte inesperada de sus comandantes.

Tres guerreras más, de alto rango, dentro del ejército invasor, habían perecido y así las fuerzas de Astarté estaban comenzando a debilitarse ante tantas bajas.

–Jedite, ya es hora de que tú y tus tropas acaben con estos miserables, ahora con la muerte de su comandante son inferiores y será más fácil su destrucción –dijo Uranus quien de inmediato desapareció de la escena.

Lo mismo ocurrió en los otros frentes de batalla pues tanto Neptune como Plut les dijeron lo mismo a Zoisite y Neflyte, quienes de inmediato comenzaron la cacería de enemigos y así desaparecieron las tres Outers con sus nuevos trajes de batalla de Súper Sailor Ángel Scouts gracias al poder de Saturn.

En Nakano, Kunzite estaba teniendo una batalla ardua en contra de Ninkasi, la más poderosa de las cuatro comandantes de Ereshkigal, pero las fuerzas del general más poderoso de entre los cuatro Shitennou estaban disminuyendo y fue así que el ejército de Ninkasi comenzó a ganar terreno, asesinando soldados selenitas y venusinos por doquier mientras Kunzite sostenía su espada y lanzaba sus poderes mágicos sin lograr gran efecto sobre la guerrera.

El hombre de cabello plateado y piel morena estaba por sucumbir ante su rival, fue en ese momento que un extraño sonido provocado por una Flauta de concierto comenzó a sonar en todo ese barrio dejando extrañados a todos los presentes.

– ¡Mira hacia ese enorme edificio! –Gritó uno de los soldados venusinos.

– ¡No puede ser ella es, ella es!

Otro soldado de Venus gritaba sin poder terminar su frase por la emoción y la sorpresa pues en aquel edificio, el cual era de veinte plantas, se encontraba en la parte más alta de dicho lugar una hermosa mujer, de extremada belleza, con cabello rubio y largo más abajo de la cintura, vestida con un traje o especie de armadura en forma de traje de marinero, toda en un tono color naranja y vivos blancos quien traía consigo una hermosa flauta transversal barroca bastante linda, en el mismo color de su atuendo. Era nada menos que Sailor Venus, quien por mucho tiempo estuvo ausente del campo de batalla pero ya había regresado para ayudar a Kunzite y a sus amados terrestres y venusinos.

– ¿Tu eres Sailor Venus? –Preguntó un tanto temerosa la guerrera Ninkasi.

–Sí, lo soy y este será tu último día con vida en este planeta y en este universo.

– ¡Retirada, retirada! ¡Aprisa, no podemos quedarnos más tiempo en este lugar vámonos, vámonos!

Ninkasi, con rostro de horror, ordenó a todos sus soldados retirarse de inmediato al saber que Venus estaba de regreso.

– ¡Huir será imposible para ti y tus siervos maldita bruja!, muere ¡Galaxia espiral cósmica!

Venus concentro un gran poder en sus manos, dentro de las cuales se **formo la balanza de libra** la cual era su signo zodiacal, para después crear un pequeño universo del cual se creó una hermosa galaxia espiral, que fue creciendo poco a poco hasta volverse una enorme espiral luminosa que cubría todo el barrio y de inmediato la arrojó sin pensarlo dos veces. Dicho poder se impactó en Ninkasi y en el noventa y cinco por ciento de su ejército destruyéndolos al instante y provocando un espectáculo luminoso muy hermoso. Al término de su ataque, todos los presentes del bando de los guerreros que luchaban por el bien, aplaudieron y se asombraron en demasía ante el poder majestuoso de la reina de Venus. En ese momento Kunzite se acercó a la senshi arrodillándose, tomando su mano derecha y dándole un beso sobre ella como muestra de respeto y admiración. De inmediato éste se puso de pie y ordenó a sus tropas atacar a lo último que quedó con vida del ejército de Ninkasi y así fueron derrotadas las cuatro comandantes de Ereshkigal.

–Bien Kunzite, yo debo irme pues mi labor aun no termina –dijo Venus–. Lo demás corre por su cuenta amigos nos veremos pronto.

Venus desapareció de escena dejando jubilosos a sus soldados y a los selenitas por igual.

–Hasta pronto reina Venus, la gran señora de la belleza–murmuró Kunzite.

En Juuban, Zuen extendió su mano y cuando estaba por lanzar su último ataque una sombra cubrió todo ese lugar.

– ¿Que es esta oscuridad y silencio absoluto? –preguntó extrañado Endymión.

–El final de Zuen ha llegado Endymión, es lo único que te puedo decir –dijo Motoki.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Esta vez Artemis fue el que preguntó.

–Lo que puedo decirles es que a pesar de ser un novato, a diferencia de ustedes, dentro de las batallas mi alma siente algo especial y desde que estaba en Júpiter, y cuando salimos de ese planeta, una sombra nos cubrió y millones de soldados a caballo salieron del planeta vecino de Júpiter.

– ¿Hablas de Saturno? –Preguntó Endymión.

–Así es amigos, de Saturno mismo, y en ese lugar se sentía un poder diferente, algo que jamás en mi vida sentí, un temor que recorrió todo mi cuerpo y me provocó pánico, así como lo oyen, pánico extremo y ese mismo sentimiento es el que ahora estoy sintiendo. Así que estoy seguro que son ellos, los ejércitos de la dama del silencio, la extraordinaria Sailor Saturn.

–Tienes razón, ahora recuerdo todo muy bien; ese mismo sentimiento nos llegó cuando en milenios pasados las tropas de Saturno atacaron el Milenio de Plata y al planeta Venus como castigo por la falla de sus soberanos, los cuales fueron muertos por la propia Astarté y por su hermana Ereshkigal en una historia que nos fue relatada antes de que ustedes llegaran. En ese entonces el Milenio de Plata fue castigado a causa sus pecados, lo mismo que Venus, y las tropas de Saturno fueron las que juzgaron y castigaron a los ejércitos de ambos reinos, no así a los ciudadanos ni a las familias reales de ambos mundos; pero a causa de eso ambos quedaron debilitados y fue en ese entonces que la Luna fue atacada por el Dark Kingdoom y destruida por Beryl y Metalia.

–Es verdad Endymión –dijo Artemis–. Nosotros en Venus vivimos lo mismo, aunque he de ser honesto; aún si estuviéramos en óptimas condiciones, en aquel entonces, aun así no habríamos podido vencerles, pues se trataba de Astarté y en esa época el poder de Venus era mínimo, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado y el planeta Saturno, junto con su reina, está apoyándonos en esta guerra cruel y si ellos están aquí el final de Zuen ha llegado.

Zuen dentro de toda esa oscuridad y silencio logró escuchar parte de la plática de los tres guerreros y no podía creer que eso fuera verdad, mas cuando se pudo mirar algo en el cielo se descubrió que infinidad de jinetes estaban descendiendo en la Tierra, lanzando ataques precisos y certeros a las tropas de Zuen quienes por millares caían sin poder hacer nada.

– ¡No, por favor Saturn, no me hagas eso, te lo suplico! –Gritaba despavorido Zuen sin que nadie estuviera atacándolo o al menos eso parecía.

Los invasores morían uno tras otro mientras tanto Motoki, Artemis y Endymión observaban atónitos y, porque no, horrorizados ante semejante suceso, pues los guerreros de Saturno eran terribles y crueles con sus enemigos asesinándolos de manera cruel y despiadada.

– ¡Señora Astarté, ayúdeme se lo ruego! –Gritaba sollozando el que minutos antes era un orgulloso y pedante guerrero.

En el planeta Venus, Astarté junto a su hermana, Marduk y a otro ser el cual estaba entre las sombras, observaban todo el acontecimiento desde el interior del palacio de Venus.

– _Uno menos a la lista de débiles e insignificantes monstruos –_ pensó para sí Astarté.

En ese momento la reina comenzó a tocarse la cabeza y gritar de dolor ante lo que parecía ser un ataque interno o algo que la estaba lastimando desde otro lugar. De inmediato todos los que ahí estaban se aproximaron a ella y el ser que se escondía en las sombras corrió de inmediato a lado de Astarté, dicho ser era nada menos que Helios el hermano de Selene y Eos, quien se encontraba ya en Venus a lado de Astarté y de su sequito.

De regreso en la Tierra, Zuen se encontraba inmóvil y observando como todos y cada uno de sus hombres fueron destruidos por el ejército de Saturn.

–Saturn, tu eres un ser poderoso, no pierdas tu tiempo con alguien como yo –dijo entre lágrimas aquel ser maligno.

Una voz comenzó a hablar y después la voz tomó cuerpo humano; era Sailor Saturn quien estaba ya desde hace tiempo en ese lugar torturando con la mirada a Zuen.

–No tengo tiempo para perderlo con un ser tan insignificante como tú, tienes mucha razón –dijo Saturn.

–Gracias mi señora le juro que…

– ¡Cállate!, no soy tu señora y créeme que me sentiría avergonzada si alguien como tu fuera mi guerrero; eres una vergüenza, dije que no perdería mi tiempo contigo mas no que te dejaría ir. ¡Muere Zuen, muere y sufre en el infierno eternamente!

Hotaru se aproximo a Zuen y con su dedo índice tocó su pecho lo cual provocó en este una convulsión instantánea para de inmediato explotar cruelmente muriendo de una forma terrible y angustiante. Y fue así que todos los enemigos que amenazaban a Japón comenzaron a caer.

En Sapporo, Nammu se enteró de todo lo acontecido en Tokio y se disponía a dirigirse hacia ese lugar cuando las sombras volvieron a cubrir todo ese lugar y otra tropa gigantesca de soldados de Saturno comenzaron a atacar a los ejércitos comandados por Nammu mientras éste intentaba cubrirse de los ataques enemigos.

–Es inútil que trates de huir cobarde.

Dos jovencitas con traje de marinero, una en color verde y la otra en color azul, se aparecieron ante Nammu.

–Déjame presentarme –dijo la chica de cabello y ropa verde–. Mi nombre es Sailor Juno, una de las Sailor Quartetto.

–Y mi nombre es Sailor Pallas otra de las Sailor Quartetto –profirió la chica de cabello y ropa azul.

Nammu se burló de la joven e inexperta apariencia de las jovencitas e intento atacarlas pero las dos senshis esquivaron sus golpes con rapidez y facilidad.

–Eres muy lenta Nammu –dijo Sailor Juno–. Después de que por seis años estuvimos enfrentando a las sombras de las senshis más poderosas, tu nivel es insignificante en comparación y eso debemos agradecérselo a la guardiana de la sabiduría quien fue la que nos trajo desde nuestra época para entrenar por seis largos años con esas sombras para así poder enfrentar nuestra prueba real que sería en contra de ustedes y ese entrenamiento sirvió de mucho.

–Así es hermana –respondió Pallas–. Pero ya basta de palabras y acabemos con esta miserable. ¡Combinación universal de las Sailor Quartetto!

– ¡Combinación universal de las Sailor Quartetto!

Ambas Sailor lanzaron en conjunto un fuerte y poderoso ataque sobre Nammu el cual provocó que la guerrera maligna desapareciera de la faz de la tierra mientras los ejércitos de Saturno destruían lo que restaba de sus enemigos.

En Kioto, de la misma forma, aparecieron Sailor Vesta, Sailor Ceres acompañadas de Neo Sailor Moon y otro contingente militar de Saturno.

–Muere Nanshe ¡Combinación universal de las Sailor Quartetto!

– ¡Combinación universal de las Sailor Quartetto!

– ¡Ataque supremo de la luna del futuro! –Exclamó Neo Sailor Moon.

En ese momento ambos ataques se dirigieron hasta Nanshe quien murió al instante después de que las tres jovencitas atacaron al mismo tiempo.

En Norte América Sailor Earth, junto con más tropas del invencible ejército de Saturno, estaban por comenzar su batalla en contra de Adab quien tenía completamente sometidos a todo el continente americano.

– ¡Eres un ser despreciable y debo exterminarte! –Exclamo Earth.

–Ya veo al parecer la mayoría de mis compañeros están muertos; siendo así no tengo nada que perder pero antes de morir te llevare conmigo ¡Maldita mujer!

– **¡Resplandor universal galáctico!** –Earth lanzó uno de sus grandiosos ataques.

– ¡Plasma infernal! –respondió Adab.

Parecía que estaban emparejados pero Earth se rio de su oponente y de inmediato incremento su poder al máximo y su relámpago fulmino a Adab de inmediato mientras los ejércitos de Saturn terminaban su labor con las tropas de Adab.

En Irán, Sailor Júpiter, acompañada de Cronos, el máximo general de Saturn y sus tropas, se encontraron cara a cara con el ultimo de los enemigos que quedaba vivo, su nombre era Ningirsu el cual manejaba el poder del trueno de una manera excepcional, ambos se miraron uno al otro mientras de sus manos la electricidad comenzaba a emanar y de los cielos los relámpagos comenzaban a caer uno tras otro como indicando que la batalla sería más difícil de lo que parecía, pues este ultimo guerrero era el más poderoso de todos los guerreros que Ereshkigal había enviado.

Cronos y su ejército comenzaron a atacar a las tropas de Ningirsu quienes dieron un poco mas de pelea pero el resultado fue el mismo, mas a Ningirsu eso no le importaba pues su meta era eliminar a la mujer que, al igual que él, manejaba el poder del trueno y fue así que la batalla comenzó.

Que momentos más increíbles ocurrieron, todas las senshis se unieron para destruir a sus rivales de manera ejemplar y eficiente, Galaxia estaba de regreso y todo parecía ir viento en popa. Pero… ¿qué pasara en Irán? Al parecer esta batalla será más difícil que las anteriores y Sailor Júpiter deberá sacar su verdadero poder para salir adelante de esta difícil tarea, todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de MKR-Sailor Moon Universe.

Continuara…

 **N/A: En verdad este fic me ha marcado y me ha hecho llegar a los corazones de muchas de mis lectoras cosa que le agradezco pues siempre están atentas para ver qué ocurre. Gracias por sus votos y por sus coments, nos leemos la próxima.**


	28. El fin de la maldad

**Capítulo 28**

 **El fin de la maldad**

–Te estaba esperando Sailor Júpiter.

Ningirsu con su imponente presencia y poder se colocó frente a Makoto, quien lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

–Me alegra que me hayas esperado y te juro que no será en vano tu espera –respondió firmemente la guerrera del trueno.

El ejército de Ningirsu estaba completamente destruido ya únicamente quedaba éste para la batalla final del último de los guerreros de Ereshkigal. Cronos y su ejército se retiraron de aquel lugar para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba su señora; la poderosa Sailor Saturn, dejando asi a solas a Júpiter cumpliendo su misión.

–Ahora que el ejército de Saturn se ha retirado podremos pelear uno contra uno –profirió Ningirsu.

Makoto no esperó más y de inmediato comenzó sus ataques de manera tal que Ningirsu, ante la velocidad de aquella mujer, fue sorprendido recibiendo una gran cantidad de golpes directos los cuales lo tumbaron sin siquiera poder defenderse.

– ¡Muy bien Júpiter, no me decepcionas! –Dijo Ningirsu mientras se reincorporaba y se sacudía el polvo.

–Asi debe ser Ningirsu, ponte de pie y demuestra tu poder.

Ningirsu de inmediato comenzó un contraataque ejecutando una gran combinación de golpes directos, los cuales dieron directamente en el rostro y cuerpo de la Sailor del trueno, quien de inmediato intentó poner guardia, pero le fue imposible ya que los ataques de Ningirsu eran demasiado rápidos y potentes, por lo cual ésta fue arrojada fuertemente a una estructura de unas ruinas persas que parecían ser de un antiguo palacio de aquel lugar golpeándose fuertemente la espalda contra una de las paredes y cayendo brutalmente de cabeza ante semejante ataque directo.

– ¡Vaya…! Eso sí que me dolió –dijo Makoto mientras se limpiaba un poco de sangre que corría por su boca–. Bien, después de habernos saludado es hora de pelear en serio pues no tengo tiempo que perder con basura como tú.

–Lo mismo digo niña, ¡prepárate!

Ambos guerreros comenzaron a concentrar su energía, provocando con esto que la tierra en donde se encontraban comenzara a temblar y que los cielos se oscurecieran ocasionando que una gran cantidad de truenos y relámpagos comenzaran a llenar los cielos de aquel bello e histórico país.

– _¡Es increíble el poder que este ser tiene oculto! –_ Pensó para sí Júpiter–. _Debo dar lo mejor de mí pues con cualquier error que tenga de seguro moriré._

–No te preocupes Júpiter que en honor a tu grandeza te matare rápido y sin dolor.

Ningirsu de inmediato dejó de concentrar su poder pues ya había logrado acumularlo por completo y gracias a eso sus ataques fueron más poderosos y violentos que antes.

– ¡Toma esto maldita mujer!

Ningirsu, a base de velocidad y de fuerza, golpeó fuertemente a Júpiter en el abdomen provocando con esto que un gran chorro de sangre saliera de su boca. De inmediato, y ante el dolor que Júpiter estaba padeciendo, Ningirsu la tomó de los cabellos tirando de ellos de manera brutal para después agarrarla del cuello con una especie de candado de lucha y comenzó a correr velozmente con ella tomada por el cuello y la estampo en otra barda cercana ante lo cual Júpiter cayó inconsciente por un momento a causa del fuerte golpe.

– ¡Levántate maldita infeliz! –Gritaba furioso Ningirsu mientras pateaba la cabeza de Júpiter.

Ningirsu se ensañó cuanto quiso con la joven senshi; una y otra vez la golpeaba con técnicas mágicas y con golpes directos mientras ella no podía hacer nada al respecto.

– ¡Pobre senshi, eres tan débil!

Ningirsu arrojó el cuerpo inconsciente de Makoto preparándose para dar el golpe final.

–Dejaras de sufrir en este momento Sailor Júpiter ¡Relámpago de la Muerte!

Un gran destello luminoso cubrió el cuerpo de Ningirsu para de inmediato reunir toda esa luz en sus manos y lanzar ese destello al cuerpo caído de Sailor Júpiter, quien únicamente pudo soltar un suspiro de dolor al recibir semejante impacto.

– _¡Oh por Dios! su fuerza en verdad es monstruosa –_ Pensó para sí Júpiter mientras estaba tendida en el suelo–. _No siento mi cuerpo, y mis fuerzas están agotadas, creo que mi hora en verdad ha llegado y ni siquiera pude defenderme. ¿De qué me sirvieron todas las enseñanzas de Ekaterina en aquel lugar oscuro donde ella me instruyó? Soy una inútil de nuevo eh fallado._

Makoto cerró sus ojos dejando de sentir cualquier tipo de dolor pues tal parecía que su muerte estaba próxima.

– _Mako, deja de pensar estupideces y recuerda todo, todo lo que te enseñe desde hace casi ya siete años cuando estabas aparentemente muerta en el jardín del castillo Moscova._

La voz de Ekaterina comenzó a hablarle al espíritu de Júpiter.

– _Recuerda hace casi ya siete años, recuérdalo bien pues no sólo me encargue de despertarte aquella vez cuando miraste a tus padres; antes de eso tu viviste conmigo algo más que un simple despertar. Ya cuando me presente frente a ti fue porque estabas lista para evolucionar, pero recuerda el antes de eso dentro de ese campo de poder que te protegía._

– _¿Hace seis años dices? No logró recordar, sólo viene a mi mente la vez que te conocí cuando apareciste ante mí en ese espacio oscuro dentro del castillo Moscova pero nada más._

– _Lo sé, es algo que tu mente borró por completo gracias a mi poder, pero haz un esfuerzo y sabrás de que hablo._

– _Lo intentare Ekaterina, lo intentare._

Makoto, convaleciente, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para intentar recordar lo que hacía ya casi seis años y medio había ocurrido.

– _Logro ver mas allá de mis recuerdos, creo recordar más de lo que pensaba._

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _Seis años y medio atrás._

 _Enki lanzó un ataque acuático el cual provocó en Júpiter una convulsión y aunque no parecía haberle hecho ningún daño en el exterior por dentro se estaba hinchando como si se llenase de agua; a tal grado que le causó una hemorragia la cual salía de todas las partes de su piel; sangre por los ojos, oídos, boca etc. Y segundos después Sailor Júpiter caía muerta._

 _ **Fin del flash back:**_

– _Eso ocurrió hace algunos años cuando recién habían llegado Astarté y su ejército, fue cuando nos atacaron y no supe más de mí hasta después, aunque eso que recuerdo parece como si sólo hubiese sido una fantasía pues en mi memoria hay algo muy diferente a eso que estoy recordando._

– _Correcto Mako, haz un esfuerzo mayor y descubrirás toda la verdad respecto a ti._

Júpiter se concentró con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y por fin logró comenzar a recordar muchas cosas que su mente tenia ocultas.

– _Ahora recuerdo perfectamente esas escenas y la realidad es muy diferente a lo que parecía ser._

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Seis años y medio atrás:_

 _Enki lanzó un ataque acuático el cual provoco en Júpiter una convulsión pero no parecía haberle hecho ningún daño, en ese instante Júpiter y sus amigas observaron en las alturas de los celos de Juuban como una silueta desconocida se colocaba sobra ellas, dicha silueta era de una mujer de gran belleza, joven pero con una gran e imponente madurez. Ella era de cabello rubio y largo, portando un vestido blanco similar a los de la Grecia clásica, con sandalias de la misma época y una toga cruzada en diagonal dejando al descubierto su hombro derecho. En su cuello llevaba puesta una gargantilla de diamante, pulseras de oro y una tiara al estilo de las diosas griegas. Dicha mujer fue observada por todos los ahí presentes, de inmediato ella bajo a tierra y sin decir nada extendió sus manos y con una luz potente cegó a todos los ahí presentes provocando con esto una especie de ilusión en la cual los invasores asesinaban a todas las senshis por lo cual estos quedaron conformes sin saber que todo había sido una ilusión de aquella mujer la cual de inmediato tomó los verdaderos cuerpos desmayados de las guerreras y se los llevó de inmediato dejando unos cuerpos falsos con la apariencia de éstas haciendo parecer que habían sido asesinadas.  
Por su parte, después de que Saturn despertó y supo los planes de aquella mujer, siguió el juego enviando esta a su vez los cuerpos desmayados de las Outers a sus respectivos planetas para que reposaran y despertaran cuando fuera necesario, al igual que el cuerpo del príncipe Endimión, el gato Artemis y la gata Luna.  
Las cinco Inners, inconscientes, aparecieron en un hermoso y enorme jardín, y una a una fue separada de las otras pues cuatro mujeres, dentro de las cuales se encontraba la que había rescatado a las senshis, y un hombre tomó a cada una de ellas desapareciendo de dicho jardín._

 _Makoto fue tomada por una bella mujer de cabello castaño, corto y ojos color verde esmeralda, la cual estaba vestida con un traje sastre en color gris con un suéter en cuello de tortuga, negro y zapatos igualmente en color gris._

– _Despierta Sailor Júpiter, tu hora todavía no llega y no debes perder tanto tiempo descansando –dijo la bella mujer._

 _Poco a poco Makoto comenzó a abrir sus ojos, al hacerlo observó todo a su alrededor y descubrió que se encontraba en un hermoso bosque, lleno de vegetación, vida animal y muchos árboles a su alrededor. En verdad que era inmenso aquel lugar y de reojo observó frente a ella a esa mujer hermosa que la miraba fijamente a los ojos._

– _¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntó retadora Sailor Júpiter._

– _Mi nombre es Ekaterina, solo Ekaterina, pero puedes llamarme Katja o Katya, como mejor te parezca._

– _¿Ekaterina? Ese es un nombre ruso, ¿verdad?_

– _Asi es mi apreciable Sailor Júpiter ¿O debería llamarte Makoto Kino?_

– _¿Cómo sabes mi verdadera identidad?_

– _Mira, para no andar con tanto rodeo, te diré todo en resumen –respondió Katya–. Efectivamente, soy de Rusia, de hecho tú en este momento estás en Rusia, hablo tu idioma porque tengo la capacidad de hablar todas las lenguas o mejor dicho todos los idiomas existentes dentro del planeta tierra e incluso fuera de él; y no sólo yo puedo hacerlo, seres superiores a mi tienen esa misma capacidad. Ahora ya sabes porque es que hablo perfectamente tu lengua. Lo de tu identidad es simple; yo tengo la obligación de entrenarte y educarte de la mejor manera para que cumplas tu verdadera misión, la cual es proteger este universo junto a tus amigas, quienes de igual manera han sido elegidas por otros de mis compañeros para entrenarlas, pero en tu caso yo fui la elegida para ser tu maestra. Este bosque es el lugar que yo protejo como la Guardiana de la Naturaleza Universal y está dentro del castillo Moscova, hogar de nosotros, Los Guardianes del Moscova. Asi que a este lugar nadie que no sea elegido por mí puede acceder pues de hacerlo es seguro que de inmediato morirá._

 _Ekaterina le explico todo lo necesario a Makoto, quien no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba; sin embargo, puso mucha atención mientras miraba aquel hermoso inmenso bosque y más aún observaba como las aves y todos los bellos animales que ahí estaban se inclinaban ante Ekaterina de una manera impensable y nunca antes vista. Fue ahí que una gran energía comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de Katya, energía en color verde como el pasto y fue en ese momento que detrás de Ekaterina apareció una imagen angelical a la que Makoto no pudo descifrar bien pero gracias a eso su confianza en aquella mujer, que apenas había conocido, se hizo muy sólida y aceptó ser discípula de Ekaterina._

– _Me alegra saber que estás dispuesta a trabajar junto a mí para lograr que este, nuestro amado universo, se libre del mal que le acecha –dijo Katya–. Sólo debo decirte algo más, desde este momento está estrictamente prohibido que preguntes por tus amigas, únicamente te enfocaras en ti, solo en ti y nada más._

 _Makoto aceptó sin objeción y asi fue como la joven e inmadura Sailor Júpiter conoció a esa mujer de aspecto firme y maduro; aspecto que Mako jamás había visto en otra mujer que ella conociera y por esa razón fue que ella le guardó respeto a aquella mujer._

– _Lo primero es saber en dónde te encuentras, tu eres poseedora del trueno, y la fuerza de la naturaleza esta dentro de ti, es por esa razón que te elegí, pues me recuerdas mucho a mí cuando tenía tu edad, además de la compatibilidad respecto a que ambas somos parte de la madre naturaleza._

 _Makoto observaba atenta a esa mujer, quien era mayor que ella, no se sabía por cuanta diferencia realmente, pero lo era. En ese entonces Kino contaba con diecisiete años de edad poco más, poco menos._

– _Señorita Ekaterina, en este lugar únicamente veo naturaleza, no observó una casa, o alguna cabaña para habitar. ¿En donde dormiremos y habitaremos?_

 _Ekaterina comenzó a sonreír y soltó una gran carcajada ante la pregunta de su aprendiz._

– _Este inmenso bosque será nuestra casa, viviremos a la intemperie y aprenderás a convivir con la naturaleza como uno más de sus hijos; sin casas, ni tecnología pues de ese modo descubrirás la belleza de la vida natural y sabrás desenvolverte de la mejor manera en tu vida cotidiana cuando regreses a ella. La ventaja que tienes es que tú, como huérfana que eres, y no lo digo en tono de burla, puedes hacer muchas cosas que tus amigas no, pues has aprendido a moverte sola y gracias a eso te será más fácil este entrenamiento, aunque será muy duro, eso si te lo debo decir._

– _Comprendo y acepto –respondió sonriente Makoto._

 _Ekaterina la llevó caminando por todo el bosque, en ese momento, de manera más que increíble, a Katya le desapareció su ropa de vestir para aparecerle una blusa corta de tirantes en color verde, un short en tono igualmente verde y zapatos deportivos de color blanco. Todo eso era más acorde para el lugar en donde se encontraban. De inmediato Katya le dio una ropa idéntica a Makoto para que estuviera vestida de la mejor manera para vivir en el bosque._

 _Ambas mujeres llegaron a una gran montaña la cual tenían que escalar pues según palabras de Ekaterina, en la cima estaría su primer entrenamiento y asi comenzaron a ascender sin nada más que sus manos y pies para escalar. Makoto intentaba subir pero una fuerza extraña le provocaba una pesadez en su cuerpo que le impedía ascender._

– _Esto es muy difícil Katya sama –dijo Makoto con voz cansada._

– _Es normal que te cueste trabajo pues esta montaña está cubierta por mi energía y por esa razón te es más difícil ascender ya que he puesto mucho poder para que no te sea tan sencillo; debes lograr vencer este primer reto y llegar a la cima a costa de lo que sea._

 _Makoto Kino comprendió y continuó su ascenso el cual era verdaderamente difícil pues cuando llegaba a la mitad del camino era enviada al suelo por la fuerza de gravedad que esa montaña tenia. Varias horas después, y tras un arduo esfuerzo, ella concentro toda su energía y dedicación para por fin lograr su llegada a la cima en donde Katya ya la esperaba desde hacía cinco horas.  
Al llegar a la cima Salor Júpiter observó que en aquel lugar se encontraba otro mundo diferente, otra naturaleza completamente distinta a la del cálido y bello bosque; aquel lugar era una enorme tundra, un enorme terreno helado lleno de glaciares y nada de vegetación, únicamente hielo y nada más. Mako no podía creer que arriba de esa montaña existiera esa tierra tan diferente a la que se encontraba abajo._

– _No te sorprendas, recuerda que soy la guardiana de la naturaleza universal y eso quiere decir de toda la naturaleza, no solo de la cálida y bella. Tanto allá abajo como aquí arriba serán tus lugares de entrenamiento en estos cuatro años y si eres lo bastante capaz para sobrevivir tendrás capacidades jamás antes vistas, asi que prepárate._

 _Makoto miró todo a su alrededor y comenzó a sentir un frio inmenso pues ella solo traía puesta la ropa que Ekaterina le había dado y esta era muy ligera, por lo que Katya de inmediato le otorgó otra ropa más caliente en lo que se acostumbraba._

– _Por principio de cuentas es sabido que estás regida por el planeta Júpiter y que_ _ **tu constelación guardiana es Sagitario nunca olvides eso**_ _, y si llegas a olvidarlo por alguna razón, trata en lo más posible de recordarlo; la constelación que te resguarda es Sagitario. Con el paso de los años de entrenamiento sabrás porque insisto en eso y gracias a ello te enseñare algo que te será de ayuda, pero para eso primero debes entrenar fuerte, muy fuerte pues no es algo fácil._

 _Después de dichas esas palabras todo inicio; Ekaterina comenzó a entrenar a Makoto tanto en el aspecto físico, mental y espiritual hasta el intelectual. Mako tenía duras batallas en contra de Ekaterina, quien siempre le daba unas palizas increíbles a la guerrera del trueno. Una y otra vez peleaban, estudiaban y meditaban para incrementar la fuerza absoluta de Júpiter. Ekaterina todas las noches cuidaba de su alumna como si fuese su hermana menor; cada que Mako dormía Katya se aproximaba a ella y la abrazaba en seña de hermandad y aprecio. Muchas veces Kino estuvo enferma a causa de las peleas, los entrenamientos y por el propio clima, cayendo rendida por la fiebre y otros males. Cuando eso pasaba, Ekaterina la protegía mientras su alumna dormía; Katya se desvelaba con tal de curar las heridas de Mako y de resguardar su sueño, realmente era una hermana para ella y Kino asi lo sentía pues a pesar de que Ekaterina era muy dura con ella, jamás sintió rencor pues Makoto sabía muy bien que Katya era una persona de respeto y que realmente la apreciaba._

 _Pasaron cuatro años, Sailor Júpiter tenía en su mirada una expresión madura y segura de sí misma tras lo aprendido con su maestra y amiga._

– _Mako-chan, has conseguido crecer y ser realmente poderosa, recuerda jamás usar lo que te enseñe si no es necesario pues usar eso a la ligera puede provocar un colapso universal y sería terrible para quienes estén a tu alrededor; solo úsalo si tu oponente es realmente poderoso, de lo contrario olvídalo._

– _¡Así lo hare querida maestra!_

– _Bien, ahora debo hacerte dormir un año más para que todo ese poder que tienes aun sin controlar repose. Después de ese año yo misma te despertare, pero ten en cuenta que no recordaras nada de esto pues tu poder y memorias dormirán hasta que tú misma vayas evolucionando y descubras tu propio poder. Hasta ese momento vivirás como todas sin saber a bien lo que viviste estos cuatro años, te lo repito, serán sólo hasta que debas despertar por completo y cuando eso pase significara que el momento de la batalla final estará cerca._

 _Ekaterina colocó sus manos en los hombros de Makoto y Mako por su parte se echó a llorar a los brazos de Katya abrazándola y mientras ésta última la abrazaba, poco a poco una luz fue cubriendo el cuerpo de Júpiter hasta que ella cerró sus ojos y su cuerpo desnudo fue encerrado en una esfera transparente quedando asi dormida hasta que Ekaterina fuera a despertarla nuevamente._

 **Fin del flash back.**

–Katya-sama, por fin he despertado en la absoluta realidad –dijo una desafiante Sailor Júpiter.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡Tú ya estabas casi muerta! –Exclamó un asombrado Ningirsu.

–Asi era Ningirsu pero el momento de tu fin ha llegado.

Júpiter reía tranquilamente mientras cerraba sus ojos y comenzaba a concentrar todo su poder al máximo provocando un gran temblor en todo Irán.

–Ahora recuerdo todas las enseñanzas de Katya-sama; y recuerdo perfectamente él porque me dijo que la constelación de Sagitario me resguardaba. Gracias a eso tú morirás Ningirsu y con tu muerte la Tierra estará libre de ti y de todos tus aliados.

Ningirsu se dio cuenta que el poder de Júpiter iba en aumento a cada segundo. A Júpiter le salieron unas bellas alas en color verde esmeralda detrás de su traje de guerrera. En ese momento Ningirsu intentó escapar al darse cuenta que era imposible derrotar a esa mujer.

–Es inútil que trates de escapar Ningirsu, tu fin ha llegado –dijo Júpiter–. ¡Nebulosa Universal de Júpiter!

Una gigantesca, verdaderamente gigantesca esfera brillante, la cual tomó la forma de una nebulosa, cubrió toda la zona de batalla, era de un color dorado increíble. De dicha esfera se formaron dos estrellas de tipo espectral tremendas, aproximadamente de unas ochocientas masas solares, era increíble el poder que estaba desatando Júpiter, esa técnica era monstruosa y por ello Ningirsu fue destruido al instante gracias a la fuerza radiactiva de dicho ataque cósmico de Júpiter.

Sailor Júpiter de inmediato perdió el conocimiento y cayó desmayada después de semejante ataque. Todo aquel lugar estaba totalmente en ruinas y quemándose a causa del poder de la senshi de trueno. Rápidamente todas las senshis, sin excepción, aparecieron en aquel lugar y sin pensarlo dos veces fueron a ayudarla.  
Mientras tanto, Mercury, apagaba el gran incendio con su poder acuático lo mismo que Neptune.

–Que técnica tan monstruosa a aprendido Makoto –dijo Sailor Galaxia, quien observaba todo a detalle– ¿Qué ser tan poderoso pudo enseñare algo asi a la joven Sailor Júpiter? Recuerdo muy bien como era antes y su poder era verdaderamente inferior a esto.

Una enorme sombra cubrió el lugar en donde se encontraban las senshis y un poder sin igual se sintió en ese sitio. De inmediato todas las senshis protegieron a Makoto, quien estaba inconsciente. En los cielos se miraban cinco siluetas con un poder sobrehumano; Sailor Moon notó que se trataba de Astarté y sus últimos guerreros.

– _¿Asi que por fin has logrado liberarte?_ –Pensó Sailor Moon.

Astarté descendió a la Tierra junto con su hermana y sus dos últimos guerreros, quienes venían acompañados de alguien a quien Selene concia muy bien.

– ¡Esta mujer es la causante de todo este mal! –Gritó Haruka.

–Sailor Scouts –habló la hermosa y temible Astarté–. Sólo debo decir una cosa, gracias por su ayuda, sin su apoyo jamás me habría podido liberar del poder maligno de Ningirsu y tampoco habría podido yo sola con todos esos demonios que me vigilaban día y noche tratando de obligarme, bajo las órdenes Baal, a cometer crímenes terribles y es por esa razón que de la forma más sutil posible informe de las intenciones de ese demonio y sus secuaces al príncipe del Moscova y a su hermana Svetlana, ya que ellos y su descendencia, desde hace milenios, han defendido la paz de este universo y otros universos y dimensiones universales. Sólo ellos podían ayudarme a ser libre nuevamente y gracias a la gran sabiduría de Svetlana y de su hermano fue que planearon hacerme ver como una maldita. Todo eso fue un precio que yo gustosa acepte para no levantar las sospechas de Baal, quien se encontraba en la dimensión Omega, hogar de Eos hermana de Selene y de mi amado Helios, fue por eso que fingí maldad lo mismo que mi hermana Ereshkigal, Nergal su esposo y de mi fiel Marduk. Todos ellos sabían el plan que los guardianes del Moscova y yo teníamos en mente para desaparecer a ese ser diabólico. Pero aunque los Guardianes hubiesen actuado por si mismos habría sido un gran error y eso Makoto lo sabe muy bien ya que Demian, el príncipe del Moscova, personalmente le explicó las razones del porque ellos debían mantenerse de cierta forma al margen y pues por esa razón ustedes, Sailor Scouts, fueron las elegidas para ser parte de esta batalla y con su ayuda por fin parte de la galaxia fue sanada y salvada de aquellos invasores.

–Todo eso es muy lindo pero es indigno que a causa de eso todos los seres queridos de nuestras amigas hayan muerto –replicó Michiru.

–Tranquila Michiru –dijo Hotaru–. Cuando Baal envió a exterminar a todos los seres amados de las senshis, Svetlana le informó de ello a Astarté, la cual envió a su hermana Ereshkigal para que de inmediato ésta transportara a todos los ya mencionados a la dimensión Omega. Fue lo más rápido que se le ocurrió a Ereshkigal y por esa razón es que sus padres y amigos están en ese lugar esperando para ser devueltos a su dimensión original. Todas nosotras ya sabíamos esto, tanto Selene, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Naru y yo lo sabíamos; pues Svetlana nos lo informó seis años atrás, pero todo tenía que ser cuidadosamente guardado para que Baal no descubriera nada. Pero cuando Svetlana y Selene se dirigieron a Omega todo cambio pues Sveta derrotó a Baal y por esa razón Astarté poco a poco fue liberándose del control de aquel demonio y gracias a todo esto ella envió a esos demonios a invadir la Tierra confiando en que nosotras acabaríamos con todos ellos y asi todo terminaría bien para todos.

–Y ahora todo ha terminado gracias a ustedes Sailor Scouts –dijo Ereshkigal.

–Nosotros debemos irnos, somos libres y nuestra vida ahora es únicamente para vivirla en paz en algún planeta que desee darnos la mano –dijo Astarté.

–Hermana, yo no deseo regresar al planeta Venus, la Tierra es ahora mi hogar y además ese planeta por heredad te corresponde, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo vil que nuestro padre se portó con tu madre –hablo Minako.

–Yo digo lo mismo Ereshkigal –dijo Selene–. Mi vida está en la Tierra y el Milenio de Plata para mí ya se acabó; el reino de la luna te corresponde a ti por ser la menor de los cuatro hijos del rey Hiperión, nuestro padre. Vayan y tomen lo que es suyo y sean buenas reinas, cosa que se de antemano lograran hacerlo. Yo seguiré preparándome para en un futuro lejano gobernar con justicia el que será el Neo Milenio de Plata aquí en la Tierra.

Las cuatro hermanas estrecharon sus manos mientras Astarté y Ereshkigal se despedían agradeciendo la bondad de sus respectivas hermanas.

–Eres una gran mujer hermanita –habló Helios.

–Sólo te pido una cosa Helios, haz feliz a esa mujer que tanto ha sufrido desde el pasado, sean felices y cuida de ella como debe hacerlo un rey, no te conviertas en nuestro padre porque de hacerlo yo misma te he de matar con mis propias manos.

Todos comenzaron a reír ante las palabras de Selene. En ese momento Astarté y sus acompañantes desaparecieron dejando a las Inners, Outers, las Quartetto, Chibiusa, Artemis, Mamoru, Motoki y Sailor Galaxia en aquel lugar.

–Hermana Selene, lo olvidaba, todo este tiempo estuve cuidando de alguien a quien quieres y te quiere mucho cuídala mucho –la voz de Ereshkigal se escuchó en la lejanía.

Mientras una luz azul oscura caía desde los cielos. En ese momento Artemis, quien tenía su forma humana, volvió nuevamente a convertirse en gato y la luz azul cayo, era nada menos que la gatita Luna la cual de inmediato corrió a los brazos de Selene.

Makoto se puso en pie y todas las senshis se formaron una detrás de la otra mientras el Sol comenzaba a ocultarse, poco a poco todos los ejércitos de cada una de las senshis se retiraban desapareciendo en la nada como si jamás hubiesen estado ahí, sólo esperando el momento en el cual fueran de nueva cuenta llamados a batalla. Un hoyo negro se abrió en el cielo y la voz de Eos, hermana de Selene, se escuchó diciendo que la hora de que todos los habitantes de la dimensión Alpha fueran devueltos a ésta y así, de manera increíble, toda la familia de Selene, la de Ami, de Rei, de Minako y de Naru, volvían uno a uno y con ellos todos los amigos de éstas; no asi los padres de Makoto ni la madre de Rei o le padre de Hotaru, quienes si estaban muertos. Todas corrieron a abrazar a sus seres queridos, Chibiusa y las Quartetto junto a Galaxia, se mantenían al margen dado que ese no era su tiempo verdadero y únicamente estaban esperando el momento de regresar al futuro.

Todo transcurrió en calma pero Makoto se sentía triste al ver que todas sus amigas estaban con las personas que amaban, hablando de sus familiares, en ese momento Nephrite, quien en el pasado del Milenio de Plata la amaba, se aproximó a ella y la abrazó como muestra de afceto y comprensión. Ella volteó a mirarlo con los ojos cristalinos por las ganas de llorar que tenía y de pronto esta sintió que alguien la observaba a lo lejos, y de inmediato, separándose de Neprhite, miró a lo lejos la silueta de una mujer, sin dudarlo supo que se trataba de Ekaterina y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo a toda prisa dejando, a sus amigas y a su amor milenario, atrás. Sus amigas voltearon de inmediato al sentir que su amiga salía corriendo sin decir nada. Hotaru, Selene y Minako sonrieron al saber con quién iba. Makoto llegó con aquella mujer, quien vestía el mismo traje gris que hacia un poco más de seis años atrás traía puesto como cuando se vieron por primera vez.

–¡Katya-sama, que gusto me da verte en este momento tan difícil para mí!

– ¿Acaso no soy tu familia? Si todas tus amigas iban a recibir a sus familiares tú también tenias que recibir a la tuya y yo soy tu familia junto al hombre que te ama desde el Milenio de Plata y hoy no es diferente.

Al decir esas palabras, Neprhite fue hasta donde ellas estaban y tomó de la mano a Makoto al tiempo que ella decía:

– ¡Katya-sama!

Tras eso Mako se soltó en llanto y abrazo fuertemente a Neprhite y posteriormente a Ekaterina, de una manera que seguro jamás había abrazado a nadie, con un gran amor y respeto hacia esa mujer que la había recibido como su igual y como parte de su familia.

–Y no solo somos nosotros Makoto, observa bien la luz que voy a crear en mis manos.

Katya formó una esfera de luz blanca y en ella las almas de los padres de Mako la miraban amorosos y le agradecía todo el amor que siempre les había guardado. Makoto no podía dejar de llorar por la emoción de ver una vez más a sus padres y de inmediato los padres de ésta fueron desapareciendo junto con la luz de Ekaterina.

–Makoto Kino, mi labor aquí ha terminado y es hora de irme –dijo Katya.

La Guardiana dio media vuelta pero Mako la tomó del brazo y no la dejaba ir.

–No me dejes Katya, no quiero separarme de ti, eres como mi hermana y no deseo dejarte jamás, eres mi nueva familia, llévame contigo por favor.

Katya sonrió dulcemente mientras que las amigas de Mako sospechaban lo que iba a ocurrir.

–Siendo así, vámonos, tu labor aquí; repito, tu labor aquí ya termino, aquí ya y si tu deseo es ir conmigo que así sea.

Makoto volteó y miro a todas sus amigas lo mismo que a Nephrite y con su mano extendida solo les dijo adiós algo que ellas y él comprendieron perfectamente.

– _Hasta siempre amigas mías, nunca las olvidare y cada que el mal intente invadir este mundo se que nos volveremos a ver pero ahora mi destino es con Katya, mi hermana, mi nueva familia, y discúlpame Neprhite, nuestros sentimientos pasados son grandes, pero ahora mismo son muy jóvenes y aunque siento esa atracción por ti, mi cariño es menor, posiblemente a futuro nos veamos de nuevo y podamos hacer que esto renazca como en el pasado, pero no hoy. Por otro lado mi amado pueblo de Júpiter, lamento dejarlos por ahora, pero la amistad de Katya y el amor fraterno que ambas tenemos me orillan a irme con ella. Sin embargo, sé que Júpiter estará bien resguardado con Motoki y el sumo sacerdote y cuando necesiten mi ayuda sé que me buscaran y ahí estaré._

Después de que Makoto pensara esas palabras, tanto ella como Ekaterina desaparecieron de la escena dejando con lágrimas en los ojos a todas sus amigas.

 **Seis meses después**.

–Hola chicas. Ya hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿verdad? –Saludo Michiru

–Asi es Michiru y desde ese tiempo de guerra cuando todo término supimos que Makoto había… –respondió Rei.

–Lo sé, una semana después de que todo acabo, Ami se despidió sin decirnos a donde se dirigía, Minako hizo lo mismo al igual que Hotaru y Selene y después supimos que ellas al igual que Makoto habían… Es tan triste –respondió Haruka.

–Bueno la vida cambia y más si hemos tenido momentos duros debemos madurar más para reforzar nuestro poder y ellas se han sacrificado para que todo el mundo pudiera vivir una vida diferente y es algo que debemos respetar –dijo Rei.

–Tienes razón Rei, ahora es nuestro deber proteger este lugar en donde vivimos a nombre de ellas y por respeto a su valor como las grandes heroínas que fueron a lo largo de su papel como Sailor Scouts –dijo Naru.

–Asi es, ellas vivirán siempre en nuestro recuerdo, en donde quiera que se encuentren deben saber que nosotras haremos todo lo posible por proteger todo por lo que ellas pelearon –concluyo Setsuna.

—Yo fui su enemiga, no tuve tiempo de convivir con ustedes en aquel entonces y fui manipulada por el Caos, pero mire, cuando estaba siendo entrenada por Demian, paso a paso cada una de sus vivencias posteriores y me hizo entender lo que es el valor de la amistad para todas ustedes. Yo, Sailor Galaxia, en todos estos meses he aprendido mucho y juro, a nombre de ellas, proteger esta Tierra y está Galaxia a la que tanto amaron.

–Hagámoslo chicas ¡Por el poder del planeta Marte, transformación!

– ¡Por el poder del planeta Tierra, transformación!

– ¡Por el poder del planeta Plutón, transformación!

– ¡Por el poder del planeta Neptuno, transformación!

– ¡Por el poder del planeta Urano, transformación!

– ¡Por el poder supremo de la Vía Láctea, transformación!

Las seis senshis se transformaron cinco de ellas, es decir las viejas compañeras de Selene y compañía, con lágrimas en sus ojos mirando al cielo el cual estaba libre y despejado con un hermoso sol que las iluminaba, transformándose como cuando eran unas jovencitas con sus antiguas plumas de transformación apuntándolas en dirección al cielo como seña de respeto. En ese momento Endimión apareció junto con Luna y Artemis; Endimión traía un portafolio en el cual venían las cinco plumas de transformación de Selene y sus amigas, Rei tomó al instante la pluma de Selene y colocó las otras cuatro en un altar que ella había hecho y al momento de alzar su mano al cielo con la pluma de Selene, Rei gritó con un llanto desgarrador:

– ¡Minakooooo-Channnnnnnn!

Recordando su infancia con una de sus mejores amigas.

–Aquí comenzó todo amigas y aquí se termina –dijo Rei.

En ese momento los recuerdos de Rei se hicieron presentes recordando toda su vida a lado de sus inseparables amigas, las batallas, las dificultades vividas, los momentos a lado de su inseparable Minako, los tiempos de felicidad y el momento en el cual ellas partieron para no regresar jamás siendo recordadas por su bravura y heroísmo.

–Hasta pronto amigas, las amare por siempre –concluyó Rei Hino la gran Sailor Mars portadora del espíritu de Amaterasu.

Mientras eso ocurría en Hikawa, en el fondo del mar a varios kilómetros de Japón, una vasija y un tridente dorado, que estaban en lo que parecía un viejo templo debajo del mar, comenzaban a brillar intensamente. La vasija tenía un sello el cual decía con letras griegas Athena.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Moscú-Rusia**

–Está cerca el momento real dentro de toda esta fantasía mi querida Svetlana.

–Asi es hermano, la batalla en el cosmos se acerca y es preciso preparar el camino para no ser sorprendidos pues esta vez es muy posible que nosotros si tengamos que entrar en acción.

Los dos hermanos abordaron el vehículo presidencial de la Federación Rusa sin decir nada más.

…FIN…

 **N/A: Saludos a todas las lectoras y lectores. Sé que estuve bastante tiempo fuera sin escribir nada de este fic pero bueno el trabajo me consumió y créanme que ahora ya estoy más libre. Como pueden darse cuenta este es el final de esta historia loca y evidentemente quedaron muchos cabos sueltos, esa era la idea, pues esto va dar para más con el final que acaban de leer, ya que da la pauta para lo que será el mega crossover del que tanto les estuve comentando. Como pueden darse cuenta ya hizo acto de presencia la aparición de la vasija de Poseidón en donde Athena lo encerró al final del anime clásico y en el manga; eso nos abre el camino para el crossover pero antes de eso el inicio de lo que es mi tercer fic individual ahora en Saint Seiya que estará conectado tanto con este de MKR-Sailor Moon y el de MKR en solitario. Después de terminar con el fic de Saint Seiya en solitario, ya seguirá el mega crossover y para que se den cuenta que en ese fic de Saint Seiya va de la mano con estos, los que marcan el camino en ese aspecto son mis personajes originales, Los Guardianes del Moscova, que igualmente aparecerán en el siguiente fic de Saint Seiya. Lo aviso para que no digan, otra vez estos… Salen porque son el conecte entre todas las historias, sin ellos no se podría.**

 **Por ahora me despido no sin antes agradecer a todas mis queridas lectoras por leer esta historia, dejar sus comentarios y votos, mil gracias y por el momento me despido.**


End file.
